The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by Fairy Red
Summary: [slightly AU, novelization] The fate of the Great Sea, and Hyrule, rest on the shoulders of the Waker of Winds, Chikara. Can he live up to expectations and take his place among the heroes of Hyrule? Chapter 13 up!
1. Prologue

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic inspired after playing the Wind Waker for a while. Fairy Red doesn't own Nintendo, Zelda or anything else here. Thank you.

**A/N: **The only notes I need to tell you are that the main characters name is Chikara. It's Japanese for "Power", and Superian for "Wind". And that this is NOT, and I repeat, NOT a novalation of the game! It's more like… _my_ version of the whole game. Got it? Good! I don't want any reviews saying "This isn't how the game went!" or "That never happened in the game!" cause I don't care how the damn game went! This is MY VERSION OF THE WHOLE GAME!!! 'Nuff said… Read on!

**Prologue: The hero's clothes, a kidnapped pirate, and an unexpected rescue mission.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aryll sighed. "Oh, where's oni-chan? He should be seeing obaa-san by now... ONI-CHAN!!!"

she shouted, and looked though her telescope to see if she can find him. "Ah! There he is! That lazy oni-chan of mine, why is he asleep up there?" Aryll ran over to her special lookout spot, and sure enough, there was her brother, Chikara. "Oniiii-chaaaan!! Wake up!" she climbed the last few steps up the ladder, and stood over Chikara. "Chikara-chan!" she said loudly.

Chikara opened his eyes. "Eh...?" he sat up a little, and looked up at his sister. "Morning, Aryll..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, its about time you woke up, Oni-chan! Do you know what today is?"

Chikara blinked, still looking sleepy. "Eh? Chikara-chan doesn't know..."

**A/N: Chikara refers to himself as "Chikara-chan". **

Aryll put on a half-disappointed-half-happy smile, and replied, "Ah, oni-chan, you're still half-asleep, aren't you?" Chikara shrugged, and Aryll sighed. "Oni-chan! Today's your 12th birthday! Today, you get to wear those special clothes that represent the Hero of Time from that legend!"

Chikara widened his eyes in surprise. "Really? Oh, my gosh! Chikara-chan, you forgot!!"

"You are so silly sometimes, oni-chan. Anyway, you'd better get going, Obaa-sans waiting!"

Chikara sighed. "But, Chikara-chan doesn't want to wear those clothes..." He walked to the ladder, and jumped down. "Oof!" he landed wrong. "Itaii!!"

"Be careful, oni-chan!" called Aryll.

Chikara nodded up, and walked to his house. It was a small house, yeah, but they all had beds for each other. "And besides, Chikara-chan, this is your lifelong home! Chikara-chan belongs nowhere else!" Chikara smiled, and opened the door to the house. "Tadaima!"

His grandma turned around. "Oh, Chikara-chan! O-kari nasai!" In her arms she held a set of green clothes. "Here you go, Chikara-chan! Try them on!"

The smile quickly disappeared. "Aah.... Datte, obaa-san..." Chikara protested feebly as he took the clothes.

"Chikara-chan! Don't be so disappointed! In the legend, a twelve-year-old boy wore a similar outfit, and we on Outset believe that clothing young boys and girls in green, they can be as courageous as the hero from the legend! Be cheerful as usual, Chikara-chan!"

Chikara finished putting on the clothing. "Hmmm..." he muttered as he adjusted the belt. "It's going to be too hot for this kind of weather, obaa-san... Won't Chikara-chan die of heat exhaustion?"

Grandma laughed out loud. "Oh, don't be silly, Chikara-chan! You only have to wear it for one day!"

"Okay, obaa-san..."

"Today's a special day, Chikara-chan. I'm going to throw a big party for you! The party will have all you're favorite treats, and especially some of my special Elixir Soup!"

Chikara smiled. "Honto ni, obaa-san?! Elixir Soup!" he cried happily.

"Yes, Chikara," chuckled grandma. "You are going to enjoy it, Chikara-chan. Now, while I get

ready, go get your sister. I'm sure she's still out on that post playing with the seagulls. Go on, Chikara-chan! Don't keep your grandma waiting!"

Chikara nodded. "Hai, obaa-san. Chikara-chan'll go get Aryll." With that, he walked to the door, stepped outside, and ran to the lookout post. "Oi, Aryll!" he called, and climbed up the ladder. "Aryll, obaa-san wants us to--"

"Chikara-chan! About time you came back!" Aryll stared at her brother in surprise. "Wai! Oni-chan, that looks cool on you!"

"You-You think so?" asked Chikara uncertainly, staring down at the outfit he was wearing.

"Yeah! I swear, Chikara, green just becomes you!"

"Heh...." was all Chikara could respond.

"No, seriously, your blond hair just goes with that green hat! Cheer up, Chikara! Anyway..." Aryll was holding something behind her back. "Oni-chan, close your eyes!"

"Close Chikara-chan's eyes? Nan de?"

"Just close them, and hold out you're hand!" Looking confused, Chikara closed his eyes and held out his hands. "Hai, oni-chan!" said Aryll, placing an item in his hands.

Chikara opened his eyes and looked at his hands. "Wow! Aryll, you'd give Chikara-chan your telescope!" Chikara cried happily, looked at the telescope left to right.

"Yep! Because you are my oni-chan, you get to borrow this telescope... For one day only!"

"Nani?!?! Only one day?" came a surprised reply from Chikara.

"Oni-chan, this telescope is my most prized possession! Of _course_ I'd only let you borrow it for one day!"

"Oh… Aryll, thank you so much! Chikara-chans happy today!"

"Well? Go on, oni-chan, look around with it! See if you can see our house from here!" Aryll pointed at their house. "Try it, try it!!"

"Okay, Aryll, Chikara-chans trying it out!" He looked through it. "Our house looks so small now that Chikara-chan's looking at it from here... Hey, that mailman Quill is here. How does he--"

"ONI-CHAN!!! Look up at the sky!" Aryll cried suddenly.

"Huh?" Chikara looked up, and saw a HUGE bird carrying something in its talons! "Aaah! Aryll, what do you think that is?"

"I--I don't know... But, what's it doing here?"

Chikara was about to say he didn't know either, when they heard a thud in the distance, and looked towards sea. "Ah! Aryll, look! See that ship over there?"

Sure enough, not far off the shore was a big, impressive ship with.... A pirate's flag on it! "On-Oni-chan, that's a pirates ship! Do you think they would try to steal from us?!"

Chikara zoomed in on the pirate ship, and noticed it was firing at the bird. "No, Aryll, Chikara-chan thinks it's attacking the bird." The pirate ship proved Chikara right by finally hitting the bird, and Chikara zoomed in on the girl who was falling. "She almost looks about Chikara-chans age..."

"Oni-chan!" Aryll turned to face Chikara, worry all over her face. "Oni-chan, what should we do?! She landed in the forest, whoever she is! We got to help her, but how?!?"

Chikara thought a bit, and looked up at the small forest at the top of the mountain. "Maybe... If Chikara-chan gets a sword, Chikara-chan could go up there and save her!"

Aryll stared at Chikara as if he had lost his mind. "Oni-chan, you—you don't have to follow my advice! You don't know how to use a sword, or anything like that! What could you do?"

Chikara looked up at the forest again. "Chikara-chan.... think of something..." Chikara looked around the island, and finally thought of something. "Chikara-chans got it! Chikara-chan'll go get a sword from Orca! Maybe he'll lend Chikara-chan one if Chikara-chan says he'll go rescue the girl!"

"Do you really think Orca will give a sword to you, oni-chan? He's a very strict man, and he might not give one to you without the proper training... What if he won't give it to you?"

"Don't worry, Aryll! He'll give Chikara-chan a sword!" With that, Chikara jumped down the post, and ran to Orca's house. "Orca! Chikara-chan needs a sword to rescue a girl who fell into the forest up the hill!"

Orca whacked the wall hard, and didn't seem to hear Chikara. "Hah! Take that!" And he whacked the wall hard with his staff.

Some pounding came from the ceiling. "STOP THAT RACKET, YOU MONSTEROUS BEING!! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!!" screeched Sturgeon from upstairs.

"Heh heh heh..." chuckled Orca, then turned around. "Oh, goodness!" he cried when he noticed Chikara. "Chikara? I didn't see you… Ah, I see you've finally become of age, right? Judging from the green clothing."

Chikara nodded. "Y-Yeah, and Chikara-chan needs a sword to go rescue a girl who fell on the forest at the top of the hill... Surely, Orca, you might have a--"

"A girl fell into the forest? Oh, was that the racket outside? Hmm... Well," said Orca after a few minutes, "I'm not just about to give you a sword... You have to prove yourself worthy of it!"

"Nani?!?!" cried Chikara. "What-- What does Chikara-chan have to do?"

Orca pulled out a sword and tossed it to Chikara. "Chikara, my friend..." He whacked the staff in his hands. "You have to fight me in a test for it!"

"Fi-Fi-Fight you?!?! But, what if Chikara-chan accidentally hits you?" stammered Chikara, sword quivering in his right hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'm ready for you! Now, try to come at me with a single jab, nothing else!" Orca ordered.

"A single jab? What's that?" asked Chikara.

And that's how the whole session continued. For about 15 minutes, Chikara tried to get the sword techniques right, and whenever Chikara would get something wrong, Orca would whack Chikara with his staff and tell him what to do again. Finally, Orca pronounced Chikara worthy of the sword.

"Alright, Chikara. I think you might be ready..." Chikara nodded, covered with dirt and arms bruised. "Hmm... This is strange… This eagerness… This anxiousness… Chikara, it appears that this sword has taken a liking to you!"

Chikara stared at Orca. "Eh?"

"Can't you feel it? Well, I guess I have no choice but to indulge the sword, and entrust it to you, Chikara!"

"Nani?! Honto ni?!" Chikara asked astoundedly.

Orca nodded. "Yes, I'm absolutely certain that you will not misuse this sword."

Chikara looked at the sword. "Okay, Orca... Well, Chikara-chan had better go! Chikara-chan's got to rescue that girl that fell into the forest!!" With that, Chikara gave a quick bow towards Orca and ran out the door, up the looong hill and to the bridge. "Alright, Chikara-chan... Let's go find the girl and rescue her!" Chikara ran across the bridge and into the forest.

"Where she is..." Chikara muttered to himself, and noticed the girl hanging from a tree branch, looking as if she were knocked out. "Don't worry, Chikara-chan'll save you..." Hopping over fallen tree branches, and tripping over a rock, Chikara was close to where the girl was. "Just a few more paces..." Chikara was about to go walk up to the tree when to enemies suddenly fell from the sky! "Aaaack!!" Chikara jumped back from the enemies. "What--What are these?!"

"Raar!" snarled one of the Bokoblins.

"Alright..." Chikara pulled out his sword. "Chikara-chan'll defeat you two..."

**10 minutes later.... (Tetra's POV)**

"Huh....? Where...?" I looked around, and saw a small kid being attacked by some Bokoblins... What was I doing hanging here? Shouldn't I....

"Itai! No fair knocking Chikara-chans weapon away!" the boy said, struggling from one Bokoblin while the other poked the kid with his spear.

"Ugh.... Get.... me... down... from.. here!" I said, trying to get myself down form the branch, when the branch snapped, and (how nice) I fell down! "Ooof... idiot trees.... Hey, Bokoblins!" I said, to get their attention, while pulling out my sword. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Raaar! Yirang raso faquana!" said one Bokoblin, the one holding the kid down. In his own little language, obviously.

**A/N: The Bokoblins obviously don't speak Common, do they? I made this up according on how the goblins sounded like to me...**

"Yeah, you!" I said, feeling my arrogant grin coming on.

The kid looked at me, still struggling against the Bokoblin. "H-Hey, there! Help Chikara-chan!"

"Sure," I answered, then looked around. Is he talking about himself or someone else?

A particularly hard poke from the Bokoblins spear made him cry out. "Iiiiitaaaiii!! Help Chikara-chan!!"

"Alright!" I said, and took a slice at the Bokoblin poking the kid.

"Rnnnaaacch!!" he snorted, then turned around, facing me. "Kadaaa!!" he yelled as he charged at me.

"Oh, really? Then..." I waited just for the precise moment, just before the Bokoblin's spear struck. "Now!!" I rolled behind the Bokoblin, and delivered a hard blow from behind the Bokoblin, and the goblin exploded in a purple cloud.

The Bokoblin that was holding the kid down looked at the exploding cloud, then at me, then chuckled nervously, and let the kid go, and ran off! Bloody coward!

**(Fairy Reds POV)**

Rubbing the small cuts on his arm, Chikara-chan got up, and picked up his sword. "Thank you for saving Chikara-chan!" he said happily, walking towards the girl.

She stared at him coldly. "Yeah, whatever... Where am I, and who are you?"

He smiled. "Chikara-chans name is Chikara-chan! Nice to meet you... What's you're name?"

"My names--"

"MISS TETRA!!!" cried a voice gleefully, and a big man came running towards Chikara and Tetra. "Ohmigod, I was soo worried when you landed on that summit, I thought you surely had--"

"Oh, come off it, Bruce! I'm fine!" Tetra looked around again at her surroundings. "Summit, you said? Then that bird dropped me on top of a mountain?" She frowned. "Well, that wasn't very nice of it!" Tetra ran to the forest entry, yelling, "Come on! We've got some revenge to plan!!"

**A/N: I gave the pirates different names. Names I felt matched their personality better, except for Niko. Niko is such a cute name (and so is Niko ). These may not be the only names I changed…**

**Gonzo-------- Bruce**

**Nudge------ George**

**Senza------ Fred**

**Zuko------ Ron**

**Mako-------- Chum**

**Niko--------- (himself)**

Bruce was about to follow when he noticed Chikara, who was watching curiously. "But, Miss Tetra, what about this boy?"

Tetra looked back. "Oh, don't worry about him. Now COME ON!!" she yelled impatiently.

Bruce glanced at Chikara, then ran after Tetra. Chikara blinked twice, then sheathed his sword. "Hmm... Well, now that Chikara-chans work is done..." Chikara walked out the forest, and looked across the bridge, and saw Aryll standing there. "Ah! Hey, Aryll!" he called.

"Hey, oni-chan!" Aryll said. "Obaa-san said to go see if you're alright... I wanted to check on you, and maybe help out, but now I see... Did you save that girl?"

"You mean _I_ saved him!" corrected Tetra, who was standing close to the edge, looking down the cliff. "You're brother was attacked by Bokoblins, so I saved him."

"Well, as long as you're safe, oni-chan!" Aryll smiled, and walked across the bridge when they all heard a screeching.

"Abunai, Aryll!!" Chikara shouted, because the big bird that carried Tetra here arrived, and it swooped down low and grabbed Aryll!!

"Aaaaiiiieeeeeee!! ONI-CHAN!!!!!" Aryll screamed, trying to break free from the birds grasp. "ONI-CHAN!!!!" she yelled, voice shrinking as the bird flew higher and farther away.

"No!!! Aryll!! ARYLL!!!" Chikara unsheathed his sword and chased after the bird. "Aaah!!" Chikara slipped over the edge, but Tetra grabbed his wrist before he fell.

"Gaah! Stupid.... kid...." Tetra struggled as she tried to pull Chikara up. "You... got to.... stop.... moving!"

"Demo, Aryll--"

"Look, Chikara, she's gone! Aryll's gone! There's nothing you can do about it, Chikara!" Tetra looked down at Chikara, who stopped struggling. "Chikara! Come on!"

Chikara stared at the bird, already a small dot in the distance. "A--Aryll..." he said quietly.

Tetra pulled Chikara up. "Look, I'm sorry for sounding so harsh," said Tetra, catching the look on Chikara, who looked near tears, "but you shouldn't have let your sister cross the bridge... Come on, Bruce," Tetra ordered, walking down hill.

Chikara fell to his knees. "Aryll... Oh, Aryll, where is that bird taking you..?" he asked himself. "What can Chikara-chan do to get you back...?" Chikara looked at the ship Tetras where her crew was waiting for her. "Wait... That's it! Chikara-chan will get help from them! Oi, Tetra!!" he shouted, running after Tetra and Bruce. "Mate!!"

Tetra rolled her eyes and turned around. "What is it this time?" she asked, annoyed.

"Cou--Could Chikara-chan come with you guys?" Chikara panted.

Tetra stared at Chikara as if he had said something crazy, and sniggered a little. "Chi-Chikara, you want to come with _us_? Don't you remember what we are?"

Chikara blinked, slowly catch his breath. "Uhm... Wh-What?"

Tetra looked at her ship, then at Bruce, then the whole crew laughed loudly. "Chikara, you should've realized it when they were firing at the bird! We're pirates!"

Chikara looked at Tetra, then looked at the ship, remembering looking out at sea with Aryll... With Aryll.... Chikara saddened for a bit.

"Oi, oi, you pirates! You owe Chikara, don't you?" said a voice coming from behind Chikara, and Quill the postman landed next to Chikara. "You shouldn't be laughing at him when it was you who brought that bird here in the first place!"

Tetra stared hard at Quill, and lifted a hand to silence her crew. "Really? And who are you to tell us what to do, huh? I am Miss Fearsome Pirate! No one tells me or my pirates what to do! We're the terrors of the seas! You fear us, not tell us to listen to what some irresponsible little boy has to say!"

Quill crossed his arms and stared at Tetra for a long time. "Tell me, Miss Fearsome Pirate..." That sarcasm seemed to touch a nerve in Tetra. "Did you know that a lot of young ladies your age have been kidnapped recently?"

Tetra glared at him. "Yeah, I knew! I was almost one of them!"

"Then you realize that the young girl who was carried off just now was taken in _your_ place? Aryll was kidnapped because that bird mistook her for you. Don't you think you could at least lend a helping hand to Chikara? It is, as I said before, your fault she's gone now."

Tetra bit her lip, and thought about it for a bit. "Humph. So what if you're right? I still couldn't take Chikara, because... Look at him!"

All attention from the pirates was directed to Chikara, then to Tetra again. Chikara looked up at Tetra cautiously, and said in a small voice, "What? What is Chikara-chan missing?"

"First of all, you certainly don't look cut out for adventure! I mean, with an outfit like that..." Tetra looked him up and down. "You could easily trip with tights like that on." Some of the crewmembers snickered.

Chikara blushed a bit. "They're not tights, they.... Th-This outfit, its traditional for boys 12 and older to wear an outfit like this on your birthday... It is said, in legend, that a boy close to this age wore a similar outfit, and he was called the Hero of Time. Chikara-chans 12 today... well, like Chikara-chan said, tradition."

"Oh, how nice," commented Tetra sarcastically. "And what do girls do? Do they get to cook and clean for the Hero of Time?"

Chikara shook his head. "No, not at all! Girls, they get to dress up too…"

"Humph. Typical men."

Quill glanced sharply at Tetra. "You should quit trying to change the subject, and let Chikara go with you!"

"Hey, I wasn't finished! Besides a terrible-looking outfit--"

"Oi! Obaa-san made this for Chikara-chan! Don't say bad things about obaa-san!" Chikara interrupted angrily.

"Number 2, postman," carried on Tetra, as if Chikara didn't say anything, "He has terrible grammar! He doesn't say 'me', or 'I', or even 'my'! I want intelligent people on my ship, thanks!" Tetras crew roared with laughter, and Chikara looked down, disheartened.

"Tetra! Honestly, think about what you are doing! You arrived kidnapped by a bird, your pirates free you from the bird, you land inside the forest, and Chikara goes to save you!"

"Correction: He _attempted_ to save me! I ended up the one rescuing _him_ from two Bokoblins!"

"That may be so, but then what happened next! Chikara's sister, Aryll, decides to go check on Chikrara just in case! For her kindness, she ends up kidnapped, and for Chikara's kindness, he ends up sister-less! All because your pirates led that bird here! Tetra, I have said it earlier, you owe it to Chikara!" Quill waited for a response from Tetra.

Tetra frowned, and closed her eyes, apparently in thought. After a few minutes, she open her eyes and sighed. "Fine, you can come, Chikara, but one more thing... You are going to go after the bird that stole your sister, yeah?"

Chikara nodded, still not looking up. "Yeah.... But Chikara-chan doesn't know where...."

"Don't worry, I know where. He went to the Forsaken Fortress, way up north-west of here."

"I knew that!" Tetra snapped at Quill, then turned back to Chikara. "Well, you won't get very far with just that small sword of yours. You'll need a shield or something!"

"A shield?" asked Chikara, finally looking up to face Tetra.

"Yeah! Because rushing in blindly won't get you anywhere! With just that sword for protection? That's not bravery, its stupid! I mean, come on!" said Tetra, looking up at the sky in exasperation. "Even a simple little island like this has to have _something_ to use to protect yourself with! Anything?"

Chikara thought for a bit. Then he remembered the family shield on the wall inside his grandmas' house. "Chikara-chan knows! Be right back!"

Quill watched Chikara run back to his grandma's house, then turned to Tetra. "I thank you, Tetra. Kind deeds like this are repaid tenfold, you know."

Tetra nodded, sighing. "Yeah, yeah. I don't like the idea, but..." she looked up at Quill. "Don't worry about Chikara, he'll be fine. Now... why don't you go on about your business? We need to get ready to sail away."

Quill nodded. "Yes, I'd better go... I think we may see each other again... Until then, good bye." With that, Quill turned around, and took flight to deliver some more letters.

Meanwhile, with Chikara, he entered his grandmas' house. "Obaa-san!"

His grandma looked at Chikara surprisingly. "Chikara-chan? What's wrong? Is it Aryll? Where is she? I bet she's still out playing with the seagulls."

Chikara hesitated, then tried to smile. "Y-Yes, obaa-san...." Chikara looked up at the top of the small second floor, and climbed up the ladder. "Aa! Obaa-san, th-the shield.. Uhm... where is it?"

Chikara jumped down. "Obaa-san, Chikara-chan needs a--" Chikara stopped, because his grandmas back was suddenly turned on him, and she held something in her hands.

"Chikara-chan, you're looking for this?" she turned around slowly, holding the family shield. "I heard everything... About that girl, and the bird... And..." Chikara's grandma shook her head. "I don't understand.... How all this happened..." She held out the shield to Chikara. "But Chikara-chan, you'll need this... to find Aryll, right?"

Chikara looked at his grandma, then at the shield. "Obaa-san...." he took the shield that his grandma held out. "Obaa-san, Chikara-chan will bring back Aryll..... Chikara-chan promises on it!" Chikara held his grandma's hand. "Obaa-san..."

His grandma had begun to cry quietly. "Who--Who would do such a thing... To kidnap such a sweet, kind girl? Who...?" she asked between sniffles.

Chikara could feel tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. "Obaa-san..." he said, hugging his grandma close. "Chikara-chan will bring Aryll back... We'll both be back as soon as we can, obaa-san... Don't cry, it's alright..." Chikara said gently.

His grandma nodded, though tears were still running down her cheeks. "Oh, Chikara-chan.... Will you both be alright...?"

Chikara nodded, smiling. "Daijoobu, obaa-san... We'll come back, safe and sound, as always..." Chikara walked slowly for the door. "Obaa-san," he said.

His grandma looked up, wiping her tears away. "Yes, Chikara-chan?"

"Don't worry about Chikara-chan. Chikara-chan will be strong, like his obaa-san! And like Aryll, too. Chikara-chan will follow you and Aryll's example." Chikara nodded, and walked out the door.

His grandma sat down on her chair next to the stove. "Yes, Chikara-chan... Just like your grandma and sister..." she looked out the window to watch Chikara.

Chikara ran to Tetra. "Tetra, Chikara-chans ready! Can we go now?"

Tetra looked down from the ship. "Finally! Sheesh, we've been ready to go for about 20 minutes now! What were you doing?!"

"Well, Chikara-chan was--"

"Good! Now, Bruce, help Chikara aboard!"

Bruce tossed a rope over the side of the ship. "Go on, swabbie, climb up!"

Chikara looked up at Bruce and said, "The names Chikara, not Swabbie..." Chikara climbed up to the ship. "Thank you so much, Tetra." Chikara said to Tetra, smiling.

Tetra sighed, and looked up to the mast. "Okay, Ron, we're ready! Release the sails!"

"Aye, Miss Tetra!" called Ron from above.

The ship started to move, heading northwest. "Have a safe journey, Chikara!" called Sue-Belle.

"Try to come back in one piece now, Chikara! We'll miss you!" called Mesa.

"Bye-bye!" called Zill and Joel at the same time.

Chikara looked back, and smiled. "Chikara-chan will be back! Don't worry!" He glanced at Tetra, who was watching Chikara. "What?" he asked her.

Tetra shrugged. "Nothing," she said, though she sighed disgustedly.

Chikara looked back a Outset Island, and saw his grandma. She was standing on the balcony. Chikara ran to the edge of the ship, and called to his grandma, "Ja ne, obaa-san! Chikara-chan will miss you, obaa-san!" Chikara waved to his grandma, who waved back. "Bye..."

"Ugh," said a disgusted voice behind Chikara. "How much longer will this last? I think I'm gonna sick… Pirates, an estimate to how much longer we must endure this?" Tetra winked at him and said, "Honestly, are you sure you don't just want to go back now? We still have time, you know. If you think you can't handle being so far away from home, we can just drop you off now."

Chikara frowned back at Tetra, and looked back once more at Outset Island. "No... Chikara-chans okay with this... Besides, it's too late now, and Chikara-chan has to find Aryll..."

Tetra nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She jumped down to the main deck, and looked up at Chikara. "Now, you'd better find something useful to do while you are aboard my ship! Don't get in the way of us, and don't draw attention to yourself! Is that understood?"

Chikara stared at her, then nodded. "Yeah, Chikara-chan understands... Chikara-chan will just sit here... Is that okay?"

Tetra sighed, and turned around. "Sure..." she looked back and winked again. "That is until I find something for you to do."

Whenever Tetra winked like that, Chikara couldn't help but think what things she could make him do. "Ok-Okay, Tetra..." Chikara sat down, and looked out to sea, hoping to see Outset Island one last time. But he couldn't see it anymore. Chikara sighed, and pulled out a journal he always kept with him, though he hadn't written in it yet. "Maybe Chikara-chan will record his journey here, so that in the future... Chikara-chan will remember this..."

_Day 1_

_Well, today I decided to write in this journal, a gift from last years birthday. I am on a pirates ship right now, but not as a captive... Right? I'm here because... Aryll was carried off today by a huge bird. That bird is going to the Forsaken Fortress, northwest of here. Though I doubt we'll get there over night... _

_I just hope Tetra and her pirates can ignore me long enough so that they won't... Hurt me or anything... To tell you the truth, I'm kinda afraid of Tetra. I mean, she's nice, but she's tough, too! And mean, and... I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm kinda tired, so.... I'll just stop for today. Good Night..._

_Chikara-chan, Pirates Ship, 5:49 PM. Status: Tired_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, a nice ending to a nice prologue, no? You tell me what you think, okay? I think it looks nice, because the Muses worked hard to bring this story to life, so... yeah, R&R, and if you flame this, I'll know who did it, and send the Muses after you. You'll see... Okay, then! Byee!

**The Nihongo (Japanese) used in the Prologue.**

**Oi Hey!**

**Obaa-san Grandma**

**Mate Wait!**

**Ja ne See you later!**

**Daijobu It's alright.**

**Itai used when you hurt yourself, means "Ouch!" or "Owwie!"**

**Tadaima I'm home!**

**Datte But, still, because, for (used for "but")**

**Nani What?**

**Hai "Yes" or "Here!"**

**Abunai! Watch out! or Look out!**

**Demo Even, though, even if, as well, also, but, still (used for "but")**

**O-kari nasaiWelcome home!**

**Oni-chan Big brother**


	2. Chapter One

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

**A/N: **Two updates in on day… Wow, I'm getting better…

**Chapter One: The Forsaken Fortress, a blue stone and the evil shadow.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chikara sighed, mopping the floor. He should've known something like this would happen…

**Flashback: About 10 minutes ago...**

Tetra tapped Chikara on the back. "Here, I found something for you to do!"

Chikara looked back nervously. "Ehm... What-What can Chikara-chan do?"

Tetra smiled mischievously, and tossed a mop into his hands. "Here! You can make yourself useful and clean this ship up! We're all busy, otherwise Niko would've done it." Chikara stared silently at the mop, a small look of confusion on his face. "What?" Tetra asked.

"Uhm... How-How does one use this... mop?" Chikara asked quietly.

Tetra stared at Chikara. "Oh, my gods... You-- You never used a mop before?!" Tetra cried disbelievingly. "Don't you know how to at least clean?!" Chikara nodded weakly. "Good, then! Start mopping, and I want this ship spotless, understood!" He nodded again. "By the time I finish my meal, I want to see my face in the ships floors! Get it cleaned up!" Tetra turned around, and was about to walk away...

But Chikara couldn't help but protest now. "But that's impossible! This ship's made out of wood, you know! How can you see yourself on wood?!"

Tetra turned around slowly. "Excuse me? Did you just question me?" she asked softly.

It was such a dangerously soft voice; it scared Chikara again. "Eh... Chi--Chikara-chan'll get right to work..." Chikara looked at the mop, then at the bucket. _But Chikara-chan doesn't know how to use a mop... Chikara-chan only swept the house twice a week... _He sighed, and picked up the mop. "Oh, gods above, help Chikara-chan..."

**... And that ends the Flashback.**

Chikara could hear the crew members all laughing and chatting, knifes and forks clinking against

plates. "When was the last time Chikara-chan ate...?" Chikara asked himself, hearing his stomach growl for the 5th time. "Will you share with Chikara-chan?" Chikara asked hopefully, seeing Bruce walk out with a small plate of food.

Bruce glanced at Chikara. "This isn't for you, swabbie, this is for me. I got to steer the ship." With

that, Bruce walked to the steering spinning thing and looked out at the horizon, checking his compass. "You should be mopping the floor, Miss Tetra's almost finished with her meal."

Chikara gaped at Bruce unbelievingly. "You.... You pirates won't share your food with Chikara-chan...?" He shook his head, and began to mop again. The ship was nowhere near half done, much less shiny enough to have Tetra see her reflection in it. "Ehm... B-Bruce?" Chikara asked uncertainly.

"What?" Bruce asked, not looking at him.

"If Chikara-chan doesn't finish mopping the ship... What'll Tetra do?"

Bruce thought about it for a second. "Hmm... Well, the worst she's ever done was _accidentally _drop Niko overboard while sailing over shark-infested waters."

Chikara sighed hopelessly. "Then, Chikara-chan is--"

"Are you done yet?" came a voice from behind the door, and it opened to reveal Tetra. "You'd better hope you're done, Chikara." She walked out the door, hands behind back, and checked the floors to see how well Chikara had done. "Chikara... I don't see my face reflecting on the ship. You aren't even halfway done!"

Chikara backed up a bit. "Ehm, Chi--Chikara-chan is just hungry now.. An-And he's just started now after a bit of a small break..."

Tetra sighed, shaking her head. "Chikara... Do you know what happens when someone doesn't follow my orders?"

Chikara looked scared. "Chikara-chan tried his best, Tetra! But this ship's too big!"

Tetra sighed again. "Excuses, excuses...."

"Ma-Mate!! What--Where are you going?"

Tetra motioned for Chikara to follow her. "Come here, I have something to show you..." Looking terrified, Chikara followed Tetra into the room she came from, looking back at the crewmember; Niko lowered his bandana as if in respects to the dead...

**5 minutes later... (Chikara-chans thoughts on the matter....)**

Tetra had just walked out of the room as if nothing happened, but honestly… a lecture for not finishing the ship in time? Humph… "When I give an order, I expect it to be followed perfectly." Yah, yah…

_Day 2_

_The pirates are so... mean... Earlier this evening, Tetra wanted me to mop her ship, and she wanted spotless and mirror-like! Impossible! And the pirates, they didn't even share their food! And I'm starving! I feel so weak right now without food... I think I may just pass out, I barely have enough energy for writing.... Tetra.... she lives up to her name.... Tetra the Treacherous..._

_She's the Devil incarnate… I just know it! When these pirates agreed to take me with them... Right, they never agreed that nothing could happen to me... Still...._

_Chikara-chan, Pirates Ship (still), 11:02 PM. Status: Hungry (still)_

**The next day, early in the morning. **

Chikara was asleep with his journal closed in his hand when Tetra found him next morning. "Ugh, lazy fool... Hey, Chikara! Wake up!" Tetra kicked Chikara's arm.

"Itaii!" Chikara looked up, then in one movement, stood up, brushing himself off. "Uh... Good--Good Morning, Tetra...." he said quietly, voice mixed with fear.

"About time you got up! I now want you to mop the deck below this one! Everyone else will be above deck, so you won't be interrupted. Now get to work! You have until we get to the Forsaken Fortress! Understand?"

Chikara nodded, putting the journal away. "Chikara-chan understands..."

Tetra narrowed her eyes at him. "And while you're at it, fix that grammar! Like I said, if you can't be intelligent enough to use the words like 'I' or 'me' or 'my', I may just kick you off right now!"

Chikara gasped, and looked down, scared again. "De-Demo, Chi-- Chikara--I-Chikara..." he shook his head. "Go-Gomen nasai..."

"Work on it. I want a full sentence without the word 'Chikara-chan' in it. Understand? Good!" said Tetra, and walked out to the top deck.

Chikara sniffled. "Chi--Chikara..." he muttered, trying to use "I", "me" and "my" like Tetra instructed. "Chi... Milan... Chikara-chan... Aah..." And Chikara got mopping, soon finishing the small room. "Should Chikara-chan do downstairs, too...?"

The downstairs room looked so forbidding, and yet compelling at the same time.

"No-one will notice... Its just a quick look...." Chikara rested the mop and bucket against the wall and walked carefully downstairs, making sure he doesn't creak the floorboards or anything. When he finally reached the downstairs area, he found nothing but a few crates and ropes. "Nothings here... Maybe Chi... I--Chikara-chan... bah... Chikara-chan should go, finish the top one..."

That was when a very interest-grabbing bag caught Chikara's eyes.

"Oh? What's this?" Chikara asked, picking up the purple and red bag. A note was pinned to it:

_Niko, this is the Spoils Bag. A birthday gift from me, your brother Ron. Now don't think I'm getting all chummy on you, I was just thanking you for the new red bandana you gave me. You'd better not let Miss Tetra see you with this, Niko, or she'll want it! _

_Best Wishes, your brother Ron_

"Wow! Then this bag is called the Spoils Bag.... Hmm, should Chikara-chan return this to Niko? He probably dropped his Spoils Bag down here..."

"CHIKARA!! We've arrived at the Forsaken Fortress! You'd better hurry up and finish, then come back up here!"

Chikara looked up. "We're here... Hai!" he called to the top, and ran up, putting the Spoils Bag under his shirt without realizing it. "Don't worry, Chikara-chans-- Uhm... Chi… Chikara-chans finished!"

"Shut up, Chikara!" hissed Tetra, narrowing her eyes out the Forsaken Fortress. "We have to be quiet... Look, that place means 'fortress'. It's got heavy security, that place where your sister is being held... But..." she whispered to herself. "How can we get Chikara over there...?" She closed her eyes and thought about it.

"Miss Tetra, maybe we could..." said Bruce.

Tetra looked up at Bruce, then nodded. She winked at Chikara. "Tell me, Chikara.... Are you afraid of heights?"

Chikara stared at Tetra, confused. "No."

"Good," she said, and punched Chikara square on the face, knocking him out. "Now, we have to be quick, he won't be out cold for long..."

**15 minutes later...**

Chikara opened his eyes wearily. "Itaii... What happened...?" It took Chikara a few seconds to realize that he was inside a barrel. "Aaah!!" he cried in surprise, and started to struggle. "Get Chikara-chan out of here!! Let Chikara-chan out!"

Tetra looked away from the Forsaken Fortress to glance at Chikara. "Try as hard as you like, Chikara, but you ain't getting out of those ropes or out of that barrel. So make your life just a bit easier, and stop squirming."

Chikara shook his head. "What are you going to do?! Didn't you listen to Quill?"

"Yeah, we listened... We did as we agreed, we let you stow away with us, and we took you to the Forsaken Fortress, so why not a few perks? Besides," Tetra added, looking back at the fortress, "there's no other way to get you there without getting caught by the enemies. Be grateful you can at least get in!"

Chikara stared at Tetra, and was about to protest, but when Bruce yelled, "3!" Chikara's eyes went wide with fear.

"2!!" Chikara glared ahead.

"1!!!" shouted Bruce, the knife reaching the rope. Chikara winced, ready for the impact....

"FIRE!!!" yelled the whole crew, and Bruce cut the rope, and released Chikara.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Chikara screamed.

**WHAM!!!!**

Chikara hit face-first against the pure-stone walls of the fortress.

"Do you think he survived that crash?" asked Bruce, pocketing the knife.

Chikara slid down the wall, hit another rock falling, and the pirates heard another crash.

Tetra nodded. "Yep, I'm fairly certain he did."

**With Chikara-chan...**

Chikara landed face-first about 50 feet below the place he crashed into. He wearily lifted his head, and looked up. "Eh... Where is Chikara-chan...?" He sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe..." Chikara looked around, then smiled. "Wow... Tetra's plan actually worked!

_"Of course it worked! Didn't I tell you that we pirates are professionals at things like this? We do it all the time!" _came Tetra's voice from somewhere.

"Aaack! Tetra?! Where are you?" Chikara asked, looking around. "Chikara-chan can't see you..."

_"Of course you can't see me, baka! Cause I'm not there! Try looking in your pocket!"_

Chikara looked around again, searched his pockets, and pulled out a small, circular-shaped blue stone. "Wow... This thing is pretty..."

"_Hey! Chikara, remember who you're talking to!" _Tetra snapped.

"Oh, right, sorry... Uhm, how are you talking to Chikara-chan through that?"

_"Well, fine, if you must know... My mom gave this to me about 6 or 7 years ago. She had one, and I had one. We were able to talk to each other through these. So I decided to give one to you just in case. I was right in thinking that you are as helpless as you look."_

Chikara sighed. "What are you talking about? Chikara-chan has a sword and shield..."

_"You think so? Check again."_

Chikara reached for his sword... To discover that it wasn't there! "Tetra! Its not there! Did it fall off when...?" Chikara looked up at the window. "Chikara-chan figured that you'd aim for the window!"

Tetra sighed. _"That's what I figured.... But Bruce has bad aim... So you are going to have to find a way to defend yourself while in there. And I'll be here to give you advice if you need it. I can see everything your doing, so I'll know if you need help anyway..."_

Chikara glanced nervously at Tetra's stone. "A-And... Even when the stones inside the pocket, you can see Chikara-chan?"

_"Yep."_

Looking a bit disturbed, Chikara stood up. "O-Okay, then... Thanks Tetra..."

_"Yeah, yeah... OI, BRUCE!!! That shouldn't go there!!" _The stone suddenly lost its shine.

"Then that must mean she's done talking to Chikara-chan…" Chikara said quietly, pocketing the stone. "Now, let's go look for Aryll… And the sword." Chikara looked around, and went up some stairs. "Hmmm… Aa, there's a door!" whispered Chikara to himself excitedly, and ran for the door…

When some spotlights spotted him and an alarm sounded. "Fopas!" a Bokoblin cried from somewhere above, and two Moblins appeared from nowhere, grabbing Chikara's arms.

"Fufu-o Ransda!" said the burly one, ordering the other one.

"Kyaa!! Who-what are you doing?!" cried Chikara, struggling from the Moblin's grip.

"Rumbo!" said the burly one, and the other Moblin dragged Chikara away.

"Nooo!! HELP!!!"

**20 minutes later…**

Chikara opened his eyes, to find himself inside a small cell with a table in the center, and chairs. "Oh… Oh, no…. Did Chikara-chan get caught…?" Chikara walked to the window, and saw the pirate ship out there, wondering if Tetra was there, watching him…. _Probably laughing… _thought Chikara, feeling a bit foolish.

_"Well, Chikara… I must say, that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen!" _came Tetra's voice from the Pirates Charm, right on cue.

"Hello to you to, Tetra," answered Chikara coldly, pulling the Pirates Charm.

_"That _was_ foolish, Chikara! Judging from the look on your face, you think so, too!"_

"How is it that you see Chikara-chan, but Chikara-chan can't see you, Tetra?"

_"I really don't know… It was the same way with my mom, but she could never tell me because she's…" _Tetra suddenly trailed off.

"Tetra? What's wrong?" Chikara asked.

_"Nothing! I have no clue why, okay?" _snapped Tetra. _"Now let's focus on getting you out of this cell!" _

Chikara nodded. "You can see the whole room, right?"

_"Yeah, if you can hold that stone up."_

Chikara held it up. "Better?"

**Over at the Tetra's pirate ship…**

"Yep, way better…" Tetra looked inside the stone, staring around as much as she could from the little stone. "Hey, Chikara! Do you have…" Tetra paused, wondering if Chikara even knew what a hairpin was. "Do you have a hairpin?"

_"Eh? A hairpin…? Aryll has one probably, but she's….. Oi! Chikara-chan doesn't carry one!" _Chikara sounded offended. _"Chikara-chan's not girly, you know! That's what Chikara-chan overheard one of your pirates say about Chikara-chan!"_

Tetra glanced at Bruce, knowing he'd be the one who said that. "I didn't say that, so I won't say anything. Anyways, if you don't have a hairpin, do you have anything small, thin and sharp?"

Chikara looked around. _"No… Just a telescope and a shield…"_

Tetra sighed. "Baka…" she muttered, closing her eyes in thought. "Well… Look around, Chikara, and I'll see if I can find a way out…"

**Back in the Forsaken Fortress…**

Chikara sighed, setting the charm on the table. "Look from there. You can come up with the plan if you're so smart." Chikara sat on a chair, looking around.

_"That's right, I _am_ the smart one…" _

Chikara looked outside, wondering if it was a new day. It certainly looked as though the sun might rise. "May as well update this journal…."

_Day 3_

_Today, I accidentally got caught by the Moblins and tossed into the cell, where I currently writing in this journal… Tetras looking for a way out through her Pirates Charm. I didn't know I had it till I got here. I find it amazing that she can see everything I'm doing, but I can't see her. She said her mom knew, then she stopped there. I wonder if her mother is… if her mother is no longer here, like my and Arylls mom… That could explain why she's so mean to everyone…_

_I can barely remember oka-san… I was… (I don't know, 7, 8?) when she died… I think I may have been desperately ill around that time, too… Obaa-san… she works so hard for us… I wonder where oto-san went… He left after Aryll was born… _

_No… I shouldn't think about that that terrible past… I don't want to start crying with Tetra watching from that stone… I'll end it off here…_

_Chikara-chan, Forsaken Fortress (FINALLY __), 5:32 AM. Status: Captured --;_

**19 minutes later…**

_"Chikara! Wake up! I found a way out for you!"_

Tetra's voice was so cruelly loud after only 19 minutes of sleep. "Nani, Tetra?" he asked sleepily.

_"That cupboard over there! Climb to the top of it!"_

Chikara stood up unsteadily, still half-asleep. "Up there…?" He walked to the dust-covered cupboard, and looked it up and down. "Now what?"

_"What do you think, moron?! Climb to the top of that! And once you've done that, move that vase out of the way. Then search for a hole in the wall! I swear I saw a hole there!"_

Chikara glared at the charm, picked up the stone, and jumped up the cupboard. After moving the light-purple and white vase, he found the hole.

_"See? What did I tell you? Now… I'll leave you on your own for a little bit… Entertain me, heh, heh, heh…" _Tetras chuckle grew fainter as the Pirates Charm lost its shine once more.

Chikara sighed, and crawled through the hole. Soon, he fell to the ground, outside the cell. "Wow… Okay, then… Where to next?" Sidling against the wall, checking the corners, Chikara found a swinging rope between two platforms, and below was a floor with tow doors leading out. "Okay, where to next? Swing or jump?" Chikara looked down, and saw a Moblin walk by, sniffing the floor. "Okay, then… Swing…"

**With Aryll…**

Aryll sighed, tossing some stale bread for the seagulls. "What are your names?" she asked the other two in the same cell, hoping to break the silence somehow.

The one with diamonds in her hair was looking out the window, fanning herself. "My names Mila. And that one there," she nodded towards the red head, who was now asleep, "is Maggie. We both are from the Windfall Island just east of here. What about you?"

"My name is Aryll… And I'm from Outset Island, way down to the south… Were you guys taken here by that big ugly bird, too?"

Mila nodded. "Yeah. I was in the middle with an argument with Maggie when that… _fiend_ swooped down from nowhere and scooped up me and Maggie up! And when we got here, they tossed us in here, you see… Jerks…" she muttered under her breath.

Maggie snorted loudly, and yawned, "Sooooo…. What did I miss?"

"Not much," answered Mila, continuing to stare out the window as though awaiting a savior. "Hey, look!" she suddenly cried. "I can see a boy down there… And he's fighting with the spotlight guard!"

"Really?! Then are we being saved?!" asked Maggie, running to the other window.

Aryll looked up from the seagull. "A boy, you said?! Let me see…" Was it even possible? Aryll stood on the bed next to Maggie and looked down on the boy who was trying to get the Bokoblins weapon. "Aaah! Oni-chan!!" she cried happily, recognizing the green outfit from Outset Island.

"_Oni-chan_?" repeated Mila, staring at Aryll curiously. "Then do you know him?"

"Yeah! His name is Chikara! He's my older brother! I… I can't believe it!! He came to find me?! But…" she added to herself, "How did he get here?"

"Ooh! Good one!" cried Maggie as Chikara swung the Bokoblins stick back at him, knocking the Bokoblin off and into the sea. Chikara apparently was feeling that someone was staring at him, because he looked up. Then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, he saw us!" said Mila happily, then she waved out the window. "HEY!! (what's his name again? Chikara? Right…) Chikara, we're up here!" Chikara narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "Good, he understood me! Then he should be coming up here in no time!!"

Aryll watched Chikara climb down the ladder, and go through a door. "Oni-chan… I never knew you'd have the courage to this…"

The door to the room opened up, and two Moblins came in, one carrying a food tray and another with two big jugs of water. "Mumu," said one, handing the tray to Aryll, who was closest.

"Um… Thanks?" said Aryll uncertainly, taking the tray, while Maggie hurried to the Moblin carrying the water jugs.

"Thanks, Moe," she said, staring at him.

"No… Problem… Maggie…" stammered Moe, passing the water jugs to Maggie.

Mila waited for the Moblins to go away before turning to Maggie. "Did you teach that… _creature_ common?"

"Yeah, I did!" snapped Maggie defiantly. "Just because Moe isn't an elf like the three of us, that doesn't make him a _creature_ as you say!"

"Oh, my, feeling a bit protective of dear Moe, aren't we?" said Mila.

Aryll sighed, shaking her head. "I'd rather look outside then listen to them argue…" She looked out the window to see if Chikara was still there. But he wasn't. "He must've gone back inside to find a way to save us… I wonder if he's…" Her eyes trailed to the door… ! Aryll suddenly looked at the diamonds in Mila's hair, then back at the door. "Hey, Mila, Maggie! I have an idea that could get us out of here…"

**Back with Chikara-chan…**

Sneaking past the guards using barrels as a disguise wasn't very easy. But (maybe the gods were taking pity on Chikara…) Chikara finally made it outside close to the top! After knocking off all three spotlights, Chikara had only a few more spaces to go.

_"See, Chikara? My advice always works!" _Tetra said, pleased with herself.

"Sheesh, Tetra, if all you wanted was to tell Chikara-chan that _you_ helped Chikara-chan out, then please shut up! Can't focus on the mission at hand when you are chattering away!

_"Really?" _said Tetra. _"Well, in that case, I'll talk some more!"_

Chikara pulled the charm out. "How about Chikara-chan tosses this charm to the depths of the Great Sea?!" Chikara asked, annoyed to death of Tetra.

Silence for a couple of seconds. Then Tetra seemed to explode. _"Don't you _dare_, Chikara! I told you, my mom gave this to me a long time ago! Destroy that, and I swear on the Goddess of the Sea I shall hunt you down and use your skull to make a new Pirates Charm!"_

Chikara's eyes widened with the same fear he felt before. He almost forgot how deadly she really was. "Te-Tetra?! Does this really mean much to you?" he asked quietly.

_"Yes!" _

Chikara stared at the small blue stone for a little bit. "Wow… Sorry, Tetra…"

_"Yeah, you'd better be! You're not keeping that stone, you know! I said you were borrowing it! As soon as you get your sister out if there, I'm taking it back, you and Aryll will go back to Outset Island and we'll NEVER have to see each other again!" _For some reason, Chikara seemed to sadden at that thought. _"What is it now, Chikara? Don't get all sad-eyed and stuff now! Pull yourself together!"_

Chikara shook his head. "R-Right! Where to next, then?" Chikara pocketed the stone, for it lost its shine, meaning Tetra wasn't talking to him. "We'll just continue up," he said to no one in particular.

**10 minutes later…**

"Baka Miniblin…" Chikara muttered, rubbing his arm. 3 Miniblin ambushed him, catching Chikara by surprise. But that was over now, and with just a small uphill, Chikara will have saved his sister. "Chotto mate, Aryll… Chikara-chans coming…" He rounded the corner, and saw his sword laying there. "Aah! Chikara-chans sword! Yaaay!" Chikara cheered, jumping up and down. He ran towards his sword, and picked it up. "Oooh! Chikara-chan finally found you!!" Chikara looked up, and saw the door. "And Aryll's probably in there!" He pushed the door open, and sure enough. There was Aryll, and two other girls inside. It looked like Aryll was attempting to pick the lock with a diamond. "Oi, Aryll!" Chikara called to get her attention.

Aryll looked up, and saw Chikara. "Oni-chan!" she cried happily, running towards the bars.

Chikara ran to Aryll, both he and Aryll standing on opposite sides of the cell. "Aryll!" Chikara said, looking ready to cry. "Sorry Chikara-chan took so long to get here!"

Mila stared at Chikara curiously. "And _you_ are the same boy who fought off the Bokoblin spotlight guards?" Chikara nodded. "Wow… You're so… thin," she finished.

Aryll glanced at Chikara worryingly. "Mila's right! Are you getting enough to eat? Did you swim the whole way here? Are you not feeling well?"

"Aryll, Aryll! Calm down, it's not like that! Chikara got here by… Well, you remember that pirate we saw fall into the forest?" Aryll nodded. "Well, her name was Tetra, and she let me come here by her ship. It's outside—"

_"BAKA!! Don't let the whole world know where we are!!" _Tetra shouted.

Aryll jumped, and looked around. "Did… I don't see anyone else, Chikara. Who else did you bring?"

"Tetra!" Chikara said, and pulled out the Pirates Charm. "What? No one else is around!"

Maggie looked at the Pirates Charm. "Wow! What a pretty stone!" she exclaimed.

Mila rolled her eyes, and walked to the cell door. "Whatever. I have lovelier stones and jewels at home. I _am_ rich, you know!" she said with a sneer aimed at Maggie while using the diamond to pick the lock.

"Oh… So you girls were already trying to get out?" asked Chikara watching Mila pick the lock.

_"Well, what did you expect, Chikara? Did you think that the girls… would… ABUNAI, CHIKARA!!! INCOMING BIRD!!!" _

Chikara looked up, and let out a scream of surprise, as some BIG talons were coming at him!

"ONI-CHAN!!" screamed Aryll as the gargetonous bird suddenly scooped up Chikara. "CHIKARA!!!!"

"Kyaaa!!" Chikara screamed as the monster flew him to the top of the Forsaken Fortress. It then flew around and hovered before what looked like a shipwrecked ship on the very top. Chikara stared at the shadow, eyes filled with immense fear while he struggled.

The shadow chuckled evilly, and gestured his head out to sea.

The bird nodded, and shook his talons with swift momentum, tossing Chikara out to the Great Sea, and Chikara yelled as he flew…

"A small red sailboat cruises around, in search for something… In search of a descendant of the fabled Hero of Time from legends… Huh?" the boat stopped in his small speech, and looked down. "Oh, my goodness!" he exclaimed, because he saw a child clothed in green just drifting on the sea. "What's this? A stray Kokiri…?" he paused as he lifted the green-clad child out of the water and into the boat. "Hmm… He's no Kokiri… Whoever he is, he looks as though he's been seriously wounded… I'll take him to a safe haven…" With that, the red sailboat, with the unconscious child aboard, on his way to Windfall Island.

That ends chapter one! You already know who the boat is… Right, the _King of Red Lions_. And some of us know who he _really_ is… But if you haven't gotten that far in the game, I won't spoil it… Thank you for reading! Byee!

**Dictionary of the Nihongo (Japanese) used in Chapter One:**

Oni-chan Big Brother 

**Oi! Means "Hey!"**

**Baka "Idiot!" or "Stupid!"**

**Obaa-san Grandma**

**Oka-san Mother**

**Oto-san Father**

**Itaii used when you hurt yourself. Means "Ow!" or "Ouch!"**

**Mate/Chotto Mate Means "wait".**

**Abunai! Means "Watch out!" or "Look out!"**


	3. Chapter Two

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Red offers her thanks to "Dude", so far the only reviewer to this fanfic. That is all for me to say…

**A/N: **Okay, I have a spoiler coming up! A purple-haired-and-eyed Shadow named Emily! She appears in the first book of the 10 book series of my upcoming Zelda no Densetsu… um, book series. Emily won't be the only spoiler character, let me tell you!

**Chapter Two: The _King of Red Lions_, a scary shadow, and a "journey" to Dragon Roost Island.**

"GOOD AFTERNOON! Wake up, child, it's a fine sunny day!"

Chikara stirred wearily, and he opened his eyes. "…" He slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Child… Oi, child, you'd better wake up now…" The red boat shook its head. "Child, the suns up, it's half past noon… Wake up already!"

Chikara opened his eyes again. "What… happened…?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well, it's about time you awoke!"

Chikara stiffened, and looked around for the speaker. "Uhm… Who's there? Chi-Chikara-chan doesn't have money or-or anything..." he stood up, and realized that he was on a boat. "What the…?"

"Chikara, is it? That's a strange name," said the head of the boat, and he turned around to face Chikara. "Are you okay?" he asked.

For a few seconds, Chikara just stared wide-eyed at the boats head. He then realized that it was a _boat_ talking to him… "Kyaaa!" he shouted, and almost jumped out if the boat, but the boats mouth grabbed onto Chikara's hat.

"Hey now, Chikara! Wait a bit!" he pulled Chikara over the boat.

Chikara cried out and shouted, "Please don't eat Chikara-chan! Chikara-chan can assure you that he is nothing but skin and bones!"

The boats face blinked and dropped Chikara, who backed up. "What, you thought I was going to eat you?" He laughed loudly. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a boat! I don't eat little elves like you!" Chikara stared fearfully back at the boat, and the boat sighed. "Will it make you feel better if I introduced myself? I am the _King of Red Lions_!" he said, raising his head majestically (in the background the wind blows and you can hear some seagulls caw mysteriously).

"That—That's a rather long name for a bo-boat…" Chikara stammered, sitting down. "Chikara-chan will trust you… You don't seem like a bad… boat."

"You trust me so easily? Hmm… Hey, don't worry!" Red Lions added hurriedly, catching the look on Chikaras face. "I am someone you can trust, Chikara! After all, did I leave you to drown out at sea when I found you?"

Chikara shook his head, wiping the last of his tears away. "No, you didn't… Thank you, by the way… for saving Chikara-chan…"

"Hey, that's no problem! Anyway, Chikara… Could you tell me what happened to you for your life to lead you here, looking severely underfed and with the look of utter defeat?"

Chikara looked down, feeling a bit ashamed that he couldn't save Aryll after all that, and told the _King of Red Lions_ the whole story.

Red Lions thought for a bit. "I see… Well, Chikara, it looks as though you want nothing more then to save your sister."

Chikara nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes! Chikara-chan can't fail Aryll again! Who knows how long they may keep her alive!" The truth of it all stung somewhere inside Chikara, but he shook his head. "You see, Red Lions! And there were two more girls held captive, too, and—"

"And you want to save them, too," finished Red Lions shrewdly. Chikara nodded. "Okay, then, Chikara! It looks like I can be useful! There is something in Dragon Roost Island that can help us out! We shall set sail, heading east, to DRAGON ROOST ISLAND!" Red Lions exclaimed. Chikara smiled and waited for Red Lions to move. "Um… This is a bit embarrassing…" he said quietly, "but it seems that we're missing two things…"

"Nani! After that small speech right there, you say we have a problem!" Chikara cried unbelievingly.

"Well, yeah… First thing, we need a sail."

"A sail!"

"Well… Yes, I am an extraordinary boat, capable of speech and even movement of my head… Yet, I lack a sail."

Chikara fell over Anime-Style. "Gaaah! You don't have a sail! What kind of boat sails _without_ the sail first!"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Besides, even if we _did_ have a sail, we couldn't get anywhere, because Dragon Roost Island lies to the east, and a northerly wind is blowing… We'll have to wait here for the winds to change…"

Chikara sighed. "Where is _here_, anyway?"

"Oh, I took you to Windfall Island. It's a small village, but the people here are friendly enough. I'm sure they'd help you find a sail."

"Okay, then…" Chikara looked up. "Oh, the winds will change soon. Don't worry." Chikara nodded and jumped off Red Lions. "Chikara-chan will go find a sail, okay? Be back soon…"

Red Lions watched Chikara walk away. "Really? The wind doesn't show signs of…" Red Lions turned his head east, and sure enough, the wind began to blow in that direction. "Wow… How could he know that would happen? Chikara's very young, yet he could predict the wind like…" Red Lions looked back at Chikara. "I think I may have found…"

**With Chikara-chan…**

Chikara walked along the towns streets, looking to his feet. So many people, so many talkers, too much to talk about, and Chikara here was a bit of a shyster. "Where's a sail… a sail…" he muttered, looking around for a sail. "Does anyone here have a sail…?" asked Chikara, hearing his stomach growl yet again.

"Hey, you!" someone called, running towards Chikara.

"Aaack! Um… Ha-Hai?" asked Chikara nervously, because that someone running towards him was a tall, big-muscled man.

"Who are you?" he asked, whipping out a clipboard from nowhere.

"Um… Who—Who wants to know?"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry! Its just, because of the recent kidnappings on Windfall Island, it's _my_ job to take tabs on everyone who comes into town, just in case they are… Well, your name, please?"

"Um… Chikara-chans name is Chikara-chan…"

"_Chikara-chan_? Hmm, strange name. Sounds so… Southern."

"Well, Chikara-chan comes from the south… Way down south, from Outset Island."

"Outset Island? Wow, that's far. I've only been there once. Not as many buildings as Windfall, but it's a bigger island… I wonder if Sue-Belle still lives there?" he asked under his breath.

"If that's all…"

"Okay, then, another question: Reason for coming to Windfall Island?"

Chikara looked down. "Chikara-chan's looking for a sail, so he can sail to Dragon Roost Island…"

"Dragon Roost Island? Oh, nice island, big volcano on top of it… Hey, Chikara, want to hear something about Dragon Roost Island?" Chikara nodded. "I hear that on Dragon Roost Island, a small tribe of winged elves called the Rito live there!"

Chikara looked up, amazed. "Wai! Winged elves live there!" The man nodded, and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Alright, one more thing: How old are you?"

"12."

"12? Wow, that's quite young for an elf… Not even close to a preteen… Alright, Chikara! You may go on. And if you need a sail, go see Zunari. I think he had a sail on sale… Chikara, if you need something to eat," he added, for Chikara's stomach growled loudly, as though determined to get Chikara's attention, "I'd go to the café. They have some nice food and drinks there, and kids under 122 get half-off. Well, have fun!" the man pocketed the clipboard, and walked away.

**A/N: 122 is about 12-14 in human years.**

"Uh, thank you!" Chikara called, and decided to get a sail first. "Um… Hello?" he called to a man in a big parka-like coat, which he suspected to be Zunari. "Do—Are you Zunari?"

The man in the big parka coat turned around. "What was that? I didn't hear that!"

"Are you Zunari?"

"Am I Zunari? Dear me, yes! I'd be Zunari, and I come from a far-off village! Oh, my, I'm so excited to live here! Are you a native of Windfall Island?"

"No, but Chikara-chan—"

"No? Hmm… So then, I am not the only complete stranger! Dear me, I thought I'd be the only, you know, _weird _one! What was it you wanted, again? And who are you, se we don't remain strangers?"

"Chikara-chans name is Chikara-chan, and Chikara-chan needs a sail so he can set sail for Dragon Roost Island."

"A sail? Well, it seems as though I do have a sail… But this sail, I must say, was passed down from my parents, who I had to leave behind to find myself a future… But you seem desperate for one… Dear, dear, what should I do…?"

"Well… Chikara-chan can come back later till you decide… Chikara-chans kinda hungry…"

"Okay, then… Oh, dear, I have no clue… What should I do? I love this sail… Yet he needs a sail…"

Chikara stared at him blankly, and walked to the café. "Um… Hello?" Chikara asked, walking up the stairs.

"Why, hello there, kid! What brings you here?" asked the bartender on the other side of the counter. "You certainly don't look any older then 122… How old are you, and who are you?"

"12, and Chikara-chans name is—"

"Chikara-chan? Hey, Dampa was just telling me about you! You the new kid, then?" Chikara nodded, and was about to speak again when the bartender said, "I should introduce myself… My name's Gillian, and… Well, as you can see, I serve everything here, food drinks, you name it, and I'll see if I have it, then serve it! It's my duty to serve the people of Windfall the food and drinks they need! Hungry? Look no further then the Windfall Café!" Gillian took a breath and smiled. "So, what'll it be?"

"Uh… What do you have?" asked Chikara, sitting at an empty table.

A/N: In this fanfic, the Windfall Café is a LOT bigger then in the game, just to let you know… 

"Here's the menu, kid. Just let me know when your ready to order."

Chikara looked at the menu, and his face fell. _Oh, no… These prices… Chikara-chan can't afford any of these… He only has 2 rupees…_ "Chikara-chan will have water…"

"Water, then. Anything else?" Chikara shook his head. "Water's the only free thing on the menu…" Gillian gave Chikara a shrewd look and said, "Don't have much money on you, do you?"

Chikara went a bit red with embarrassment. "Uhm, We-Well, Chikara-chan has… some money, he—he's just not very hungry right now…"

Gillian raised an eyebrow when she heard Chikara's stomach rumble after he said that. "Uh-huh. Okay, be back in 2 seconds with your water…" she walked to the counter to get some water.

Chikara put his head down on the table. "Oh… hate being poor…" Chikara pulled out his journal and began to write.

_Day 4_

_Well, apparently (after I was tossed from the Forsaken Fortress -), a red sailboat named _King of Red Lions_ rescued me from the sea, and brought me to Windfall Island. I am currently sitting at a table in the café, hoping for some food, but… I have only 2 rupees… All I can afford is water, which is for free… Hungry… desperately hungry… _

_And to think, I still need a sail… That baka Red Lions doesn't have a sail, even though he can talk and move his head! We need a sail so we can go to Dragon Roost Island, where some rumors say… That winged elves live there! Amazing! I never even seen a winged elf, though I've read of them... Red Lions thinks that something in Dragon Roost will help me rescue Aryll..._

_Aryll… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I promise, when I can get back to the fortress… Nothing will stop me from saving you! Nothing! I shall redeem myself, and return both of us safely to Obaa-san… And we will never be separated again…_

_Chikara-chan, Windfall Island, 12:57 PM. Status: Desperately hungry, and equally determined!_

Chikara sighed, closing the journal, and pulled something else out. "Aaack! Niko's Spoils Bag! Chikara-chan forgot to return it!"

"Something wrong, Chikara?" asked Gillian, setting down the water. "Cute bag," she commented, and walked away to help another customer.

Chikara took a sip of water, wishing he could've at least brought some of Obaa-sans ElixirSoup. "Obaa-san… Are you worried about Chikara-chan and Aryll?" he asked quietly, and finished the water. "Oi, Gillian, Chikara-chans finished with the water!"

"Okay, then, just leave it there, I'll get it in a bit! Thank you, Chikara!"

Chikara nodded. "Thanks…" he said, voice suddenly sounding faint. _Chikara-chan can't faint now…_ He thought despairingly, and opened the door, walking out to talk to Zunari again. "Hey, Zunari… Eh, have you decided what to do with the sail?"

Zunari nodded. "Why, yes, sir, I have! I decided that I couldn't just give it away! I mean, what would my mom say? Dear me, she'd have a heart attack before she could say anything! So I decided… that 80 rupees seems a reasonable price!"

"80… rupees…?" repeated Chikara faintly.

"Yeah, and that's half of how much my dad paid for this baby." Zunari unfolded a white sail, with a dark green design on it. "Lovely, no? You can see why this sail costs 80 rupees! I originally had it for 160 rupees, but since no one seemed to want it, I docked the price, and all items are 50 percent off! So, want the sail?"

Chikara stared wide-eyed at Zunari. "80 rupees? That—That's a bit expensive, wouldn't you agree!"

"I say, 80 rupees is a very reasonable price! Unless you'd prefer 160 rupees?"

Chikara shook his head. "No… no, 80 rupees… 160 rupees… Too expensive… Um, Chikara-chan will come back…" Chikara walked off in a different direction, and sat down on the stairs. "This isn't Chikara-chans day…" he muttered, leaning against a wall. _How can Chikara-chan get 80 rupees? That's impossible… _

"Hey, you!" said a voice behind Chikara, and Chikara looked back to see a small quartet of boys. "Who do you think you are, sitting on our spot!" demanded the one with spiky hair.

"Yeah, this is OUR turf, the turf of the Killer Bees!" said another with blue hair.

"Chikara-chan didn't know that this was… Your turf…"

"What a dorky outfit!" exclaimed a pig-nosed one.

Chikara stood up, and his hand reached for his sword. "Want to mess with Chikara-chan?" he asked, beginning to feel so annoyed that no one here _cared _for a poor-looking kid like him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do!" said another chubby one.

"Even someone with a sword?" Chikara said menacingly, pulling out the Hero's Sword.

The leader stiffened at the sight of the sword, but he didn't flinch and back up like the other three did. "So, you think you're such a big man because you have on some kooky outfit and a sword? Want to land me one? I doubt you could."

"Oh, yeah? Try Chikara-chan!" Chikara said, taking a small step towards the leader.

"Come—Come on, Ivan," said the blue haired kid, "He has a _sword_, he'll cut us to ribbons!" The other Killer Bee's nodded in agreement.

"Come on, does Chikara here look the type to cut someone up? Eh, Chikara?" asked Ivan, facing Chikara. "You threaten someone, you carry out the threat. That's out motto! Come on, then! Let's see it!"

The chubby one was about to protest, when the pig nosed one nudged him and nodded. "Right…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THESE CHILDREN!" screeched someone behind Chikara, and a pink-haired adult pushed Chikara away. "Oh my, are you kids okay?" for the kids pretended that they were all crying.

"Nani! They weren't crying two seconds ago!" exclaimed Chikara.

The pink-haired lady glared at Chikara. "How dare you, what were you thinking, threatening these kids with a sword!"

"He—He said he was going to slice us to ribbons!" sobbed Ivan, and when the lady wasn't looking, he smiled evilly at Chikara.

"Look, he cut my hand!" exclaimed the blue haired kid, and he quickly hid his knife when the teacher looked worryingly at him.

"Oh, you poor dears, let me return you all to your parents… I shall deal with _you_ in a bit…" said the teacher, and walked away with the four kids, who all made faces at Chikara behind the teacher.

Chikara sighed, sheathing the sword. "Darn it…" He looked around for a place to hide. "Great, now what…?" The answer came to him with a soft rumble. "Eh?"

A/N: Here she comes! 

Suddenly, the skies went pitch black, and though the rumbling didn't get any intense, it got louder. "Heh, heh, heh, heh…" laughed an evil-sounding voice.

Chikara jumped, and looked around. "Eh! Who—Who's there!"

"Are you telling me you don't recognize me?" said the evil voice. A small booted foot appeared from the shadows. "Then allow me to refresh your memory…" Someone stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a girl with purple hair, purple eyes, and a purple tunic with black undershirt.

"Whoa…" breathed Chikara.

The girl narrowed her eyes, and then pointed at Chikara. "You're not Lee!" she screeched in a high-pitched voice, and Chikara covered his ears.

"What—What do you mean? Who's Lee?"

She tilted her head curiously at Chikara. "Hmm… Say, what's your name then?"

"Chikara-chans name is Chikara-chan… Who are you?"

She smiled a big bunny smile. "My name! My name is Emily!" She suddenly zoomed in front of Chikara's face. "SOO, Chikara-chan! Are we gonna go on adventure or what!"

"What do you mean adventure!" Chikara asked, backing up a little. "Chikara-chan barely knows you!"

Emily winked. "Cause I know what you need!" Everything around Emily and Chikara suddenly went back to normal, and the people of Windfall didn't seem to notice anything happen. "Come on, then. Let me get the sail for you!" Emily skipped happily to Zunari, Chikara following close by. "YO, ZUNARI!" yelled Emily.

Zunari jumped and turned around sharply. "Excuse me, young miss, but I can hear you perfectly! Just because I have on a huge parka, that doesn't mean I can't hear you!"

"Guess what, parka elf? I need a sail," said Emily, leaning on the counter.

"Do you now? What a coincidence, that boy behind you was here about a fair few minutes ago, asking for a sail. He didn't send you to buy your sail did he? Just something a female elf like you would do!" Zunari said, laughing loudly.

There was a second when Emily blinked, looking confused, then smiled a rabbit smile. "Ah hah, hah, hah, hah! Are you—Are you telling me!" she asked through a fit of giggles, "That _I_, Emily, am taking orders from _Chikara_!"

"Why, dear me, _yes_! That's exactly what I was saying!" giggled Zunari.

Suddenly, Emily glared a _very_ evil glare, and reached over the counter to pull on the bottom of Zunari's hood. "I… don't take orders… from anyone… Zunari," she said, eyes glowing menacingly.

Zunari gulped. "Oh! Dear, I am so sorry, miss! I am! Forgive me!"

"Now, I'll forgive you… If you give us that sail for free," Emily offered, eyes narrowing. "So I won't have to do something… _scary_, to you…"

Chikara glanced fearfully at Emily. For some reason, her very presence was frightening, and she seemed so cheerful and bright…

Emily picked up the sail, and handed it to Chikara. "Here. NOW! We're off!" declared Emily. "Where's the King?"

Chikara stared at the sail for a second, then attempted to fold it. "There, that'll do!" he said happily, holding up the messily folded sail. "So… _King_? Ah, you must mean Red Lions!" said Chikara.

"Yep! Come on, let's go!" Emily grabbed Chikara's arm and dragged him to Red Lions. "Oi!" she called. "RED LIONS! Guess who's back!"

Red Lions yawned loudly and faced Chikara. "Humph! About time! I'm been waiting for…" he paused when he saw Emily. "Who are—EMILY!"

"Wow! A talking boat! And he knows my name, too!" squealed Emily.

"Whoops…" Red Lions cleared his throat and added, "Never mind! Chikara, did you get the sail?"

"Well, actually, Emily got it for Chikara-chan… She wants to come with us…"

"Does she?"

"YESSIR!" answered Emily, "Wanna know why?" Emily took a deep breath…. "Cause I havenothingelsetodoandthatmeansthatIamveryboredrightnowandyoudontwanttoseeaShadowangrybecauseshemightdosomethingreallyreallynaughtyandpossessalittlekidlikeChikaranexttomeandhavehimjumpoffacliffjustforthefunofitandwedon'twantthatdowe?" asked Emily all in one breath.

The red sailboat sighed. "No, I guess not… But where could you fit? We have no room for you.

"THAT'S FINE! I'll just sit up here!" Emily jumped high and landed on Red Lions head. "Bam-Bum!" she cheered.

"HEY! Hey, get off my head!" yelled Red Lions.

Chikara sighed, and climbed aboard. "Can we just go now?"

"Where are we going?" asked Emily from her post on Red Lions head.

"Dragon Roost Island," answered Red Lions.

"Say, Red Lions! Is it true that winged elves live on Dragon Roost Island?"

"Winged elves? Hmm… Oh, you must mean the Rito people! Have you ever heard of the Rito?"

"Rito? No… Someone mentioned a Rito in Windfall, but can't remember his name…"

"I DO!" said Emily excitedly. "The Rito are a tribe of winged elves!"

"You don't say?" asked Red Lions sarcastically.

"Well, are we setting sail?" asked Chikara.

"You're absolutely right! No time to waste! ONWARD!" yelled Red Lions, and they sailed off for Dragon Roost Island!

**35 minutes later…**

Chikara sighed, looking out towards sea. "Are we there yet!" he asked.

"Be patient, and the fish will bite your bait," said Red Lions sagely.

"But Chikara-chan despises fishing!" cried Chikara, not getting the expression.

"But fishing is so much fun!" Emily said smiling happily.

"Doesn't matter! We'll be there in about 20 minutes!"

"How is it that Dragon Roost is so far away from Windfall if you can see Dragon Roost from Windfall!" exclaimed Chikara exasperatedly.

"Don't make me take a longer route!"

"And by _longer route_ he means he'll circle the island 5 times to make you dizzy," said Emily.

"We'll get there, don't worry!"

"Well, we'd better get there soon, the wind will change southwest soon!"

"How soon is soon!"

"Soon as in 5 minutes!"

"That doesn't leave us much time," stated Emily matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell!"

"Don't know! Something just tells Chikara-chan the wind will change!"

"How long have you been predicting the direction of the wind?" asked Red Lions, curious.

"Since Chikara-chan was 4, a year after Aryll was born and oto-san left!" There was a note of bitterness in Chikara's reply.

"YOU MEAN YOUR FATHER LEFT BECAUSE YOUR SISTER WAS BORN!" screeched Emily.

"Yes, he did!" snapped Chikara.

"Wow… That's terrible… Anyway, I'm hurrying as fast as I can!"

"Well, hurry faster!"

**5 minutes later…**

Despite Red Lions promise to hurry, which he did, the wind changed southwest, and the only way to get to Dragon Roost Island was to slowly cruise there.

**A/N: When you stop moving at sea, you press "R" to cruise, a slow sail to make an accurate treasure grab. For those who didn't know…**

Chikara sighed, lying face-up on Red Lions. "What did Chikara-chan tell you?" he said, watching seagulls fly in the direction of the wind.

"Not my fault we didn't leave sooner," growled Red Lions.

"Right-o! 'Tis Chikara's fault he decided to just sit on the stairs and sulk instead of finding money! He's so helpless!"

Chikara was about to push Emily overboard when a voice above called, "Nani? Chikara?" Quill came gliding by, and landed on Red Lions stern unsteadily. "Whoa, slow down! Anyway, Chikara… Why are you coming to Dragon Roost?"

Chikara gaped up at Quill. "You… You could fly…? You're a winged elf?"

Quill blinked. "Winged elves? Yes, we have wings, but…" Quill looked back at Dragon Roost Island. "You came to visit me, I reckon? Or maybe someone else?"

"Well, the _King of Red Lions_ said that something at Dragon Roost would help Chikara-chan save Aryll…"

"_King of Red Lions_?" repeated Quill, looking towards where the purple haired girl was. "Oh! Hey, Red Lions! How's it been? And Chikara, who's that?"

"MY NAME!" bellowed Emily, turning Red Lions head forcefully.

"Oww!" howled Red Lions.

"My name is Emily, mister winged elf person! Don't make me angry!"

"I'll be sure not to, miss…" said Quill, raising an eyebrow.

"East!" Chikara called suddenly, and the wind blew east.

Quill looked up. "Hey, Chikara, did you do that? Or…" Quill and Red Lions exchanged glances.

Emily looked between Quill and Red Lions. "What? He just said _east_ and the wind blew east…" Emily gasped out loud and said, "You don't suppose he is _the_—"

"Chikara, how did you do that!" asked Red Lions, cutting Emily off.

Chikara looked down at his feet. "Uhm… Well, Chikara heard a choir after he was absently conducting something, and a voice asked Chikara-chan _which direction shall the wind blow? _So Chikara decided east, so we can get there quicker!"

Red Lions stared at Chikara. _He could change the wind with out the Baton of the Winds… "Absently conducting something," he said… Chikara is definitely the Wind Waker! _He turned to Quill. "How about you fly ahead and tell the rest of the Rito-jin of our arrival, so they can try to help us out."

**A/N: "Rito-jin" means Rito people. You add "-jin" to a name or something, like for Japanese people you'd say Nihon-jin, or American peopleAmerika-jin… Et cetera.**

Quill nodded, and flew off to Dragon Roost Island.

Red Lions nodded. "Right, then! Set up the sail, we'll get there in 2 seconds!" Chikara set up the sail, and soon, they _finally _reached the shore of Dragon Roost!

"WHEEEEE!" cheered Emily, jumping onto the shore. "We made it!"

"Alright! Chikara-chan will go see the Rito now!" Chikara jumped out of the sailboat and was about to walk away…

"Wait, Chikara!" called Red Lions.

"What is it, Red Lions?" asked Chikara, turning back around.

"Yeah! We wanna talk to the winged elves!" whined Emily.

He suddenly had something in his mouth. "Yoh shad dat u kondct sha wins?" he asked, mouth full.

Chikara stared at Red Lions blankly. "Huh? What?"

"Wait, I know this one!" said Emily, thinking.

"Yoh shad dat u conducted sha winds whif yoh hahd?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" snapped Emily and Chikara.

_King of Red Lions_ nodded, and spat out a silvery baton. "Sorry 'bout that… I said _you conducted the winds with your hand_?"

Chikara nodded. "Well, actually, Chikara-chan always was conducting something. And while you and Quill were talking, Chikara-chan was a bit bored, so he just conducted something he heard in a dream about a week before Chikara-chans 12th birthday."

"Cool! I can control an element, too! The shadows!" said Emily, chuckling mysteriously.

"I see… Well, Chikara, pick up that baton, because I have a new job for you!"

Chikara stared uncertainly at the baton, picked it up, and as soon as he did pick it up, Chikara could suddenly feel something entering him; something so… familiar, yet unrecognizable… "Na—Nani?"

"Chikara, my oh-so-extremely-young friend… Welcome the wind spirit now inside you, Chikara, for you are now the Wind Waker!" said Red Lions happily.

How 'bout we end it right there, eh? A small tiny cliffhanger for y'all.

**Mario: **Some cliffhanger.

**Me: **Well, how else could I end it off, huh Mario! Tell me, "Oh, Muse of General"! I was NOT asking you! I wasn't asking anyone else for that matter! I was just telling them that I'll leave them at a small cliffhanger! **Sigh **Anyway, thanks for reading! Keep eyes open for chapter 3, okee-doke? Good! Byee!

**A Dictionary of the Nihongo used in Chapter Two:**

**Nani?What?**

**MateWait**

**IieNo**

**Ja neSee you later**

**Arigato GozaimasuThank you very much!**

**OiHey!**

**HaiYes**


	4. Chapter Three

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **If the Nihongo later on is incorrect, please correct it for Fairy Red. She once could speak like a native, but after spending about 17 years in America, she seemed to have forgotten how to speak it.

**A/N: **Emily is a secret for right now, Ri2. Like I said, she is a spoiler character… I can't give away every secret behind her. She won't be the only spoiler, too… Onward, readers!

**Chapter Three: The Baton of the Winds, a dark cavern and Din's Pearl.  
-**

Chikara stared at the baton. "The… Wind Waker?" he repeated.

"I knew it!" screeched Emily happily.

"That's right, Chikara! You can control the wind now!"

"Chikara-chan can control the wind? But, Chikara-chan has no magic or anything… How can he use magic to change the wind if—"

"Chikara, you told me that you could change the wind and even predict it ever since you were 4, correct?"

"Since you were 4?" echoed Emily.

"Yes, but—"

"And so far, all of your predictions have been correct, and the wind blew in whichever direction you told it to?"

"You told it to?" echoed Emily.

"Yes…"

"See, all the signs are there! The item you hold is none other then the Kaze no Takuto! The Baton of the Winds! With it, you can use the wind gods power to help you!"

"You mean the wind god is giving Chikara some of his power from this thing?" asked Emily.

"Yeah! Hey, Chikara, try it out! You know how to hold a conductor's baton, right? Hold it like that!"

"Mm hmm… Now what?"

"You hold it like a girl!" squealed Emily.

Chikara glared at Emily.

"Come now, Emily, Chikara!" Red Lions sighed. " Okay, right now, you are conducting in ¾ time! Now move the baton to the right… Yes, now you can conduct in 4/4 time with that! Now, move it left, and then you conduct in 6/4 time! But try it in ¾ time first…"

**A/N: Baka Microsoft Word… If "4/4" and "6/4" time doesn't look like a fraction (which it _should_) like ¾ time does… Well, don't blame me if it suddenly doesn't look right…**

"Chikara, try conducting that song you played while back at sea."

Chikara nodded, and thought a bit. "Okay…" he pointed the baton up, then left then right, and heard the choir again.

_"Which direction shall the wind blow, waker of the winds?" _said a voice that felt as though it were coming the wind itself.

"Uhm… Northeast… lets bring some… warm… wind… in…" Chikara fainted from lack of energy.

Emily watched him fall nonchalantly. "Whoops. Is he tired? He _did_ look very hungry back there…" Emily shrugged, and nudged Chikara with her foot. "Chikara?" Emily looked at Red Lions.

"Chikara! Oh, dear… Looks like it _does_ take magic… And since you have none… It took your life energy…" Red Lions sighed, and then smiled. "He'll come to soon…"

"Okay!" said Emily happily, sitting against the mountain.

**30 minutes later…**

Emily raised an eyebrow and asked, "He'll come to _soon_?"

Red Lions sighed again, for Chikara still hadn't awakened. "It can't have needed THAT much magic and energy… Its just the simple Winds Requiem for crying out loud!" he said exasperatedly as Quill came gliding down curiously.

"We've been waiting for a while… What's taking Chikara and Emily so long?" The impatient sailboat nodded towards Chikara, who was still holding the baton. "Ah… Well, I'll bring him to the village… You don't mind waiting here, right?"

Red Lions shook his head. "Not really… But as long as he doesn't stay here for more then 2 days, we'll be fine."

"Carry me, too!" whined Emily. "I can't fly… No, never mind!" she said suddenly. "I'll meet up with Chikara in a bit… I wanna explore this cave here!" Without waiting a reaction or answer, Emily ran off to the cave.

Quill stared after Emily curiously, and held Chikara over his shoulder. "Right. See you later…"

He flew off to the Rito village with Chikara. "Oi, chieftain! The one I've been telling you about, Chikara, is here! Only… He's…"

A/N: How does "Mokuju" sound for a name? Hey, it's an original name! Besides, "the chief" or "the chieftain" sounds boring. (Anyway, it was a spur of the moment name…)

Mokuju turned around. "Really? Well, then, go ahead and take him to the attendant, Medli. She might be able to help him out."

Quill nodded, and walked up the stairs. "Medli, Mokuju sent me to tell you to heal this one. Anjou has taught you to heal, yes?"

A girl with long dark red hair in a ponytail turned around. "Yes, she has…" she said softly.

"Then I leave Chikara in your care, Medli…" Quill turned around and left to deliver more letters.

Medli sighed. _I was going to meditate, too… _she thought, and turned to Chikara, who was still out cold. "Chikara…" she repeated. "You really _do_ wear green… I wonder if he could really be a Kokiri I read about… They all wear green like him… Oh, what am I doing! I should be performing the healing!"

A/N: I'm quite sure the Rito-jin wouldn't want their healing traditions made public… Lets just move on.

The next day… (Medli's POV)

The green-clad boy named Chikara blinked awake. "Huh… What happened? Suddenly blacked out…"

"Oh, are you awake?" I asked. "That's good… I thought I may have messed up somewhere… You had a friend waiting for you. And she scared me! It was as though she appeared from nowhere!"

The purple-haired girl nodded, back turned to us, and it looked as though she were sharpening something. "Yep. Cause Chikara and I are on an adventure!"

Chikara sat up. "Hey, where is this? This wasn't…" He looked over at me. "Uhm… Who are you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "My-my name is Medli… I took care of you while you were out cold… You feel okay, yes?"

"She healed you," added Emily.

He nodded. "Really…? Thanks…" Chikara looked around. "Aah! The—The baton! Where is it!" he asked frantically, searching his pockets.

"Oh, this? Yeah, I really can't believe that YOU are the Wind Waker! I mean, the chief has been very curious as to who the Wind Waker might be… It looked like the Baton of the Wind couldn't take your nonexistent magic energy, and took life energy instead… But we're glad to see your okay… Here you go, Chikara!" I said, tossing it to him.

"And _that's_ why you fainted, Chikara!" Emily said, standing up, and hiding her weapon, which she was sharpening.

Chikara caught it, and looked at the baton. "Hmm… Where should Chikara put this…" Chikara brightened and put it behind his ear. "There! No one can see it, right? Can you see the baton, Medli?"

"You really are girly!" squealed Emily teasingly.

I looked at him. "Well, Emily _does_ have a point… Oh, that's right, Mokuju wanted to see you after you had awoken… I'd go see him then…"

Chikara nodded. "Right…" he jumped off the bed, and… and he _bowed _to me! "Thank you so much, Medli… For taking care of me… No one else in this world would've…" he smiled and walked away. I stared, shocked.

"Ja ne, Medli!" said Emily, following Chikara out.

"Don't… Don't mention it…" I slumped onto the chair. "Oh, no… I'm not worthy enough to be _bowed_ to…" I shook my head. "I must work harder… To be as good as Komalis grandma, then maybe…"

With Chikara-chan… (Fairy Red's POV)

"Gomen nasai, Mokuju…" apologized Chikara as he was coming down the stairs. "Guess Chikara doesn't have enough magic…"

"Nope. He's a weakling," said Emily, a smirk on her face.

"Oi!" Chikara said angrily.

The chief turned around. "Oh, Chikara… and Emily, correct? Medli has done a good job, I see… You were her first _real_ patient, you know…?" Mokuju nodded. "Yes, a great job."

"See, Mokuju? I told you that Chikara would recover soon. Medli's so young, yet she's almost as good as Anjou…"

A/N: Anjou is yet another original name. That is what I call Komali's grandma… Okay.

"So, Chikara… the _King of Red Lions _brought you here, in hopes that we could help you, right?"

Chikara nodded. "Yeah, that's what he told Chikara-chan… he said _something in Dragon Roost will help us…_"

"That, and he also wanted to see winged elves! Me too!" Emily added.

Mokuju nodded. "I see… Chikara, I am awfully sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid the only one who can help you out is the guardian dragon, Valoo… and Valoo is very angry for some reason…" As he spoke, a loud roaring was heard from somewhere up above.

"Kyaa!" yelled Chikara, not accustomed to hearing a dragon roar.

"WOW! 'TIS A DRAGON!" exclaimed Emily.

Mokuju looked up and sighed. "He's been angry ever since a presence of evil has begun arising over the Great Sea 5 days ago… We've been trying to calm him down, but…" Mokuju shook his head. "Skett, go make sure that Akoot is alright…"

The Rito named Skett nodded. "Yes, Mokuju…" he flew up above the village and out of sight.

"Chikara… The problem is that my son, Komali, is at the age of becoming an adult… Yet, the Rito grow wings at adulthood when they receive a scale from Valoo… But Komali won't be able to get a scale from Valoo if he is so angry right now… But if Komali doesn't get his wings, it may destroy a whole future family chain. So, I was hoping if you could get a letter I have written from Medli, and deliver it to my son… He might talk to you…"

Chikara nodded. "Of course Chikara-chan will help! He would hate to see a winged elf not receive his or her wings!"

"That'd be terrible!" agreed Emily. "Let us help!"

Quill turned to Mokuju. "See, what did I tell you? I think Komali might listen to someone his own age, don't you think?"

Mokuju glanced sideways at Quill. "Yes, I think so, too…" he replied quietly.

"MOKUJU! YOU'D BETTER GET UP HERE QUICK!"

Mokuju looked up, alarmed. "Hai! Chikara, don't fail me!" Mokuju nodded and flew up to fix the problem.

Quill turned to Chikara. "You really are a kind elf, Chikara. Here, you'll need this…" Quill pulled out a small white bag. "This is a delivery bag used by us Rito postmen. It's perfect for carrying small things and letters. You can use it to hold the letter that Medli has. Go on, then. We all have work to do."

Chikara nodded. "Right! Thank you, Quill!" Chikara looked back upstairs. "Well, better go see Medli…" Chikara and Emily walked up the stairs, and into Medli's room. "Oi, Medli, Mokuju wanted…" Chikara looked around, and saw an envelope with a note pinned to it.

"Hey, let's read this…" said Emily, picking up the envelope and note.

_Chikara, this is the letter Mokuju wants you to give to Komali… after you've done that, please meet me outside the cavern entrance… I'll explain everything there, okay? Please come, it's desperate!_

_Medli_

Chikara looked up from the note to Emily. "Medli left to a cavern entrance…?"

"It would seem so… Well, let's go!" So Chikara stuck both inside the delivery bag, and they ran to Komali's room. "Uhm… Komali?" asked Chikara uncertainly, knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" asked a harsh voice from behind the door.

"We-Well, you—Your father wanted us to deliver a letter to you."

"Well, come in, moron! This had better be important!"

Chikara blinked, and opened the door. "Hi… Chikara-chan and Emily here with a letter…"

Komali was laying face up on his bed, holding a shining round ruby. "You both have a letter for me? What, do I have a fan club now?"

"N-No," stammered Chikara, surprised by the harshness in Komali's voice.

"We just have a letter for you from you dad!" said Emily, frowning.

Komali sat up, and scoffed. "My father sends two wingless elves to deliver me a letter? Lovely. What shall he send next, Valoo with two scales for better flight?" he asked with sarcastic excitement.

"Look, Komali… Sorry, if Chikara-chan did something to offend you…"

"Don't apologize to this spoiled bit of royalty! He's obviously got up on the wrong side of the throne!"

Komali narrowed his eyes at the letter, and set it aside. "Humph. It's easy for _him_ to tell me to be brave… but I'm sure he wouldn't be saying that if _he_ had to get a scale from an enraged Valoo…" he glared at Chikara and Emily. "What are you two still doing here?" he snapped.

"Chi-Chikara-chan was just curious… About that jewel you have…" said Chikara, looking hypnotized by the jewel.

"You were? Wow, I was focused on them golden feathers on the wall… But speaking of gold and jewels… What the heck is that?"

"Oh, this?" Komali suddenly looked sad. "Pretty, isn't it? My grandma called it _Dins Pearl_. This is all I have left to remind me of her… Obaa-san…" he whispered, holding the pearl closer. "If you were here… You could calm Valoo in the blink of an eye… The others will only fail…" Komali's eyes snapped open, and he put the jewel behind him. "Hey, stare all you want, Chikara, but I ain't giving this to you!"

Chikara shook his head. "So-Sorry! It's just… Chikara-chan is so attracted to shining things…"

"And I'm a bit curious about it!" added Emily.

Komali sniffed. "Yeah, all wingless elves like you are. Too curious for their own good…" Komali laid down again. "You may go now," he said as though he were ordering any other Rito, twirling Dins Pearl.

Chikara walked backwards, still attracted to the Pearl. "M-My… Such a lovely pearl…" Chikara shook his head. "Iie! That's Komali's obaa-sans pearl! Besides, time to go meet Medli!"

"Lets-a go!"

Outside the Rito Village…

Medli turned around, and smiled. "I sensed you coming," she said happily, "because of the Kaze no Takuto you have… Actually, it's the Wind Spirit within you I felt…"

Chikara blinked. "Really? Wow, that's impressive!"

"Didn't you sense me?" asked Emily in a whiny voice.

Medli nodded. "Yes… You are a Shadow, right?"

"That's right!" replied Emily cheerfully.

"That's nice… Oh! Prince Komali! Is he alright?"

Emily yelled, "Yeah, and he's acting like a spoiled little—"

"Just not very nice!" finished Chikara frantically.

Medli sighed sadly. "I'm afraid that Komali has been this way ever since his grandmother died, which was 5 days ago… Anjou was attendant to the great Valoo, and I was her apprentice… But now I have to teach myself all she knew…"

Chikara saddened. "Wow… And Chikara-chan thought _he_ was having a hard time in life."

"No, you are, Chikara! To have your sister stolen from you, then to have to travel with vicious pirates, being tossed from a tower, and now stuck with an unknown destiny! You are having it as hard as Komali!" Medli suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no!" she breathed.

Chikara stared at Medli. "Unknown destiny? …Medli, do you know something about Chikara-chan that he doesn't know?"

"She is an attendant of Valoo! Of course she'd know!" Emily paused, a confused gleam in her eyes. "Wait, what did I say?

Medli slapped herself. "Baka!" she told herself. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that!"

"Aaack!" Chikara ran over to Medli. "Are you okay? You shouldn't hurt yourself!" said Chikara anxiously, looking a bit frightened.

"There's a dedicated girl," said Emily. "She ain't allowed to say something, otherwise she'd have to punish herself."

Medli sighed. "I had to… I was forbidden from revealing something like that… You shouldn't know yet…" Medli brightened. "Oh, yeah! I remember why I asked you here! Um…" Medli suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Chikara? How much can you carry?"

"Not too much… Thin arms, you see… Nan de?"

Emily looked up at the broken bridge. "Oh, no," she smiled. "I can see what's coming…"

Medli looked up at a broken bridge. "Well… I _could_ fly up there by myself… But that was yesterday… Now, Valoo's anger has sent chaos into this island, and the wind currents have gone haywire! So, I was wondering, Chikara…" Medli smiled nervously. "Could you toss me up there when the wind blows towards the bridge?" asked Medli.

Chikara stared wide-eyed at Medli. "Toss… you? _Toss you_ as in _pick you up and toss you_!" Medli nodded, and Chikara backed up a little. "To-toss you! Pick you up first?"

Medli tilted her head curiously. "What's wrong? Why are you so nervous about having to pick me up and toss me? It's simple!"

Chikara's face was a bit red with embarrassment. "We-Well, Medli.. Chikara-chan has never exactly… picked up anyone before… Especially not a girl…"

"Oh, you poor, shy, innocent, naïve little boy!" cried Emily in mock concern and worry.

Medli laughed. "That's what you're worried about! Chikara, really! I'm fine! But the island won't be if I don't hurry, so let's not dawdle! I promise I'm not heavy!"

Chikara made a face, then nodded. "Ok… Okay! Just…"

Medli nodded and crouched down. "Toss me when you're ready…"

Emily smirked, and sat down, a bowl of grapes next to her. "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

8 minutes later…

"Wow! A perfect WHAM into the northeastern wall!" announced Emily.

"Aaack! Gomen nasai, Medli!" Chikara cried, for this was the 7th time he accidentally whammed Medli into the wall. "Daijoobu ka!" he asked, running to Medli.

Medli got up quite unsteadily. "Nan—Nani? Dai-Daijoobu!" she said, swirly eyed. (Like this ) "Lets… Lets try again!" she said a bit loudly.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break…? Chikara-chan whammed you into the wall 7 times already… You might get a concussion…"

"Her skull is probably already cracked all over!" laughed Emily.

"Don't be silly!" declared Medli, now looking cross-eyed. "I'm okay! I'm pine—FINE! Fine, I say! Try again, onegai! If I can't go calm down Valoo, it may mean the end of Dragon Roost Island!"

Chikara sighed. "Okay… If you say so…"

"That's right! If I say so!" Medli shouted, and shook her head, and crouched down again. "Again! Again, Chikara!"

"Please let this be a CRACK this time!" shouted Emily, the bowel of grapes next to her 3/4th's empty.

Glaring at Emily, Chikara picked up Medli, and waited for the wind to change. "But can't Chikara-chan change the wind for you?" he asked.

Medli looked down at Chikara. "You could try, but you would have a hard time trying it compete with Valoo's power…"

Chikara sighed. "How about you tell Chikara-chan when?"

Medli nodded. "Yeah, that'll work…" Medli sighed, feeling the wind push on her face. "You aren't getting tired, are you?" Chikara shook his head. "Okay, wait for it… wait for it… NOW!" she shouted, and Chikara tossed Medli. "Aaack!" Medli cried while flapping her wings, for it looked like she might hit that wall again…

Chikara covered his eyes, not wanting to see Medli wham against the wall again… But the crash never came! "Huh?"

"What! No crash! Darn it!"

Medli, who was wincing, opened her eyes, and realized that she was laying on the ground… "Hey, Chikara, I made it! I finally made it! Thank you Chikara!" Medli stood up. "Finally! I can go save my island! Here, take this as thanks!" Medli pulled out a bottle and tossed it at Chikara. "Catch!"

Chikara caught the bottle and looked up at Medli. "Medli… Are you sure you want to go it alone? Chikara-chan could help you out, because there might be monsters in there, and you have no weapon I can see."

"Really?" asked Medli, pulling a knife from her sock. "Before she died, Anjou gave this to me, to protect Komali with… It was her last wish, that I protect Komali, even at the cost of my life… And I shall not fail her… Whatever danger awaits me within the cavern ahead, I'll face with no fear, for the evil may try to hurt Komali…" There was a small spark in Medli's ruby red eyes. "Good luck… for both of all, Chikara…" Medli slipped the jagged knife back behind the sock, and turned around. "See you later…" And Medli walked out of sight.

Chikara stared into thin air, amazed. "Wow… She's so… dedicated to her job… Well, Chikara-chan should just go now, tell Red Lions that we can go now…"

_"And you are going to leave her alone, then? After all she's done for you?"_ came a voice from the Pirates Charm.

Chikara smiled happily. "Tetra!" he asked, pulling out the stone.

"Wow! A talking boat AND a talking stone? What next, a talking hat?" asked Emily enviously.

_"Tetra? No, I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am… You'll know soon enough, anyway… Still, don't leave her alone! You didn't see it, but she'll need some help… Go on, then!"_

Chikara gasped, and said, "Cho-Chotto mate! Tetra told Chikara-chan that only she and Chikara-chan could talk through this stone! Did you do something to Tetra? Is she nearby?"

_"I said I'd explain when it's time for you to know… For now, concentrate on helping Medli!"_

"Iie! Not until you tell Chikara-chan where Tetra is! She is the only one with the other Pirates Charm!"

_"Not now! How long will it take for you to realize that? I know not who this Tetra is, but that doesn't matter! Focus on the task at hand!" _And the Pirates Charm lost its shine.

"Who was that?" asked Emily. "Hmm… That voice sounds familiar."

"Mate! You can't just… just…" Chikara clenched the stone, beginning to feel worried. "Tetra… Where are you…?"

With Medli inside the Dragon Roost Cavern, 19 minutes later…

"Sheesh, it's hard to get by in this place without flying…" Medli was climbing up a ladder to the top of a platform, sweating like mad in the lava-filled cavern. "Hoo…" she said when she finally made it up. "Too hard… Well, here's another door…"

"Awash Kauai!" cried a Bokoblin behind her.

"Whoa!" shouted Medli, and booted the Bokoblin in the stomach.

"Gaah! Kapaauuuuuu!" it screeched as it's rear-end met boiling magma.

Medli chuckled nervously. "Gomen ne, but you shouldn't have surprised me like that…" Medli turned around and opened the door outside. "Oh, Valoo!" she said, for she heard some roaring up above. "Valoo!" Medli flew up to the dragons roost. _I hope I can get his language right… _"_Valoo-san! Medli desu!_"

A/N: For Hylian, the text will be italicized, okay? Regular Japanese will be in regular text, and Hylian will be in italics.

Valoo roared again, and blew out fire, stomping the floor.

Medli gritted her teeth, and tried again. "_Valoo-san! Medli desu! Doshita mo!_"

Valoo roared, "_Watashi no shippo!_" he blew out some fire, and stomped again. "_WATASHI NO SHIPPO!_"

"_Valoo-san no shippo? Nani desu ka?_"

"GOHMA!" Valoo bellowed.

"Gohma?" repeated Medli. "_Donata desu ka?_"

"GOHMA!" roared Valoo once more.

_I don't understand… Gohma? And his tail…? _Medli gasped and looked up at Valoo. "_Gohma_

_itameta Valoo-san no shippo_?"

"_HAI! WATASHI NO SHIPPO!_"

"_Aah! Wakarimasu! Watashi— E_?" Medli turned around, and her face was met with an ugly, green Bokoblin fist…

With Chikara and Emily, 1 hour and 49 minutes later…

While Chikara found his way through the Dragon Roost Cavern, he found himself thinking of Tetra. "Who… Why… The Pirates Charm… Tetra told Chikara-chan that only she and Chikara-chan could talk through it…" Mindlessly opening a door that leads outside, Chikara winced from the light from the sun. "Kyaa! Forgot about the sun…"

"HISSSS!" hissed Emily at the bright sun. Then she pricked her ears. "Huh? Hey, something's roaring! Ooh, its—" Emily was cut off by the dragon's loud roaring.

Chikara looked up. "Eh? Valoo? Is that Valoo?"

"_WATASHI NO SHIPPO_! GOHMA!" Chikara heard the dragon roar overhead.

"Huh? What language was that…?"

"He said… he said…" Emily made a face, and thought a bit. "Something about his tail… I can't remember Hylian that well!"

"You fool! Let me out of here and face me like a man!" yelled a voice up above.

Chikara gasped and looked up. "Medli!" Chikara looked around for a way up, and spotted some stairs. "Aah! Perfect!" Chikara and Emily ran up the stairs, and when they reached the top, he saw Medli inside a cage.

"I've always loved your kind, you know," said Medli flirtatiously to a Bokoblin, taking a different approach.

"Rrnaa!" he snarled, and Medli frowned and crossed her arms.

"Come on, now! What would you rather be doing right now: Standing guard here, keeping an innocent winged elf captive, or…" Medli paused dramatically, and continued, "Would you… rather be at home… enjoying a nice… juicy… Chikara! And Emily?" cried Medli surprised, just now noticing them.

"That was impressive, Medli!" smiled Chikara. "Chikara-chan could never mouth an enemy!"

"I could!" shouted Emily, pulling out her dark looking Shadow Sword.

Chikara pulled out his sword and shield. "Chikara-chan will help you!"

The Bokoblin slapped his buddy, and pointed at the duo. "Incan!" And the battle was on!

24 minutes later…

Chikara panted slightly while Emily hopped up and down hyperly shouting "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!".

After they defeated the Bokoblins (who retreated) two Moblins appeared from the sky, and were they a hard thing to defeat! They swung their spears, and (being as light as he is) Chikara hit the walls a lot. It was mostly Emily who defeated the Moblins. "We did it…"

Medli ran out to Chikara and Emily after the door opened. "Hey, thanks, guys! I was about it pick the lock, too! I thought… Well, never mind! Guess what I found out!"

"Nani?" asked Chikara, leaning on the wall.

"I found out what is making Valoo so angry! He says that something is hurting and clinging to his tail… A monster named Gohma!" Medli glanced up at Valoo, who was whimpering a little, trying to pull out his tail from the hole.

"_Watashi no shippo!_" he growled.

"_Wakarimasu!_" called Medli, and turned to Chikara. "Here, take this, Chikara… I used it to reach places where I couldn't fly…" Medli pulled out an oddly shaped hook with a long rope connected to it. "We Rito call it the grappling hook. The ancient Rito used this item before they evolved wings…"

"Wow! I have one, too!" Emily walked to the edge, and looked for something to latch on to. "Aah! How convenient! A wooden plank sticking out of the wall!" Emily pulled out her grappling hook, and swung it around. "Ohh…. I've been waiting 1065 years to do this…" said Emily with relish, and tossed the grappling hook around the plank. "Ah hah! Meet you inside, Chikara!" She swung and jumped onto the platform, and walked into the door.

"Emily!" called Chikara, annoyed, then sighed, walking up to the edge. "Up to the plank?

Medli nodded, flying and landing on the wooden plank. Just do as Emily did, okay!"

Chikara nodded, and swung to hook. "Toss it?" Medli nodded, and Chikara tossed it to the plank, where it wrapped around the plank.

"Make sure you have a firm grip!" said Medli.

Chikara tugged at the rope uncertainly. "J-Just swing now?"

"What are you waiting for!"

Chikara looked down at the rocks and sea below him, took a breath, and swung. "Kyaa!" he cried, hugging the rope. "This—This is scary!" he shouted. "What if Chikara-chan falls!"

"Don't be such a big baby!" Medli scolded. "How old are you!"

"12! Chikara-chan just turned 12 about 5 days ago!"

Medli blinked. "Wow… That _is_ young… Me, I'm 89 myself…" Medli sighed, tapping her foot. "Oi, oi, Chikara… Just swing, it's alright!"

Chikara looked up at Medli, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. "De-Demo…" Chikara looked down, and began to slowly swing the rope.

Medli nodded. "Right! That's a good boy!" she smiled, and hovered behind Chikara. "Let me give you a boost!" she smiled mischievously, and gave Chikara a hard push.

"KYAAA!" screamed Chikara, hugging the rope more tightly. "Nani! Medli, please don't push Chikara-chan!"

"Why not? It's fun, and you'll get there faster!" She gave Chikara another push. "Wheee! This is so much fun, eh? Swing, swing, swing!"

"Aaaaah! Yamede! Yamede onegai!" cried Chikara, now almost wrapped around the rope. "This is so scary! Just-Just let Chikara-chan get off!"

Medli smiled. "Alright, you win! Honestly, though! This should be fun…" Medli gave Chikara one final push, where he made a jump for the platform and made it.

Chikara sank to his knees, crying. "That—That was so scary!" he cried as Medli landed next to him. "Me-Medli, please promise Chikara-chan that we'll NEVER do this again!"

Medli laughed. "I can't guarantee that this'll be your last time using this item, but I won't be there to see it… You are such a wimp! Well, here, I have the boss key, for the big door that holds the boss inside."

Chikara sniffled and took the key. "You—You're right…" He stood up and wiped his tears. "Gotta be brave for Aryll… Medli, arigato! This is twice you helped Chikara-chan! What can he do?"

"What you can do is go defeat the boss of this place, while I go tell everyone what happened. The Bokoblins stole my knife! I have to get it back after I tell the village…" Medli looked out to sea. "Well… Let's move on, then… Maybe we'll see each other again. Ja ne, Chikara…" Medli gave a slight bow and flew off towards the Rito village.

Chikara waved, and walked back into the cavern. "Boss room… Boss room…" he muttered, checking the map that Emily found earlier. "Hey, it's not to far off!"

4 minutes later… Outside the Boss Room…

Chikara looked up at the big lock where the boss key should go. "Uhm… How do you reach that…?"

Emily looked at Chikara. "Exactly what I was wondering. I couldn't reach it either."

Chikara backed up, and tried to jump up to the keyhole… And he missed. "Oof!" he said as he hit the floor. "Itaii… let's try that again…." Chikara jumped a bit higher, and just barely missed it. "Kyaaa! Oi!" said Chikara angrily, and he looked around for something to give him a boost.

Emily laughed. "You are so entertaining, Chikara! But couldn't you have just tried to use the pot as a boost?"

Chikara looked at the pot, feeling foolish. "Right…" He picked it up, and turned it upside down, and stood on it. "There! Much better… But before we go…" Chikara pulled out his journal, and opened it up.

_Day 5_

_Well, at Windfall, I got a new friend. Apparently, she's a Shadow named Emily. We barely know each other, but she wanted to go with me on my journey to save Aryll. Which is fine. I could use a little back up… Or am I the back up? _

_Anyway, right now, me and Emily are inside the Dragon Roost Cavern… - Waah! It's hot in here! I can't take the heat very well! Yes, even though I spent all 12 years of my life on a hot island… I usually went out at night… I'm a bit of a Night Elf…. In fact, I think oka-san _was_ a Night Elf… and oto-san…_

_NO! I have to stop mentioning parents! Maybe I'll talk about Tetra…_

_No, not Tetra either… Aryll? NOO!_

_… How about I just shut this journal and move on to the boss?_

_Chikara-chan, Dragon Roost Cavern, 5:23 PM. Status: Hot, tired and very worried…_

Chikara pocketed the journal, and unlocked the door. The keyhole and chains holding it up fell apart, and a voice was heard, but it wasn't common.

"_Haira, eiyuu to jojoofu_…"

Chikara's eyes went wide, and he looked around. "Eh? Who's… There..?" _And what did they say?_

Emily looked around also. "I _know_ that language…"

The voice spoke again. "_Haira, eiyuu to jojoofu_…"

"_Haira eiyuu to jojoofu_?" repeated Chikara. "What does—Aaack!" A sudden burst of energy somewhere blew Chikara and Emily into the boss lair. "Oof…."

"_Hajimashita, eiyuu to jojoofu_…" said the voice again, and the ground began to rumble.

"Kyaaa!" cried Chikara, and he grabbed onto the wall. "An earthquake!"

"Hero and heroine!" screeched Emily disbelievingly. "You can't possibly think that _Chikara _is a hero!"

As the rumbling intensified, a huge (No, no HUGE) monstrous… _something _surfaced from the

lava, and it had a loud roar! "_Heh, heh, heh… Yuuki o nai? Hah! Lee ga mattaku onaji!_" the creature roared with laughter.

"Let me see…" Emily hissed frantically. "He said… He said… I DON'T KNOW! Something about Lee and courage! I only last heard Hylian back 1000 years ago!"

Chikara stared up, positively horrified. "What—what is it saying? Are you Gohma!" he called to the monster.

"_Mo, hai, hai, watashi wa Gohma desu! To anata Chikara desu, ne?_"

"Huh…? It said my name… What is it—KYAAA!" Chikara jumped out of the way of its giant pincers. "Aaaaah! How does Chikara-chan defeat this thing!"

"OMIGODS!" shouted Emily, dodging the other pincer. "Jeez, watch it!"

"_Shi ne, eiyuu! SHI NE!_" It attacked Chikara-chan again…

Who dodged again. "Aaah! How!" Chikara looked around frantically.

"Chikara! Try to aim for the tail of that dragon Valoo!" Emily nodded up, and pulled out her grappling hook.

Looking up, Chikara saw Valoo's hooked-shaped tail. "Ma-Masaka!" Chikara pulled out the grappling hook, and ran while swinging the hook. "Alright… Hope the rope's long enough…." Chikara tossed the hook to the dragons' tail, where it clung to his tail. "Swing!" Chikara yelled, and swung way up above Gohma.

"_Nani?"_ it asked, watching Chikara swing back and forth.

"No fair!" yelled Emily, still swinging her hook. "I wanna turn!"

Up above, Valoo felt something tugging on his tail. "_GRAAAAHH! YAMEDE_!" he bellowed enragedly, shaking his tail like mad.

Chikara's hook was slipped off from Valoo's violent shaking. "Aaaaah!" he screamed as he fell down.

Gohma was about to strike Chikara when a HUGE rock from above fell and hit Gohma on the head. "Itaii!" Gohma roared, eye spinning like mad.

Chikara got up, wincing. "Ow… That was a long fall…"

"That was amazing! I'm going next!" said Emily.

Gohma shook off the immense boulder, and growled, snapping at Valoo's tail.

Chikara saw his chance instantly. "IMATO!" he yelled, and Emily swung the rope at Gohma's eye.

"_Aiiieeee! Watashi no me!_" it screeched, shaking it's humongous head.

Chikara backed against the wall, not wanting to get hit by the oversized pincers. "Did Chikara-chan destroy it?" he asked himself.

Gohma glared at Chikara, eye bleeding slightly. "_ANATA_!" it roared menacingly, and swiped Chikara with it's pincer.

"Kyaa!" Chikara, trying to pull himself from Gohma's grip. "Let go!"

"_SHI NE, EIYUU_!" it yelled, tightening grip on Chikara.

"Gaaah! Stop!"

Gohma smiled evilly. "_Ku desu, ne_?"

Chikara winced greatly, shaking head. "Can't…. breath…"

Gohma was about to squeeze even harder when Valoo's tail came from nowhere, and whammed Gohma on the head. "Graaa!" it yelled as Chikara fell back to the ground.

Chikara hit the wall, and slid down the wall, gasping for air. "How… how can… Chikara-chan… defeat… it now?" he asked.

Gohma clawed furiously at Valoo's tail, and Chikara tried the grapple-on-the-eye thing again, which worked again. "_WATASHI NO ME_!" to screeched, and looked around for Chikara, while Emily swung on Valoo's tail. "_Mata nai_!"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Emily joyfully, swinging back and forth, and swung off and leaned on the wall. "Hai!"

Gohma looked up, and screeched as a whole multitude of huge sized boulders and rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Aaah! This room is caving in!" And as rocks buried the one-eyed monster, a boulder hit Chikara and Emily square on the head, making it a KO on both of them…

On the shore of Dragon Roost Island…

"Are you certain, Medli?" asked Mokuju.

Medli nodded. "Oh, absolutely. I sent Chikara to go kill it, because the Bokoblins stole my knife, so I couldn't fight it… Which is a shame… I wonder if he's found…" And as Medli spoke, the dark clouds covering the top of the mountain cleared away, and Valoo roared happily. "Aah! Then that means Chikara… Did he defeat the thing?"

The wind suddenly picked up, and Chikara appeared, landing face down on the grass, while Emily landed face up. "Ow…" she muttered.

"Oh, no… Chi—Chikara! Emily!" asked Medli, running towards Chikara. Emily sat up, and glanced at Chikara, blinking in the bright sunlight. "Chikara… hey, Chikara, wake up already!" she said shaking him.

Chikara blinked, and sat up. "Itaaaiii…" he sat, wincing. "Head hurts…"

"Well, I only pretended to faint…" admitted Emily. "Physical things can't hurt a Shadow. Didn't want Chikara to feel left out."

Medli sighed with relief. "Oh, good… I feared that you… Look at you! You look like you came from a war or something!" For Chikara was quite bruised and dirtied, with a cut on his arm. Emily, however, didn't have a singe scratch nor bruise on her.

Mokuju walked over to Chikara, Emily and Medli, and he pointed behind them. "Chikara and Emily. I believe that my son Komali has something to say…"

Chikara looked behind him and saw Komali standing there, holding Dins Pearl. "Um… Chikara? Emily?" said Komali tentatively, looking at the ground.

"Go on, Komali… I'll go ahead and leave you three alone then, I'd better go check on Valoo…" With that, Mokuju flew off for the Rito Village.

Komali continued to stare at the ground. "Um, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry, for being so nasty to you earlier… Grief is no excuse for rudeness."

"No, it is!" Chikara stood up. "Daijoobu, Komali. Chikara-chan forgives you."

Emily frowned, then smiled really big. "So do I! I miss my daddy and big brother: Bongo Bongo and Fierce Deity!"

Komali looked up to meet Chikara's eyes. "I… I also want you to take this… My grandma's pearl."

Medli walked over to Komali, looking concerned. "Komali, you said that this pearl was all you had left to remind you of obaa-san…."

"Well…" Komali smiled at Medli. "If I give the thing I treasure the most to someone, it will give me the courage to face even the worst of things… Here you go… You can have it."

Chikara looked at the pearl, and took it, and somehow, he could feel immense power from it. "It's so pretty… Thanks, Komali," Chikara said.

"Wow… Din's Pearl!"

Komali shrugged. "No problem… Hey! Medli, Medli!" he said excitedly. "It's time for me to go get a scale from Valoo! I'll see you later, Chikara!" Komali ran off to the village.

"Aaah! Komali, mate!" Medli called, and sighed. "Oh, well. I guess I have to thank you, too… I couldn't have flown up there without you… Huh?" Medli looked up at Valoo. "Oh, he has something to say…"

Valoo roared from the top, "_Arigato, eiyuu! Arigato, eiyuu_!"

Medli smiled. "I think… I think he said _Thank you, hero_…"

"Yeah, he did," assured Emily.

"_Eiyuu, narau tsukaushita Kami-sama no kaze_!"

Medli frowned. "That's a bit harder to translate… But I think he said _Learn to use the Gods wind…_ The Gods wind? What does that mean?"

Chikara pulled out the Baton of the Winds, and looked up at Valoo. Then he smiled. "Chikara-chan has a good idea about what Valoo means…"

Well, there you go. It's been a while since I last used Japanese fully… I hope I got it right… Well, thank you for reading, watashi no tomodachi! Keep an eye out for chapter 4, okay?

**A dictionary of the Nihongo (Japanese) used in Chapter 3:**

**Kaze no TakutoBaton of the Winds**

**Gomen NasaiI'm sorry/Excuse me/Pardon me (used for I'm sorry)**

**HaiMeans Yes/Yes/Yes, sir/Yes, ma'am/Coming/Here!**

**Obaa-sanGrandma**

**IieNo**

**BakaIdiot/Fool/Stupid**

**Daijoobu ka?Are you alright? Or Are you okay?**

**Chotto mateWait a minute!**

**Desube, it is, equals, it**

**Doshita mo?What's wrong?**

**WatashiI, me**

**No(someone's name)'s, (something) of (something), in, at, on, for, by.**

**ShippoTail**

**Nani desu ka?What is it/What's the problem?**

**ItamaHurt, pain**

**WakarimasuI understand**

**HairaEnter**

**EiyuuHero**

**HajimashitaNice to meet you (used ONLY for the first time you meet someone)**

**YamedeStop**

**OnegaiPlease**

**NaniWhat?  
****  
DemoBut**

**Oka-sanMom**

**Oto-sanDad**

**Oi!Hey!**

**ImotoLittle sister**

**DaijoobuIt's alright**

**Yuuki ga nai?No courage?**

**Lee ga mattaku onaji!Lee was the same!**

**To anata Chikara desu, ne?And you are Chikara, hmm?**

**Shi ne!Die!**

**MasakaCan it be/Is it possible?**

**Imato!Now!**

**Ku desu, ne?It hurts, huh?**

**Meeye**

**Mata naiNot again!**

**Eiyuu, narau tsukaushita Kami-sama no kaze!Hero, learn to use the Gods wind!**

**ArigatoThank you**

**JojoofuHeroine**

**TomodachiFriends**


	5. Chapter Four

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **She started over because she didn't get all 134 figurines. Sad.

**A/N: **You know what, Disclaimer? I'm going to ignore you this chapter! **ahem **Welcome, and listen up: I have another spoiler character showing up! Meet Sarah the Kokiri! …Later on in the chapter…

**Chapter Four: Sarah the survivor Kokiri, a forbidding presence, and Farore's Pearl.**

Chikara waved goodbye to Medli. "Thanks again, Medli! Ja ne!"

Medli nodded. "Yeah, ja ne! Aaah! Komali, mate!"

Chikara smiled after them. "Kawaii… Red Lions, Chikara-chan received Din's Pearl! Is this what you were looking for? Feel it, it's so powerful!"

Red Lions sighed. "About time you showed up! We have no time to waste! Evil is spreading faster then I thought! We need to gather the other two pearls of the goddesses! Come on, we sail south, for the

Forest Haven!"

"The forest?" asked Emily, sitting on Red Lions head.

Chikara frowned, and got on the boat. "No _good job Chikara!_?Or at least a _we did it!_?"

"Good job Chikara!" said Emily in mock praise. "We did it!"

Chikara glared at Emily.

"South," Red Lions repeated, hinting Chikara to use the baton.

"South…?" repeated Chikara, knowing the wind was still blowing northeast. "Okay…" Chikara pulled out the silver baton, and conducted the Winds Requiem.

_"Direction?" _asked the wind spirit.

Chikara just now noticed it was the Wind Spirit within who asked him before. "Kyaa! Wind Spirit!" he asked.

"_Yep! That's me! Now, direction!" _she said impatiently.

"South, then…" Chikara trailed off, falling face-first onto the boat.

Emily smiled. "Yep, we'll definitely have lots of fun."

Red Lions shook his head. "What a wimp…" He set up the sail, and set off for the Forest Haven.

**Meanwhile, in the Forest Haven…**

A girl with flaming red hair with two thick blond strands looked out to sea, feeling the wind come to the forest. "_Kono keihai…_" she said suddenly, standing up._ Toki no eiyuu… Masaka_?" She blinked. "And Emily!"

As she continually stared out at the sea, a small little Korok by the name Elma came running to her. "Sarah, Sarah! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you!"

Sarah looked down at Elma and nodded. "Okay… Tell him I'm coming in." Elma nodded, and ran of inside. Sarah glanced back at the sea. "Wait… It's not Lee… Definitely Emily, but," she added silently to herself, "If it's not Lee… Why does it have the same presence…" Sarah shook her head, and followed Elma inside the Forest Haven…

"Deku Tree, Elma said you wanted to see me…"

The ancient tree nodded. "Yes, I do… From the look on your face, you felt it, too, didn't you Sarah? The presence of the toki no eiyuu? The Hero of Time?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes… Only, it didn't seem like it… It was more like a glimpse… I mean, it feels like Lee… But my heart tells me that it's not Lee…"

Elma watched the Deku Tree and Sarah talk. "But, Great Deku Tree! Someone can't be coming! What if they are an evil elf? Or… Something evil! They'll want it hurt you, Deku Tree!" said Elma, running next to Sarah. "What if Sarah can't fight it off!"

Sarah smiled down at Elma. "Shinpai shinaide… I won't let anything hurt you Koroks or the Great Deku Tree…"

"Sarah, you must never underestimate your foes… Be prepared for anything…" The Tree smiled. "You really are impressive, Sarah… To be the only Kokiri still alive… Well, how about you go practice your song for the performance? I'm sure Makar is playing outside still, but he may practice soon…"

Sarah nodded. "Wakarimasu. I'll go practice then…" Sarah pulled out her staff, and patted Elma. "You are a good kid, Elma. Thank you for worrying about me… Now go find Makar so we can practice for the ceremony." Sarah swung her staff, turning it into a propeller Deku Leaf. "Tell him I'll be practicing up in the usual spot…"

Elma nodded. "Got it, Sarah! Good luck!"

Sarah sat down way up on a high cliff close to the top of the Haven, putting the staff away and pulling out an ocarina… A light brown ocarina with a leaf near the mouthpiece. "That's right… I am the only Kokiri around… Maybe Lee and the others never survived…" Sarah sighed, and began to play the Fairy Ocarina…

**The next day, with Chikara and Emily…**

When Chikara woke up around nine PM, he saw the _King of Red Lions_ trying to check the sea chart without dropping it in the water. "What are you doing?" Chikara asked wearily.

"Trying to see where we are right now… If we're heading in the right direction or not… Strange, though, your sea chart is hard to read."

"Yeah, it is…" remarked Emily. She, too, was looking at the sea chart. "You know what, though? It looks empty."

"Then let Chikara-chan hold it, and we'll see!" Chikara grabbed the chart and held it out for Red Lions and Emily to read.

"Gaah!" he cried. "You…. Chikara, you call this a sea chart! It only has Outset Island on it! I thought I was having difficulty reading it, but it's EMPTY!" Red Lions growled. "Chikushoo… How can we find out where we are if Chikara here has a pathetic excuse for a sea chart!" asked Red Lions to the sky.

"Luck," answered Emily with a smirk

Chikara frowned and put the sea chart away. "Fine, if you want to be that way! Besides, don't you know these seas? A boat like you _should_ know, right!"

"I never explored _all_ the Great Sea! Sheesh… Fine, we'll just keep heading south. We'll know if we make it or not…"

Chikara sighed, and laid back. "This will take forever…" Emily nodded agreement.

"Hey, man the tiller!" said Red Lions, stopping instantly.

Emily turned back. "Yeah, you lazy boy!"

"Nan de? Chikara-chan is tired…" Chikara said, putting a hand on the tiller. "Better?"

Red Lions sighed exasperatedly. _This _will _take forever… _thought Red Lions.

Chikara looked up at the crescent moon in the sky, feeling the moons magic around him. "Oka-san… Are you up there…? Dancing with the moon fairies?"

Red Lions glanced back at Chikara. "I'm a bit curious… I think your mother was a Night Elf, right?" Chikara nodded, not saying anything. "I hear Night Elves really do turn to moon fairies when they… pass away," finished Red Lions, looking back at the horizon.

Emily looked up at the moon, too. "Wow… Its so beautiful…"

Chikara closed his eyes, delving himself in memories of his mom. "Chikara-chan can't even remember oka-sans name…" Chikara admitted, voice shaking a little. Emily turned Red Lions head slightly to look at Chikara. "Can't remember… All Chikara-chan can remember is oka-sans voice… A calm, caring voice…" Chikara felt a tear slid down his face. "Is it terrible… That Chikara-chan can't remember his own mother…?" he asked quietly, slowly falling asleep.

Red Lions looked sympathetic. "No, it isn't, Chikara… Go ahead and rest… I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Poor kid," added Emily, looking back at the moon.

**Chikara's dream…**

"Chikara-chan… Chikara-chan, wake up," said a kind voice.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes, Red Lions…" muttered Chikara.

The voice chuckled softly. "Red Lions… I wonder if he's dreaming… Now, now, Chikara, you certainly don't want to keep oka-san waiting, do you?"

Chikara opened his eyes. _Masaka!_ He sat up, and saw his mothers face. She had orange-blond hair, and her sapphire blue eyes were diamond shaped, like Arylls are today… "Oka-san…?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course it's me, Chikara. When did you ever doubt?" she stood up and walked to the stove. "You woke up just in time for dinner… I'm glad you're so much like a Night Elf, Chikara…" she laughed lightly. "Like me… How about you go get Aryll, then? Tell her dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

Chikara nodded, and stood up. _If this is a dream about a memory… What does it mean? _"Okay, oka-san! Chikara-chan will go get Aryll…" He walked to the door, and looked around Outset Island. "It looks the same…" Chikara looked down on himself, and noticed that he has to be about 7 years old… "Aryll!" he called, and ran to the lookout post.

"Hai, oni-chan?" asked a 4-year-old Aryll, looking out to sea with her telescope.

"Oka-san says that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes… Aa-choo!" sneezed Chikara suddenly.

Aryll glanced away from her lookout to look at Chikara. "Are you okay? I told you that running around at night could get you ill…"

Chikara sniffled. "Chikara-chan is okay… Come on, oka-sans waiting…" Chikara and Aryll climbed down the ladder and walked back to their house. "Oka-san, tadaima!"

His mother turned to look at Chikara and Aryll. "Okay, then. Wait patiently. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Hai, oka-san," said Aryll, walking to the carpet.

But Chikara realized that something wasn't right… Wasn't it that he was ill around now…? "Um, oka-san?"

"Yes, Chikara?"

"Uh… What-What's your name again?"

She tilted her head curiously. "My name, Chikara? It's Lea—" she suddenly paused, and answered, "My name's Mikomi, Chikara… You can't have forgotten, have you?"

Chikara shook his head. "Iie… Just… Just making sure Chikara-chan—" Chikara suddenly coughed.

Aryll looked at Mikomi. "Oka-san, I think Chikara is catching a cold!"

Chikara shook his head. _No… No, this is how Oka-san died… she caught it from Chikara-chan… can't… let... it… _Chikara collapsed on the floor.

"Chikara!" cried Aryll, and she and Mikomi ran over to Chikara. "Chikara! Chikara, wake up!"

**End of dream…**

"Chikara, wake up!" said Red Lions.

Chikara bolted up, looking around. "Oka-san!"

Red Lions looked back at Chikara. "Yeah, you mentioned her in your sleep… Did you dream about her?"

Chikara shook his head. "No… No, never mind… Then, we're here?"

Red Lions looked up. "Yep, we are. Here is where we'll find the next pearl… At the Forest Haven…"

"Forest Haven…" repeated Chikara, trying to forget the dream. "And Chikara-chan will find another pearl here?"

Red Lions nodded. "Yep, Farore's Pearl. Go on, then…" The red sailboat sighed. "I'll just wait

here…" he told Chikara in a bored voice.

Chikara nodded, and was about to walk away when he saw Emily snoring loudly on Red Lions head. "Uhm… Should Chikara-chan wake Emily up?"

"If you want to… but to tell you the truth, Emily kept an eye on you last night. She even stood up and turned around so she could watch you. Up all night, she was. I wonder why…"

_Emily watched Chikara-chan all night…? That's strange…_ Chikara walked up the small hill… When a big plant with a mouth shot out form a small bulbous plant. "KYAAA!" yelled Chikara, backing up from the piranha-ish plant. "Red-Red Lions! What is that!"

The _King of Red Lions _glanced up at Chikara and the plant. "Oh, that? That's just a Boko Baba. Nothing to worry about. Just don't stare it, don't make any sudden movements, and… be careful," finished Red Lions.

Chikara stared at the plant, then shook his head. "Don't stare at it!" he reminded himself, and tiptoed quietly past the Boko, who watched him tiptoe by. _Oh! _Chikara suddenly thought. _It… Stinks! _Chikara pinched his nose, and continued to tiptoe past the other two Boko's. One licked its lips. _Gaah! Can't hold it… _Chikara gasped out loud. The plants sprung to life trying to reach Chikara. "Aaack!"

"Oi! Leave him alone!" said a voice harshly from above, and someone came down, holding a staff with ribbons hanging from it. "Bad Boko!" she scolded the plant, whacking it with her staff. The Boko yelped and hid under its plant disguise. The girl sighed and turned her head at Chikara. "…."

Chikara gulped. "Um… Who are you?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Way behind him (still in the water, as he's a boat) Red Lions lifted his head sharply, and Emily fell into the boat, still snoring loudly.

She took a step back, continuing to hide in the shadows. "No, the question is who are _you_?"

"Chikara-chan's name is Chikara-chan, and—"

"Chikara-chan?" the girl repeated. Then her eyes narrowed. "Come on in, then…" She backed up, and jumped out of sight.

"Aaah! Mate!" he called up, but she was already gone. "Wow… Who _was_ that?" asked Chikara, looking back at Red Lions.

Red Lions didn't respond for a bit. _Masaka? Is that Sarah? But.. But that's impossible! Because… Because Hyrule is… No longer… _He shook his head. "Nope, I have no idea. Now go on, I'm sure that girl's in there, waiting for you."

Chikara nodded, and continued to walk to the entrance…

Red Lions glanced at Emily. "If you don't wake up soon, you'll miss Sarah…"

"But a forest is a VERY safe spot… Lee will be okay…" mumbled Emily, rolling over.

"Never mind…"

**10 minutes later…**

Chikara entered the Forest Haven, admiring the mass amount of nature inside. "Wow! Its so green in here!" exclaimed Chikara, feeling the magic dancing around him. "Now…. Where is that girl…?" Chikara looked up at a particularly tall tree. "Hmm… Strange, it's as if this tree has a face…" Chikara laughed out loud. "But that's impossible! Trees don't have voices! Tree's lost their faces centuries ago!"

"_Aa soo?" _asked a voice that seemed to be coming from the tall tree itself.

Chikara's eyes went wide, and he glanced at the tree nervously. "Did-Did the tree talk… But, Chikara-AAAAH!" shouted Chikara, as the lily pad he was standing on suddenly shot up a few feet, meeting eye level with the tree. "Nani!"

The tree opened its eyes. "_Konnichiwa, eiyuu,_" he said. Chikara went wide-eyed again. "_Nani? Chikara ga wakarimasen? Anata toki no eiyuu? Lee?_"

Chikara backed up a bit. "So-Sorry, but Chikara-chan can't understand you… Chikara-chan is looking for a girl who asked Chikara-chan in here… So…"

The tree's face saddened. "_Chikara ga wakarimasen… Hai, aa soo…" _The tree sighed. "Forgive me, Chikara… I saw your clothing, and was reminded of… never mind… True, it was Sarah who asked you to come in here, but she thought…" The tree glanced upward. "She's up there, if you want to meet her… But first… Koroks! Children of the Forest! Come on out, this boy is no harm! Be content, and come say hello!" At these words, a whole bunch of mini-tree-shaped things popped out from behind the trees upper branches.

The Koroks all glided down on what looked like (to Chikara) pinwheel stem and leaf. "Swordsman, what is you name?" asked a light green Korok.

"Chi-Chikara-chan's name is Chikara-chan…"

"Chikara?" repeated an orange Korok.

"That's a strange name!" remarked a light green Korok.

"Now, now, Aldo, don't be rude… I have a feeling that Chikara is here to help us out. Sarah thinks so, anyway."

"Sarah!" repeated Rown scornfully. "What does she know about friends and foes! All she does around here is daydream and worry about her long lost love from 1000 years ago! She's but a mere Kokiri!"

A/N: Here's all the Koroks descriptions… 

**Makar is Makar. (you should know Makar! The cute, chibi fat one! )**

**Hollo the Potion Korok**

**Olivio is the orange Korok with a purple-ish pink leaf.**

**Aldo is a light green Korok.**

**Oakin is a light brown Korok.**

**Drona is an olive green Korok with a yellow leaf.**

**Irch is a red-orange Korok with a huge dark green leaf.**

**Rown is an orange Korok with a yellow-green maple leaf.**

**Elma is a light brown Korok with a round green leaf.**

**Linder is a light green Korok with a butterfly shaped leaf.**

"Do you want to know what I do around here!" shouted a girls angry voice, and when Chikara looked up, he saw the same girl he saw at the entrance glaring down from the way top. Sarah had flaming red hair with two thick blond stands, and she was wearing all green…

_An outfit similar to Chikara-chans outfit! _thought Chikara, heart racing.

Sarah swung her staff, turning it into a pinwheel leaf, and she glided down. "Well, Chikara!" she said happily. "It looks like you came! But didn't someone else come with you?"

Chikara nodded. "Mm-Hmm. Emily is outside, asleep… And the _King of Red Lions_ sent Chikara-chan to… Well, he said that the Farore's Pearl could help us out in rescuing Aryll, Chikara-chans sister…"

The Great Deku Tree nodded. "Yes, in fact, I do have the Farore's Pearl, but before I hand it to you, I must insist that we complete the ceremony that the Koroks hold every year! Are we all ready?" asked the Deku Tree.

"N-No, we are not, Great Deku Tree!" cried the trembling voice of Linder, and he came gliding down.

"Linder?" asked Sarah. "Where's Makar?"

"That-That's the problem, Sarah, Deku Tree… Makar decided that he could fly against the wind, and tried to do so, but then… then the wind suddenly got really strong, as though surprised-" (Chikara gasped at that, and wondered if….) "-And it blew him…." Linder burst into frightful tears. "He fell into the Forbidden Woods!"

"WHAT!" bellowed the Great Deku Tree, surprised.

"The—The Forbidden Woods! I tried to stop him, Deku Tree! I really did!" sobbed Linder. "But he wouldn't listen! He thought we all were teasing him behind his back because he's the smallest of us all!"

Sarah kneeled beside Linder. "Daijoobu, don't cry…" she said soothingly.

"Into the Forbidden Woods…" repeated the talking tree angrily. "Foolish Makar… What was he thinking…? Sarah! You heard everything, right!" Sarah nodded, standing up. "Good! I want you to go to the Forbidden Woods and go get Makar! He can't have gone that far…"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, Great Deku Tree! I'll do it!"

Chikara perked up. "And—And Chikara-chan will help, too! It wouldn't be fair if Chikara-chan got the Farore's Pearl without helping you out in return!"

Deku Tree nodded. "Alright, then, Chikara… But you won't be able to get to the Forbidden Woods without flying there…"

"But Deku Tree, he's a wingless elf! He can't fly!" protested Rown.

"Yes, thank you, Rown," said Deku Tree. "Well, then… I can't give you wings, Chikara… but I _can_ give you the ability to fly with a leaf! Here, take this…" He roared loudly and a single green leaf appeared at the top of him. "Phew… That took a lot… I'm sorry, Chikara, but you'll have to get up there to use it…"

"No problemo, Deku Tree!" said Sarah cheerfully. "I'll carry him up there! Chikara here is as light as a feather, possibly lighter!" Sarah smiled. "He hasn't eaten properly in a long time. Not only that, but

Chikara also has a lot of emotional pains on his heart, and he's worried about something…"

Chikara gaped at Sarah. "How… How did… Do you…? Uh, that is, are you… reading Chikara-chans mind or something….?"

Sarah just smiled, and turned around. "Go on, then, climb on. I'll carry you up there, and meet you outside, okay?"

Chikara went a bit red, and put his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Th-There…"

"Alright, then! Don't worry, Koroks, Deku Tree! Chikara and I will go get Makar back as quick as we can! Ja ne!" Sarah swung her staff and flew up to the top of the Great Deku Tree. "Okay, there you go… Wait, do you have magic power, Chikara?"

Chikara shook his head. "No… Chikara-chan can't even change the direction of the wind without knocking himself out…"

"Change the wind?" repeated Sarah curiously. "You mean… Ah-hah! I knew it! The Wind Spirit! She dwells within you! I _knew_ I felt _something _from you, Chikara! Can you talk to her, or can I talk to her? No, you're right!" said Sarah suddenly, looking serious. "We need to find Makar! Meet you outside!" Sarah flew to a cliff and ran outside.

"Sarah!" called Chikara, then sighed. "Fine…" he looked at the Deku Leaf and picked it up. "Don't tell Chikara-chan that he needs magic for this…" Chikara looked over at the cliff, then back at the Leaf. "Do… Does Chikara-chan just jump, and deploy this…?" Chikara looked down, and felt a bit dizzy. "Kyaa…" he muttered, jumped, and held up the Deku Leaf, using it parachute-like. "Oh, no…" Chikara breathed, because upon entering, he collapsed on the floor.

Curious, Sarah looked back in, then sighed. "You have no magic at all? Hmm… I got it! Emi, come out! Chikara needs magic!"

A small, circular winged Fairy came out from under Sarah's bandana. He was a dark blue-purple Fairy with a black crescent moon on him. "Yes, Sarah…" he said, and flew around Chikara. "Magic power I bestow on behalf of Sarah!" incanted Emi, and Emi shook some black Fairy dust on him. "There, Sarah! Just call when you need me!"

Sarah nodded, and knelt down besides Chikara. "Chikara?" she asked, gently shaking him awake.

Chikara blinked slowly awake. "Eh…? Nani…?" he asked, sitting up. "Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir! The one and only!"

Chikara shook his head, and stood up. "Thank you… Chikara-chan doesn't have magic, so he…"

"Don't worry!" said Sarah, walking outside. "Come on, now! We have no time to waste!"

_She sounds like Red Lions… _thought Chikara, following Sarah. "How will we get to the Forbidden Woods?"

Sarah walked to the edge of the cliff, and didn't answer. "Hmm… He now has magic of his own…" she muttered, looking at the far-off Forbidden Woods. "Maybe Chikara could make it…." She turned to Chikara. "Tell me, Chikara… Are you a patient person?"

"Yeah, sort of… Why?"

"Because the winds blowing the wrong way! It is blowing southeast, the absolute _opposite_ of the direction we want to go! Northwest! We'll have to… Wait, you…" Sarah suddenly said, seeing Chikara pull out the Baton of the Winds. "You… You are the Wind Waker, Chikara!"

Chikara nodded. "Yeah… Remember, Chikara-chan told you that he could change the direction of the wind… But it takes magic energy, and…"

"Well, Emi, my Fairy, gave you some magic energy!" replied Sarah, smiling happily. "So don't worry. It's not as much as mine, but it'll be enough to get you over there." She nodded to the woods. "Well, then, change the wind to help us out!"

"Okay, Sarah…" Chikara conducted the Winds Requiem.

"_Direction yet again? Sheesh, I'd better get used to it, we'll be seeing a lot of each other, seeing as though you may become—Direction?" _asked the Wind Spirit, suddenly cutting herself off.

"Become? Become what?" asked Chikara.

"_Never you mind!" _she snapped. "_Now, direction!_"

"Northwest," said Chikara, curiosity burning like mad inside him. "Hmm?" he said, realizing he didn't fall like last time. "Wow! Chikara-chan really has magic!" he asked.

"Hee, hee… What did I tell you, Chikara?" asked Sarah, pulling her staff out. "Well, then, follow me. I'm quite sure we'll make it over there!"

**4 minutes and 25 seconds later…**

"Wow! Gliding is so fun, Sarah!" said Chikara, feeling lifted in spirits.

Sarah simply smiled again. "Well, then, come on in… Into the Forbidden Woods. There's a reason the Great Deku Tree didn't want us all to go in here… About 6 days ago, an evil presence has been felt around the Great Sea… And monsters have been appearing in these woods… The Koroks used to play and frolic here, but now…" Sarah shook her head. "Well, let's explore around here…"

Chikara nodded, but he had something on his mind. _Sarah said that evil began to arise over the Great Sea about six days ago… Around Chikara-chan 12th birthday! And Mokuju said the very same thing! But… but Chikara-chan _can't_ have caused it be turning twelve… Because, Chikara-chan is _against_ the evil!_

"Ne, Chikara-chan! Come here… See that plant right there?"

**A/N: The layout of the dungeons is different, in case you didn't notice.**

"You mean the one on the door?" asked Chikara.

"Mmm hmm. It will hide if we get to close to the plant, so we have to attack it from afar… Do you have any far-range weapons to attack with?"

"Nope… Unless a grappling hook will help?"

Sarah sighed. "Okay, then…" She swung her staff, changing it into a banana-shaped weapon.

"Whoa! How are you doing that!" asked Chikara.

"This staff…" Sarah paused, sighing. "Did you believe Rown when he said that I was just a 1000 year old daydreamer?"

"No, of course not! In fact, Chikara-chan thought it was quite rude of Rown!"

Sarah smiled at Chikara gratefully. "Thanks… Well, Rown was only half right… I am not a daydreamer, at least not about a _long lost love_. But… I am.. 1490 years old…"

"Nan—Nani? 1490? Wow… Then, wait! If you are over 1000 years old, then… Then you might know about that ancient land from legend!"

"Hyrule? I'll tell you the story sometime, Chikara. But first, I'll tell you about this staff… Yes, 1000 years ago, there was a Hyrule, and there was an enchanted forest called the Kokiri Forest. All Kokiri lived in the Forest. Yes, even the hero from legend, even though he wasn't Kokiri. That's why "The Hero of Time" was wearing green… His name was Lee."

"Lee…" repeated Chikara. "Then the Hero of Time's real name is Lee?"

"Yes… And he wasn't 12 when he fought Ganondorf and won. He was about 17 or 18. I should know, I fought along side him."

"Wow! Sarah, that's amazing!"

"Hmm… Back to the staff…" Sarah held it up the boomerang. "This staff is a magic item I created myself… I was planning on going on an adventure, and my Fairy friend Emi helped me create it. Then the Great Deku Tree sent Lee on a mission to save Hyrule, and wanted me to come with him. Well," said Sarah aiming the boomerang at the plant on the door. "We'd better not dawdle. We'd better go save Makar." With that, Sarah swung the boomerang at the plant, and it died.

Chikara followed Sarah to the room. _This will take a long time…._

**With Makar…**

Makar walked around, looking for his Deku Leaf. He had dropped it somewhere when he had crash-landed. "Ooh… I'm going to be in soo much trouble…" he said to himself, checking under a log. "But I need to fly out of here, and my leaf is lost…"

"Makar!" a girl called off in the distance.

"Sarah!" said Makar happily. "What is she doing here! Did the Great Deku Tree send her?"

"Makar!" called another voice, but this was a boy's voice, a _very _young boy.

"And someone else, too?" cried Makar astoundedly. "Wow… OH NO!" he suddenly yelled. "I'd better go find Sarah and the other person! The ceremony!"

"_Aah… Yuuhan…_" said an evil voice behind him.

"Eh?" Makar turned around, and yelled in surprise as a HUGE plant-like jaw swallowed him whole!

**With Chikara and Sarah, 1 hour and 34 minutes later…**

"See, Chikara! I _told_ you right! See what could've happened if we went left?" Sarah and Chikara had just made it outside the boss room door. "I wonder why we haven't found Makar yet… He can't have gone that far…"

"Yeah… But we also have to defeat the boss within this room… Then maybe Makar will show himself. Chikara-chan's guess is that he's hiding from all the monsters. Well…" Chikara looked up at the boss room lock. "Lets go."

"Yes, lets." Sarah pulled out her staff, and nodded to the door.

Chikara backed up and tossed the keyhole into the lock. "Alright…" He and Sarah exchanged glances, nodded, and walked in…

"_Aaah, dezaato…_"

Sarah looked up, and gasped out loud. "Aaah! It's huge!"

Chikara nodded. "But how do we defeat this thing?"

"_Hajimashita, eiyuu to jojoofu…_"

Sarah glared. "How does this thing know Hylian?"

"_Chibi Korok ga oishii desu… kodomo-tachi wa?_"

"Little Korok was delicious… OH GODS! You ate Makar!"

"_Hai. Anata ketsuboo made taberu mo?_"

"Not if we kill you first! Chikara, use your boomerang to cut down it's vine! Doing so, this thing… Kalle Demos, will fall down, exposing it's soft interior. Then I will attack. Got it!"

Chikara nodded, pulling out his own boomerang. Taking careful aim, he aimed for some of the monsters tentacles, slicing them down. "There! Now, the other—KYAAA!" A vine came down hard on Chikara.

"Chikara!" cried Sarah, and, turning her staff into a boomerang, and threw it at the vines. The huge plant-like exterior was hanging from one vine. While Kalle Demos was trying to fix this problem, Sarah ran to Chikara. "Chikara, daijoobu ka!"

Chikara sat up, wincing. "Itaii… That-That hurt… Thought Chikara-chan was gonna die! It nearly squashed Chikara-chan!"

Sarah sighed with relief, and tossed the boomerang at the last hanging vine. "There! Wait, Chikara! I'll attack the REAL Kalle Demos!" Sarah swung her staff into a small sword-knife and a wooden shield. "Haiiiiyaaaa!" came her battle cry, and she swung Kalle out of its plant protection. "You don't eat Koroks!" snapped Sarah, and…

**SLICE!**

"Omigods!" yelled Chikara, for Sarah had just knocked Kalle Demos head off! "Sa-Sarah! Was that necessary!"

Sarah's staff changed into a staff again, and she turned around. "That thing ate Makar… And… Makar and I were supposed to play music for the ceremony… Huh?" For Sarah had just heard something whimpering. "Eh… Makar?" Hardly daring to believe it, Sarah turned around and saw Makar crying on Demos flower petals. "Makar!"

Makar sniffled and looked up. "Sa-Sarah! I thought I he-heard you earlier! I-It when all dark around me after I saw this bi-big mouth, and it swallowed me! I thought I had died!" Makar sobbed loudly.

Chikara stood up slowly, wincing as he walked to Sarah and Makar. "So.. how do we get out?"

"That," answered Sarah, picking Makar up. "Come on, Chikara, to the wind portal…"

**Outside the Great Deku Tree…**

As soon as they had arrived in the Forest Haven, Makar jumped off Sarah's arms and walked nervously towards the Great Deku Tree. "I'm—I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree!" he said, trying to hold back sobs. "You have warned us so many times, yet still I disobeyed, and went to the Forbidden Woods! I'm sorry!" repeated Makar.

The Great Deku Tree smiled. "That's quite okay, Makar. As long as you're okay, I am no longer worried. Now, Makar… How about you and Sarah play the music as you always do for me?"

Makar jumped up. "Oh! That's—That's right! The ceremony! I'm here now, so lets start!" Makar pulled out a blue ¾ size violin and a red tree-bark bow. "Let's go!"

Sarah smiled and pulled out the Fairy Ocarina. "Relax and enjoy, Chikara…." She said, and she held the ocarina to her mouth, and she and Makar began to play a song.

The Koroks all began to sing a small chord together. Chikara smiled, toe tapping to the music. As the music played, small seeds began to grow on the Great Deku Tree's upper branches. Chikara stared wide-eyed at the seeds. The Koroks grabbed a Deku Leaf each, and flew up to catch the seeds.

"Okay! See you all next year!" called Olivio.

"Have fun! I'm off to the Mother and Child isle!" said Rown.

"May all our trees grow big and strong!" said Elma, and all the Koroks flew off, all heading for different directions to plant some trees.

Sarah and Makar song ended, and Sarah smiled at Chikara. "Don't be so amazed, Chikara."

Chikara blinked, and looked at Sarah. Was it something in her black-green eyes that made him want to look at them all day? He went a bit red at the cheeks, and shook his head. "Sorry, Sarah…"

"No problem, Chikara. I'm not surprised that you are so drawn to forests…" Sarah sighed. "Well… I guess this is goodbye, then…"

Chikara nodded. "Guess so… We'll see each other again, right?" Sarah seemed to be in thought.

Makar looked up at Sarah. "Hey, Sarah, why don't you go adventure with Chikara? I can see in your eyes that you want adventure. You've suffered wanderlust so long, haven't you?"

Sarah blinked down at Makar. "Makar… Are you sure? I mean, we have to practice music for next year… And I…" It was Sarah's turn to go a bit red at the cheeks. "Well, if it's alright with Chikara…"

Chikara nodded. "Yeah, you'd be a great help! Chikara-chan surely can't do this alone!"

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Sarah. "This'll be soo much fun! Come on, let's get out of here and save your sister!"

"Wait, Sarah, Chikara! You almost forgot this didn't you!" The Great Deku Tree sent down the Farore's Pearl to Chikara. "Use it well, Chikara."

Chikara once again could feel an immense power within the pearl. "Okay, Deku Tree! Arigato! Let's go, Sarah!" And Chikara and Sarah ran out of the Forest Haven together.

The Great Deku Tree smiled. "I have a feeling, Sarah, that you just might get your Lee…" Makar looked up curiously at the Deku Tree, shrugged, and practiced his violin for next year.

**Outside…**

"Red Lions! Chikara-chan got the Farore's Pearl, and the girl we saw's named Sarah! She'll be coming with us!"

Red Lions opened his mouth, but Emily started first. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME, CHIKARA! I WANTED ADVENTURE, TOO! THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE WAS WAKE ME UP!"

"Yeah, you've been gone for two days, Chikara!"

Chikara looked confused. "Has Chikara-chan been gone for that long…?"

"YES!" screamed Emily, looking positively livid. _Gods, how could he worry me like that! I should_

_be protecting him!_

"Heh, heh… Gomen nasai, Red Lions…"

Sarah stared at the _King of Red Lions_. "Wait, aren't you—" She then noticed Emily. "Emily!

Wow, it was you!"

Emily looked down. "Oh my! Sarah! It's been a millennium! How have you been!"

"Ah, I've been fine! Jeez, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Friends forever, through flood and thin! But… What of Lee, Zelda and the kid?"

Sarah saddened. "I… I don't know. I fear they might have…"

"So you want to adventure with us, I reckon?" asked Red Lions.

"Then climb aboard!" said Emily with a smile.

"But this won't do, Emily," said Sarah, hand resting on chin. "There's no room for both of us, Chikara…"

"In that case, stay here," replied Red Lions.

But Sarah smiled. "I have an idea…" Sarah pulled put her staff and said, "Emi! Come on out, we need some space here!"

Emi flew out of Sarah's bandana. "Yes! I've been waiting _forever_ to do this!"

Red Lion's eyes widened. "Sarah. What are you going to do?"

Chikara backed up. "Magic, Sarah?"

Sarah smiled mischievously. "If Emily can go on this adventure, so can her friend. Now, Emi!" Sarah swung her staff around at Red Lions, and Emi shook some black Fairy dust on Red Lions.

The boat blinked. "Huh? Nothing ha-AAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHH!" yelled Red Lions suddenly, as he suddenly grew 3x his original size! "OW! I mean _OOWW! _By Nayru, Sarah, why did you have to do that!"

"That was fun, Sarah!"

"Cause I am not the girl who sits at home while the _man _goes to save the day. No, I go help the _man_ save the day."

"But Chikara-chans not a man… he's nowhere near of age!"

Sarah smiled, and Emi flew back into the bandana. "Now we both can come aboard. We both could sit down and relax. See, ain't I a genius?" Sarah climbed aboard the Red Lions, and Chikara followed suit. "Now, then, Red Lions! On to Great Fish Island!"

"YESSS!" cheered Emily. "Let's goooo!"

_Women… _thought Red Lions, and Chikara set up the sail, and they set sail for Great Fish Island. By some miracle, the Great Fish Island lay northwest of the Forest Haven. Maybe they could get there before evil can touch it!

_Day 6_

_Today, I got the Farore's Pearl, and a new friend. Her name is Sarah, and she is a Kokiri. She says that a land called Hyrule _did_ exist, and that the Hero of Times name was Lee, and they he wore green because he was a Kokiri too? Or did she say Lee was Hylian? Can't remember…_

_For some reason, though… Hyrule sounds so familiar… And so does the name Lee… And Sarah, I felt like I've met her before… Aah, I'm tired… I'll write more tomorrow… I hope Sarah doesn't mind "manning the tiller" as Red Lions says… Emily won't be able to if she's on Red Lions head…_

_Emily and Sarah apparently knew each other from 1000 years ago… So that means they both knew this Lee then… I wonder what I, Chikara-chan, have to do with this Lee…_

_Chikara-chan, Great Sea, 10:13 PM. Status: Soo tired and hungry… _

Well, how was it? Muse of Action/Adventure, Chikara-chan himself, is enjoying it, as he and Kazooie are writing this together. For some Drama is in this, too, as you saw earlier into the chapter. Thank you for you support… **looks at severe lack of reviews** Support… -;

**A Dictionary of the Nihongo (Japanese) used in Chapter 4.**

**Gomen NasaiI'm sorry**

**Daijoobu ka?Are you alright? (add "ka" to end of sentence to turn it into a question)**


	6. Chapter Five

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **What purpose do I have in life? Do I just… just get slapped on here for a thought that'll be washed away in seconds?

**A/N: **Disclaimer, quit trying to make the readers feel guilty. Besides, you WANT this job, remember? You scoot me off the chair so you can type your thing! …. Yeah, whatever… I just noticed that you guys don't like Sarah and Emily. Why not? First of all, you want to know how and why Sarah and Emily stayed young after all these years.

Well, here's #1: Sarah is a Kokiri, and Kokiri stop aging when they reach the age 9. And as for Emily… She's a Shadow, and although Shadows age quickly, though they can choose to look young if they wish.

#2: Emily is Mary-Sueish? Just what IS a Mary-Sue!

#3: Physical things and items can't hurt a Shadow. Unfair, yes, but true.

#4: Emily is a better fighter then Chikara. Well, yeah, considering Chikara is just now getting the gist of fighting. He's 12, for crying out loud!

#5: Chikara a wimp? Yes, I sort of… made it that way. That's how he seemed to me as I played the game. Besides, you try casting a spell without magic! It'll wear you out, too!

Anyway, I've said enough now. Lets continue!

**Chapter Five: The ruins of an island, return to the roots and Nayru's Pearl.**

Red Lions glanced back while sailing. "Is he still asleep then, Sarah?"

"He really is a lazy boy!" remarked Emily.

Sarah nodded, looking down at the sleeping Chikara. "Is Chikara always so sleepy?"

"Yeah, sometimes," answered Red Lions, sighing and looking back at sea. "I _think_ we might be there soon… I can almost see it, anyway… Can you, that fish-fin shaped island?"

Sarah squinted into the night. "Yes… Is that the one you're talking about?"

"Yep. Can you tell how far off it is?"

"I think I can…" Emily said, squinting into the darkness of night, though (being a Shadow Elf, can

see perfectly) couldn't tell how far off. "I don't know, about 15 miles? 150 miles? 1500 miles?" Emily guessed one after the other.

"No…" Sarah sighed, and looked up at the clouds in the sunny skies. "We've been sailing for 9 hours now!"

"Well, we'll get there when we get there!" growled Red Lions.

"When we get there! I'm gonna die of boredom!" Emily paused. "Wait… A Shadow isn't necessarily dead. I mean, we're alive, but… What am I saying! Shadows are Fairies!"

"I know, Emily…" Sarah let out a bored sigh and leaned back in the now-bigger sailboat. "Red

Lions, wake me up when we get there!"

"No now!" cried Red Lions annoyed. "_Someone_ has to man the tiller! If no one controls the tiller, I can't move! Don't you kids know that to control a sailboat, you man the tiller!"

Sarah opened one eye. "If you can talk the language of common, but can't control yourself, then I really wonder if you are indeed an extra ordinary boat. Because surely a boat that can talk _must_ have the capabilities of moving by himself… Unless he is too _elvish _to be a real sailboat." Sarah eyed the _King of Red Lions_ head shrewdly. "I know not who you really are, but I know that this isn't you for real."

"Yeah, exactly!" agreed Emily. "I feel like I've met you before, Red Lions… But I can't quite recall… Can you, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head. "No…"

Red Lions bit his lip. _They recognize my presence, but know not that who I really am… I have to be careful, or these girls could figure out who I am… _"Enough idle chitchat, girls. I have a headache."

"You don't have a headache!" whined Emily. "You are hiding something, ain't ya!"

Sarah placed her hand on the tiller. "Chikara, you'd better wake up soon…" Sarah sighed, watching the sunset. "It's been your turn to man the tiller for an hour and a half…"

Chikara blinked awake. "Eh, Chikara-chan's awake…" Chikara looked east, then smiled. "The moon's rising… Chikara-chan really is like oka-san…"

"A Night Elf, eh? That's cool! Shadow Elves and Night Elves are closely related, you know!" Emily glanced back. "Your mother a Night Elf?"

Sarah looked at Chikara. "Your mother? What was she like, Chikara?"

Chikara looked ahead, eyes suddenly blank looking, and he hadn't been awake for more then 30 seconds. "…Chikara-chan can't really remember her… Her name was Mikomi, and she had… orange blonde hair… Eyes as blue as sapphires…" Chikara-chan glanced at Sarah. "Nani?"

Sarah was watching him with concern. "You hold a lot of guilt in your heart, Chikara… It has something to do with your mother, doesn't it? Something happened to her to make you think you are responsible."

Chikara stared wide-eyed at Sarah. "How'd… How…?"

"Sarah, quit that!" said Emily mischievously. "Peering into people's hearts is a Shadows job. I would always scare Lee by doing that, remember? We Shadows created the Gossip Stones, the stones that peer into your heart."

Sarah replied, "Maybe spending about 7 whole adventures with a Shadow opened my eyes to everything around me, Emily." Sarah smiled at an amazed Chikara. "Well, I can finally get some sleep. You can go ahead and man the tiller. Your turn, anyway." Sarah turned her staff into a blanket, and laid down. "Maa, oyasumi, Chikara-chan…" Wrapping the blanket around herself, she fell asleep.

"Isn't she a smart girl?" asked Red Lions, eyebrow twitching.

"All girls and women are smart!" declared Emily. "10 times smarter then guys and men, right Chikara?" challenged Emily.

Chikara nodded absently, looking up at the sky. Thanks to Sarah and Emi's magic, the sailboat was big enough for both Chikara and Sarah to relax without bumping into each other, and Emily could still be comfortable on top of the sailboats head. "Red Lions—" Chikara half asked.

"No, we are not there yet, Chikara," growled Red Lions, annoyed. "I said this to Sarah a million times, and I will say it to you _once_: I. Will. Tell. You. When. We. Get. There."

Chikara sighed. "Why doesn't Chikara-chan write in his journal? You said we were in the Forbidden Woods for 2 days…"

"Jerk…" Emily muttered. "You should've woken me up…" _I shouldn't make more mistakes like that… That's how I failed Lee… I must try to protect Chikara so I won't be a failure before other Shadows… I won't fail this time! I promise that!_

Chikara glanced at Emily curiously, and pulled out his journal.

_Day 7_

_We are still not there yet! I know not how long I've been asleep, but obviously not long enough, for we haven't reached the Great Fish Island…_

_It reminds me somehow… I wonder where Tetra is? I mean she hasn't been using her Pirates Charm as for as I can tell… What if Tetra… What if something happened to her? Suppose that big bird found her, and she is with Aryll, Mila and Maggie?_

_Gaah! I worry too much! Tetra's a mean, tough girl! She wouldn't let a humungous bird just simply swoop down and kidnap her! …Right?_

_Hey, I'm a week into my rescue mission! _

_Chikara-chan, Great Sea (somewhere), 8:09 PM. Status: Bored to death._

Chikara put the journal away, and looked out at sea. "Maybe… Chikara-chan will see Tetra soon…"

**Speaking of Tetra… Off the shore of Outset Island…**

"Miss Tetra? Why are we coming back here?" asked Bruce.

Tetra glared out to the island, arms crossed. "You heard the postman. He said that the water spirit Jabun with the treasure would be at this island…"

"On Chikara's island?" asked George.

Tetra shook her head. "I don't care who was born on this island. We are here for the treasure, and the treasure alone. I don't want to hear about anything else until we get the treasure! Understand!"

"Aye, ma'am…" chorused the voices of the pirates.

Tetra nodded. "Right, then… I don't see anything that might have the treasure on it…. Let's go look around back." The pirates ship creaked slightly as it moved for the first time in 30 minutes, and they sailed around back of the island. Tetra looked around at the rocks. "Oh, there! See, now ain't that an unusual color for a backside of a mountain? But, look…" Tetra squinted at the rocks.

"Uhm, Miss Tetra?" asked Bruce uncertainly. "It looks like out rocks won't break down this wall…"

"Chikushoo!" swore Tetra. "We'll need bombs for this!" Tetra turned to Bruce. "Does any one of us here have any idea where we could get some bombs!"

"Uh, I—I do, miss…" said a small voice behind Ron, and he moved to reveal Niko. "I once lived on Windfall Island, as you know… me and my brother Ron…"

"Yeah. Go on, Niko," said Tetra, walking towards Niko.

Niko gulped and continued, "Well, I—I remember that there was this guy who said he would create bombs for the world… And I think now, 24 years later, he may have just done it… So, we may have to look for bombs at Windfall Island…"

"Win-Windfall Island!" cried Tetra. "Why didn't you say anything before! That could've saved us a lot of time, Niko!"

"We-Well, I just remembered now, Miss… Hearing you mention bombs, I suddenly remembered."

Tetra growled, and turned around. "Alright, then! No time for second thoughts! We're setting sail for Windfall Island! Now! Get ready for sail! I'll be in my room, planning more treasure hunts! No one disturb me!" With that, Tetra walked to the room that led to the deck below.

"Alright, Miss…" said Bruce. "We'll call you when we reach Windfall…"

Tetra nodded, and closed the door.

"Poor girl…" mused George. "She's worried about Chikara, she just won't tell us… So we'd best not mention Chikara around her, okay boys?"

"You don't suppose Miss Tetra actually has…. _Feelings_ for Chikara, do you?" asked Niko, with a shudder at the word "feelings".

Ron shrugged. "Who knows, Niko? Maybe not. After all, we pirates have no need for loving or caring for someone. We have no one to care about but ourselves." Ron climbed up the ladder, leaving Niko at the bottom.

"But surely _not_ Miss Tetra…" Niko sighed, and sat down, thinking about what he should do for the next Gods know how many days…

**In Tetra's room…**

Tetra sighed, looking at the Pirates Charm she laid on the table. She had tried already to contact Chikara after she had seen him be tossed from the fortress. But Chikara wouldn't answer. "Maybe the reason is that… he could've dropped it, or maybe…"

_Aw, cut it out, girl… If Chikara ain't answering, then he is as good as dead…_said a voice in her head.Tetra shook the thought from her head. She had enough to deal with without thinking of Chikara. It was bad enough she still had those haunting visions of that Great Fish Island.

That island had been utterly destroyed, demolished. None other then that shadow at the Forsaken Fortress could have done it.

Tetra sat down, pulling out some sheets of paper and a quill pen. She then caught herself looking up at the picture of the hero from legends that her mother told her about. _Chikara… I'm sure that if you'd have survived… You could've been just like that hero…_ Tetra tore her eyes away from the picture, and got to work on the next thievery plans.

**With Chikara, Emily and Sarah…**

"Ne, Chikara, wake her up! We're here!"

Chikara looked out to see, and shook Sarah awake. "Sarah! Sarah, wake up! We're here!"

"Aaack!" Sarah shot up, and looked around. "Don't look at me like that! The man was dead when I got there, I swear!"

Chikara blinked. "Huh? Who's dead?"

"The king!" called Emily. Chikara's eyes widened.

Sarah looked up at Emily, and sighed. "Phew… Sorry, it must've been a dream…"

"BY NAYRU!" shouted Red Lions suddenly, coming to a complete stop. "What the… What is this? What happened to the island…" The sailboat asked as he looked at the horrific remains of the Great Fish Island.

Sarah gasped. "Oh, no! Look, Chikara!"

Chikara stared at the destroyed island. "Omigods… Who… Who did… who could do this!"

Emily gaped at the island. "By the Sagess of Shadow, there would be only one person capable of doing this… But, he—he died! So, he _has_ been revived, Red Lions…"

"Then… It's true!" cried Red Lions despairingly. "He has returned… Ganondorf has returned!"

"RETURNED!" yelled Sarah. "But how can that be! Lee, Zelda and Link defeated Ganondorf, Majora and Fierce Deity! And then Zelda sealed them all into the Evil Realm!"

"Ganondorf? Who is Ganondorf?" asked Chikara.

"Chikara, you said you wanted to rescue your sister from the Forsaken Fortress, right?" questioned Red Lions urgently.

"Yes, because—"

"And I found you out at sea! Tell me, how did you get there, if you were at the fortress beforehand!"

"Well, Chikara-chan was going to help Aryll, Mila and Maggie escape from their cell, when that big bird who kidnapped Aryll suddenly showed up, and it picked Chikara-chan up, and it brought Chikara-chan to this one shadow who seemed to be waiting the monstrous bird. Then he—"

"What did he look like?" interrupted Sarah. "Did he… Lessee, did he have dark skin, dark orange hair?

"Was he a big muscled, tall man? Human?" Emily asked.

Chikara closed his eyes, as if trying to block out the memory. "…Hai."

Sarah, Emily and Red Lions exchanged horrified glances. "Then… Could Ganondorf have gotten the Nayru's Pearl?" asked Red Lions to himself.

"OI! CHIKARA!" yelled a voice, and Quill flew in, and landed on Red Lions stern. "Oh? Chikara, who is this?" asked Quill, who had just noticed Sarah. "She wasn't with you when I saw you last… Emily, I remember."

"This is Sarah… She helped Chikara-chan get the Farore's Pearl."

"And she's dressed the same as you almost… Anyway, I've been looking for you! I know! I know where he is! Jabun, the water spirit, is no longer here… He fled before the attack. Do you know where he is now? Chikara, he is on a familiar island… On the very island from which you were born on."

"On Outset!" asked Chikara.

Quill nodded. "Yes, that's right. But a huge stone blocks the cave where Jabun is, on the backside of Outset. The only way to break through would be to blow it up, but… You don't have bombs, do you?"

"Once, but I used them to…" Emily smiled innocently. "But wasn't me, I swear."

Sarah frowned, and swung her staff, turning it into a bomb. "I do! We can set sail for Outset and I'll blow that stone away!"

"I'm sure you could, Sarah, but I meant _huge_ stone. I doubt one bomb will do the trick… As a matter of fact, the pirates were there yesterday, trying to get in. But they are probably already at Windfall Island, to get some bombs."

"The pirates!" Chikara cried. _Then Tetra's okay! If she is, why won't she talk to Chikara-chan?_

"They are after Nayru's Pearl, then?" asked Red Lions. "Well, I thank you again, Quill! Is there anything else you have to say before we set sail for Windfall?"

"Well, yes, there is one more thing… Medli said that Valoo warned her about a _curse of darkness_. I wonder if Valoo means all this darkness… And—" Thunder boomed overhead, and a downpour suddenly started. "Yep. Valoo said something about stormy seas and rough skies… Or was it the other way around? Well," said Quill, turning around. "Good luck with rescuing your sister, Chikara…" And he flew off.

"Chikara! Windfall Island lies northeast of here! Change the wind! Hurry!"

Chikara nodded, and pulled the baton out, conducted the Winds Requiem.

"_North, south, east or west? Northeast/west? Southeast/west?" _asked the Wind Spirit.

"Northeast."

"_Gotcha_"

Red Lions set the sail, and they were off to Windfall.

"A forever night! Paradise!" cheered Emily.

"Be serious, Emily!" scolded Red Lions. "If this really a curse of night, it's proof that Ganondorf is trying to purge the world into darkness!"

"Not all darkness is evil!" shot back Emily.

"True, but too much darkness bad!"

"So is too much light!" argued Emily. "There has to be a balance!"

"Balance! And a few seconds ago, you were relishing the thought of a forever-night!"

"You don't really think that it will be stuck at night, do you Sarah?" asked Chikara.

"I don't know, Chikara… All I know is that if we sail in this rain, we'll catch a cold…" She swung her bomb to turn it into an umbrella. "There. We won't get too wet," said Sarah happily, covering herself and Chikara under the umbrella.

Chikara smiled at Sarah. "Okay… Thank you… Sarah."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Emily. "Oh, that's fine. I'm fine…" Emily picked up her shield and held it over her head. "See, I'm fine." She repeated to a worried-looking Chikara.

Red Lions leaned forward, as if hoping to sail faster. _I wonder if Tetra indeed is the descendant of Zelda and Lee… I know Chikara can't be, because… He doesn't have the same… presence as neither Lee nor Zelda did, but with Tetra…. I wonder when Chikara will work out who I really am…_

**1 hour and 17 minutes later… Still nighttime…**

They had finally reached Windfall, faster then they had expected. "Hmm… Just as Quill said!" remarked Red Lions. "The pirates are here… They are probably looking for bombs, as well. Chikara, I suppose they know not that you're alive, so you might be able to sneak in on them somehow and see if you can hear what they know, okay?"

Chikara nodded, hopping off the sailboat, Sarah and Emily following him. "Alright… How do you think we can find the pirates?"

"Well, we could try to sneak into the bomb shop, right there…" Sarah pointed to the bomb shop with her free hand, as she was still holding the umbrella. "Let's go!" They ran to the bomb shop, where they saw a sign on the door that said _Closed, so go away!_

"That's not very nice," remarked Emily.

Chikara sighed. "Great… Now what?"

Sarah smiled. "We go around back." Sarah led Chikara to a small cliff behind the bomb shop. "Hmm. How convenient… Let's climb up these vines…" Which they did, and found a small hole. "After you, Chikara," said Sarah, and all three crawled in…

Where they saw the pirates gathering bombs into barrels. "Tetra!" Chikara whispered excitedly.

"You should quit struggling, Cannon," said Bruce. "You brought this on yourself."

Chum chuckled, holding his book in one hand while trying to tighten the knot with the other. "I must tell you, Bruce, that was some quick thinking you pulled with that postman! I've never seen you come up with something so convincing!"

"Oh, that-that? Yeah, 'twas nothing, at all!" said Bruce modestly. "The first time I saw that Chikara, I always thought about how _innocent_ he looks… a bit _too_ innocent, yeah? So I figured that he _had _to be hiding something on Outset… Something he wouldn't want us to look for. And when we see that postman again, I just pretended to be all _Oh, no, Is Chikara all right!_ And PRESTO! He tells us everything! Hah, what a fool that winged elf was!"

"Really, though, Bruce… I honestly wonder if you could get any smarter then this… Because if you do, imagine if you and Miss Tetra got married and had a kid! Your kid could be the best pirate to ever sail the Great Sea!"

Bruce stiffened, and shook his head. "Shu-Shut up, will you!" He turned to Tetra. "Miss Tetra, could you tell him to not be so stupid! Dock him some pay or something!"

Tetra rolled her eyes and sighed disgustedly, standing crossed arm on the corner. "Maybe I'll dock _all_ of you guys pay of you don't hurry and get those bombs to the ship! I don't want you wasting time with your stupid jokes, because as soon as you are done getting all the bombs to the ship, we're setting sail for Outset Island!"

"What!" cried Bruce. "We have to leave right away? Why can't we get something to eat before we go? It's been a long time since we last had anywhere to just relax and eat… Don't you think that we could rest here tonight, and set sail for Outset Island tomorrow morning?"

Tetra glared at Bruce. "You're all idiots, you know that! You all saw what happened to Great Fish Island! You all saw the senseless destruction, the destroyed trees and plants! If we stall any longer, the same thing could happen to Outset Island!"

There was silence for a few minutes. Chikara was staring fearfully into space, Emily frowned, and Sarah gritted her teeth impatiently. _Why don't we leave now, then? _She thought.

"Forgive my saying so, Miss Tetra…" said Chum. "But it sounds like you care more about the welfare of that island then what happens to the treasure…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Chum!" snapped Tetra. "I want to…" she trailed off, and finished with, "I want the treasure! Now finish loading!" Tetra blinked, feeling someone watching her. "Huh?" she looked up, and saw Chikara, Emily, and Sarah.

"Oh, no!" breathed Chikara scooting back Emily and Sarah following suit. "We're done for…"

Tetra looked back at her feet. _Chikara… I can't believe it! Chikara's alive! Then… Is he after the Pearl, too…? _Tetra sighed again, annoyed. _Ooh, Gods curse me for being a fool… _"Hey, you know what, Bruce? You're right… Now that I think about it, I'm a bit hungry myself…" Tetra shook her head. "Who cares if someone else gets to the treasure first?"

"Wa-wait, Miss Tetra! We could-" said Bruce frantically.

"No, too late! You've made me hungry! Come on, we'll get something to eat, but as soon as we are done eating," said Tetra loudly, looking up at the trio's hiding spot while pretending to stretch. "_We'll set sail for Outset, so I'd get going!_"

Chikara, Emily, and Sarah exchanged glances, nodded, and crawled back through the exit.

_Chikara, I'll be watching you…_ thought Tetra, feeling the Pirates Charm.

**Back to Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

"Okay, that doesn't leave us much time, Chikara! Maybe we could wait for the pirates top be finished loading their bombs on their ship, and we could try to take some!"

"Right! Okay, Sarah, sounds like a good idea… Let's get going right now, look, they are walking towards their ship…" Sidling against the wall, Emily, Sarah and Chikara looked around the corner as to not get caught by the pirates, and followed them quietly.

"Come on, then, pirates! Let's go get some food!" they heard Tetra yell, and the pirates ran to the Windfall Café, and a few minutes later, Gillian walked out curiously, looking back.

"Well, I never! Bloody pirates…" she muttered, walking to her house.

"Come on, girls, to the pirates ship!" Chikara and Sarah jumped onto the pirates ship, looking around. "Down here, Sarah! Chikara-chan has been here before! Down here!" Chikara opened the door, letting them all in.

"Hoo…" sighed Sarah, leaning on a wall. "It's so nice to be out of that rain… So, where, then?"

"If I where a pirate," said Emily, "Where would I hide bombs to make sure no one could find them?"

"Chikara-chan guesses downstairs…" Chikara looked downstairs, and saw…

"Oh, Farore! Piles, piles, _piles_ of bombs!" shouted Sarah. "And no one to guard it! How dumb are these pirates!"

"_FYI, whoever you are, I intended that! I know Chikara need these better then I do!_" came Tetra's voice from the Pirates Charm.

"Tetra!" Chikara said happily, and pulled out the stone.

"Why _haven't _you _spoken _to _me _Chikara-chan!" Tetra and Chikara shouted at the same time. "Hey! _I _Chikara-chan _asked_ you _first_! _Chikara! _Tetra!"

Emily stared at the Pirates Charm. "Hey… I know that stone…"

"Yeah, you're right, Emily… Isn't that a Gossip Stone, stones of the Shadows?"

"_Chikara, tell me who are the other girls I see? You haven't been building a fan club, have you? Geez, I've been so worried, yet you have been becoming popular!_

"You… You worried about me?" asked Chikara, a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'll tell you who we are!" shouted Emily. "I am Emily, and this is Sarah. If you wanna know, we both know about Hyrule because we were there!"

"_You were there?" _repeated Tetra skeptically. "_Considering the fact that Hyrule existed over 1000 years ago, I must say that would be impossible!"_

"How would you know that?"

"_You both look young. Not much older then Chikara."_

"Wait…. How can you see me?"

"This must be a more advanced version of a Gossip Stone…" mused Emily quietly, staring still at the charm.

"That's besides the point!" said Chikara, feeling left out. "Chikara-chan still wants to know why you haven't tried to talk to Chikara-chan before!"

"_Guess what, Chikara! That's exactly what I want to know! I've tried already after you were tossed from the fortress, but you didn't answer! I thought…" _Tetra's voice suddenly sounded sad… "_I thought you…"_

Sarah stared at the charm. "Yeah? Well, I guess I thank you for worrying about Chikara-" Chikara bit his lip "-But we are wasting time here, just talking! Let's grab some bombs and get going to Outset Island! A ship this size could easily overcome _King of Red Lions_!"

"Yeah, grab a handful! An armful! As much as we can carry!" shouted Emily.

Chikara was about to protest, then changed his mind, and nodded. "Right… Tetra, do you have anything we can hold the bombs in?"

"_Look for a bag. There should be a small stack of bomb bags. Do _not _take the big ones, though! I'm watching!" _Tetra sounded like her old self again.

"Here, this ones nice, Chikara. Let's fill it up with bombs…" Which they did, and they could fit about 30 bombs into the bag. Sarah smirked. "Lets try not to light any of these."

Chikara smiled, and pulled out the Pirates Charm again. It was still shining, so Tetra was still watching. "So, Tetra… You want this back now?"

**With Tetra in the Windfall Café…**

Tetra blinked. "Want it back? What do you mean?" She could see Chikara, Emily, and Sarah, and Chikara was smiling sadly at the blue stone.

"_You said you would want this back, right? Chikara-chan can't keep this, you said… So should Chikara-chan leave it on the ship?_"

Tetra paused for a second. Something was stirring inside her. "Chikara… You can keep it."

"_Eh?"_

"I said you could keep it, Chikara…"

Chikara stared wide-eyed into the blue gem. "_Keep it?_" he repeated faintly. "_Chikara-chan can keep this? Are you sure?_"

Tetra nodded, though Chikara couldn't see. "Yeah, you can…"

"Oi, Miss Tetra!" called a voice. "Join the party!"

"Party!" screeched Tetra, and saw Chikara flinch.

"_Ouchie…_" he said rubbing his ear.

"Sorry! Hey, we are NOT supposed to be having a party! OI, OI, BRUCE! Take OFF that hat this instant!"

**Back with Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

The stone lost its shine, so Tetra wasn't talking right now. Chikara pocketed the stone, something stirring inside _him_… "S-So, Emily, Sarah… Let's go…"

"Yah! We'd better go!" Sarah, Emily and Chikara jumped off the pirates ship and ran to Red Lions. "Red Lions, we have to leave now! We have bombs!"

Red Lions turned his head. "All right! Outset, to the South!"

Chikara nodded, pulled out the Kaze no Takuto, and conducted the Winds Requiem.

"_Okee-doke, Chikara! Up, down, left, right?_"

"South! Hurry!"

"_Down it is!_" smiled the Wind Spirit, and the wind blew south.

"Sail to Outset!" called Red Lions, and he set up the sail, and they were off!

Sarah swung her staff to an umbrella again, and covered herself and Chikara. "Farore protect us from illness," Sarah said with a smile.

Chikara nodded, trying to get his mind of Tetra. Ever since she had said those words _keep it_ quite a few minutes ago… The image if Tetra first winking at him when he first came aboard her ship popped in his mind. "Aaack!" He shook his head.

Sarah sighed. "Something up, Chikara? Or would this be a secret you would take to the grave should you ever die?"

Looking worried, Chikara glanced at Sarah. He wondered what Sarah would say if she knew. It probably wouldn't matter, if she knew… After all, they were friends! "Uhm… Sarah?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

Emily glanced back.

Chikara looked down at the ocean, watching the waves roll by. "We-Well… Chikara-chan… likes someone…"

"Aa soo? Will you tell me?" Sarah asked.

"Well… That—That person Chikara-chan likes… She… her name is… Well, we 'met' her at the Pirates Ship…"

"Who, Tetra?" guessed Emily without thinking.

Chikara's face went red and he nodded. "Ye-Yeah…"

A strange expression crossed Sarah's face, but she easily wiped it off with a smile. "Aah, you like Tetra, then? I really don't know her, so I guess I can't judge her. But it's your heart, Chikara. You may feel whatever it tells you."

"Wow, 12 years old, and already in love!" shouted Emily happily, causing Chikara to look down embarrassed, hiding his face.

"The wind is strong this night!" stated Red Lions, changing the subject. "I wonder if this have to do with the storm and curse Quill said Valoo was telling Medli…?" Overhead, a fork of lightning cracked in the sky followed by a boom of thunder. He looked up and nodded. "Yep. The storm is here…"

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" chuckled an evil voice somewhere.

Chikara and Sarah looked behind them, and saw a BIG cyclone. "KYAAAAA! Red Lions!" shouted Chikara frantically.

Emily looked to see what they were screaming at, then slapped Red Lions head. "HEY, LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Red Lions looked back curiously, and yelled out loud. "By Nayru!" he shouted his trademark cry of surprise yet again, "It's Cyclos, the God of Cyclones!"

"Well, what have we here?" asked Cyclos, smiling evilly. "Here's what I see… Three defiant little brats who think they can out sail Cyclos's great cyclones!"

"No! That's—That's not true! We're just sailing to Outset Island!" cried Chikara, scared.

"_We're just sailing to Outset Island!_" mimicked Cyclos. "Is this really our new Wind Waker? What a wuss you are!"

"Oi, don't be like that! How 'bout you hop off your cloud and pick a fight down here, coward!" shouted Emily. Sarah sighed.

"Oh, ho, ho! Miss Tough Girl down here, then? All right, toughie! Let's see you handle this!" Laughing maniacally, he summoned a cyclone, and aimed it at the sailboat and two elves. "JA NE!" he shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" shouted Red Lions, Emily, Sarah and Chikara as the cyclone tossed them somewhere in the Great Sea…

**3 hours later, off the coast of a high mountain island (Headstone Island)…**

Panting slightly, Red Lions shook off some excess water from his head. Emily was squeezing water out of her braid. "Geez… What a maniac he is! What does he think he's doing, reeking havoc on the Great Sea! No wonder I've seen so many stray cyclones around the Great Sea!" He looked back at the unconscious Chikara and Sarah. "Poor kids…" He looked around, and noticed that Outset was to the west.

"What luck! He blew us closer to our destination!" cried Emily, tossing her braid behind her.

"I just hope we can travel west as the wind blows south… Chikara's unconscious, so he can't change the wind… And the pirates…" Shaking his head, Red Lions set up the sail, traveling west by the southern wind…

**29 minutes later, at the shores of Outset…**

"Phew… We made it…" said Red Lions, looking around. "And the pirates aren't here… But suppose they aren't that far off…?" Red Lions looked behind him, but it was hard to see through the thick and heavy rain. "But how am I going to wake them up? They'll catch their death out here…"

"You are a big sailboat!" said Emily. "Roar loudly!" Emily jumped off his head.

The red sailboat sighed. _What choice do I have…? _Taking a deep breath, Red Lions let out a really loud roar!

"Aaah!" shouted Sarah, snapping up. "Where!"

"What the!" came Chikara's voice, and they looked around for the supposed attacker.

"Hah, hah! _That_ woke you two up! Look, you both are sopping wet! Chikara, I think you have time… How about you go see your grandmother?"

"Do we have to?" whined Emily.

Chikara gasped. "Obaa-san!" Jumping off the sailboat with Sarah, Chikara called, "We'll be back! Don't worry!"

"HEY! Quit leaving without meeee!" Emily chased after them.

"Don't worry?" repeated the _King of Red Lions_, and looked back once more to the Great Sea. "I should be telling _you_ to not worry…"

**With Chikara, Sarah, and Emily inside Grandma's house…**

"Obaa-san?" asked Chikara, looking around, and saw his grandmother sitting on a chair next to the stove. "Obaa-san!" He ran to his grandmother.

"Oh…" his grandmother moaned. "Aryll… Chikara… Please, don't go… Don't leave your grandmother all alone… Alone…"

"Obaa-san, Chikara-chan's home! He's here! Wake up!"

Sarah walked next to Chikara. "She your grandmother?"

"She looks old," remarked Emily.

"Obaa-san, please wake up… Chikara-chan is home…" Chikara's eyes filled with tears. "Why won't she wake up?"

Sarah closed her eyes. "….She's injured in the heart… She's worried about you and your sister, Aryll…"

"Quit stealing my job! _I _was supposed to read people's hearts!

Ignoring her Shadow friend, Sarah called, "Emi! She needs a Fairy healing! Can you do it?"

Emi flew out, and looked at grandma up and down. "Hmm… I'm fairly certain I could… But it would have to take some of your magic, too… A lot, Sarah, to heal… Chikara, how old is your grandmother?"

"Obaa-san? She's about… 3,900…"

"Yes, an elderly elf! Are you sure, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at her Dark-purple Fairy, then at the moon mark smack dab in the middle of him. Fairies were given that mark when the Fairy Queen gave them healing and wishing powers. And as Emi stared into Sarah's eyes, he could see how much she cared for Chikara. "Yes, Emi… Go on ahead…"

Emi nodded, and looked at Chikara. "You'll want to back up, Chikara… So I don't accidentally heal you, too… This healing obaa-san alone could take a lot out of Sarah." Emily watched curiously.

Chikara backed up, looking very worried.

Sarah sighed. "Okay… lets do it!" Sarah swung her staff, changing it into a pale green scepter with designs related to forests and the Kokiri. She then began to softly speak words of the Kokiri, a healing spell.

Emi flew around Chikara's grandma, shining black Fairy dust around.

"_Spirits of the forest, hear me… This women, Chikara's grandmother, needs your aid… Heal the pains within her heart, and release the strength within!_" came Sarah's spell, and then Emi stopped in front of Grandma's face. "Heal…" breathed Sarah, and leaned on her staff, which had automatically changed back to its original form. "Phew…." She panted. "There, she should wake up…"

"Are you alright, Sarah?" asked Chikara concernedly, walking towards the group.

"That was excellent! I didn't know you could heal!"

Sarah nodded, and Emi said, "She'll be just fine. A healing on an eldery elf when you are a child forever can be quite a strain…" Emi flew back into the bandana.

"Oh… Huh…?" Grandma opened her eyes. "Chi—Chikara?" she asked, reaching out her hand to reach Chikara's face. "Is… is that really you?"

Chikara held his grandma's hand, smiling happily. "Yes, obaa-san… It really is Chikara-chan!"

"Oh! Oh, Chikara! You're okay!" she cried joyfully, hugging Chikara. "I've been so worried… About you and Aryll… Do you know if Aryll is okay?"

"Yes, obaa-san… Aryll is fine… In fact, she's probably already escaped with Mila and Maggie, just as she planned she would!"

"Chikara! You are soaking wet! And so are those girls… Who are they, Chikara?"

"Ah! The purple-haired one is Emily… She wanted to accompany Chikara-chan on his journey to save Aryll. And this is Sarah, obaa-san! She and Emi healed you. She helped Chikara a lot…"

"Oh, that's right…" Grandma sighed sadly. "I've been just sitting here… Moaning, worrying about you and Aryll… I should've been strong, waiting your return… I'm a terrible grandma… I should be the one taking care of you two, making sure nothing ever hurts you, Chikara… Look! By the Goddesses, your sleeve! Blood-Bloodstained! What have you been doing, Chikara?"

Chikara looked curiously at his sleeve. "Oh… Well, Chikara-chan's been having quite an adventure…"

Sarah smiled wearily. "And we're soaking wet, too. Farore banish the illness."

"Shadows don't catch colds!" gloated Emily.

Grandma chuckled, and stood up. "Aren't you hungry? You look thinner then I last saw you, Chikara… Way thinner…"

Sarah and Chikara exchanged glances. "I don't think the pirates could get here before we rest up and dry off," mused Sarah. "Sure… Uh, what's your name?"

"My name…?" She turned to the stove, starting a small fire. "I'm afraid I can't reveal my name…

Our tribe of elves, Chikara, didn't believe in revealing our real names… Mikomi wasn't your mother's real name… We Night Elves don't give our real names, for outsiders could use that name as a source of power… That's why you call me Grandma…"

Chikara stared amazedly at Grandma. "Wow… Then… does that mean that _Chikara_ is not Chikara-chans real name? Why doesn't Chikara-chan know?"

"Because you select the name you want. And when you do, you keep it to yourself, and yourself only. When you become of age (which is about 1,200 for elves), you may then choose a name." Grandma smiled as she stirred the soup. "It's almost ready… Go ahead and sit by the carpet. I'll bring it to you."

Chikara, Emily, and Sarah walked to the carpet, sitting down. "You'll love obaa-sans soup!" said Chikara to the girls, smiling.

Sarah nodded, leaning back on the wall. "Yes… We'll need some food, huh?"

"I'm starving!" yelled Emily.

"Here you go, Chikara, Emily, Sarah. Please enjoy the meal…"

Chikara smiled a rabbit smile, and drank the soup in one long gulp. "Aaah! Oishii!"

Sarah tentatively took a sip, and got stars in her eyes. "Wow! This is delicious!" she finished the rest of the soup.

"YEAH!" said Emily, a rabbit smile bigger then Chikara's. "I feel soo revived right now! What do you call this soup, Grandma?"

"I just call it Elixir Soup. Everyone who drinks it seems to say they feel revived." Grandma. "Now… Chikara, don't you have a job to do?"

Chikara nodded, and stood up, Sarah following him. "Yes, Chikara-chan still has to go save Aryll! Chikara-chan will come back in one piece!"

"Just promise me one thing Chikara!" said Grandma seriously. "Please don't do anything reckless… Okay?"

Chikara nodded, and Sarah added, "That means _don't_, Chikara."

"All right! Thank you, obaa-san! Ja ne!" Waving good-bye to Grandma, Chikara, Emily and Sarah walked outside. Chikara then pulled out Aryll's telescope, and looked out towards sea. "Hmm… Chikara-chan doesn't see any pirates… You don't suppose that they got here and we didn't see them, do you!" he asked looking at Sarah worryingly.

Sarah glanced at Red Lions. "No… I don't think they could have. I mean, didn't Tetra let us take about 30 bombs with us? She left them virtually unguarded, so we could get to Nayru's Pearl first. Well, let's get to Red Lions."

Red Lions looked at Sarah and Chikara as they ran to him. "Finally! I've been freezing sitting in this rain!"

"We were delayed," explained Emily, hopping on Red Lions, "having dinner."

"Sorry," apologized Chikara as they climbed aboard. "So…"

"Yeah, we'll search around back," finished Red Lions, setting up the sail, and they sailed around back. "Yep, the cave that the pirate girl mentioned! Well, just let me get a little closer to the stone cave. "Now, Chikara… Set up the cannon!" the red boat declared.

"Cannon?" repeated Chikara, looking confused. "Uh, what's that?"

"Ooh, a cannon!" said Emily. But she didn't know either.

Sarah looked clueless too, so Red Lions sighed and explained, "A _cannon_, children… Ah, never mind let me set it up…" Which he did, and Chikara and Sarah stared at the metal-blue cannon with amazement. Emily had to turn around to see it.

"Wow!" said Sarah. "That's cool! I've never seen anything like that!"

"That's a cannon, Red Lions?"

"Yes sir, ma'am," answered Red Lions.

"Ooh, it's ugly! I almost prefer you, Red Lions!"

"Now, light her up!" commanded Red Lions, ignoring Emily.

"How?" asked Chikara.

"Its _raining_, Red Lions!" said Sarah matter-of-factly.

"Foolish boat with no brain."

_King of Red Lions_ paused, then looked down, feeling foolish. "R-Right…"

So they sat in the rain for a few minutes, thinking about what they should do next. "I got it!" shouted Sarah 5 minutes later. "Heh… I'll cover the fuse with the staff-into-an-umbrella, and then we can blow the wall away!"

Red Lions and Chikara exchanged glances. "Exactly!" roared Red Lions. "Then let's go!' Sarah turned her staff into an umbrella, covering the fuse. "LIGHT AWAY!" Red Lions yelled, and lit the fuse, and when the fuse hit the bottom of the fuse…

**BOOOOOOOM!**

"Kyaaa!" shouted Chikara. "What was… Did that come from the cannon?"

"Well, it worked!" said Red Lions happily, and cruised into the cave…

A/N: Great… Jabun speaks Hylian only… This'll be hard… 

"Wait a bit… He should be coming soon…"

"Look to the side, Sarah, Chikara! You'll see something cool!" announced Emily.

Sarah looked over the side of the boat. "Hey! There's a light in the water!"

Curious, Chikara looked over on the opposite side, and let out a small gasp. "Wow."

And then surfaced Jabun, a dark blue giant fish. "_Konban wa, Nohansen._"

"Nohansen?" repeated Sarah and Emily, exchanging glances.

"It certainly is the opposite of a good evening. Ganondorf has brought this night. He's trying to set the world into darkness."

"_Ganondorf!_" repeated Jabun. "_Ganondorf ga fukkatshita… Soo, Kami-sama no shippai keimusho ni ireru Ganondorf…_"

"Yes, it would seem so…"

"_Demo Zelda to Lee no kodomo-tachi? Sedai sorekara sedai sorekara, motto kodomo-tachi! Ano otoko no ko wa? Ano hito mieru ga Lee…_"

"Unfortunately, that is not the case," said Red Lions sadly. "The one I brought with me has no connection to the Hero, nor the Princess. He has a different path to follow."

"_Ano onna no ko wa_?"

"Not her, either."

"_Ano kage wa?"_

"Nor the Shadow."

"What do you mean!" demanded Sarah.

"We both knew _the hero and princess_! We fought alongside with Zelda and Lee over 1000 years ago! We, meaning Lee, Zelda, ME, Sarah and Link, defeated all evil in Hyrule!" argued Emily.

"_Onna no ko… O-namae wa?_"

"My name…. _Watashi wa Sarah desu_!" answered Sarah in Hylian.

"_To watashi wa Emily desu!"_

"Girls, I meant you are not actually _related_ to Lee and Zelda."

"_Kono keihai… Ano otoko no ko motsu Din to Farore no shinju."_

"Yeah, and we need the Nayru's Pearl, too."

"_Wakarimasu, Nohansen… Hai._" Jabun shook his antennae, and the Nayru's Pearl came gliding towards Chikara, who held it carefully. "_Ganbatte._" With that, Jabun sank back into the waters.

"YES!" cheered Chikara. "WE DID IT! We finally got the final pearl!"

"Yeah, it was fun!" said Sarah.

Emily, however, just smiled down at the cheering duo.

Red Lions let out a yell of victory. "YEEEEESSSSSSSSS! FINALLY! Then, we are OFF! Off to the Northern, Southern and Eastern Triangle islands!"

There was a slight pause. "Triangle islands?" repeated Chikara.

"Yep. We have to take Din's Pearl to the Southern Triangle Island, Nayru's Pearl to the Northern Triangle Island, and Farore's Pearl to the Eastern Triangle Island."

_But where does Karin's Pearl go…?_ asked Sarah silently, looking out towards sea. She sighed, listening to Chikara and Red Lions argue. _I wonder why he hasn't noticed that I have the Triforce of Affection…? Why does everyone seem to forget Karin, Goddess of Love and Loss in Hyrule 1000 years ago…_

"Ne, Sarah! Are you ready to go?" asked Chikara.

Sarah blinked, and nodded. "Yes, I am… Come on, Red Lions, let us sail to the Triangle islands!"

"Right-o! Chikara, northeast!"

"But Chikara-chan just doesn't feel as much magic as before…"

"Out of magic?" asked Sarah, and she pulled out a bottle of Blue Potion. "Hollo gave this to me about 2 days before you showed up at the Forest Haven. It restores energy and magic power. Go on, Chikara. Drink some."

Chikara narrowed his eyes at the potion. "It hasn't gone bad?"

"No, it hasn't!" laughed Sarah.

"Potions never go bad!" agreed Emily.

Chikara picked up the bottle, taking a tentative sip. "Brr… A bit cold…" Chikara shook his head, and drained the last of the bottle. "Gaah…" he gasped, a small blue cloud as he sighed.

Sarah giggled, and took the bottle back. "You'll get used to it after a while. It only happens once, after you drink a healing potion."

"Wait till you try a red potion!" said Emily excitedly.

Chikara made a face, and pulled out his journal.

_Day 8_

_Ugh… memo to myself: Never. Have. Blue. Green. Or Red. Potion. Ever. Again. Pack obaa-sans Elixir soup instead… -_

_Today, I was able to confide into a friend, Sarah. Yeah, I finally told _someone_ whom I like… Who I like? Tetra. I really can't explain why I suddenly just… Get excited by hearing her voice… When will she talk to me again! If I close my eyes, I can picture her… Blonde hair, blue eyes, and she has zigzag hair in front of her ears… But she's a pirate… And I am a poor islander with a kidnapped sister… What are the chances that she will feel the same way if I tell her…?_

_Maybe I'll think about it later, cause guess what? WE FINALLY GOT NAYRU'S PEARL! After a small conversation with an ancient-tongue speaking fish named Jabun. I was the only one who didn't understand what he was saying. But I wonder… I seriously wonder what Red Lions meant by "He has a different path to follow"… Does he mean me? Or could he be talking about someone else…?_

_Whoops, gotta go… _King of Red Lions _is giving me his "No time to waste!" face… Time to change the wind again… Oh, well. This may take some getting used to…_

_Chikara-chan, behind Outset Island (BACK HOME AGAIN!), 12:00 AM (still). Status: Happy!_

Well… This was a bit of a long chapter… Gomen nasai, minna… I seriously hope I got the Japanese right… I should study more often… -

**Mario: **Looks like you dragged it off towards the end…

**Me: ** :( That's cause it really IS 12:00… Wait, it just turned 12:01 AM… Well, it's late at night! I'm a bit tired, and I wanted to finish the chapter before going to sleep tonight! … Does it look like I just dragged it out? I HOPE NOT! **panic **OH NO! HERE COME THE FLAMES!

**Mario: sweatdrop **How about you get off to sleep, and I finish the fanfic.

**Me: **Yeah… Yeah, good idea… good idea… **walks away**

**Mario: watches Fairy Red walk away **Uh, yeah… Anyway, thank you for reading, and… uh, yeah… Reviews, welcome! Flames, not welcome! Adieu! … Wait, the dictionary…

**Dictionary for Japanese in this chapter:**

**Konban wa**Good Evening

**Ganondorf ga fukkatshita**Ganondorf has returned.

**Soo, Kami-sama no shippai keimusho ni ireru Ganondorf**Then, the Gods failed to imprison Ganondorf.

**Demo Zelda to Lee no kodomo-tachi? Sedai sorekara sedai sorekara, motto kodomo-tachi! Ano otoko no ko wa? Ano hito mieru ga Lee**But Zelda and Lee's children? Generation after generation, more children! Is that boy one? He looks like Lee…

**Ano onna no ko wa**That girl then?

**O-namae wa?**What's your name?

**Watashi wa Sarah desu **I am Sarah!

**Kono keihai… Ano otoko no ko motsu Din to Farore no shinju**This presence… That boy holds Din's and Farore's Pearl.

**Wakarimasu**I understand

**Ganbatte**Good luck

**Nani**What?

**Maa, oyasumi**Well, goodnight

**Chikushoo**A curse word

**Hai**Yes

**Oi**Hey!

**Obaa-san**Grandma


	7. Chapter Six

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer:** ….Be ready for a LOOOONG chapter…

**A/N:** To answer some of Ri2's questions… again. And I thought I didn't want any reviews game-related… "Maybe that's because the controls are so easy to use"…If you're not Ri2, then you can read on… Unless you're curious, too.

**#1:** So THAT'S a Mary Sue! I see… Well, a Shadow Elf IS a bit more interesting then a Forest Elf (Sarah) and a Night Elf (Chikara), right? Besides, Shadow Elves have a history of being ruthless and tough. As I said last chapter, Emily is a _way _better fighter then Chikara and Sarah. Didn't you know that the Shiekah WERE the Shadow Elves (or were the Shiekah Dark Elves…? Who cares.)! The Hylians betrayed them long before Zelda and Lee, trapping them in the Well of Shadows in Kakariko village.

**#2:** Yes, Chikara's grandma was around during good ol Hyrule times. But she wasn't in Hyrule. She was in a different place, a place where the Night Elf clan lives. If Mikomi, Chikara's mom, was a Night Elf, then you can guess Grandma is ALSO a Night Elf.

**#3:** The Triforce Sarah has… Quite a few reasons. One, to make the story more interesting. Two, there can't be just all-good Triforce. Then the balance Nayru created would be thrown off. So I decided to make one up that would counter the other three. The black Triforce is as strong as the other three, as to keep it balanced. Without balance, chaos would take over the world! Oh, yeah, I've changed it to "Triforce of Love". Anyway, who says that there _absolutely HAS TO BE A BLANK SPOT IN THE MIDDLE! _Why call it the 'Tetraforce'? I was thinking more 'Quadforce' :D

**#4: **About Sarah's staff… Yes, it changing into any weapon, or any item, a little _too_ convenient. But then again… Think about all the wild conveniences of the game… For example, the Master Sword. What a coincidence that some family after Zelda and Lee demolished the Temple of Time and tossed the Master Sword UNDER the castle!

**Lee: slaps forehead** Why didn't WE think of that?

**Zelda:** Because we weren't there? We were out of Hyrule at the time.

**Lee:** …Right.

**Me:** You could call Sarah a sorceress, I guess, only she's not as powerful as Ganondorf or Vaati (who'll appear in 4-swords and Minish Cap fanfic coming soon… very soon) or Zelda. More to the point, another wild convenience is that the Master Sword survived at all. I mean, the Master Sword is the only sword that CAN defeat Ganondorf, and it is the only thing that happened to survive the big war of Hyrule 1000 years ago. Don't poormouth Sarah's staff when the game had more wild conveniences then she does. Comprende?

**#5:** Chikara _is _a descendant of the Hero of Time (a.k.a Lee), but that doesn't mean he's as STRONG as Lee and Zelda was!

**#6:** No, Orca didn't train Chikara swordplay before Aryll got kidnapped, seeing as Chikara spent his time up and about at night, when everyone except for his mom was asleep. Apparently, Chikara got his moms genes rather then Aryll. A Night Elf, better known as a Twilight Elf, wanders and frolics at night. Chikara was never a fan of fighting, either.

**#7:** I've turned Chikara into a small, wimpy weakling? Making him look weak in front of two girls who (as I said last chapter) are a million times more experienced Chikara? Emily, near invincibility, nothing physical can hurt her? Chikara SHOULD be good at swordplay because he's Lee and Zelda's descendent? Oh, I think I'm enjoying this… A disagreeable reviewer… Well, Chikara IS a bit frail, but so what? Sarah and Emily have been knowing how to fight for 1000 years now, making them beyond the epic level! Emily is a SHADOW ELF, the MOST POWERFUL ELF OF ALL (next to Dark Elves and High/Royal Elves)! And I didn't give Sarah and Emily eternal youth, Sarah already had it (she's Kokiri, and they NEVER grow up, remember?) and Emily is about in her early 20's in human terms. And Emily can change her looks whenever she wants. All Shadow Elves can. And you'll argue about this, too… How about I prepare a small explanation of all elf types so you can FINALLY get it right, huh! Back to Sarah and Emily being stronger then Chikara… Women are naturally stronger then men anyway, you know. Don't be surprised.

**#8:** All Chikara is good for is changing the direction of the wind?

**Chikara:** That's a bit cold…

**Me:** Chikara doesn't get the gist of fighting yet. But when he ends up in Hyrule again either next chapter he'll realize what he got himself into, and toughen up.

**#9:** No one knows what the Wind Spirit looks like yet. You'll see in later chapters!

**#10:** Sarah and Emily NOT in love with Chikara? What, the female character falling in love with the male character makes her a Mary-Sue? …glances at Sarah Whoops. Did I make a Mary-Sue on accident? That's precisely what Sarah is going to do, and Chikara will like Sarah too after Tetra turns him down… Crap, gave something away… Well, sorry Ri2.

If anyone else out there has any questions regarding this fanfic, please don't hesitate to ask me! I'll gladly answer them, or else correct you if you've made a mistake. Just don't become as disagreeable as Ri2.

NOW we can carry on with this fanfic! Read on!

**Chapter Six: A God's Challenge, meeting with 4 Goddesses, and the Master Sword.**

"Looks like the rain cleared off!" said Emily happily. Then she frowned. "Wait… Then that means the curse of night is over?" Emily began to bawl loudly.

"She's right, Chikara, Sarah. When the three pearls are gathered at one spot, the curse of Ganondorf will be destroyed. Too bad it won't destroy him. But, Chikara, when you set the pearls on the three Triangle Islands, you'll return to the surface a mighty tower: the Tower of the Gods!"

"Tower of the Gods?" repeated Chikara.

"Yep."

"But no such thing existed when Emily and I were in Hyrule, Red Lions! When did it show up!"

"You lived in Hyrule about 1000 years ago… but you didn't stay, did you? I heard that you, Emily, Zelda, Lee and Link left about 950 years before the gods destroyed Hyrule. Hmm?"

Sarah glanced out at sea, and didn't answer for a bit.

Emily stopped bawling and shouted, "Hey, how did you know that!"

Red Lions hesitated for a second, and answered, "Lets just say I am a very smart boat."

Chikara sighed. "How will we know when we get there?"

Red Lions smiled a big smile. "I have no clue."

Leaning back, Chikara looked up at the starry sky. "What happened to the clouds? Chikara-chan can't see any in that horizon…"

"No clouds will appear for a while, Chikara," answered Sarah.

"Yeah," sniffled Emily. "Because light needs to hit the world again, so no clouds shall cover the moon or sun."

Sarah pulled out her ocarina. "I'm bored…" she said, and began to play a song.

Chikara stared amazedly at the ocarina. "Wai! What is that!"

The Kokiri put the ocarina down, and replied, "This, Chikara, is called the Fairy Ocarina… a long time ago, I lived in the Kokiri Forest. I had a friend named Link. You heard us mention him once of twice, right?"

Chikara nodded. "Yeah, and you keep mentioning a Zelda and a Lee, too. Who are they?"

Sarah looked up at Emily. "…They were other friends. Anyway, this ocarina… Link gave this ocarina after he got the Ocarina of Time before we left for Termina…"

"Oh, yeah, I remember!" said Emily, "Like it was yesterday!"

**Spoiler Flashback, about 1950 years ago…**

"Epona… I wonder how she had a baby so soon?" pondered Lee, bringing forward a baby Epona.

"Exactly what I was wondering," said Zelda, approaching the small trio. "Kid, I understand that you can't return to the Forest, cause you were banished, right?"

The kid, whose name was really Link, looked down. "…Yeah."

"Well then, tell me where you'll go."

"We're gonna go explore the Lost Woods! We may find something interesting there!" exclaimed Emily happily.

Sarah nodded, smiling at Link. "Yes, an adventure! Ne, Link?"

Link looked at Sarah, black, soulless eyes staring into Sarah's green-blue. "Yes…" he repeated. "An adventure…"

Zelda glanced at Lee, then pulled out the silvery-blue Ocarina of Time. "Here, kid, take this… I know you'll need this for the adventure ahead."

"Eh? You want me to take this?" Link frowned, and took the Ocarina of Time. "Why would I need this, Zelda?"

"Yeah, tell us!" piped up Emily. "So we'll be prepared for the future!"

"You can't keep secrets from us, Zelda!" added Sarah.

Zelda shook her head. "I can, too… 'Tis my secret. You all can go now, Epona's daughter is ready to go."

"Yes she is!" said Lee cheerfully, smiling a bunny smile.

Link climbed on first, then he handed the Fairy Ocarina to Sarah. "Here, you hold this."

Sarah blinked, and took the light brown ocarina. "For me to hold…?"

He nodded. "Yes… I can't be holding two ocarinas. So you hold it for me, okay?"

Sarah thought a bit, then said, "But Saria gave this to you, Link…" She jumped onto the pony behind Link. "But if you say so. I have no objection."

Link looked back at Sarah, the look in his eye saying he didn't real understand why Sarah agreed with him so quickly. "…Okay. Thank you, Sarah."

"Touching," remarked Emily, and then folded her arms. "But where can I fit on this horse?" Emily sighed, and then smiled. "Too bad you chose the middle, Sarah!" Emily jumped on behind Sarah.

"Oi!" said Sarah, as she was now squished between Emily and Link. Link just sighed.

Zelda and Lee exchanged glances. "Let's follow them after a week," whispered Zelda to Lee.

Lee smiled and nodded. "Okee-doke, Zelda!"

**And that ends the Flashback…**

Sarah laid down, looking up at the night sky. "That's how I got this ocarina, Chikara."

Chikara, who was now sitting up, looking at the ocean waves roll by again, nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, that's cool… Chikara-chan can't play any instruments…"

"That's right, because you are the conductor, Wind Waker," said Emily from her post at Red Lions head. "I can play instruments, too! I play an ocarina, a very SPECIAL ocarina called the _Shadow Ocarina_! Only Shadows can hear it."

"I hope you don't attract a lot of Shadows here," said Sarah.

"Grrr!" replied Emily, and pulled out a black ocarina. "I shall play _just_ to defy you, Sarah!"

"Go right ahead. I shall play, too."

Red Lions sighed. _Nayru forbid these girls play all night…_

**1 day, 5 hours and 27 minutes later… (I don't want to go into detail about the whole sail to the Southern Triangle Island… That'd be _too_ long!)**

"Emily, are we there yet?" Red Lions voice sounded hopeful.

Emily squinted through her telescope. "Lemme see… YEP! I can see a triangular shaped island! Due north!"

"All right! Chikara, wake Sarah up!"

Chikara nodded, and shook Sarah awake. "Ne, Sarah, wake up! We're at a Triangle island!"

Sarah blinked awake wearily. "But I got to sleep an hour ago…" she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What? We're at a Triangle island! Which one?"

"Chikara-chan doesn't know. Ask Red Lions."

"Red Lions, where—"

"I heard. I think we're at the Southern Triangle Island. Well, Chikara, go set the pearl on that statue."

"Which pearl?"

"Uhm…. South, south, south…" muttered Red Lions. "Nayru to the north, Farore to the east… then that leaves Din! Place Din's pearl onto the statue!"

"Come on, Chikara!" said Emily cheerfully, jumping off Red Lions head.

So Chikara and Sarah followed Emily to the yellow statue with the sign of Din on it. "Do we just…" asked Chikara, holding the red pearl.

Suddenly, the statues eyes began to glow red.

"Aaack!" cried Chikara. "It's evil!"

"No, not evil…" said Sarah, taking a small step towards the statue.

"Yeah, I would know," assured Emily.

"_Yo, you want my help? Then set this pearl down," _came a voice from the statue.

Sarah sighed. _I forgot that the Goddesses have different personalities…_

Chikara stared fearfully into the statue's flashing red eyes. "Should we trust it…? Is it real?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, let me!" She snatched Din's Pearl and placed it onto the statues hand. "There! We sail north! Come on!" Emily skipped happily back to Red Lions head.

"North…" repeated Chikara, pulling the baton out, and conducted the Winds Requiem.

"Konnichiwa_! Hee, hee… How did you like my Hylian? After hearing Valoo, the Deku Tree and Jabun speak Hylian, I decided to try some out!" _The Wind Spirit sounded unusually cheerful today. "_Anyway, Chikara! Which direction?"_

"Um… You're cheerful today…" Chikara sighed, and told the spirit, "We need to sail north."

"_North… North! Okee-doke!" _The wind blew north.

"Thanks!" Chikara said as he climbed aboard the sailboat. "Okay, Red Lions!"

"Hai, Red Lions! Let's go!" Sarah and Emily cheered at the same time.

_Ooh, why do kids have such a huge amount of energy? Even _after_ 1000 years I feel tired from all their energy… I _am_ old…_ thought Red Lions despairingly.

**4 hours and 48 minutes later… (These are NOT random times…)**

"Okay, Chikara!" said Red Lions. "This island is the Northern Triangle Island, so set the Nayru's Pearl here!"

"Lets go!" Emily called, and the trio jumped off the boat, and climbed up to the statue.

"_Travelers who seek the guidepost of the Goddesses, place the pearl onto my hands," _said the statue, eyes glowing blue this time.

"Hai," said Chikara, placing Nayru's Pearl onto the statues open palms.

"One more to go, and _I'm_ going to set it up!" said Sarah indignantly as they climbed aboard the red sailboat named _King of Red Lions_.

"Okay! Now, we need to sail in a sort of a… southeastern-ish course…"

"Southeastern-ish?" repeated Chikara curiously, pulling the Kaze no Takuto out.

"_Again? This is twice in the same day!" _said the Wind Spirit before Chikara could conduct. "_Well, which way? I need to practice my Hylian!" _

"Uhm… We need to go in a… southeastern-ish direction…"

"_That means I have to bring in the northwestern-ish wind."_ The Wind Spirit sighed. "_Alright, then. Go on… This'll be a long day…."_

**4 hours later…**

"That was the longest sail of my life!" yelled Emily from her perch.

Sarah nodded agreement, watching the sun set. "Well, lets go! Hand me the Farore's Pearl!"

"Okay, Sarah…" Chikara handed over the emerald-green pearl, and the trio jumped off and waked to the statue.

The statues eyes flashed green, and it said, _"Traveler, place the pearl onto my hands."_

Sarah placed the pearl on the statues hand.

Then the statue began to light up, as though it were about—

"IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!" screeched Emily.

"Aaaaah!" yelled Chikara, and he and Sarah ran for cover.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Got ya!" yelled Emily, doubling over laughing.

Sarah glared at Emily as Chikara looked up nervously. "Are you sure, Emily?" he asked nervously.

"Come on!"

So Sarah and Chikara climb back up to the statue.

Below, Red Lions closed his eyes as if in a grimace. "… Oh no."

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Chikara.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sarah.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cheered Emily.

All three elves went flying into the sky. Red Lion sighed. "I just hope they end up at the Tower of the Gods… I hope I hope I hope…"

On the Eastern Triangle Island, the statue was now the Goddess of Courage: Farore! She lifted the Pearl into the air, and called, _"Goddess of Power, Din! Awaken! The Hero of Time's descendant needs us!" _Her pearl shined green, and sent a beam of green light to Din.

Which caused the statue to explode and turn into Goddess Din! "_Okay, I'm awake, sis! YO, GODDESS OF WISDOM! Time to wake up!" _And Din sends a red beam of light to Nayru, which explodes and causes Nayru to lift her pearl all graceful-like.

"_Alright, Farore! Our powers gathered, I return it to you so that we may rise the Tower once again!"_

And Nayru returns the power to Farore. The green, red, and blue light formed 4 triangles! Three gold ones, and the black Triforce in the middle.

A soft rumbling was heard as something rose from the ocean. The rumbling intensified as the tower revealed itself. The 1000 feet tower could be seen from all over the Great Sea now.

Red Lions was waiting before the Tower of the Gods, hoping that Chikara, Sarah, and Emily were close by. He heard some screaming being immediately cut off, and looked up curiously. The trio of adventurer-elves had just crashed right into the tower. The _King of Red Lions_ narrowed his eyes. "Ooh… That's… _got… _to hurt…"

Up with the aforementioned trio, Emily pulled her head off the wall, hanging on the wall. "Wow!" she cried happily. "That was FUN! When can we do that again!"

Chikara slid off the wall, falling to the ocean below. A few seconds later, Sarah followed.

Emily frowned. "Fine! Sheesh, everyone's lost the meaning of the word fun!" Grumbling to herself, she slid down the wall professionally just as Red Lions was pulling Sarah and Chikara into the boat. "Red Lions!" she whined. "When can we do that again?"

"Never," he answered.

"NEVER!" repeated Emily angrily. She growled, and jumped onto the talking sailboats head. "Humph! Fine then! Let's enter this bloody tower!"

"This tower, young Shadow-lady, is in NO WAY bloody! The great powers of the Gods reside in this tower! You wouldn't want to anger the _light_ Gods here, would you?" asked Red Lions menacingly.

Emily glared at Red Lions. "I can take it! Come on, quit stalling!"

"Right!" With that, Red Lions cruised into the tower. "Wow…" he breathed. "Its… Its amazing!"

Emily surveyed the room. "What do you mean, _amazing_? All I see is some really _ugly_ statues--," Emily imitated the face of a statue, "and a weirdo-waterfall and walls with cracks in them!"

"This tower is about 1000 years old! Almost 500 years younger than Hyrule itself!"

"Old and creaky!" added Emily, hearing the walls creak a bit.

Red Lions growled loudly, waking Sarah up. "Itaii…" she muttered, sitting up wincing. "Where the heck are we?" Sarah asked, squeezing water out of her red hair.

"We are in the Tower of the Gods!" announced Red Lions majestically, oblivious to the fact that Emily was mouthing him mockingly.

Sarah smiled, and shook Chikara awake. "Hey, Chikara, wake up! We're inside the Tower of the Gods!"

Chikara wearily opened his eyes. "Nani?"

"We're here!"

"Honto ni!"

"And in one piece!" added Emily. Then she looked down at Red Lions. "So then, King! Now what?"

All three were looking expectantly at Red Lions. "Uhm… Okay! Alright! We'll… Go look at the cracks in the wall first!" Red Lions cruised to the wall looking up at it curiously.

"And…?" said Emily.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Red Lions, putting down the sail, and setting up the cannon. "WE BLOW THE WALL AWAY!"

"YES!" cheered Emily.

"Blow the wall away!" repeated Chikara fearfully, inching away from the cannon. "Aah… Chikara-chan doesn't like that cannon…"

"Dan kava yoh eerz!" said Red Lions with difficulty, as he was lighting the fuse with a candle that was really Sarah's staff.

"_Go… Shi… San… Ni… Ichi…_" Emily counted down in Hylian… "FIAH!"

**BOOM!**

The cannon fired, and broke the wall down. "Kyaaa! Watch the debris!" cried Chikara.

Red Lions blinked, and looked inside. "Wait…"

A/N: Remember, all dungeons and temples, etc., have different layouts… 

"How will we get Red Lions over this ledge? Its too high for him to sail over…" mused Sarah, hand resting on her chin.

"Then that means that he can stay here, and we three will go exploring ourselves!" said Emily, with an obvious note of joy in her voice.

"But that's okay, right Chikara?" asked Red Lions desperately. _Cause I wanna come with y'all!_

Emily and Sarah both looked at Chikara, who had his back turned with an Anime sweatdrop on the back of his hat, writing in his journal. "We won't wait forever! Hurry and write!" snapped Emily.

_Day 9_

_The Tower of the Gods is not as impressing as I thought it would be… Emily and Sarah have never seen this place before, so we'll have to rely on gut-instinct. Sad… But the good thing about this place is that I suddenly remembered to write in my journal… 9 days in this journal. Wow, I've managed to write a lot. _

_Suppose a few hundred years from now… I can look into this journal and remember everything that has happened. Imagine if I get married? (To Tetra? Uhm, never mind!) I can show this to my kids, and them to _their_ kids! …Am I thinking to far ahead? I _could_ die in this Tower… _

_Stop being such a pessimist, Chikara-chan! Be the optimist! All smiles!_

_Chikara-chan, Tower of the Gods (not that all impressive, though…), 3:50 PM. Status: …_

Chikara closed the journal and looked back, seeing Sarah and Emily staring at him. "Nani?"

"We wanna know if you want Red Lions to come," answered Sarah.

"Yeah, we're holding a vote. Right now, it's 1 for _No Red Lions_ and 1 for _Yes Red Lions_," said Emily. Red Lions frowned.

"Uh… Chikara-chans undecided…" he said tentatively.

Emily counted the votes with her fingers. "1 for _No Red Lions, _1 for _Red Lions_, and 1 for _I'm too stupid too decide._"

"Hey!" Chikara shouted, glaring at Emily. "Chikara-chan's NOT too stupid to decide! Chikara-chans not even stupid!"

"Emily, you shouldn't be so mean to Chikara!"

Emily looked down at Sarah, eyebrow raised. "Why not? He's just fun to make upset." She sighed. "Well, Sarah, there is only one way to solve this… Rock Paper Scissors!" she screeched, holding out a fist.

"ALRIGHT!" agreed Sarah, holding out her fist. Chikara watched nervously, who never had seen a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors".

"ROCK… PAPER… SCISSORS!" yelled Sarah and Emily enthusiastically. Sarah held out "scissors" and Emily held out "rock".

"Whee-haugh! I win, so it's no Red Lions today!" gloated Emily.

Red Lions lowered his head, sighing. "No fair…"

"Well, then, Emily, I guess that means _YOU'RE_ leading!" said Sarah, and she stood up. "Come on, Chikara, we'll let Emily lead the way!"

Chikara stood up too, and both he and Sarah looked up at Emily expectantly.

Emily cleared her throat, and looked around. "Okay… Okay!" she said, and she too stood up. "Okay, troops, we swim over there and enter the door!"

Red Lions raised an eyebrow. "Troops?"

"If you can come up with a better name!" snapped Emily, and she jumped into the water, swimming to her destination.

Sarah sighed, and followed Emily, Chikara behind her.

"Okay, I'll just be here…" said Red Lions quietly. "Dang it…."

"Do that!" called Emily, and the trio entered the door. "Okay… Lets look around this room…"

The room was a rectangular room, the floor damp and the room cold and depressing. Chikara shivered. "Man… Its cold…"

"No it isn't," replied Emily, and she looked around the room. "Well, let's look around!" With a determined, yet dignified, frown, Emily walked forward, head searching for clues and stuff around the room… And she fell down a ledge. "Ow!" she screeched, and she muttered some not very nice words in Shadow language.

Chikara looked down. "You okay?"

Emily snapped up, brushing dust off. "Of course I am!" she snapped, and continued to walk ahead in a dignified manner.

Sarah sighed, and she and Chikara continued to follow Emily. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" asked Sarah 10 minutes later.

"Yeah, we've been walking this room for 10 minutes, and haven't found anything," complained Chikara. "You know, this crack in the wall looks familiar…"

Emily rubbed her forehead. "There's SOMETHING useful in this room…" She walked around to the other side of the room. "Aha! Lookie, a door!"

"Uh, Emily?" asked Sarah uncertainly.

"What?" asked Emily.

"That's the door we entered in…" said Chikara.

Emily frowned. "Fine! We have to explore the opposite side of this floor!"

So the elven trio walked through the door and Emily swam up to Red Lions. "YO! Cruise us to the other side of the room!" she ordered.

"Who are you to give _me_ orders?" asked Red Lions indignantly.

"A Shadow Elf of superb power," answered Emily, jumping on Red Lions head. "Now shut up and cruise us to the other end of the room."

Sarah and Chikara sighed, and sat down in the boat. "This will take a long time…" said Chikara sadly. Sarah nodded agreement.

**3 hours later (I want to save time here…)**

Emily sat down on Red Lions head again. "Dang it…" she muttered. "I thought that would be it… GAH!" she shouted. "I'm tired of this! WHERE DO WE GO NEXT!" Seizing a bomb from Chikara somehow, she tossed it at the waterfall angrily.

Her outburst surprised Chikara and Sarah. "Whoa, Emily! Calm down!" said Sarah nervously. "We'll find…" she trailed off, looking at the waterfall… or rather, the path behind the waterfall. "Emily…"

"Look at that!" said Chikara happily.

Emily looked back. And smiled. "See, what did I tell you guys? Told you that we'd make it alive! Now, let's-a go!" She glanced down at Red Lions. "That means cruise us over there, mister."

The _King of Red Lions_ blinked. "Oh, right… Sorry, nearly fell asleep…" He cruise the trio to the waterfall path. "Well, that means I have to wait here again… Well, you three, be careful," said Red Lions. "Behind those doors, you'll face the power of the Gods, and at the same time… Chikara, use the Goddesses Power against them."

Chikara glanced back at Red Lions. "Eh? You want Chikara-chan to face the Gods… Mate, we're going to FACE the Gods!" he cried.

"We are?" questioned Sarah, looking back at Emily.

"Who says what we do where and when and why we do things," said Emily. She blinked. "What did I say?"

"Good luck, kids. That's all the hint I have for you all."

"Well, we'll fine out about it all, won't we?" asked Emily, and she led Sarah and Chikara into the next room. It was a circular room with three doorways. 

Chikara looked at the doors. "Which one do we go to first?" he asked.

_Eiyuu…_

Chikara blinked. _That voice again…_? "Did you girls hear that?"

"Not I," said Sarah observing the statue heads.

"Are you sure you heard something like that?" asked Emily, glancing at Chikara in a way a psychologist would to a deranged patient.

"No, Chikara-chan heard it, Emily… It was…"

_Eiyuu, kuru kotchi… _

_That voice is calling to Chikara-chan…_ Chikara glanced at the door on the left. _In there… She said 'in there'… _Chikara walked to the door trance-like, following to voice. _But how did Chikara-chan know what she said…?_

The slam of a door made Sarah and Emily jump. "Whoa! Emily, what was that?"

"I don't know… Chikara, did you…" Emily looked around. "Sarah, do you know where Chikara went?"

Sarah turned around. "Chikara? Chikara, where are you?"

Emily looked around. "He must have gone into one of these rooms… I'll try the middle door, and you go with the right… He can't have gone that far off. If we can't find him, we'll both search the left room!" _He better not be…_

Sarah nodded, looking worried. "Okay, Emily… We'll meet up here in a half hour or so?"

"Okay!" Emily ran to the middle room, and Sarah ran to the room to the right.

**With Chikara-chan…**

Chikara was still following the voice. It was leading him through a narrow passageway over a bottomless pit.

Finally, it stopped talking, leaving Chikara in front of a statue. "Eh? What—Where's Chikara-chan? Did that voice bring Chikara-chan here?"

_You understand the common speech, don't you? Eh, I guess I'll speak it just for little ol' you._

Chikara looked up and cried out in surprise. "You again? The redhead! You wanna talk to Chikara-chan again?"

Indeed, it was the redheaded Goddess of Power: Din. "Yep, it's me." She was now standing before Chikara. "You wanted to save your sister, but the _King of Red Lions_ has sent you, Emily, and Sarah on perilous journeys to get the three Pearls of ours, right?"

"He did… But Red Lions said that they would help Chikara-chan save Aryll."

"But you never saw the bigger picture? What Red Lions was really doing?"

Chikara looked up at Din. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Din sighed. "Ah, I didn't think so. Maybe you'll figure it out on yourself, won't you, Chikara?" asked Din in an owner-to-a-being-good-puppy way, ruffling his hair. "You seem smart, even though you speak of yourself in the third-person."

Chikara went a bit red. "Uhm… What do you mean, 'in the third-person'? Chikara-chan has always referred to himself as 'Chikara-chan', and no one corrected him…"

"They probably think it's cute," said Din with a smile. "So, how about I teach you something useful for your journey? It'll assist!" Din stood her full height, and wrote something down. "Look at this, Chikara. The wind chorus will play it, and you conduct them, alright?"

Chikara nodded, pulling out the Wind Waker. "Chikara-chan'll do his best to keep up… This is in 4/4 time…"

"I hope you can handle it. Wanna know what it'll do before you do it?" asked Din, seeing his uneasy face.

"Sure…"

"This song is called the 'Command Melody". I'll let you posses me once for practice, okay?"

"NANI? Posses you! Why—How could Chikara-chan do that!"

"You'll use it to move things you could not. Don't worry, I won't let you for long. I can snap out of any possession, especially one as feeble as yours."

Chikara nodded, still looking a bit anxious. "Okay…"

"When you conduct, tell me what to do, okay? Just don't try anything big, Chikara, you barely have enough magic energy for a simple control."

Chikara conducted the Command Melody.

_"Ooh, feeling a bit 'powerless', Chikara-chan?" _asked the Wind Spirit teasingly. "_So, who are you gonna posses_?"

"This is just practice, Wind Spirit… Oh, Din over there."

"_You gonna try to posses Din?"_

"Only for 5 seconds," answered Din. "This kid needs practice."

"_Okee-doke. Just a second, this is going to _command_ a whole enchilada of magic energy…" _The Wind Spirit chuckled at her small pun.

Din rolled her eyes. "Oh, that was terrible…"

"_There, done! Tell her what to do, you have 5 seconds. Once it's done, the magic will disappear"_

"Uh—Uhm, walk to the left 4 paces!" Chikara said hurriedly.

Which Din did. "Well done, I guess," said Din after snapping herself out of it. "You need lots of practice… And more magic energy…"

Chikara staggered a bit to the wall, panting slightly. "Oh… Oh, what was that… Chikara-chan feels so weak…"

"Well, if you continue to practice that, your magic energy will increase itself," said Din reassuringly. "Well, it's time for you to meet up with your friends, they're both worried about you."

"Nani…? Oh, no…" Chikara slid down the wall. "That took a little too much magic… and too much energy… Chikara-chan can't stand…"

_"Sorry, Chikara," _said the Wind Spirit, "_But magic to posses someone will take a lot from even the most magically-energized magic user."_

"So, here I leave you, Chikara," said Din. "You still have to meet with Nayru, Farore, and Karin. Don't worry, Emily and Sarah will be here soon!" In a flash of ruby light, she was gone.

_Ja ne, Chikara-chan!_

Chikara panted, sitting against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "Emily and Sarah…"

"CHIKARA!" Sarah came running to Chikara, Emily behind her. "Chikara, are you okay! Where were you?"

Chikara opened his eyes tiredly. "Sarah…"

Emily kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked in a carefree-ish tone.

"No… Chikara-chan just… just…"

"Chikara!" Sarah held Chikara's head up with a hand, looking concernedly into his eyes. "What happened? Did something attack you?"

"No, no one attacked Chikara-chan… Din met with Chikara-chan and taught him the Command Melody…"

"Din?" repeated Emily. "You mean you actually _met_ Din yourself!"

Chikara nodded. "She let Chikara-chan practice the Command Melody on her, but it took nearly all of Chikara-chan's magic energy…"

Sarah sighed with relief. "That's good… I thought something bad happened…"

"I'm out of blue potion," said Emily. "What about you, Sarah?"

"No, and I have no green nor red potion."

"Chikara-chans fine… He just needs some rest," said Chikara.

"Okay, then," said Sarah. "We'll rest here for the day, okay? So we can be energized for tomorrow."

"Then we'll wake up at night," stated Emily. "Fine by me. But I'm not tired. I'll keep watch all night."

Sarah swung the staff, turning it into a blanket again, and placed it over Chikara. "Okay. Thank you, Emily…" She sat down next to Chikara, and fell asleep, too.

Emily stood against the wall, looking at Sarah and Chikara. "Hmm… Maybe they could make a cute couple, if Chikara didn't like Tetra. But about Tetra…" Emily looked towards the other end of the hallway/room. "I wonder if Red Lions knows what Tetra really is…"

**The next night…**

Chikara blinked awake. "Eh…? Good night?" he asked, yawning and sitting up. "A-re? A blanket?"

"Sarah put it on you. She thought you'd be cold," said Emily, who was still standing against the wall.

"Oh… Really…?" Chikara held up the blanket. "Oh! Look, it has two ribbons on it like her staff!"

"That's because the blanket _is_ the staff. Remember, it can change into anything and everything."

Sarah yawned. "Hello…" she sat up. "Thank you," she said with a smile, and took her blanket that Chikara was holding out. She turned it into a staff again, and stood up. "Well, ready for another work night, Chikara?" she asked.

Chikara smiled. "Yeah, Chikara-chan is. And thanks for the blanket! You are a great friend!"

Sarah nodded. _But you still like Tetra… Oh, well. Your happiness is my happiness, Chikara-chan._

Chikara, Sarah, and Emily all walked back to the main room, and looked around. "So, which room next?" asked Chikara.

"How about the middle room?" suggested Emily, "I checked it out yesterday before we searched for Chikara, and a shrine similar to this was inside. But…"

"I know," said Sarah. "I found one, too! But no one appeared! Are they talking to Chikara only?"

"Let's go search the middle room, then," said Emily after a few minutes of silence. They entered the middle room, which looked slightly similar to Dins, but it was more… ocean-like.

"Do you think Nayru might be in here? This room has a blue aura in here… Just like Din's room had a red aura," said Chikara.

"Yeah, and the room I went into had a green and purple aura. Then that must mean that Farore and Karin are in there?"

"Let's see…" Emily, Chikara, and Sarah stopped before the shrine that was surrounded by the blue aura. "Yep, Nayru is definitely here."

_Yes, but I need to speak to Chikara alone, Emily and Sarah._

Sarah jumped. "Wow! Was that…? But—"

"Why to Chikara only!" asked Emily, looking miffed.

_This is his adventure, Emily and Sarah. This won't take long, and Chikara will be fine. I promise._

Emily let out a long sigh. "Dang it… Well, we really can't say no to the Goddesses, so…"

"I guess we'll wait outside for Chikara, then," agreed Sarah, glancing at Chikara sadly. "But what does Nayru mean by 'this is Chikara's adventure'?"

"We're joining him, so it's _our _adventure, too." Emily sulkily followed Sarah out of the room.

Chikara looked back at the shrine. "Nayru?" he asked. "Why do you want to see Chikara-chan alone? Emily's right, this is all of our adventure…"

_She's your sister._

In a flash of sapphire light, Nayru appeared. "Hello again, Chikara."

"H-Hi…"

"Chikara, you met Din already in this tower, yes? What did she tell you?"

"Din told Chikara-chan that Red Lions was doing something else not related to Aryll or something like that…"

"Chikara, have you ever wondered of you had more family then Aryll and Grandma?"

Chikara looked up at Nayru. "Yeah… But oka-san died when he was 7 or 8… And oto-san left after Aryll was born…"

"Did you ever consider anyone you met before? Someone close by, who you care dearly for?" Nayru bent down to look into Chikara's eyes. "You didn't find that girls aura familiar?"

Chikara shook his head sadly. "No… Chikara-chan doesn't know who your talking about… Sorry…"

"If you don't understand right now, that's alright…." She stood up. "Well, it's time for you to meet with Farore and Karin. I'm sure they might make it clearer for you. Good luck, Chikara." In a flash of blue, Nayru disappeared.

Chikara stood there for a few seconds, thinking. _Someone Chikara-chan cares dearly for…? Who would that be… is she talking about Tetra?_ Chikara went a bit red. "That—That can't be… Tetra can't possibly be related to Chikara-chan!" He shook his head, and walked back to the main room, where Sarah and Emily were waiting.

"Well?" asked Emily. "Have fun?"

Chikara shrugged.

"You look distracted," commented Sarah. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Chikara-chans fine… Why are you always worrying about Chikara-chan?" he asked curiously, glancing at Sarah, "You always ask if Chikara-chans okay…"

"It's… It's nothing. Just forget about it, Chikara," said Sarah, smiling nervously. "I'm just a worrywart. Now go meet Farore and Karin."

Emily sighed again. "Then we wait out here again…"

Chikara entered the last room alone, looking around. The room was filled with a green and purple aura. "Hello?" he asked nervously.

_Hey, kid!_

_What's this…? A boy?_

A flash of emerald and amethyst, and Farore with Karin appeared. Farore was all excited, with a childish look, but Karin looked a bit ghostly. _Just like she did when Chikara-chan saw her…_

Farore smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine…"

"Yeah, you wish," commented Karin.

"Karin, don't be so rude to the Hero—"

Karin bobbed Farore on the head. "_Baka!_ Don't let him know about that yet! Chikara shouldn't know yet!"

"Know about what?" asked Chikara.

"We can't tell you," said Farore with a frown at Karin. "Something that No—I mean, Red Lions will reveal soon!"

"Anyway, we have to give you this," said Karin, looking impatient to just get to the point and return to the heavens. She held out her hand, and a bow appeared. "Here you go, the very bow used by the Hero of Time."

Chikara gaped at the bow. "Eh! For Chikara-chan! Why—"

"You'll need it to face your challenge," answered Farore. "And don't worry about arrows," added Farore, seeing Chikara open his mouth, "because that bow will never run out of arrows. I know; I made it." Farore smiled.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I'm getting bored."

"Mate! What—What challenge! Red Lions said we'd meet a challenge from the Gods, and he said we'd use the Goddesses powers against them…"

"And that bow right there," said Karin, "is the Goddesses power. Come on, Farore; we can't give him any hints."

Farore sighed. "Aren't you the least bit curious about… Uh, lets go!" she said spotting the glare from Karin. "See you later, Chikara-chan!" said Farore sweetly, and in a flash of emerald and amethyst, they were gone.

Chikara looked the bow up and down. "Whoa… But, Chikara-chan doesn't know how to use it…"

_Then have Sarah teach you!_

_She'll help you out, I suppose…_

_Well, see you later Karin!_

_Yeah, yeah…_

Chikara looked at the bow again, and walked back to the main room. By now, it looked like Sarah had turned her staff into a ball and was bouncing it on the floor while Emily counted the bounces.

"1,200… 1,2001… 1,2002… 1,2003… 1,2004… 1,2005… 1,2005…" She blinked. "Sorry, lost count."

"Well, so far your record is 3,457," said Sarah. Her ears pricked and she looked to the door. "Chikara! You're finally back!"

Chikara nodded. "Yeah… Do you girls think you could teach Chikara-chan how to use a bow?"

Sarah and Emily exchanged glances, and nodded. "Sure, we could," said Emily, sounding like she was trying to stifle sniggers.

"It's not that hard," assured Sarah, changing the staff into a bow. "Just watch us, and practice, okay?"

**45 minutes later…**

"There… Chikara-chan thinks he mastered it…" Chikara nicked an arrow onto the bowstring, and fired, hitting a bit over the bull's-eye.

"Yeah, not bad for a beginner," commented Emily. She counted the arrows that hit the Sarah's-staff-target. "Hmm, three arrows on the bull's-eye, two on the white lines, five on the red, and nineteen out of the target circle… I take that back."

Chikara sighed. "Oh, well… Chikara-chan will get better if he practices a bit more."

Sarah patted his back. "You will, Chikara, don't worry about it." Sarah got her staff back. "So, now what?"

"We go up the wind portal," answered Emily, and they entered the wind portal to the top of the tower.

Sarah looked around. "Whoa… How high up are we…?" she looked curiously over the edge, and scooted back next to the wall. "Yee… We're up high…"

"Truly?" asked Chikara, looking down. "Wow! Chikara-chan can see all of the Great Sea from here!"

"Well, let's meet our challenge!" said Emily determinedly.

They nodded, and entered a big room…

And it was HUGE, blue-ish room, with a huge head-like thingy and hands next to it.

"Eew," commented Emily. "What an ugly head thingy." Chikara nodded agreement.

But Sarah looked up at the head, and had a sudden understanding look in her eyes. "I see… I need to awaken Gohdan with Karin's Pearl…"

"Sarah?" asked Chikara, looking at Sarah. "Are you okay?"

Emily glanced back at Sarah. "Whoa, I forgot that you had that black Triforce… Chikara, Sarah never told you?"

Chikara shook his head. "No, she didn't… Why, should she have?"

"Yeah, she should've, Chikara: Sarah is the Avatar to the Goddess of Love and Loss, Karin."

"Nani!" cried Chikara. "Sarah's an Avatar!"

Sarah nodded, and pulled out the final purple Pearl. "Alright…" She held it up to the sky, and a ghost-like apparition of a deity surrounded Sarah.

"Sarah!" Chikara was about to run to her when Emily held him back. "Emily, what are you doing! That Karin girl is going to—"

"Don't do anything yet…" she said. "Karin needs to use Sarah's body so her power can be used… Just wait a bit…"

"Sarah…" Chikara looked anxiously over to Sarah, was speaking with a voice that wasn't hers.

"_Gohdan, awaken now… A Night Elf, a Shadow Elf and the Avatar wish to challenge you…_"

The pearl shone, and disappeared. Then the eyes of the head… turned on. It began to come to life, and it detached itself from the wall, it's hands following it.

"Kyaaa!" yelled Chikara and Emily simultaneously. Sarah shook her head and looked at Chikara and Emily.

"What are you screaming at?" They both pointed upward, and Sarah let out a yell too. "Jeez, I forgot! This is our challenge from the Gods! We defeat this, we get access to Hyrule…" Sarah smiled slightly.

Emily grinned. "Then let's defeat this thing!" Chikara gulped and nodded.

Gohdan's hands detached from the wall, and it immediately attacked. His fist aimed for Chikara first…

Who dodged by jumping. "Yeeee! Why is it aiming for Chikara-chan!" he cried, rolling away from the other fist. "He wants to squish Chikara-chan!"

Sarah swung her staff, changing it to a bow and arrow. "We have to aim for the eyes!" To show an example, she nicked an arrow onto the bow, took brief aim and fired at the eye, causing the eye to close.

"Okee-doke!" said Emily, and shot another arrow at the other eye on the other hand.

Chikara looked around. "What can Chikara-chan do? He hasn't mastered the bow and arrow yet,"

"Well, then think of this as your first test with it!" yelled Emily, shooting one of Gohdan's eyes.

Gohdan's head shook, and he opened his mouth.

Sarah glanced back and gasped. "Everyone, watch out! He's about to expel fire!"

Which Gohdan did. He shot fire from his mouth, but once again, he aimed for Chikara. "Aiiieeeee! Don't hit Chikara-chan he's defenseless right now! Why is he aiming for Chikara-chan!" he nicked an arrow, and looked up. "When can Chikara-chan hit it?"

"Just aim for the eyes, like I said!" said Sarah.

Emily grinned again and nicked three arrows onto the bow. "Something Sarah could never achieve!" she announced happily, and shot at Gohdan's eyes.

His eyes both shattered, and he fell down, mouth hanging open.

"Nows your chance, Chikara!" said Sarah. "He's stunned momentarily, so be quick! Toss a bomb in his mouth!"

"A bomb!" Chikara pulled out a bomb, and asked hurriedly, "How can Chikara-chan light the fuse?"

Sarah swung the arrow, turning it into a Fire arrow. "Watch out!" she shot the Fire arrow at the bombs fuse.

"Alright!" Chikara tossed the bomb into the mouth, and backed up. "Did it explode yet?" he asked.

**Boom **

"It did! Now we have to repeat this cycle, and we'll eventually defeat it!" said Sarah.

"Let's hope our luck lasts," commented Emily. "This thing will get tougher."

**Down below the sea, in Hyrule…**

Zelda leaned on the wall, panting slightly. She had just frozen time, and even then, she could see that the situation was desperate, though nearly finished. "Where are Sarah and Emily…" she asked herself. "I sent them to the surface 1000 years ago to bring help… It can't have taken that long!" Zelda picked up her sword, the Light Sword. "I'm ready for more… Lee, how are you up there?" she asked, looking up at the balcony.

Lee looked down at Zelda and answered, "Fine! No healing needed here! But I can't see the kid anywhere. I think he might be…" Lee paused and looked around. "Do you see him down there?"

"No… I don't think he died or anything… Nor do I think he was captured… Could he have sneaked off with Sarah and Emily?"

"Or could he have fled cowardly?"

"Or could he be right here, about ready to attack this blue pig-like thing?" asked a cold voice to the left of Lee. Link glared down at Zelda. "Well? Aren't you going to unfreeze time now, so we can get this over and done with?"

Lee sighed. "Don't' do that, kid! I didn't see you anywhere!"

"Huh… The advantage of being smaller then you…"

Lee waved to Zelda, and Zelda nodded. "Right… I'm ready too…" she unfroze time, and chaos returned.

**Back up at the surface, in the Tower of the Gods…**

Chikara backed up against the wall, clutching his arm. "Itai…"

Sarah looked back at Chikara. "Are you okay?"

Chikara nodded. "That fist grabbed Chikara-chan, but Chikara-chan landed wrong… Think Chikara-chan broke his wrist… he can't fire arrows now."

"Well, it's a good thing it is your left wrist," said Emily, aiming for an eye on Gohdan. "You just can't use your shield for a while… Just focus on bomb-throwing." She fired, and Sarah fired, and it fell down, mouth open again.

Chikara held the bomb, Sarah shot a Fire Arrow to light the fuse, and he tossed it into Gohdan's mouth. This time, the

**Boom**

was bigger, and Gohdan jumped back to life. But this time, it had on the face of defeat. "Well done, hero and heroines," he said. "We Gods acknowledge you to be strong enough to go down to Hyrule. Go down without fear…"

He went back into the wall, his hands returning to the wall too. The wind portal appeared again.

"Well…" said Chikara, rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah, let's go!" Emily, Sarah and Chikara walked into the portal, and ended up with Red Lions again.

"By Nayru! You are back alive!" he cried when he saw the three of them. "Wow… Wow, I'm impressed! All three of you defeated the Gods powers?"

"It took a while, and anyway, it was Sarah and Emily who did most of the work," said Chikara, shaking his wrist then wincing. "All Chikara-chan did was finish it off with bombs… and he broke his wrist…"

Red Lions whistled. "Ouch, I bet that hurt. Well, I guess that means—"

"WE CAN RETURN TO HYRULE!" shouted Sarah and Emily happily.

"Yes, return to Hyrule…" he said sounding serious, but the _King of Red Lions _couldn't help it: he smiled too.

They cruised outside, where a golden portal shone brightly. "Come!" yelled Sarah.

"Let us return to Hyrule!" shouted Emily.

Chikara looked down at the sea. "Hyrule is down there somewhere?" he asked amazedly, using his hat to tie around his wrist.

"Yes," said Sarah, "Hyrule is where the Goddesses left it 1000 years ago…"

And they cruised into the light, sailing down below.

**Back in Hyrule…**

Zelda stabbed the last one with her sword, and fell to her knees. "Phew…" she panted. "We did it… No more… It's a good thing we arrived when we did… Or Hyrule would've been destroyed completely…" her ears suddenly pricked. "Something's coming back down… Sarah and Emily…? Are they back?"

Lee and Link joined Zelda. "Can you stand?" asked Link, looking at Zelda.

"Yes, I can, kid… I'm just tired… I can't freeze time 5 times for us all and still be peppy, you know… And Lee, the Master Sword…" _By doing this, I can hope to seal Ganondorfs power… I hope it works, and I hope no one really pulls this…_

Lee looked sadly at it. "I know… I need to leave it in the room below so the Goddesses can restore its power," he answered promptly. "But can't we do that ourselves? Seeing as you are the Sagess of Time?" Lee asked hopefully.

"If all seven Sages were here, we could," answered Zelda. "But… The six others must have died with Hyrule…"

Link shook his head. "Who had to leave in the first place…? Well go on, Lee, we'll wait here. Someone's coming."

Lee nodded, and ran under the secret passage under the 'Hero of Time' statue, and placed the Master Sword in the pedestal. "Okee-doke, Goddesses… Please restore power to this sword either by your power or by the hands of our descendents…" he said, following Zelda's instructions. "But honestly," he said to Zelda when he rejoined them. "_By the hands of our descendents_?" he repeated.

"By our descendant, actually," said Zelda, standing up, "Cause I have a feeling that's who's coming down here… I just hope he or she won't…"

Link sighed. "So what will we do? Go to the surface of the Great Sea to find Sarah and Emily ourselves, or what?"

"We go to the surface. Come on, kid and Lee…" Zelda held Link and Lee's hands, and used Farore's Wind to send them to the surface, just as Sarah and Emily entered Hyrule with Chikara. Hmm… How ironic.

**Back with Chikara, Sarah, and Emily…**

Sarah and Emily looked around. "Oh my… I forgot how… What happened to this place…" said Sarah sadly.

Emily squinted around. "Its dry down here. Zelda did a good job…"

Chikara looked up at the castle. "Whoa… This building is… gargetonous! Is this the castle you girls always tell Chikara-chan about?"

Red Lions answered, "The very castle that generations of the Hylian Royal Family lived… But it seems that…"

Chikara glanced at Red Lions. "Hylian Royal Family?" he repeated curiously.

"The Hylian Royal Family is like the traditional symbol of Hyrule right next to the Triforce. The princess would always be the next Sagess of Time when the previous queen died. The pieces of the Triforce get returned to the next in the bloodline…"

"But you don't know where Courage, Wisdom and Power are," finished Emily shrewdly.

"We know where Love is, though…" said Sarah, holding up her left hand. A black triangle was visible on the green glove.

"Yep. So anyway," said Emily, jumping off Red Lions head. "Lets go meet up with Zelda, Lee, and the kid!"

Sarah nodded, and tapped Chikara. "Come on. Lets go explore the castle!"

Chikara nodded, looking at his wrist. "Sure, Chikara-chan will come, but can red potions heal broken bones?"

"No."

Chikara sighed and followed Sarah and Emily into the castle. "Kyaa! This place IS gargetonous, even in the inside!"

Sarah nodded. "And it's been remodeled. How it looked when we left 1000 years ago."

"So what are we looking for down here?" asked Chikara, eager to learn more about Hyrule.

"We're looking for Zelda, Lee, and the kid," repeated Emily. "Great friends of ours. We were supposed to find back up 1000 years ago, but something happened…" Emily scratched her head. "I suddenly forgot what I came to the surface for… I forgot about Lee, Zelda, Sarah and the kid…"

"Same here," said Sarah. "I wonder how meeting Chikara suddenly made us remember everything about Hyrule…?"

Emily sighed. "So, lets split up and… search this massacre," she said, seeing the dead bodies of enemies and such. "I'll search upstairs, Sarah search the ground floor and outside, and Chikara, search downstairs under the statue! Okay?"

"Sure!"

Chikara looked around. "Downstairs?" he asked.

"Under the statue. Now lets go!" Emily ran upstairs, Sarah to the left, and Chikara ran the stairway under the big 'Hero of Time' statue.

"Wow, such beautiful… paintings?" asked Chikara, looking at the stained glass windows of various people and items. "A green haired girl? She wears a similar outfit to Chikara-chans and Sarah's…" he looked at all the stained glass windows. "Amazing… These are lovely… Wonder who they are…" Chikara walked lower down the stairs, and his feet met with water. "Whoa… Is it flooded down here?"

"_Chikara! Chikara-chan! I can feel something in this room_!" the Wind Spirit suddenly perked up within Chikara.

"Kyaa! Wind Spirit is that you? What can you feel?"

"_I don't really know… But go look up at the big clearing over there_!"

Chikara looked up and hurried to the clearing. "Here? Chikara-chan can't see anything except—"

"_Wai! Look, it's the Master Sword! I've heard of it, Chikara-chan! Go pull it_!"

"Pull it? Nan de? Chikara-chan already has a sword."

"_Then you'll get two swords! Now go pull it_!"

Chikara sighed. "Fine…" he walked to the Master Sword, and put his hands around the hilt of the blade. "Itai…" he muttered, feeling a sharp prick of pain in his wrist. He pulled it out slowly, and glanced upward. He could've sworn that it looked brighter. "Ah, the heck with it!" he pulled it out all the way.

Upstairs…

Emily looked down at Sarah. "Sarah! Did you feel that?"

Sarah looked up too. "Yes, I did… It felt like…" she gasped and looked at her left hand, which suddenly began to shine a black-ish glow. "Wait, the Triforce of Love is… Wait, that means that…"

"It means that either the Hero of Time is nearby, or the Sagess of Time is…" Emily blinked. "But that's not possible… Zelda nor Lee is here…"

Sarah and Emily quickly exchanged glances, and both looked at the 'Hero of Time' statue. "Chikara!" Emily jumped down and followed Sarah to the room below.

What they found when they reached the bottom stairs was Chikara staring at the Master Sword, looking like his was in a trance or something.

"Chikara?" asked Sarah, waving a hand in front of his face.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "I know what kind of face that is… He's either seeing a Sage or Sagess right now, or seeing a deity above… Chikara!"

Chikara blinked, and shook his head. "What—What happened…? Where is… There was someone talking to Chikara-chan…"

"What did he or she look like?" asked Emily.

"Chikara-chan can't recall… She was… Really beautiful… Blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress… It was all blue… Then a redhead with red eyes and a red-orange outfit joined her… Then two more joined them. The smallest one was green-haired and eyed, with a green dress. Finally, the last one was a bit scary. She had black hair, but purple eyes, and purple dress, with purple thick strands hanging… She looked kinda like you, Sarah."

Sarah blinked. "Did she…?"

"And?" pressed Emily. "What happened after that?"

"Well… Chikara-chan couldn't understand them; they were speaking Hylian. But, they kept pointing it, and… Chikara-chan woke up…"

The trio stood there for a few seconds. _This is weird… _thought Emily. _Only those with the blood of Lee and Zelda flowing through them can hold the Master Sword… Chikara knows nothing of Hyrule, except the small bit of history we told him… I can't feel anything from him… How can _he_ wield the Master Sword if he is not a descendant…?_

Sarah was deep in thought too. _Chikara met the Goddesses… All four of them. Nayru he met first, then Din showed up, and Farore and Karin showed up at the same time… Why did the Goddesses meet with Chikara when Lee met with Raru in Hyrule… Why is it that the Goddesses take such an interest in Chikara… Or, did the Goddesses meet with him because the Sages are really…?_

"Should we show the Master Sword to Red Lions?" asked Chikara, looking at the great sword. "He might know what to do with it."

"Well, Zelda, Lee, and the kid aren't here…" said Sarah, looking sad. "What do you think happened, Emily?"

"I don't know…" answered Emily, the three of them walking back to Red Lions. "Maybe they… Or did they… Or maybe they defeated all the bad guys and went to the surface to find us."

"Hopefully. Suppose they—"

"BY NAYRU!" roared Red Lions. "THE MASTER SWORD!"

"Yes, Red Lions…" muttered Chikara, rubbing his ear, and sheathing the Master Sword. "Now Chikara-chan has two swords."

"Wait, take that back out!" said Red Lions hurriedly. "Girls, is THAT the Master Sword!

Sarah and Emily nodded. 'Yes. I don't know how it got here, but…"

"Could Lee have left it by mistake?" asked Sarah.

"No, it wasn't a mistake…" said Emily, looking at the sword now it the sheath. "It… Looks different…"

"Well… Well, Chikara!" said Red Lions. "It looks like we can finally save your sister!"

Chikara smiled. "Really! How?"

"The Master Sword is the most powerful sword of all, forged by the hands of the Goddesses themselves, so the Hero of Time and the Sagess of Time could save Hyrule together! With that sword in your hand, no one can stop you from saving your sister, now even Ganondorf, for it is that sword that felled him when Lee fought him!"

Chikara pulled out his old sword, the Hero's Sword. "But… What about this sword? Can Chikara-chan still use this?"

Red Lions jerked his head side to side as if shrugging. "If you want. But the Master Sword is more powerful then that old thing."

Chikara saddened. "This sword isn't old…"

"Well, enough stalling!" shouted Emily. "Let us return to the surface!"

Sarah nodded, and she and Chikara climbed aboard while Emily jumped on Red Lions. "Now is the time to save Chikara's sister…" said Sarah, while they were going upward. "What's her name again?"

"Chikara-chans sister's name is Aryll."

"Aryll…" repeated Sarah. "That's a cute name…" _And so is 'Chikara'…_ Sarah smiled at Chikara. "I hope we can save your sister, so your heart can be set at rest."

Chikara looked at Sarah. And he smiled too.

Aaw… How sweet, an ending? Eh? Whoa! 29 pages! This WAS a long chapter… Sorry about that… --; Anyway, Ri2, before you flame me for this, the Goddesses in this fanfic DO have different personalities. Why? Cause I said so. Who's typing this fanfic, you or me?

Din is the perky middle sister, a bit of an attitude sometimes.

Nayru is the calmest, wisest and smartest of the three, not to mention the eldest.

Farore and Karin are what you would call the twin baby sisters. Farore is the regular, typical "girl-next-door" personality while Karin is an all-out romantic while looking for a weak someone to annihilate.

Karin is the darkest of the 4, but is a powerful as all three combined, but she still needs to be revived.. You got something to say, then you got something to say, Ri2, and I will gladly correct you and answer you again. Ye have been warned.

To the rest of you, ja ne!

**Dictionary of the Nihongo (Japanese) used in Chapter 6:**

**Wai!**Wow!

**Ne**Hey

**Konnichiwa!**Hello! Or Hi!

**Hai**Here you go; yes?; okay!; coming!

**Itai**used for "ouch" or "Owwie"

**Nani?**What?

**Honto ni!**Really!

**Go**Five

**Shi**Four

**San**Three

**Ni**Two

**Ichi**One

**Nan de?**Why?

**Kuru kotchi**Come here

**Eiyuu**Hero

**Baka!**Idiot!


	8. Chapter Seven

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **Hello… again.

**A/N: ** Here goes! Chapter 7!

**Chapter Seven: 'Rematch' with Ganon, Tetra's fate, and a realized destiny.**

_Day 10_

_Yesterday, I got the Master Sword. Red Lions spent 2 and a half hours talking about it, and talked Sarah to sleep, and Emily sounds like she's snoring… I really have nothing else to say except…_

_I'm so excited! We are FINALLY going to save Aryll! Red Lions says I'll have a better chance of rescuing Aryll if I use the Master Sword. But truth be told, I really don't see what's so special about this sword. It's taller and heavier then me, forcing me to hold this with two hands, and I _still_ has a broken wrist… Waaah… And it HURTS, too. It might slow me down a bit, and I can't use a shield. At least I still have the sword Orca gave me… (sigh)_

_How long does it take for a wrist bone to heal?_

_Chikara-chan, Great Sea (on way to Forsaken Fortress), 4:45 AM. Status: Broken wrist…_

Chikara closed the journal, and looked up at the night sky. _It's been a while since Chikara-chan had that memory-in-a-dream… Chikara-chan still can't figure out what it meant… Was it just a nightmare, or did Chikara-chan need to remember something…?_

Red Lions started talking again. "It's a good thing we got the Master Sword before someone else did. Imagine what could've happened if someone like Ganondorf found it first! Man, that'd be awful, even though he couldn't hold it. But HAH!" he yelled. "We got to it first!" he sang in a singsong sort of way.

Chikara sighed. "Chikara-chan knows… Are you trying to talk Chikara-chan to sleep, too?"

"I wasn't talked to sleep…" mumbled Emily sleepily, arm holding her head up while resting it on Red Lions heads. "Just bored to death…"

"Come on, even _I _know more about the Master Sword then you do!"

Emily rolled her eyes and sat up. "Whatever… Are we there yet?"

"Give me about a day and a half, Emily," said Red Lions. "I'm sure we'll make it then."

Chikara glanced at the tiller. "Emi, you'll man it then?"

Emi looked up. "Yep, I will. Sarah's sound asleep, you have a broken wrist, and Emily's on Red Lions head so it's up to me."

"You're a really kind Fairy," said Chikara with a smile. "This wrist will heal, so don't worry about Chikara-chan."

"I won't, that's Sarah's job," said Emi, continuing to man the tiller.

"Something else I remember about the Master Sword—" started Red Lions.

"NO MORE!" yowled Emily. "I want peace and quiet for at least 2 seconds! Is that too much to ask!" screeched Emily.

"I just wanted—"

"STOP!"

"But I wasn't going to—"

"STOP!"

"Emily, I just—"

Emily let out a high-pitched scream. "STOP!"

Red Lions sighed. "Fine, Emily, I'll shut up…" Emily grinned ear to ear.

Chikara looked out to the sea, with a smile on his face. _Aryll… Wait for Chikara-chan… He'll bring you back home…_

**With Tetra…**

Tetra looked out to the deep, wondering if what Quill said was true. He had told her that he spotted Chikara and his party of 2 where on their way to the Forsaken Fortress to save Aryll again. "I just hope you won't fail this time," she muttered, glancing at the Pirates Charm. She could see all Chikara was doing, and he looked joyful, but his wrist was broken. "He's such an idiot… but…" Tetra sighed, and checked the compass.

"Miss Tetra?" asked Niko while mopping the flooring near her. "Why are we going to the fortress again? We already wasted our time on Chikara once, so why should we do it again?"

Tetra frowned at Niko. "Because I saw that there were two other girls kidnapped with Aryll, if we help Chikara out, we'll get a portion of the reward. After everyone is all happy and stuff, when no one is around, we corner Chikara and tell him to give us his share of the reward!"

Niko blinked. "Whoa… I would've never thought of that…"

"I know you wouldn't," said Tetra, looking towards the fortress in the horizon, "because you are not intellectual, hence you are not the boss. Now get back to work."

"Yes, Miss Tetra," said Niko with a sigh, mopping the area and moving on the floor below. "But still," he muttered when he was out of earshot of Tetra, "I think George is right. Tetra _does_ care for Chikara… Oh, the horror…"

Back on top of deck, Tetra walked to Bruce. "Bruce, you remember what to do, right?"

Bruce looked up from the cannons. "Yes, Miss Tetra. We're going to draw that gargantuan bird out of the fortress so Chikara gets a clear chance to save his sister," he answered promptly. "I know, Miss Tetra."

"Good," said Tetra, and looked up at the ship's mast. "Ron, remember to holler as loud as you can when you spot the fortress! We're going to draw the bird away!"

"Aye, ma'am!" called Ron from above.

The pirate queen thought of the dream she had last night. "What kind of dream was that, though…? A princess, eh? Scary thing is, she looked just like me, and whoever she was, she was rejecting Chikara. I wonder of Chikara met a girl already…" Tetra thought about it, and scoffed, "Yeah, right! That poor islander? He couldn't get a crab to fall in love with him!"

_Probably not, but you have certain feelings for him, no?_

"Huh…?" Tetra looked around. "No… no I don't… I don't!" she said to herself. "Focus, girl! He's nobody! We're here to get money, a reward from the wealthy girls parents!" Tetra shook her head again. "Not in… Not in _that_ way…"

**Back with Chikara, Sarah, and Emily; the next day…**

"Ah! We're almost there!" called Emily to Chikara and Sarah. "Wow, Red Lions, you were right for once! We were half a day ahead of schedule!"

"See, what did I tell you?" asked Red Lions smugly. "I told you we'd get there!"

"We have to thank the wind, too!" said Chikara. "The wind is what pushes the sail here!"

"_Well said, Chikara-chan!_" said the Wind Spirit.

Sarah smiled at Chikara. "You like the wind, right Chikara?"

"Yeah!" answered Chikara cheerfully. "After all this time, Chikara-chan can save Aryll! And Chikara-chan has the wind to thank, and Red Lions for sailing Chikara-chan all over, and to Emily and Sarah, for always helping Chikara-chan! Chikara-chan is very happy right now!"

"Yes," agreed Sarah. "And I thank you for having us!"

"It's been quite an adventure, for me, across the wide, long sea!" said Red Lions. "Shame all good things have to come to an end."

"Who says it has to end?" asked Emily. _I still have my part to play as 'guardian', and the whole thingamajig involving Tetra… _"Maybe after we free Aryll, we can search the islands of the Great Sea for treasure and stuff!"

"Oh, no… Chikara-chan wouldn't want to loot a lone island… That's just evil…"

"Well," said Emily shrewdly, "What do you think Tetra did and is probably still doing as we speak?"

Chikara sighed. "Chikara-chan knows… But, Chikara-chan doesn't think that Tetra is like that. Maybe she couldn't help it, being raised by pirates…"

"I wouldn't worry about Tetra,' said Sarah, placing a hand on Chikara's shoulder. "Maybe she wanted that kind of life, raised around it or not."

"…Yeah, maybe," said Chikara quietly, and then smiled. "Thanks, Sarah."

Emily crossed her arms professionally. "Alright, Chikara and Sarah, we are about to sail right into the very top-security prison where Aryll is trapped. We all will DO our best to get her back to Outset Island, right!"

"Right!" said Chikara and Sarah together.

"Dang, I'm stuck here yet again…" sighed Red Lions. "Oh, well, I guess all the advice I can give is that you should face whatever's waiting for you without fear, Chikara. Remember, you have the Master Sword! With that, nothing and no one can stop you from saving your sister!"

"Oi, he has us, too!" said Emily.

"Right, you also have the girls to help you out." Emily frowned. "I'll be waiting here…" Red Lions shook his head after Emily got off. "At least I can get a good rest here…"

"Alright, three spotlights, three of us, lets get to work!" said Emily.

"We're going to split up?" asked Chikara.

"Divide and conquer, Chikara!" said Emily, raising a fist in declaration. "That's the way to win with most Shadows!"

"I prefer 'together we conquer'," mumbled Sarah.

Chikara shrugged. "Well… It might work out…"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm…" chuckled an evil voice.

The three of them stopped. "A-re?" asked Chikara. "What was that?"

But Sarah and Emily exchanged glances, and Red Lions said from below, "Girls, can it be…?"

"Phantom Ganon…?" asked Emily.

Sarah looked around and up. "But, that can't be, because Phantom Ganon was—"

"Kyaaaaa!" yelled Chikara all of a sudden. "Sarah, Emily, up there! Look, its _scary_!"

Sarah and Emily looked to where Chikara was pointing. "Oh no…" said Emily. "It _is_ Phantom Ganon."

"Hey, long time no see!" said Sarah, pulling out her staff while Emily drew her sword.

Chikara was about to draw the Hero's Sword, but hesitated. Instead, he drew the Master Sword. "Red Lions said that no one could prevent Chikara-chan with this sword… Let's test his theory…"

"Chikara, this is Phantom Ganon! Watch out for the red magic ball attack, and when he splits into four, look for the real one!" said Sarah.

"And what about this one?" asked Chikara, seeing the Phantom Ganon charge a blue energy ball.

"Repel it!" shouted Emily as the apparition shot it at Chikara.

"Yee!" Chikara swung the Master Sword back at Phantom Ganon, who swung it back, and Chikara bounced it back. Back, forth, back, forth, and back again. "When does he stop!" asked Chikara, swinging the great sword again, wincing one eye from the pain in his left wrist.

"Just a bit…" Sarah answered, watching the blue magic ball. "A little bit more…"

Back and forth, and at last, the spell backfired at Phantom Ganon. "Emily, now's our chance! Attack it now!"

Emily, being the closest at the time, charged at the kneeling figure of P.G. He snarled, and disappeared.

"Is it gone?" asked Chikara, leaning on the sword.

"No, not yet… This might take a while, Chikara… This might take a while…"

"And it's aiming for you again!" called Emily.

Chikara cried out and jumped back in surprise. "That nearly hit Chikara-chan!"

"Be on your guard!" yelled Emily. "Here it comes again!"

Sarah crept close the shadow of the phantom. "Be careful, Chikara! He's targeting you again…"

"Why Chikara-chan!" asked Chikara despairingly, gritting his teeth in pain. "This sword is too heavy to hold with one hand!"

_At least you can hold it, _thought Emily. _I seriously wonder why…_

**Up with Aryll…**

Aryll sat on the bed, trying to think. Their first 5 escape plans had failed, and the guards blocked off the window, took away a bed, and put metal bars on the door to prevent their escape.

"I still can't believe he did that!" said Mila to Maggie while fanning herself. "We WOULD'VE escaped had not your _boyfriend_ called your name when he saw you!"

"IT wasn't my fault! Moe was just practicing the common language!" argued Maggie. "And on the third escape attempt, your _delicate _self had to trip and plunge into the water! Why did you freak out like that! Me or Aryll could've helped you!"

Aryll shook her head. _I wish they'd stop quarrelling… _

"Don't forget the second escape attempt, when you sneezed and awoke the guards!" said Mila.

"And the fourth time, you screamed so loud when you saw the mouse!"

"You did, too!" snapped Mila.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Stop it!" shouted Aryll suddenly. "Just shut your mouths, the two of you!" Mila and Maggie gaped surprisingly at Aryll, speechless. "I don't know how you both could sit here and feel sorry for yourselves when other people have suffered far worse then you out in the Great Sea, like… like oni-chan!" Aryll felt tears well up at her diamond-like eyes, but she continued. "How can you sit here, arguing and fighting like a bunch of 3 year olds, when oni-chan…When Chikara-chan might have died when that bird stole him! That bird could've killed him, and I'll never see him again! How about you stop whining like a bunch of helpless females and help me find a way out!" Aryll panted slightly and sat down, shaking her head. "Just help me out… Please…"

Mila and Maggie exchanged glances. "Aryll…" said Maggie. "Golly, we… I never… thought of that… I'm so sorry, Aryll…"

"I forgot about Chikara…" admitted Mila quietly. "I was just bent on getting out of this place…"

"There still is a way out…" said Aryll, wiping away her tears. "We have to think… We WILL get out of here…"_ Maybe… oni-chan could still be alive, and on his way here right now… A fools hope, I know… But I believe in it… Oni-chan WILL come…_

**With Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

Chikara was sent flying, and crashed back first into the wall. "Itai!" he cried in pain.

"Chikara!" shouted Sarah. _Darn it… That thing sped up on Chikara, and he has a broken wrist, and can't keep up…_

Chikara slid down the wall, gasping slightly in pain. "Ow… Where—Where did that come from?" Bruised and dusted, Chikara staggered up. "Why is it aiming for Chikara-chan…?"

"Good question…" mused Emily. _Phantom Ganon only attacked Lee 1000 something years ago because Lee had the Triforce of Courage… Chikara doesn't have it, so why would he… Masaka! Could Chikara-chan really be… the _descendent _of Lee and Zelda!_

Chikara looked up at Phantom Ganon. "Its going to attack again…" he pulled the Master Sword up. "This sword is heavy, but long enough to deflect the attack…"

"Abunai, Chikara!"

Chikara bounced it back, trying to ignore the pain in him. _Onegai… no more…_

Back and forth for a few times, and it finally hit the ghost.

"Sarah, together so we can finish it off!" yelled Emily.

Sarah nodded, and they both charged, and stabbed Phantom Ganon.

He let out an eerie screeching, and disappeared. Chikara sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Phew… that's over…"

Emily looked up at the spot where Phantom Ganon disappeared. "Maybe there _was _a certain reason it attacked Chikara particularly…" Emily glanced at Chikara, and then called to Sarah, "Oi, Sarah! Is it all right if I have a word with you? Just let us step aside for a bit, okay Chikara? This is just for a second…"

"Why can't Chikara-chan join in?" asked Chikara, that 'left-out' feeling returning.

"Girl talk," answered Emily.

"Oh… Well, Chikara-chan will wait here then…"

"What did you want?" Sarah asked.

"Did you ever realize that Chikara has almost the same aura as Lee did: only instead of a light green, it's silvery white, like the wind? And from that charm, I could sense a bit of Zelda's aura: pink and red with a gold tinge, only with it an added sea blue?"

Sarah blinked. "Yeah, I did, but… Why, what do you think?"

"Tell me what you think first."

"Okay… You're going to think this is crazy, seeing as Chikara's _nothing_ like Lee, but I think that he may be the descendent of Lee and Zelda, and Tetra too."

"Really?" asked Emily. Sarah nodded. "Oh, my gods… That's exactly what I've been thinking!" whispered Emily excitedly.

"Whoa… But still, don't you think that's a bit impossible? He said his mother was a Night Elf, and he and Tetra should be Royal Elves, at least like Zelda…"

"Chikara had a dad, didn't he? He must have gotten Lee-Zelda blood from his dad's side. And as for Tetra, it may explain why she hasn't died of any sea fever or anything: Royal Elves can only die of broken heart, remember?"

"But then Chikara…?"

"I know for a fact that Night Elf blood counters Royal Elf blood, because the Night Elves weren't that friendly to the High and Royal Elves, all secluded and stuff. So Chikara is probably just a Night Elf, with a drop or two of Royal Elf Blood in him. He still is a descendent, and that's good enough for the Goddesses, I guess, because they accept him as the next wielder if the Triforce of Courage…"

"Ne, Sarah, Emily! Are you done yet?" Chikara sounded a bit anxious. "We could get caught here by the Moblins that patrol here…"

"All right, Chikara," said Emily. "We'll talk more about this later. So, three spotlights." Emily thought for a second then grinned impishly. "It looks like those stairs lead to the two spotlights over there… You and Chikara can go up there," she said. "I'll take this stairway!"

Chikara nodded. "Okay…"

Sarah frowned at Emily. _You did this on purpose! _Her eyes said to Emily.

"Well, meet you at the top!" said Emily, running to the door.

Chikara stood up, rubbing his wrist, retying the hat around it. "Waaah… Chikara-chans wrist hurts even more…"

"Just try to ignore it. Remember, we here to save your sister, and what would she say if she saw you crying over a broken wrist?"

"She's probably be so surprised that Chikara-chan was still alive… Chikara-chan tried to rescue her a few weeks ago or so… But the big bird that brought her there in the first place took Chikara-chan to the dark man up there." He pointed up the topper most part of the fortress. "You said that his name is Ganondorf?" Chikara shuddered slightly. "That man ordered the bird to toss Chikara-chan across the Great Sea… That's how Chikara-chan met Red Lions, because Red Lions saved Chikara-chan from the sea."

"Oh, I see… Well, let's go knock down the spotlights!" Sarah climbed up a ladder, Chikara following suit.

Emily was having a good time inside the fortress. A plus was that she could go into her shadow form, and none of the Moblin guards could notice her. "What bliss… Know what? I'm gonna cheat a bit…" Emily grinned, and traveled by shadows, going from shadow to shadow to get to the third spotlight. "Hee hee!" she said with joyfulness when she got to the spotlight. "I wonder if Chikara and Sarah are over there at the spotlights… Yep, there they are! I'll meet them at the top, it looks like Chikara's taking a shortcut…" Emily glanced at the Bokoblin working the spotlight, which spotted her first, recognized her as a Shadow, chuckled nervously, held up a white flag, and jumped, off the other side of the fortress. Emily smiled. "Thank you!"

Chikara and Sarah were certainly taking a shortcut Chikara took last time to get to the top of the Forsaken Fortress. Emily took a shadow route and met with them. "Hello, Emily," greeted Sarah.

Emily grinned. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked.

Chikara shrugged. "Anyway… Follow Chikara-chan, he knows where to go next." _Aryll… Chikara-chans here! _So Sarah and Emily follow Chikara to the top slowly, making sure not to fall off the cliff. About 20 minutes later, they made it to the doorway to Aryll's prison. Chikara pushed the door opened, and ran to the cage. "Aryll!"

Aryll looked up and gasped out loud. "Oni—Oni-chan!" she walked slowly to Chikara, and reached out a hand to see if this was real. "Are… Am—Am I dreaming?" she asked as her hand reached Chikara's. "Chikara-chan! You're alive!"

Chikara grabbed Aryll's hands, getting as close as he could to Aryll, feeling tears beginning to start. "Aryll! Chikara-chans sorry! He was delayed!" Chikara let out a cry. "Aryll! Chikara-chans very sorry he failed you once! Forgive him!"

Aryll began to cry softly too. "Oni-chan… Don't worry about it… You were at a disadvantage… Oni-chan, don't cry, I'm safe and well…"

Sarah and Emily watched the reunion of Chikara and Aryll (with Mila and Maggie looking on too). Sarah smiled sadly. "Wow… Poor Chikara… he really wanted to save Aryll, huh?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, probably…" Emily walked to the bars. "Dang… solid metal…" Emily nudges the bars slightly. "Hmm… A bit _too _solid… I wonder if it's…"

Sarah approached Chikara and Aryll. _Chikara…_ thought Sarah, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chikara sniffled and looked up curiously. "Sa-Sarah?"

Aryll looked up at Sarah too. "Sarah?" she repeated. "Who are you?"

Sarah smiled kindly at Aryll. "…I'm a friend of Chikara-chans."

Chikara blinked. _Did she… Did she say 'Chikara-chan'…? But, only Chikara-chans friends call him 'Chikara-chan'…_

Maggie smiled. "Well! It looks like our saviors arrived at last!"

"Yeah, purple hair!" snapped Mila to Emily. "Hurry it up, will ya! We want out!"

Emily frowned. "Excuse me, Miss Corset-" (Mila frowned back, and turned away, fanning herself) "-These bars are heavier then they look!"

"Those bars won't break so easily!" said a cocky voice from the doorway.

Chikara looked back automatically. "Ah, Tetra!" he called happily.

Tetra smiled smugly, with Bruce and Fred flanking her, arms crossed. "I knew it… You'd be the type that just charge blindly into the action without stopping to think about it first… You act before you think, don't you Chikara?"

Chikara blushed slightly. "Uhm…"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Tetra. "What do you mean by that?"

Tetra didn't answer; she gestured to Bruce and Fred, and pointed at the barred doorway. "Break it open. Astound these kids with my brains and your brawns."

Emily backed up slightly, watching Bruce and Fred work. "Humph… So what?" she asked when Bruce and Fred easily snapped all the bars and broke the door down.

"Good job, Bruce and Fred! Now bring these girls to the ship! I'm pretty sure their fathers will have a _pleasant _reward waiting for us…" Tetra breathed in as if smelling a big pile of rupees. "Aah…"

"Please forgive me," said Bruce, and picked Mila up, carrying her over his shoulders. "Aaack!" she screamed. "Hey, you big brute! Put me _down_!"

"Sorry, little lady, but I'm under Tetra's orders!"

Fred picked Maggie up in the same fashion, ignoring Maggie's squeals of protest. "Excuse me, miss."

Aryll ran out of the cage to Chikara, hugging her brother. "Chikara-chan!"

"Aryll…" Chikara bent down, returning the hug. "Chikara-chan's glad your okay…"

It would have been a tender scene if Tetra didn't say, "Excuse me! Don't you still have something to do?"

Chikara looked back at Tetra. "That's right! Chikara-chan forgot to thank you! Thank you so much, Tetra!"

Tetra scoffed. "That's not what I meant!" Tetra pointed upward. "Don't you have some unfinished business to take care of?"

Chikara looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Aryll, standing next to Chikara.

"I mean, Aryll, that Chikara and his girl sidekicks still have to deal with the bird that kidnapped you. So that the giant won't bug you or anyone else again."

Emily fumed silently in the corner. _What does she mean, 'sidekicks'!_

Sarah came next to Chikara too. "Why would we have to deal with the bird? I'm sure Aryll and Chikara would want to go back to Outset Island! Hasn't Chikara and Aryll suffered enough trials as it is?"

Tetra opened her mouth to retort, but stopped suddenly. _Wait… What is that on Chikara's back…?_ Tetra took a step towards the group, eyes on a dark blue hilt. _Could that… Could that be the Master Sword! No other sword I know has such an aura…_

"Tetra…? What is it?" asked Chikara.

"That… That…" But Tetra thought about it. _Hmm… There's no way that Chikara could have the Master Sword… How can that be possible? _"It's nothing… Aryll," added Tetra, glancing at the 9-year-old elf. "Chikara has someone he needs to deal with, something grown-up to do."

"What do you mean, 'grown-up'? He's barely a teenaged elf! How can he deal with whatever with a broken wrist?" demanded Aryll, holding up Chikara's left hand.

Tetra shrugged. "It'll toughen that sap up. Don't worry about Chikara, he has Sarah and Emily with him."

Aryll looked up at Chikara. "Is… Is what the pirates saying true…?"

Chikara stared at Tetra, puzzled. "What…? Chikara-chan doesn't want to do anything or even go _near_ that gargantuan! Chikara-chan spent too much time away from home as it is! Chikara-chan just wants to go home!"

"Miss Tetra!" called Bruce, running back in the room. "The girls are in the boats, awaiting to be taking to Windfall Island! We wait for you, Miss!"

"Bruce! Good timing! Take this girl too," she said, pointing at Aryll.

"Huh…?" asked Bruce, looking confused. "Chikara's sister? But, isn't she—"

"I don't care what she is, just take her to the ship too!"

Bruce bowed his head. "Yes, Miss Tetra…"

"Ma-Mate! You—You can't take Aryll! Chikara-chan can take her back home by himself!" Chikara tried to chase after Bruce but Tetra held him back. "Tetra, you can't—you can't let Bruce take Aryll!"

"Chikara! Suppose you do leave with your sister! Do you think that bird is going to leave you and Aryll alone?"

"What are you talking about!" asked Chikara. "When the bird first came to Outset Island, it was carrying _you_! The bird went for the wrong target, just as Quill said!"

Tetra narrowed her eyes. "Well, it's too late for me to tell Bruce no. You'll just have to square with that bird… I just hope your grandma's rich, Chikara," said Tetra walking towards the door.

Chikara shook his head in disbelief, and called to Tetra, "Will… Will we see each other again?" he asked without thinking.

Tetra stopped at the doorway, and looked back, winking. "Will we meet again?" she echoed. She smiled secretively, and ran out, the door somehow closing behind her.

Chikara stood there, pink tingeing his cheeks slightly. _Why… Why did Chikara ask Tetra that…? _Chikara smiled slightly. _Just… Just take care of Aryll… I hope they don't do anything to her…_

Sarah sighed, feeling slightly envious of Tetra. "So, now what? Do we wait for the bird to attack?"

Chikara looked nervously upward. "Chikara-chan doesn't see it anywhere…"

"Then let's not wait here for it to attack," said Emily, looking at the spiral stairway. "Lets get the heck out of here!" Emily ran up the stairway, Sarah and Chikara at her heels. Up in the distant above, they heard a bird screech. "Its here already?" asked Emily stopping and looked upward.

Suddenly, the bird swooped down on them, just barely missing Chikara. It landed with an earth-shaking thud on the top stairway, screeching loudly while flapping its wings.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Emily, and whacked it clear into the ground below.

**Mario: If you have ever played "Mario Party: 3", then you might have guessed that Emily did what Daisy did in Story Mode; remember, she went "Aaah!" and whacked Bowser into the horizon. Ah, those were the good ol' days!**

Emily coughed. "A-hem… Moving on…"

Chikara and Sarah blinked simultaneously, and followed Emily uncertainly, at the very, _very _top of the Forsaken Fortress. "Wow… It _is _very high up here…" said Sarah nervously. "I don't like heights…"

"It's not that high," said Chikara and Emily at the same time.

"Maybe not for you…" said Sarah indignantly. "Well!" she said, changing the subject. "Lets go meet Ganondorf then!" Emily and Sarah walked for the door, Chikara following apprehensively.

When the trio entered the room, the door slammed shut. There, at the other end of the room, with his backed turned towards them, stood Ganondorf. "It's been a while, boy," he said to Chikara. "I just knew you'd try to find your way back here again…"

Chikara stared at the back of Ganondorf fearfully, for suddenly, he felt his hand reaching for the Master Sword. _Wha-What's happening! Something's controlling Chikara-chan…?_

"Ganondorf!" shouted Sarah. "What are you doing back into this world again! Didn't Zelda seal you into the Evil Realm forever!"

"No, she didn't, Kokiri… What she sealed was my magic…" answered Ganondorf.

"Sealed your… What do you mean?"

"Allow me to give you a hint, Kokiri… That Master Sword in the boy's hand…"

Chikara was still wide-eyed with fear, and unsheathed the Master Sword.

"The Master Sword…?" prompted Emily.

"Not long off ago… Zelda think she could seal my power by sealing the Master Sword… That was her intent…" Ganondorf chuckled. "I guess everyone in the Hylian Royal Family tended to be foolish…"

_What is this…? Why does Chikara-chan have a desire to attack Ganondorf… It's not Chikara-chan, the sword…! _The sword shook in his hand, eager to cast down the evil in the room.

"You, boy, broke that seal… by drawing that sword. You know who I am…" he turned around, showing his face at last. "The Great King of Evil, Ganondorf…"

Chikara cried out in horror when he saw the face again.

Sarah growled slightly, and Emily crossed her arms in thought. _That Master Sword… It _wants_ to get rid of Ganondorf that bad, it's controlling Chikara… This is not going to end well…_

"With the seal on my magic free, I can do as I choose to the Great Seas." Ganondorf chuckled malevolently. "I give my compliments to you, boy."

Chikara gasped. "That… That can't be…" The Master Sword took full control. Chikara held the sword with both hands, let out a war cry and charged at Ganondorf.

"Chikara!" called Emily in surprise.

"Chikara-chan!" cried Sarah.

**With Tetra…**

Tetra stopped suddenly. She felt something weird going on with her triangular necklace. She lifted the necklace up. "Huh! It's glowing…? Why is it glowing?" Tetra looked upward. "Up… Up there…? I feel something up there…"

"Miss Tetra!" called Bruce from below. "We should hurry, before we get caught!"

"Bruce… Go on without me!" she ordered.

"Go—Go on without you!" repeated Bruce. "What do you mean! We have to go right away!"

"Don't question my orders, Bruce!" snapped Tetra. "Just fall silent and carry them out! Now GO!" Tetra turned around and hurried to find the way to the very top of the fortress, leaving her very confused crew behind her. _This necklace… Oka-san said that this necklace would glow brightly if something that resembled it were nearby… Maybe the last piece that fits this necklace is up there somewhere!_

**On Dragon Roost Island…**

Medli hurried to Quill. Valoo had just told her something very serious, and it involved Chikara and his friends. "QUILL!" she yelled, barely crashing into the mail carrier. "Quill, Valoo! Valoo just told me something!"

Quill looked down at Medli, saw the seriousness and fear in her eyes and knelt down and asked urgently, "What is it, Medli? Tell me!"

Medli was gasping in fear, trying to catch her breath. "It's—It's Chikara! Chikara is in danger! Valoo wanted you and Komali to go get them! Oh…" Medli shook her head. "I Saw this, too! Chikara, and another girl… She's going to die of you don't go to the Forsaken Fortress!" Medli stepped back. "The… The… Fortress…" Medli fainted out of exhaustion and fear.

Quill stood up and yelled, "KOMALI!"

Surprised, Komali ran out of his room. "What is it—"

"We have to go to the Forsaken Fortress, right away!" said Quill. "Valoo's going to come with us! Medli ordered it!"

Komali nodded. "Okay, I understand! Lead the way, Quill!" Quill and Komali flew with Valoo, and Komali called back to the rest of the clan, "Take care of Medli!"

Mokuju stepped out of his room. "What…? Medli _and_ Valoo Saw something?" Mokuju closed his eyes. "…Komali… Valoo chose you for this, or Medli did?" Mokuju picked Medli up and placed her in her room on her bed, placing the blanket over her. "Medli… Your becoming more like my mother every day, as if you were her own daughter…" Mokuju looked out at sea. "The evil is arousing… Good luck, everyone…"

**With Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

Chikara was on the floor, Master Sword in hand. Sarah was covering her eyes, and looked to see what happened. "Chikara-chan…?"

Emily blinked. "He missed?"

Ganondorf smiled in a sinister way. "How foolish…" In one large swoop, he struck Chikara a few feet away.

"Aaack!" Chikara landed on his side, wincing in pain.

"Chikara-chan!" Sarah was about to run to him, but Ganondorf got there first.

He pointed a Gerudo-style scimitar at Chikara. "Get any closer to this boy, Kokiri, and I'll kill him on the spot!" Sarah stopped, staring at Chikara.

Chikara opened one eye, gasped, wide-eyed with fear again.

"That sword you hold is useless! The shine is lost; the edges are dull! It has no power for anything! Return to the kingdom below and tell that to those fools who made this sword!"

Emily and Sarah exchanged fearful glances. Their glances said _The Master Sword lost its power!_

Ganondorf raised the scimitar up, and was about to bring it down on Chikara…

"OII!" called a voice, and someone jumped on Ganondorfs head, kicking it once.

"What the--!" Ganondorf swatted her off.

"Te-Tetra!" called Chikara faintly.

"Tetra?" asked Sarah.

Tetra looked at Chikara. "Chi-Chikara! What are you doing on the floor! Get—AAAH!" Ganondorf suddenly snatched Tetra up.

Ganondorf held her high. "You pathetic sea rat!" he said, tightening his grip on her neck.

Tetra kicked, trying to move Ganondorfs dark hands off. "Stop—Stop it!" she gasped. "Let me go!"

Sarah ran to Chikara, who was apparently unconscious now. "Chikara-chan!"

Emily gritted her teeth. _Now what? Chikara's knocked cold, and Sarah and I haven't the strength to face Ganondorf alone, and if we don't do something, Tetra's going to…_

Tetra was now panting for breath, dangling like a doll in Ganondorfs grip.

Grinning, Ganondorf reached his left hand to finish Tetra fully, but stopped suddenly. The Triforce piece on his left hand started glowing. "Hmm!"

Sarah gasped and glanced at her own left hand. The black Triforce was glowing too. "Nani..?

Ganondorf laughed. "I see…. I have finally found you, descendent of Princess Zelda!"

Tetra shook her head. "What—What are you talking about!" she wheezed. "I don't know any… Zelda…"

"Don't feign ignorance! You know that supposed legend of 'golden light'!" Ganondorf stopped, noticing that Chikara, Sarah, and Emily where gone. "What…?" While he was looking at the floor, Tetra was suddenly not in his hand. He stared at his hand stupidly. "What the heck…?" Ganondorf looked out the window, and saw a face of a red dragon staring at him. Ganondorf glared at the dragon and sighed. "…Dang."

Valoo took a deep breath, and set the top of the Forsaken Fortress aflame and flew off after Quill and Komali to the Tower of the Gods…

**At the Tower of the Gods entrance…**

Sarah looked worriedly at Chikara, holding his hand. "Chikara-chan…"

Emily glanced down at Tetra. "Think she's alright?" she asked to Red Lions.

Red Lions had on the most worried look a talking sailboat could get. "I… I think so… She's still breathing…" he looked up at Valoo, Quill, and Komali, Emily staring amazedly at Valoo. "I thank you three very much! I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up in time…"

"How did you know to come?" asked Sarah, looked up at the three in the air. "There is no way you could've been forewarned about this… This is all sort of unexpected, even to me."

"Actually, we were," said Quill. "Earlier, Medli came running to me saying that Chikara and another girl were in danger at the Forsaken Fortress, so she asked me and Komali to come. Valoo must have told her about this somehow…"

"Valoo… Thank you too. You saved our lives."

"_Demo Ganondorf de ikari to honoo makasu dekiru-nai!"_

Red Lions nodded. "Yes, I know that… In the meantime, we need to separate Chikara and the girl from the reach of Ganondorf. He knows not about Hyrule yet… We'll be seeing you, Quill, Komali, Valoo.

"_Mata aimashoo," _answered Valoo, flying with Quill and Komali to Dragon Roost Island.

"We're going back to Hyrule?" asked Emily.

"Yes, Emily… I just told you and Sarah why…" Red Lions cruised into the golden light, and they were returned to Hyrule below the Great Sea.

Tetra coughed, and then groaned in annoyance. "Ugh…" she muttered, sitting. "What… What the heck happened…?" she asked, rubbing her neck in pain. She suddenly became alert, and looked around. "Whoa! Where's Ganondorf! What happened? Where are we? And Chikara, why are you asleep?"

Hearing his name, Chikara blinked. "Eh…?" he sat up too. "A-re? We're back in Hyrule?"

"Is that where we are?" asked Tetra, looked back and forth between Emily and Sarah, trying not to look so confused.

"Yep, this is Hyrule," said Emily with a rabbit smile.

"Told you it still existed," said Sarah.

"Red Lions, why did you take us here again?" asked Chikara to the _King of Red Lions_.

But Red Lions didn't answer.

"Red Lions! Oi, Red Lions!" said Chikara, louder. He still didn't answer. "That's… That's strange… He isn't talking to us?"

Emily looked down at his head. "Hey, Mister I'm-suddenly-stuck-up-and-I-refuse-to-talk-to-you-kids!" she kicked his cheek, but it didn't say anything still.

Suddenly, the Pirates Charm, both Chikara's and Tetra's, began to glow.

"Huh?" looking confused, Chikara took out his charm, while Tetra (looking even more annoyed them before) snatched hers out. "Tetra?" he asked. "But, your right there…"

"Of course I am!" snapped Tetra, glaring at her stone. "And just who do you think you are," she added to the stone, "using something that isn't yours! Only me and Chikara can talk through this stone!"

"_Your name is Tetra, then?" _asked the voice coming from the Pirates Charms. "_I need you to come to the Sage Shrine beneath the castle right away!"_

"Wait just a minute, mister! Who are you!" demanded Tetra.

"_Come to the shrine, and I'll tell you… Better yet, you'll see me…" _And the charm lost the shine.

"Huh!" scoffed Tetra. "Well, don't _you_ sound so important! Fine, I'm coming…" Tetra jumped off the boat and ran into the castle.

"Tetra! Wait for us, you'll just get lost!" Chikara jumped off, running after her.

Sarah sighed. "Lets go after them…"

Emily grinned. "Feeling slightly jealous, are we?" Sarah blushed slightly and crossed her arms, walking in with a laughing Emily.

Tetra looked awe-struck around the castle. "Whoa… Dang, this place is huge…" Tetra raised an eyebrow when she saw several dead bodies on the ground. "Oh, that's lovely. What happened here, a war or something?"

"Yeah, the Great War of Hyrule," said Emily. "I'm glad we got here in time, but Lee, Zelda, and Link wanted me and Emily to try and find back up for this fight, so we were sent to the surface 1000 years ago… then me and Sarah forgot. I told Chikara that already."

"Oh…" said Tetra. "Lee, huh? That name sounds familiar in a way… So, just where _is_ the shrine the man referred to?"

"Down here, under the statue of the 'Hero of Time'."

Tetra looked at the statue, them smiled mischievously at Chikara. "Ne, Chikara, this statue looks kinda like you!"

Chikara bit his lip. "Does not," he protested silently, following the girls downstairs to the shrine. When they got downstairs, they saw someone new there.

Sarah and Emily cried, "NOHANSEN, ZELDA'S DAD?" at the same time.

They all climbed up the stairs, seeing the King of Hyrule standing there, back facing them. "Chikara, Tetra, I'm sure you both have heard about the legends of the golden land of Hyrule…"

"Are _you_ the one who used my charm without my permission?" demanded Tetra. "Don't tell me junk about Hyrule until you tell me why you called me here!"

"Straight to the point then…" he turned around. "Emily and Sarah, we've met before… but to Chikara and Tetra, let me introduce myself: My name is Nohansen Daphnes Hyrule, the father of Princess Zelda. I am the King of Hyrule."

"King of Hyrule?" repeated Tetra, narrowing her eyes.

Nohansen glanced at Chikara. "Chikara, don't you recognize my voice?"

Chikara blinked. "Eh? Yeah, a bit…" Chikara closed his eyes in thought. "You…" Chikara gasped. "You're Red Lions!" he asked surprised.

"That sailboat was just my disguise. I couldn't have you, nor Emily or Sarah, knowing who I was yet…"

"You mean… all this time, you were the KING!" asked Sarah. "Your presence WAS familiar!"

Emily looked horrified. "AND I SAT ON YOU HEAD!" she screeched in dreadfulness.

"That still doesn't give you a right to use MY charm! You're not King of the Great Sea, you know!" snapped Tetra.

"I know that… But that Pirate Charm you have is an enhanced version of the Shadow Gossip Stones."

"I _knew _it!" said Emily jubilantly.

"And what does all this have to do with me?" asked Tetra. "Why did you call me here!"

"To return to you the Triforce of Wisdom… Tetra, come here."

"Huh! Why—Why should I!"

"I believe I may have the missing piece to the necklace your mother left you before she died."

Tetra stared wide-eyed at Nohansen. "Do—Do you…?" Tetra approached Nohansen nervously, a bit intimidated by Nohansen's impressive size.

Nohansen held out his hand, and the bottom half of Tetra's necklace appeared. "Your mother instructed you to guard this with your life, didn't she? Have you ever wondered why?"

Tetra stared at the golden triangle piece on his hand. "How'd… How do you…?"

"Tetra, you are next in the bloodline of Zelda and Lee to take the Triforce of Wisdom! It's your fate as a carrier of Royal Blood!" The piece around Tetra's neck and the one on Nohansen's hand flew to each other, and there was a gleaming flash of pure golden light.

"Kyaaa!" Chikara shielded his eyes from the blinding light. _It's too bright…! What's going on…? What's happening to Tetra!_

When the flash ended, everyone looked to see what happened. Emily let out a small gasp. "Whoa… She—Tetra really is a descendant… we're right… I was right!"

"Quite the resemblance, too!" remarked Sarah.

Chikara opened his eyes, and was speechless by what he saw.

Tetra's lime-blond hair was long, reaching below her back. She was wearing the tiara Zelda wore when she was a young princess, and she was wearing a pink-and-magenta dress, and a red-pearl necklace around her neck. When she turned sideways, looking at her left hand, they saw her once-tan skin had become moon-pale like Zelda, and she had a small shade of blue over her eyes, as if to resemble the heavens blue skies. The Triforce of Wisdom shone brightly on her left hand, and predictably, so did Sarah's Triforce of Love. "My… My fate?" she repeated faintly, looking back at the trio.

"This may be a surprise to you, Chikara, but it's confirmed now: Tetra is a princess of Hyrule, and of descent of Zelda. Tetra, if Zelda wishes it, could be the Sagess of Time."

"Princess Tetra…" thought Tetra aloud. "I'm a princess…? Then what did that make oka-san? Was she a princess, too? Or was she the queen of Hyrule and never told me?" Tetra turned to Nohansen. "Why didn't she tell me about this before hand? Why could I have been raised to obey the codes of piracy when… When I was royalty!" Tetra looked slightly angry now.

"For a long time, Tetra," answered the elderly king, "many believed that Hyrule was destroyed. Those who still believed in the 'old fairy tale' were usually shunned away and jeered and scorned at. Soon, everyone just called the legend of Hyrule 'the old pagan' stories."

Emily closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "…I remember, when I was staying on Windfall Island, I always tried to bring conversation to Hyrule in that small café, but they suddenly became very cold about the subject, and dropped it immediately. I even overheard a mother tell her child that I was an evil sorceress bent on bringing evil down on the island. That's why I went into hiding: to wait for someone I could recognize from Hyrule, so I could prove it's existence…"

"Gosh, Emily…. That's terrible," said Sarah sympathetically. Emily nodded, pretending to be all-sad and stuff.

"After Zelda, Lee, Link, Sarah and Emily left Hyrule, the Triforces that they had (which were Courage for Lee and Wisdom for Zelda) became confused that they were going to leave the land they were created in, and returned to the Temple of Time, the Triforce of Love staying with the Avatar (who is Sarah). A curse that had befallen Zelda at the hands of Ganondorf caused the Royal Family after Zelda to become evil and dark, tainting the bloodline by marrying the evil and dark. So every generation went through tests to determine their strength in the face of doing something good, and while doing so, received Wisdom and Courage in turn. Slowly, but surely, good was returning to the family…" Nohansen paused to let it all sink in.

Chikara blinked. "Everyone in the family after Zelda was evil…?"

"Evil, or dark," answered Nohansen.

"I'm not evil!" said Tetra, facing the group again. "How—How could I be evil or dark!"

"Let me continue, Tetra…" said Nohansen. "Soon, the great evil that cursed Zelda in the first place, Ganondorf, suddenly came back, seething for revenge on the thriving country while his Gerudos were dying off from illness. He wanted Hyrule to suffer in the exact fashion… So, using the pieces of the Triforce, he angered the volcano, causing it to erupt and send ashes all over the country, covering the sun and sky. Without any sun or rain to nourish it's lush green trees, the Forests of Hyrule began to wilt, every tree and grass blade. The rivers dried up, everything seemed to be doomed. Many Hylians died, as many Kokiri and Zora's…"

Sarah held herself close, remembering the defeated Hyrule when they all had arrived to return home. "…I remember feeling weaker because of that… Knowing that my friends were…" Chikara looked a bit depressed by hearing all the truths behind that 'Hero of Time' legend.

"As if by answering the prayers of the desperate Hylians, Zelda, Lee, Link, and you girls returned to Hyrule… although you were too late."

"Zelda had a bad feeling, and she said she Saw Hyrule in bedlam and anguish, and insisted that we return immediately," said Emily.

"Well… It was good luck, I guess… But, you realized looking above you, that Hyrule was far beneath the sea. While you were gone… Hyrule was near destroyed. The Gods did this to destroy Ganondorf as well… But it was all in vain… That's why I was sailing the ocean above Hyrule, to search for the descendents of Zelda and Lee… As far as I could tell, I didn't see any survivors. My guess was that either the descendents were either killed off by fear of darkness, or hiding, or… somewhere else. Somehow, by meeting Chikara, and sensing the Gossip Stone he carried, I guessed he was either a descendent or knows a descendent… I'm glad I was correct about one thing, or Tetra would've fallen into Ganondorfs hands."

There was a bit of a pause.

"But how did you exactly sense Chikara-chan?" asked Chikara suddenly. "How could you guess about Tetra through Chikara-chan?"

"How I found you…? I told you when you awoke that you were floating out at sea, apparently lifeless. I feared the worst, and took you to Windfall (which was the nearest island to me), and was about to attract attention of someone to help you, Chikara, but I thought better of it, since you were still breathing."

"But then the Pirates Charm? How could you guess about Tetra?"

"I should know the presence of Zelda, my daughter. Tetra's presence has a similar aura as Zelda. I was thinking that maybe we could consult the Gods and Goddesses by rising the Tower of the Gods to the surface of the Great Sea. They dropped hints, didn't they, about the whereabouts of Zelda's descendent."

Chikara looked down at the floor. "…They—They did…"

"What kind of hints?" asked Tetra suspiciously. "How did they refer to me?"

Chikara looked up at Tetra. "How…?"

"Whatever," sighed Tetra, looking back at Nohansen. "Now what? We can't waste away here! We need to devise a plan on how to strike back at Ganondorf! I'm ready for anything!"

"And what could you possibly do?" asked the king. "You really don't have much experience in these matters, do you?"

Tetra glared at Nohansen. "What do you mean! I know perfectly well what to do—" Tetra stopped suddenly. "Wait… Don't—Don't tell me that you want… you want me to stay _here_, do you?" cried Tetra. When Nohansen didn't answer, she protested, "Look, Mr. Hyrule, I am NOT going to sit here like a small pathetic helpless person! I want to fight too!"

"…Tetra, you have no idea how powerful Ganondorf really is… He'll try to do more them kill you or anyone else. He _wants_ the Triforce, all four pieces, and will stop at nothing to get them. Ganondorf also rules over the Shadow Rift, and can open it on any one of us if he gets enough power… Chikara, this is where you come in."

"Eh?" Chikara looked back and forth between Emily and Sarah, then pointed at himself. "Chikara-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, seeing as you have the Master Sword now… I wonder if you could be a descendent as well… None but those with Lee's blood in their veins could even lay a hand on the Master Sword… I believe so too, seeing Lee's aura around you."

"Chikara-chan a descendent… of Lee? Then, is Aryll a descendent too!" Chikara gasped. "Then, if he knew that… Aryll could've been…"

"Then that makes Chikara-chan related to Tetra, doesn't it?" asked Sarah, trying to hide relief. "Seeing as they both come from the same persons."

After Sarah said that, Tetra looked at Chikara, who did that too. _Me and Chikara… related! Well, that's a relief… I guess, but… well—I never liked him _that_ much, anyway…_ Tetra bit her lip, and stared determinedly at the ceiling. "…Still… if I have this Triforce piece, shouldn't it help me out?"

"The magic can't be controlled, unless you force it to, Tetra. The magic will use you when the time comes for it to be used. But now's not the time." Nohansen looked at Tetra, and added, "I'm sorry, Tetra, but for right now, this place is safest for you."

Tetra sighed. "…Fine. I'll find something useful to do here, I guess… But, Chikara before you go…" Tetra held out her hand. "The Pirates Charm… I want that back right now. If you're going to be out on a high-risk adventure… I don't want that Charm broken. Hand it over."

Chikara nodded silently, taking the Pirates Charm out of his pocket. Thoughts were crossing his mind. _Is Chikara-chan a descendent of Lee and Zelda, and related to Tetra? Does Chikara-chan still like her, or… why does Chikara-chan feel so empty…? _Chikara placed it on Tetra's open hand. "Hai, Tetra…"

Tetra placed both of her Pirates Charms around her neck. "So…" she said stiffly. "You three go have fun, then. I guess I'll explore this huge castle…" _And find my own way to the surface…_ thought Tetra with an impish smile. "Ja ne, you three, and Mr. King dude, you should be getting back to that sailboat.

Emily stared at Tetra. _I know a smile like that… She's planning something…_ "Tetra's right, King! Meet you upstairs!"

The King of Hyrule nodded. "Yes, I'll be there in a second… Tetra, please try not to leave the castle walls…" and he vanished into thin air.

Tetra smiled again. "Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of such a thing…" Tetra looked up at the stained glass figures of the 7 Sages of Hyrule. "…I wouldn't dream of it."

**Back with the main trio…**

Sarah, Emily, and Chikara all stood before the _King of Red Lions_, now knowing who he was. "Well, I don't know about you," said Emily, "but I don't feel so comfortable on that sailboat anymore…"

Red Lions rolled his eyes. "Come on, you three! We haven't any time to waste! What we need to do now is recharge the Master Sword so it can fight off evil again." He shook his head when the trio all hesitated again. "Come on, the more time we waste, the more power Ganondorf regains!"

Emily made a face. "Fine, but I ain't gonna sit on your head no more…" Emily jumped into the sailboat, Sarah and Chikara behind her.

"Red Lions, how are we going to repower the Master Sword?" asked Chikara.

"What we need to do is find the Sages of Hyrule," answered Red Lions. "All 7 of them."

"Find the 7 Sages of Hyrule?" repeated Sarah disbelievingly.

"You may as well try to evaporate the Great Sea!" said Emily. "In other words, IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It won't be that hard… I think," said Red Lions. "The trouble is, I don't think any of them are still alive, except for Zelda. If that happens, we can't power the Master Sword. Maybe the sub-Sages of the Wind and Earth could help, if we knew where to find them, that is."

"This is going to take a long time?" asked Chikara sadly. "Chikara-chan can't go home yet?"

"I'm positive that this was your fate as well, Chikara… Maybe it was no mistake that the bird kidnapped Aryll instead of Tetra. It must have sensed Zelda's aura in Aryll, and made for her. Chikara, it seems that it was destined that we'd all meet together like this, that you'd be the next wielder of the Master Sword, as well as the Wind Waker. You have a lot coming for you, Chikara. I hope you can handle it all…"

Chikara looked up at the ocean above Hyrule. "Chikara-chans destiny, ne…?"

Sarah looked up too. "Well, Red Lions… Lets go search for the Sages of Hyrule."

"Yaaay!" said Emily as Red Lions cruised for the light to return to the surface.

When they got to the top of the ocean, Red Lions looked back at the trio. "So, we'll search for Saria, Sagess of the Forest, first, alright? We'll try the Forest Haven, so Chikara, take us southeast!"

Chikara nodded, and pulled the Kaze no Takuto out, conducting the wind song for the Wind Spirit.

"_Chikara-chan, you have need of me, then? Which way?"_

"Southeast," said Chikara, looking in that direction.

"_To the Forest Haven?"_ she asked shrewdly. "_Hey, that's where you found Sarah, right?"_

"Eh…?" Chikara glanced at Sarah, who was looking at him.

"Well, I'm ready for adventure," she said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Yes, it'll be soo much fun!" said Emily with delight.

Chikara smiled softly at the girls and Red Lions. "…Then, Chikara-chan will try his hardest to be stronger, then. Hopefully, we can power the Master Sword…" Chikara pulled out the journal, and began to write as they sailed to Forest Haven.

_Day 11_

_Good news first, or the bad news? …How about the bad news…? Oh, my heart hurts today… Tetra is a princess it seems, and she is also related to me, very distantly related. That place where I used to really like Tetra feels so hollow. What do they call this? Heartbreak? _

_What was the good news again? Could you call realized destiny good news? I see now that it was my fate to repower the Master Sword… Why me? All I wanted was to rescue Aryll!_

_That doesn't matter… I should make a good commitment to be stronger, so I won't be such a burden on Sarah and Emily and Red Lions. We're on our way to the Forest Haven again to search for Saria, the Sagess of the Forest. I wonder if she was the green-haired girl on that stain-glass window in the Sage Shrine?_

_Chikara-chan, Great Sea (on way to Forest Haven), 3:09 AM. Status: Heart-wrenched?_

That's two updates in one day. I hope you're happy!


	9. Chapter Eight

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **Something the game forgot to mention: What happened to the 7 Sages of Hyrule. So Fairy Red here clears it up.

**A/N: **That I will! Maybe you all wondered, once or twice perhaps, what happened to the Sages when Hyrule went under. Well, I know I did (and a few other Zelda fans I know…), so I was thinking… Would they tell us what happened if Chikara, Sarah, Emily, Lee, Link, and Zelda find them? With 7 Sages, and the added sub-Sages, 9 Sages can surely repower the Master Sword, right? Good! I hope you like it. It took quite a while to plan this… But first…

Okay, see you later, Ri2! Now, for Mr. Hylian (or Miss Hylian)… I didn't kill Muse of Angst/Tragedy Link, he's right here.

**Link: **I'm NOT dead! Never HAVE been, and never will be!

**Me: **See? Hope THAT solves it…

Now, what was your name? Oh yeah, Ganhiem. I could care LESS about grammar and stuff. So what if "Where she is…" should be "Where she is…?". I ain't caring much 'bout the common tongue, see? Grammar was just invented by white men to make them look smarter anyway. Fine, I'll kick out the Japanese…. Starting next chapter.

Now, the last one… InsaneShadowFan.

**Chikara: **WHO YOU CALLING A NANNY BOY!

**Me: **Whoa, nelly. Anyway, Chikara doesn't talk like a politician. I've heard George W. Bush speak, and Chikara doesn't sound a thing like him! And other politicians for that matter! You got problems with the way Chikara talks, then go deal with them AWAY from the fanfic! I don't want to hear it!

2) My dialogue isn't witty or… ah, 'intellegent' because that wasn't what I was intending. For the Goddesses sake, I'm just typing the damn story based on inspiration that the Muses handed to me! Besides, you spell it 'intelligent'.

3) I am NOT playing God. I _KNOW_ that they all were named 'Link'. That doesn't mean that I can't nickname them. Lee is still Link, and Link is still Young Link, and Chikara is still Link. But still, in my eyes, Tetra is still Tetra to me. Lee, Link, and Chikara are NICKNAMES, ISF. I'm sure you give your closest friends nicknames too. And one last thing: THEY CALLED IT FOR A REASON! THE BIG KEY WORD IS FICTION! STORIES WRITTEN _JUST FOR AMUSEMENT! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS JUST ACCEPT THAT AND READ THE DAMN FANFIC WITHOUT ARGUMENT! _deep sigh Gods, I HATE disagreeable reviewers…

And to a loyal Hikari… THANK YOU FOR STANDING UP FOR ME! :3 I'm soo glad SOMEONE is loving this fanfic! Go ahead and read on!

**Chapter Eight: Search for the Sages Saria, Sagess of the Forest.**

Link looked out to sea, sitting near the cliff on Windfall Island. Night had well fallen, and Zelda and Lee told Link to wait for them.

"They wouldn't let a little kid like you find or buy a sailboat," Lee had said.

"Yes," Zelda had agreed. "So just wait here, and don't draw attention to yourself." Then they looked around for a sailboat to search for Sarah and Emily.

"Don't draw attention to myself," muttered Link incredulously. "Yeah right. What do you think you two will be doing searching the town for a sailboat?" He sighed, leaning against the big rock. "It's been a long time… I'm guessing about 2 hours, doing nothing but sitting here…" Link looked up at the night sky. "It's so strange… this very same sky is the same I've been looking at before we left Hyrule… So many things on land have changed; people change, and trees grow and die… Yet, the sky remains the same as ever…" Link rubbed his forehead. "Aah, thinking about this makes my head spin…"

"Doesn't make my head spin," said Zelda, sitting down next to Link. "Lee found us a sailboat," she explained, "but it's in terrible shape, and since he's got the Golden Gauntlets, he can patch up it for us. So I decided to check on you."

Link frowned. "You said that the sky doesn't confuse you?" he asked, though he had a small glint of curiosity in his eyes.

Zelda smiled, looking up at the sky too. "No, it doesn't. You may not realize it, kid, but the sky changes every single day." Link looked slightly confused. "Sometimes there's clouds in the sky, and sometimes there isn't. Sometimes the moon will shine, or a star may disappear."

"A star disappears?" repeated Link, looking upward. "But, that star, that light green on!" he said, pointing upward. "It's still there! Even after a few thousand years or so, it's still the same as I saw it!"

Zelda laughed quietly. "It's alright if you don't understand it at all, kid. Maybe you'll always be too young to understand," she said, ruffling Link's hair.

Who pushed her hand away, looking a bit huffy. "Don't do that," he complained. Zelda grinned and ruffled his hair again. "Nah!" said Link annoyed.

"Oh, your so fun to tease," said Zelda.

"And you both are so fun to watch," said a voice behind them. Lee stood there, arms crossed. "You know, you both almost looked like a mother and a child. It was kinda cute."

"You think so?" asked Zelda, standing up. "Well, I think he looks a bit like me anyway."

"More like _me_, anyway. With the hair and outfit," commented Lee.

"You two are _not_ going to pass me off as your son are you?" asked Link, staring wide-eyed back and forth between Zelda and Lee.

"Maybe we will, to get special markdown…" answered Zelda, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Is the sailboat done?" asked Link looking slightly annoyed now.

"Yeah, kid, it is! Come on, I even found us a sail!" Lee lead Zelda and Link to a small under-cliff below the cliffs of Windfall Island. "So, what do you think? It has room for three people, and isn't the sail _cute_!" squealed Lee.

Link stood speechless, and Zelda said softly, "Lee, that sail is pink… Lee, don't tell me that you… that you used one of my old dresses for that pink sail… Did you?"

Lee blinked, and glanced at the sail, scratching the back of his head. "Uhm… Well, I couldn't find a sail… A parka elf said that he was out of sails and that he sold his last one to a purple-haired girl and a blond-haired boy."

Link's ears pricked. "A purple haired girl?" he repeated. "What are the chances of that girl being Emily? I know of no other purple-heads…"

"Probably," sighed Zelda, jumping into the sailboat. "For now, we gotta try to find Sarah and Emily. Since the winds blowing southeast, we'll sail southeast, okay?"

Lee jumped into the boat. "Okay, I'm ready!" There was a pause, and both Zelda and Lee looked at Link. "You coming in, kid?" asked Lee.

Link looked uneasily at the sailboat. "That—That thing won't sink, will it?"

"If it does, we'll just end up in Hyrule anyway," answered Zelda with a carefree shrug. "Now get in! Don't be so afraid!"

"I'm not afraid, I'm just… I don't like the sea…" Link climbed into the sailboat between Zelda and Lee. "Well, let's go then…"

**With Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

"Hey, I think we're almost there!" said Emily, squinting into the horizon. "I can see it…"

"Yeah, we're almost there!" said Sarah.

"We're going to find Saria? Uhm, which one was she? The Forest Sagess, right?" asked Chikara, wanting to get to know more about the Sages of Hyrule.

"Yes, and we both knew her personally! When I was living in the Kokiri Forest, Saria would always be around for Lee and me, even after we left the Forest for a while… I still have the Fairy Ocarina she gave to Link who gave it to me. I can't wait to see Saria again." Sarah pulled the Fairy Ocarina out. "She taught me and Lee her special song… Somehow, talking about Saria makes me remember her song…" Sarah put the ocarina to her mouth and began to play Saria's Song.

Chikara closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, listening to the music.

Emily smiled. "I know, pretty, isn't it?" Emily took out her own ocarina, the Shadow-made Shadow Ocarina and played along.

Red Lions listened too. _I wonder… If Saria is still alive… if she'll hear this and respond to us…_

**On Outset Island…**

The girl float to the shore, she being too tired to swim. _Where… Where am I…? Why is there so many oceans? _Wincing slightly, she got to her knees, panting slightly. _What happened…? I can't remember anything…_

Sue-Belle walked to the beach curiously, who thought she saw someone outside from her window. "Oh! A child!" Sue-Belle ran to the green-haired girl. "Are you alright, child? Where did you come from, and how did you end up in this state?"

The girl looked up at Sue-Belle. "Where am I?" she asked, getting to her feet staggeringly.

Sue-Belle caught her, looking down at the girl very concerned. "You're on Outset Island… What's your name?"

"Outset—Outset Island?" repeated the girl, standing up straight now, still panting slightly. "I—I need to see Lee! The Master Sword has lost its power, and I and the Sages have to repower it!" She walked a few paces ahead, looking around. "I don't see him…"

"Uh… Forgive my asking…" said Sue-Belle uncertainly, "but… Are you all right? You don't look that well to me…"

The girl didn't seem to hear her. She was muttering in a different language, and looked like she came to a decision, heading for Grandmas house.

"Ah! Wait, girl! It's near sunrise, and Grandma might be asleep!"

The girl opened the door, and closed it. She looked around. "Lee? Is he in here? His aura is all over… All over this bed…" She placed a hand on the pillow, and felt the energy of Lee; only it wasn't quite Lee's aura.

"Yes, that's my grandson Chikara-chans bed. Are you a friend of his?" asked the voice of Grandma as she mixed some Elixir Soup.

She jumped and turned around. "Oh! I'm—I'm so sorry! I was just—I—"

At that moment, Sue-Belle ran in. "Sorry about that, Grandma! I found this girl washed up on shore, and she suddenly ran to your house!"

"That's alright, Sue-Belle, I was expecting her."

Sue-Belle blinked. "You… were? Oh… Then, excuse me…" looking a bit embarrassed, Sue-Belle backed out of the house.

The girl stared at Grandma blankly, wondering why she said that.

Grandma smiled. "You're looking for Chikara? Or Aryll? I'm sorry, but neither of them is here. You need to tell them something?"

"Well, I—" she stopped suddenly. "How'd you know… who I was looking for?"

"I know why you're looking for Chikara… I knew whom my daughter was going to marry, and that something like this would happen… Saria, Sagess of the Forest, I believe?"

"…That I am," said Saria, seeming to calm down slightly. "This Chikara and Aryll are both descendents of Lee and Zelda? Are you as well?"

Grandma shook her head. "No, I'm not. My son-in-law, Keme, was a descendent. I told my daughter, Mikomi, not to marry him… He was a Dark Elf, and she was a Night Elf, and she thought that was a good match… But Keme left after my second grandchild, Aryll was born; he walked out on the family after a big fight with Mikomi. Apparently, Keme didn't get along with his son, my grandson, Chikara, even though he was the one who named him. He was very… rough on Chikara, for Chikara's apparent frailty… After he left, I moved from my Clans land to help her raise her children. I had Seen what was happening with her broken family…"

Saria sat down. "Oh… What… What happened after that?" she asked, feeling a bit curious about the family of Lee and Zelda.

"Chikara caught a serious fever, and nearly died. Mikomi cured Chikara of the illness, but caught it herself, and died a few days earlier. Chikara was only 7, and Aryll was 4. Very, very young children they were when their father left and mother died… I never heard from Keme again." Grandma turned around. "Aren't you hungry? You must be tired, what being washed up on shore and all. Maybe you could tell me your story…"

Saria looked at the bowl in Grandma's hands, and nodded. "I guess I am a bit hungry… Whoa!" she suddenly cried, and pulled out her ocarina. "What…? Hey, Alenia!"

Alenia, Saria's light green Fairy, jumped out. "Huh? What is it, Saria?"

"Someone… Someone is playing my song… A Kokiri is still alive out there! Hello! Hey, can you hear me?" she asked into Alenia.

**Back with Sarah, Emily, and Chikara…**

Sarah opened her eyes. "Huh?"

Emi flew out from the bandana. "Saria! Hey, we can hear you!"

"_Emi?" _said Saria astounded. "_And Sarah, Emily? Where are you guys?"_

"We're on our way to the Forest Haven to try to look for you," answered Sarah. "Is that where you are?"

"_Forest Haven? No, I'm inside an elderly elves house on an island called Outset Island…"_

"Outset Island!" repeated Chikara.

"_Yes… You're Chikara, right?_"

"Chikara-chan is Chikara-chan," said Chikara. "But how did you know it was…?"

"_You _do_ have his aura! The descendant of the Hero I have finally found…!"_

"Descendant…"

"_You have the Master Sword, right? Only Lee or his descendants could wield that sword. If anyone else tried to hold that sword, his or her hands would burn upon touch. Strangely enough, only you and Lee have ever managed to hold this sword. Generally, that sword was supposed to go to the male descendants while the female descendants wielded Zelda's Sword of Light and the control over time… But they left Hyrule, with Link and you two joining them. When they left Hyrule, they took those things with them…"_

"Well, maybe they didn't know that something like this would happen," ventured Emily.

"Saria, you are a Sagess with great power, right? Do you know where the other Sages are? Only the 7 Sages can repower the Master Sword," said Sarah.

"_That power exists in Hyrule only. Within the borders of Hyrule, I could do that. Chikara seems to know this Outset Island I'm on. You could try coming here, so you can take me to Hyrule. In Hyrule, I could tell you where Darunia is."_

"We're on our way!" said Emily, with a meaningful glace at Chikara.

Chikara nodded, pulling the Kaze no Takuto out. "Right, Chikara-chan thinks that we should head southwest, Wind Spirit," he said while conducting.

"_Southwest to the Sagess! Wow, this little rescue mission turned into quite the adventure! Who knew, eh Chikara-chan?"_

Chikara looked southwest. _Yeah…_ he silently agreed. _It really was great… But still, Chikara-chan feels like he's missing something…_

**With Zelda, Lee, and Link…**

"Oh, perfect!" yelled Zelda. "The winds have changed!"

"Well, then we'll sail southwest," said Lee, adjusting the tiller to sail southwest.

Link looked uneasily over the side of the boat. "Man, I _hate_ sailing… There are ten times more dangers at sea then on land… Whirlpools; sharks…" Link inched away from the edge of the boat, seeing a shark jump to catch a seagull. "Suppose we hit a rock? Or we get attacked by pirates?"

Lee looked at the ocean curiously, for a big shadow was just cast over them. "Eh? Nighttime already? But it was just sun up a couple minutes ago…"

Zelda looked back, and then frowned. "Well, speak of the devil, kid. Pirates."

What were just a few feet away was an enormous ship with the pirates flag on it. A big tall man with a red bandana and green shirt on looked down on the small makeshift sailboat. "What the… Miss Tetra!" he asked. "Is that you down there!"

Zelda looked at Lee, then at Link, then pointed at herself.

"Yeah, you! Miss, don't tell me that you were kidnapped by these two suspicious elves, were you?"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Zelda. "My name's Zelda!"

"I recognize those zigzag side bangs, Miss Tetra, and the amazingly blue eyes! These two did well to try to disguise you, but I can see that it is really you!"

"What do you mean? Who is this Tetra!"

Lee decided to get involved. "Look, Mr. Pirate Captain, but she—"

"I'M NOT THE PIRATE CAPTAIN, MISS TETRA DOWN THERE IS!" screamed the pirate.

"—is Zelda," Lee continued. "She is my WIFE and we are happily married! I am Lee, her HUSBAND!"

"Then who's the scrawny brat next you two?" asked another pirate.

"He's our son!" said Zelda thinking quickly, seeing that Link was about to say something sarcastic and most likely get them all killed. "Can't you see the similarity? Link is his name, and as you can see, he has my pale skin and blue eyes, and Lee's hair!"

Link glared at Zelda.

"But… That's impossible! How can she look exactly like Miss Tetra but not be Miss Tetra!"

A little girl in a purple skull-motif design looked over the edge of the ship. "Aah! Oni-chan, is that you!" she asked.

Lee looked at Link. "Him or me?"

"The scrawny brat Chum mentioned!" said the girl.

Link stood up, offended. "Who are you calling a scrawny brat! You don't look that well fed yourself! Just who the heck are all of you?"

The pirate looked over his shoulder, looking like he was having a discussion with the rest of the pirates. The girl continued to stare intently at Link then at Zelda. "Yeah, I think it's them!" she said after a few minutes. "No-one else I know but Oni-chan has an outfit like that, ne oni-chan?"

"Stop calling me 'oni-chan'!" snapped Link. "I know very well that—"

"We are not the ones you're looking for!" said Zelda hurriedly, stopping Link from giving his snappy remark and blowing their cover.

Lee sighed. "If you don't mind, we're in a bit of a hurry! We are searching for friends of ours by the guidance of the winds, and have no time to waste! A great evil threatens this ocean, and to stop it we need our friends and 7 other friends. 6 others," Lee added, glancing at Zelda.

The pirate with the red bandana looked back overboard at the sailboat. "Know what?" he asked.

"No, what?" asked Lee.

"We can't be sure that 'Zelda' down there is Tetra, or of 'Link' down there is Aryll's older brother Chikara. So we're taking you all captive! CHARGE!"

Before they could think, Zelda, Lee, and Link were suddenly tied up and taken aboard and tied to the mast. Zelda sighed. "Okay, pirates. Do you have a portrait of this Tetra? That'll tell you that I'm not Tetra, whoever she is."

Aryll, the little girl, looked Lee up and down. "Wow, I'm a fraction of an inch taller then you!"

"Amazing techniques of mathematics, isn't it?" asked Link with mock praise. "Why, this little girl's a genius! Really bright! You should—OW!"

"_Yamede-yo!_" hissed Lee in Hylian, who had just booted Link's boot.

"What did you say?" asked the big pirate suspiciously.

"I told him to—OW!"

Zelda's high-heeled foot stomped onto Lee's. "_Don't speak Hylian_" she hissed quickly.

"Ne, Bruce, this kid isn't Chikara. Chikara was about half my size, and this skinny kid is about ¼ my size. This Zelda here is taller then Miss Tetra was," said a bucktoothed pirate nervously.

Bruce, who was the big pirate, stared at Zelda and Link, looking them up and down. "Hmm… Niko, you're right…" he sighed dejectedly. "We're sorry to have disturbed you or whatever."

"But still," said Aryll, brushing dust off her skull-motif dress, "isn't it a bit weird that these two elves here wear outfits similar to Oni-chan and Sarah's outfit?"

Zelda, Lee, and Link all pricked up and said at once, "Did you say Sarah!"

Aryll blinked. "Uh… Yeah… Why, what's it to ya?"

"Did—Did this Sarah have a purple-haired girl with or near her?" inquired Zelda hurriedly.

"She—She did. I remember, when I was prisoner at the Forsaken Fortress, Oni-chan came back a second time with two new girls. A redhead who introduced herself as Sarah, and a purple head called Emily."

"What is your Oni-chans name?" asked Lee.

"His name is Chikara-chan…"

Zelda, Lee, and Link exchanged surprised glances. "Chikara-chan…" repeated Zelda. "Chikara's a word for 'power'… I wonder what Sarah and Emily are doing wandering with an elf whose name means 'power'. And furthermore, how is it that this Chikara has a similar outfit as Lee and Links…? Could he be a Kokiri or something?"

"Oni-chan wears that outfit because about 12 or 13 days ago, it was Oni-chans 12th birthday, and on Outset Island, it's traditional for boys and girls to start wearing a green tunic on their birthday, so that they may feel the same courage as the Hero of Time from legend," explained Aryll.

"Hero of Time!" cried Lee. "A green tunic! How… Do you think you could take us to this Outset Island!"

"You want passage to Outset Island? And you expect us to take us there for FREE?" asked Bruce.

"Aryll, aren't you going to Outset Island as well?" asked Lee. "I mean, if your big brother is from Outset Island, then surely you are too, right? And you said that you were prisoner at this place called the Forsaken Fortress. Maybe you want to go home?" suggested Lee with a smile.

Aryll stared coldly at Lee. "I have no reason to return to Outset Island," she said. "With Miss Tetra gone, these pirates named me their leader."

"WHAT!" shouted Zelda. "Well, fine! We'll just go to Outset Island ourselves! Get us off your ship!"

"Fine," answered Bruce. "Fred, George, get these off our ship."

They dropped Zelda, Lee, and Link onto their sailboat that was still below. "Ow…" muttered Zelda, sitting up. "They didn't have to be so rude…"

"How about asking which way Outset Island is?" hinted Link.

"Oh, right," said Lee. "Oi, pirates! Which way to Outset!"

"Just down south!" shouted Aryll. "Now let's go; I tire of these rocks and skies."

Zelda, Lee, and Link watched speechless as the giant sailboat sailed in the opposite direction of the wind. "Whoa…" said Zelda. "How could they do that? That must be one strong boat…" Zelda blinked, and looked southeast. "Lee, you're right next to me, right?"

"Obviously, unless this Lee sitting next to me is some sort of illusion," answered Link sarcastically. But he too looked southeast. "And it's not just Lee's aura I'm feeling… Sarah and Emily's aura are mixed with it."

"Then maybe Sarah and Emily are southeast!" said Lee triumphantly. "Therefore we should sail southeast!"

"_Kuso…_" muttered Link. "If only the wind would agree…" the wind had once again changed direction. This time, it blew north.

"Kid, watch your language…" Zelda sighed. "So, we search north. Let's go."

**With Chikara, Sarah, and Emily…**

"How is Chikara-chan going to repower the Master Sword, Saria?" asked Chikara, looking the Master Sword up and down. When Sarah and Emily reunited with Saria, the Forest Sagess wasted no time in telling Chikara to take her to Hyrule. "How did you know that Chikara-chan was the Wind Waker?"

Saria looked back at Chikara, her blue eyes searching his dark eyes. "I sensed the Wind Spirit within you. To us Kokiri, the Wind Spirit was known as _Kaze_, which is Hylian for 'Wind'. Also, the Kaze no Takuto, the baton of the Wind God, was passed down to those who where said to be of descents of the Wind God. This indeed is strange. I know you have no descent to the Wind God… The fact that your mother was a Night Elf, it really makes me wonder how this came to be…" Saria closed her eyes, and looked back to the sea. "Maybe if I can get back to Hyrule, I'll find out."

"It's great to see you again!" said Sarah again; unable to hide her happiness that she and Link wasn't the only Kokiri survivor after all. "I guess that no matter where we are, we Kokiri can always contact one another through your song."

"Yeah! To think, finding you, we'll find the rest of the Sages! Maybe you all can return Hyrule to normal," said Emily.

Saria shook her head sadly. "No, I nor any of the Sages of Hyrule can return Hyrule to normal. The only ones who can do that are the 4 Goddesses of Wisdom, Courage, Power, and Love. 'Something the Gods do, only the Goddesses can undo'," she said, quoting an ancient Hylian proverb.

"Oh…" said Chikara, sheathing the Master Sword. "Ne, Red Lions, you've been really silent all this time. Are still here, or…?"

Red Lions shook his head. "Nope, I'm still here. I've been thinking about things…"

Saria looked at the head of Red Lions. "Nohansen, I believe," she said with a mischievous grin. "Quite the nifty disguise for someone with as little power as you," Saria commented.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Red Lions. "It was exhausting, but it worked. I _needed_ to find the descendants. The only way to… save Hyrule would be to find the descendant, whether it is a Lee or a Zelda. Apparently, I found a Lee first," he said, glancing back at Chikara with a raised eyebrow.

Chikara looked down, and back at sea. _By finding out that Tetra was a descendant was finding out that Chikara-chan was a descendant, _he thought. _Chikara-chan doesn't know what is missing… Could it be that Chikara-chan's heart is empty because…. Because he doesn't love Tetra anymore? What should Chikara-chan do about this…?_

Saria looked between Chikara and Sarah, exchanged glances with Emily, and smiled slightly.

Emily nodded agreement. _That's right, Saria buddy… When I find Esibeth, it'll be time to play matchmaker! _Emily grinned ear to ear. _Oooh! I can't wait to see how this'll work out…_

**1 hour and 25 minutes later…**

"Into that light, you say?" asked Saria. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Red Lions nodded and sailed into the light into Hyrule. Saria jumped off and ran into the castle. "I'll meet you all in…" she stopped. "…the Temple of Time…"

Sarah, Emily, and Chikara were behind her. "What's wrong?" asked Emily.

Saria looked around amazedly. "Whoa… This place changed… I don't remember the main hall being so… big."

"You'll get used to it," said Sarah. "So, the pedestal of the Master Sword is downstairs. Come on, we'll show you."

Chikara looked around, up and down, wondering where Tetra was. He thought he caught a glimpse of her crossing a hallway upstairs somewhere.

Saria's gaze softened as she looked around. "Of course… It's all coming back now… This altar was built beneath the castle to protect the Master Sword and the Triforce… If Lee wasn't here, how did the Master Sword come down here…" Saria stepped up to the empty pedestal, and held a hand over the empty space. "Oh… Zelda, that was a good idea, but…" She turned around. "Well, I'm here to do what I should be doing. Chikara, come here."

Chikara looked at Sarah and Emily, and stepped towards Saria. "Uhm… what- what should—"

"No, you won't have to do anything but provide some of your life to the Master Sword…"

"Nani! What—What do you mean, use _Chikara-chan's_ life! How--?"

"Chikara, it's not as bad as it seems. It's not like it's sucking you dry, you know." Saria and Chikara were standing face to face. "Alright, bring the Master Sword out."

Chikara unsheathed the Master Sword, holding it with blade facing up like Saria instructed.

"Now, time for me to add my power to the Master Sword…" Saria held the Master Sword as well, and Chikara could feel magic come into the great sword.

"Aaah!" he cried put suddenly, for he felt a sudden energy drain.

"There!" said Saria. "My power is embedded into the Master Sword, along with some of your life energy, Chikara. We're one step closer to full power!"

Chikara nodded, feeling to tired to speak.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Saria. "You'll get used to it, trust me. See, it's working! The Master Sword already regained the Triforce crest at the hilt edge."

Sarah sighed with relief. "Oh, that's good…"

"Anyway, we need to get the next Sage, right?" said Emily. "Darunia, I believe."

"Yes, Darunia…" Saria looked at the stain glass paintings of the Sages. Saria held out a hand to Darunia's window. _Darunia, where are you…? _"Fire Mountain," said Saria suddenly. "I feel it, and saw it: Darunia, Sage of Fire, is at an island called Fire Mountain…"

"Fire Mountain?" repeated Sarah and Emily, exchanging glances.

"Which one's Darunia?" asked Chikara, looking at all of them.

"That one," answered the Sagess, pointing to a brown thing in Chikara's eyes.

"What is it?" asked Chikara. "Chikara-chan has never seen anything like that before…"

"Darunia is a Goron, and the boss of the Gorons at that," replied Sarah, coming next to Chikara to get a better look at the stained glass windows. "And the fish-looking one is Ruto, the Zora princess and Sagess of Water; that one is—"

"IMPA!" cried Emily happily, coming up at the other side of Chikara. "The GREAT Sagess of Shadows! Gods, we Shadows _adore_ her! And the red head is Nabooru, Sagess of Spirit, and the lone-wolf boss of the Gerudo thief tribe."

"Oh… That's 5 so far. Didn't you say that there are 7 Sages of Hyrule?" asked Chikara.

"Oh, right, I forgot about Raru. He's the Sage of Light. And finally, there is Zelda, the Sagess of Time. She and Lee and Link… I don't know where they are right now…"

"Zelda…" repeated Chikara, looking up at the windows.

"Well…" said Saria after a few minutes. "Shouldn't you three be off to get Darunia? I'll be here, praying to the Gods and Goddesses for a way that I could help out some more." Saria smiled at Chikara. "You know, you really resemble Lee _and_ Link. It's an amazing resemblance."

"Whoa, who's she?" asked a voice. Tetra was looking down curiously. "Chikara, how many other girls do you have traveling with you?"

Chikara went red slightly. "No—no, Saria isn't with Chikara-chan, she's just—She is Saria, Sagess of Forest, and she's helping to repower the Master Sword. She isn't traveling with Chikara-chan!" explained Chikara hurriedly.

"Uh-huh, sure," said Tetra.

"Oh, and I see we have the descent of Zelda here as well," said Saria, getting a good look at Tetra. "Wow, you look exactly like Zelda. How strange that Chikara and Tetra look so much like Zelda and Lee…"

"Sounds cool to me, but I'm bored out of my mind!" said Tetra. "I've explored only ¼ of this castle and there's nothing exciting about it."

"Well, explore it some more," answered Saria with a smile.

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Dang it, I could've been _rich_ by now…"

"You don't know rich until you have seen the Royal Family's treasure chamber. Obviously, you haven't been there yet."

"Treasure chamber…?" Tetra narrowed her eyes and disappeared.

"Well," said Emily with a clap of her hands. "Let's go look for Darunia."

"_Ja ne, Saria_!" called Sarah in Hylian, and followed Chikara and Emily out of the shrine.

Red Lions yawned when the trio showed up. "Hello, there. I just told Tetra yet again that she couldn't come with us. Then she said she felt a presence and took off. I'm guessing that she noticed Saria."

"She did," agreed Sarah, jumping into the sailboat.

"Let's go then!" said Emily.

Chikara looked down to the castle. _Wow… It just struck Chikara-chan. If he's related to Lee and Zelda, then maybe… does that make Chikara-chan royalty as well? Sounds cool…_

_Day 12_

_I think I missed some days. Oh well. We just got the Sagess of Forest, Saria, back. She's pretty cool, and quite wise as well as a bit mischievous. Repower to the Master Sword requires the Sages and my life energy. I have a feeling that this will take a _lot_ out of me… Tetra was still here. She says she's bored, but when Saria mentioned a treasure chamber, Tetra got this… gleam in her eyes. Maybe she'll loot the castle and find a way out. Well, that's a pirate captainess for you. _

_Anyway, what was up with that look Emily and Saria exchanged? I didn't miss it. I wonder what Emily plans on doing next…_

_Chikara-chan, Hyrule, 8:57 AM. Status: wrist healed by Saria, and dead tired from repower._

Chikara leaned back on the sailboat. "Chikara-chan wonders if he can survive this…?" He pulled out the Baton of the Winds, and asked the Wind spirit, "Which way do you suppose is a Fire Mountain?"

_"I don't know… I'd guess somewhere close to Dragon Roost Island."_

"Where would that be…? North. The wind's already blowing north…"

**With Zelda, Lee, and Link…**

"Come on, you wimps!" snapped Zelda. "Row faster then that!" Zelda had ordered Lee and Link to use the Biggoron's Sword and the Great Fairy Sword to use as oars to try to find the Tower of the Gods again. They had come to a decision that they would just try to wait for Sarah and Emily at Hyrule rather then getting lost at this Great Sea.

"Row faster?" panted Link. "Oh, sure, I will! But in case if hadn't noticed, the winds pretty strong this morning! It's hard to sail against the wind, and harder to ROW against it!"

"That doesn't matter!" grunted Lee. "What matters is that we hope that Sarah and Emily find us in Hyrule!"

"If the wind changes again, I'm going to go insane," muttered Link darkly.

Zelda leaned back. "Well, we'll be there in no time with you two rowing. I need to keep my strength up, so…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Link rolled his eyes, and he and Lee continued to row roughly against the wind and sea currents, hoping to get the Hyrule before nightfall.

See, didn't I tell you that this wasn't a novelazation of the game? The Sages of Hyrule can't just suddenly KAPUT! and be replaced by two smaller sub-Sages. Uh-uh. Anyway, just keep watching—reading. It get's better! … no wait, :). My new face. :) Ja ne!


	10. Chapter Nine

Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 

**Disclaimer: **Darunia is a bit of a weird Sage. I really don't like Gorons that much anyway…

**A/N: **Introducing the last OC in this fanfic: Esibeth the Goron. She'll be helping Emily get Sarah and Chikara together. Esibeth is a magic Goron that can shapeshift between elf and Goron. She and Emily tried at first to get Sarah and Lee, but then Lee grew up; so they tried Sarah and Link, which nearly worked, but then Sarah found out that Link had someone else in his heart. By then, it seemed that Sarah would ever give up on love, even though she was avatar to the Goddess of Love Karin. Will this pairing work out? We'll see…

… :3 Aah, Atchika! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Do you really think so? I should leave this fanfic the way it is… with absolutely no changes…? THAT IS A REAL FAN OF THIS FANFIC! Oh, the gods bless you! You really cheered me up! OF COURSE! I'll show those fools whose boss of THIS fanfic: ME! I won't change a thing! You're absolutely right! Chikara, this fanfic won't change! You can keep the accent!

**Chikara: **Really! YES!

**Me: **And the Japanese stays as well! RoyMarth, this is for you! And Hikari, thank you soo much for loving this fanfic! I love all of you! Thank you for showing such loyalty to me!

**Chapter Eight: Search for the Sages Darunia, Sage of Fire**

Emily sighed. "Hours and hours of sailing… And no sign of a Fire Mountain…"

"Red Lions, you sailed these seas, right? Haven't you ever came across a Fire Mountain?" asked Sarah.

Chikara was leaning tiredly on the sail post of the boat, trying to stay awake. It was midday AND he was still tired from repowering the Master Sword. "Ne, Red Lions, maybe Fire Mountain would be somewhere close to Dragon Roost Island."

"Really?" asked Red Lions. "And how do you figure that?"

"It's just a guess. Chikara-chan was just thinking that if Valoo can breath fire, then maybe there's an island of fire close by."

Emily and Sarah exchanged glances. "Hey, smart thinking, Chikara-chan!" said Sarah, impressed. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Do you really think so, Chikara?" asked Emily. "After all, most dragons can breath fire…"

"It's just a guess," said Chikara with a slight shrug. "Besides, according to the winds, we are directly south of Dragon Roost Island. And the breeze feels pretty heated up north some more. Maybe we could check up there."

"Gee, really?" asked Emily, lifting a hand up to feel the wind. "It don't feel any different to me…"

"Maybe we couldn't notice it much…" said Sarah following suit. "But then again, Chikara-chan _does_ have a better wind sense then we do, seeing as he's the Wind Waker."

Red Lions narrowed his eyes into the horizon. "By Nayru, I think he's right…. Look up ahead, kids…"

Sarah and Emily looked over the side of the boat. "Chi-Chikara-chan…" stammered Sarah. "Take a look…"

Chikara looked over the side. "Whoa…" he gasped.

"A smoky island!" exclaimed Emily. "Three guesses as to what THAT island is!"

"Wow, Chikara. Just wow," said Red Lions as they continued to sail to the smoke covered island.

**At the Fire Island…**

"Man, water surrounds us everywhere…." Muttered a female voice. "Darunia, what do you call it again?"

"I don't really know," answered Darunia. "I hear that the elves here call it 'the great sea'. I wonder what a sea is…?" He looked down below. "And to think, Esibeth, below us is Hyrule…"

Esibeth nodded. "The great sea, huh? The biggest body of water I have ever seen was Lake Hylia. Well," she added, "the other Gorons are a bit shaky, but they'll be fine. They all wonder if we can get back to Hyrule without drowning…"

Darunia sighed. "I wonder too… But with all of this… water…" he made a small helpless gesture to the Great Sea.

Esibeth nodded agreement. "I can swim, but not very well… And I'm not strong enough to carry anyone to the Tower of the Gods…" Esibeth looked south. "Hm!" she stood up. "Is that… what I think it is…? Darunia, look! A sailboat!"

"A sailboat?" repeated Darunia curiously, looking behind him. "By Din's fire! How do we get their attention?"

"I… I don't think we need too…" said Esibeth, as the sailboat stopped offshore to the island. "What a weird sailboat… I've heard those only in legends…"

"But can they somehow get into this island without the danger of the out pouring lava?" asked the Sage of Fire as he watched the elves aboard discuss something. "Hey! Is that Lee? Or is it Link? And Sarah and Emily?"

"Wow… You're right! Hey, Sarah! Emily! Link, or Lee!" called Esibeth, waving her arms. "Up here!"

**Down with Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

Chikara opened one eye, looking up. "Hey, who's that?" he asked.

"Esibeth! And Darunia! This will be easier then I thought!" exclaimed Red Lions.

"Yes, it will… but how will we get in?" asked Emily. "That river of lava will be hard to come by…"

"We have to somehow stop the flow of lava…" mused Sarah. "But how would we do that?"

That was when the four of them heard Cyclos laugh again. "Oh, what fun! I was wondering when I'd see you again!"

"No, not you!" whined Emily. "Go away!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, missy," scolded Cyclos lightly, wagging a finger. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you another lesson!"

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by, grazing Cyclos flank. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, more out of surprise then pain. "Who—Who shot th--!" Cyclos was cut off as an arrow knocked him off his cloud, and fell into the Great Sea with a splash.

"Chikara-chan's sorry, but we're in a hurry!"

Emily and Sarah exchanged glances, and looked back. "Chikara?" they asked.

Chikara was standing up, and had already nicked another arrow. "Chikara-chan has to repower the Master Sword with Sarah and Emily, and Red Lions. He won't stand here to some cyclone god!"

Even Red Lions looked shocked.

Cyclos climbed back up to his cloud. "Huh," he scoffed. "You got some guts, kid…" he grinned. "Now THAT'S the Wind Waker I'm talking about!" He zoomed to a surprised Chikara. "Okay, I'm sorry or whatever. Here, I'm pretty sure you already know my brothers song, right?"

Chikara blinked. "…You're brothers song?" he echoed curiously.

"Yeah, the Winds Requiem! That one song you play to change the direction of the wind! Anyway, here's MY song! It'll summon a cyclone to someone vital to your adventure. You already know it. Go on, conduct the wind."

"What about us?" asked a voice faintly from the top of the mountain.

"Quiet, he'll come back to you later!" snapped Cyclos.

Looking even more confused, Chikara pulled out the Baton of the Winds, and listened for the wind chorus to begin.

"_You want to see her, then?" _asked Kaze the Wind Spirit.

"Uh… yes?" asked Chikara.

Cyclos smiled. "All right! See, MY song is more useful then HIS! I'll be seeing you all around someday. Bye!" Cyclos zoomed to the sky, just as a huge cyclone suddenly picked Red Lions and the whole shebang.

"Kyaaa! What—what's happening!" cried Chikara, grabbing on to the edge.

"Explanation, Red Lions!" shouted Sarah, losing balance and falling down.

Emily, on the other hand, looked perfectly serene. "Yes, do tell," she said, arms behind her head casually.

"Okay, I can see that this cyclone is taking us somewhere! Just like Cyclos said… 'someone vital to our adventure'… We can only wait and see…"

Chikara sat down carefully, pulling Sarah up. "Ok-Okay, then… we'll wait."

Sarah stared at Chikara for a few seconds, with a small smile on her face. She quickly looked away, red slightly. _Oh, stop that, girl… he's younger then you! Pull yourself together; we have to concentrate! _But even as she thought these things to herself, Sarah couldn't suppress a small lovesick smile on her face.

**Meanwhile, With Zelda, Lee, and Link…**

"Oh, don't stop now!" said Zelda. "Look, the Tower is not that far off!"

Panting slightly, Lee and Link glared back at Zelda. "_Yamede shimasen!_" repeated Link furiously in Hylian. "We've been rowing for over 6 hours! I want a break!"

Lee nodded agreement. "Yeah, Zelda! I'm worn out!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Look, boys, we're _almost there_! If we stop now, we'll never get there! Come on, keep rowing! You can relax all you like as soon as we can get back to Hyrule!"

"Zelda—" started Lee.

"No buts! Come on, row!" Zelda sat up more. "Unless you'd rather sit afloat here in the middle of nowhere, with no residential islands around…"

Link looked nervously over the edge of the boat. "I say keep rowing!"

Lee sighed. "No fair, Zelda," he whined, as he and Link continued to row.

Zelda leaned back again, looking to the sky. _It's amazing… _she thought. _To think that both worlds... this world and Hyrule… can look up to the same sky, and have no idea of the other world either below us or above us… I wonder how the gods and goddesses do that? _She asked herself with a smile.

After a few more hours of rowing, the reached the golden light into Hyrule.

"Oh, the gods be praised!" exclaimed Lee, and fell face first into the pool of water. "Hyrule!" Zelda and Link heard Lee's muffled exclamation.

"You're going to drown if you stay like that," said Zelda, walking into the castle.

Lee stood up, shook the water off of him, and followed Zelda and Link inside. "So, Zelda, what did you want to do here in Hyrule?"

Zelda looked around. "I wanted to know if THAT happened again…"

"Huh? What does that mean?" asked Link.

"We'll know if we see her and/or him. Kid, go explore the upstairs area. Lee and I will explore down here."

Link rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure, order me around. I don't care." Muttering under his breath, Link went to explore upstairs.

As soon as Link was out of earshot, Lee turned to Zelda. "Okay, tell me what's wrong," he said. "There's something you don't want the kid to hear, Zelda. Is there something wrong?"

Zelda looked back at Lee. "…yes, Lee… come down here…" Zelda led Lee down into a stairway below a statue of a hero. "Apparently, Time thought we were lost within her again…" Zelda pointed towards the Sage Shrine, and Lee gasped in surprise at what he saw.

**With Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

"Where do you suppose this cyclone is taking us?" asked Chikara. "Chikara-chan can see that this cyclone trail is leading to that big island…"

"The Mother and Child Isle?" asked Red Lions. "But, I thought that there was nothing here…"

"You've been here, Red Lions?" asked Chikara.

"Cool, this island is pretty big," said Emily.

"Yeah," agreed Sarah.

"I know, ain't it? And yes, I've sailed around this island a few fair times. I wonder who lives within this island…?"

The answer soon arrived as the cyclone settled the bundle down on the waters of a spring. "_Oh? Who has come to visit me on such dark days?_" asked a soft female voice.

Emi suddenly shot out of Sarah's bandana, sweeping into a bow. "My queen, it is nice to see you again!"

"…'my queen'?" repeated Chikara. Emily and Sarah exchanged surprised glances.

Someone began to materialize in front of the quartet. An elf with silvery hair, skin, and eyes in a silver-white dress stood afloat in the air, looking at her visitors. She smiled at Chikara. "Welcome, child!" she greeted. "I am the Fairy Queen! How delightful to meet you at last, Chikara."

Chikara gaped up at her. "Fa—Fairy Queen?" he repeated, looking in awe now. "Wow… uh, hello…"

"I am honored," said Red Lions, bowing his head.

"My gods, me too!" exclaimed Sarah and Emily.

The Fairy Queen smiled. "I like you," she said to Chikara. "So, I want to help you out." Continuing to smile, she pulled out a fairy doll. Humming cheerfully, she clapped the doll, and a fire and ice sprite appeared. They flew around Chikara.

"Eh? What—What are these?" he asked. Suddenly, the fire sprite flew into Chikara. He winced in surprise. "…!" The ice sprite flew into Chikara then. Chikara gasped. Flames hotter then he had ever felt before were burning within him, and at the same time, ice colder then the darkest night seemed to freeze him. "What—what was that?" he breathed.

The Fairy Queen laughed, looking amused. "Don't be frightened, child!" she said playfully. "I've given you ice to cool the hottest flames; fire to warm the coldest ice! You can now do things you could never do!"

"Fire and ice?" repeated Chikara curiously, pulling out two arrows. The arrow in the left hand burned with fire, and the arrow in the right hand chilled with ice.

"Sweet," commented Emily in a hushed voice.

"You know," said the Fairy Queen. "I really do like you. You're just my type, too!"

Chikara looked up at the Fairy Queen, blushing, and looked down bashfully, feeling a bit speechless.

Red Lions looked back at Chikara with raised eyebrows. "Hey, hey, hey!" teased Emily, nudging Chikara with her elbow.

Sarah, on the other hand, was looking up at the Fairy Queen with something like jealousy. "Yeah… nice…" she said.

"Well, Chikara, I guess I'll be seeing you again, right? Look closely around you, flames tend to fall towards you." With that mysterious note, the Fairy Queen bowed to Chikara and disappeared.

All four of them stared into the air. "Oh, my… What an _HONOR_!" exclaimed Red Lions. "The Fairy Queen bowed to YOU?'

"Amazing! That really is an honor!" said Emily.

Sarah nodded, feeling disbelief at what the Fairy Queen said. '_Flames tend to fall towards you'_… _I hope Chikara realizes the hint about me…_ thought Sarah looking down at the spring to hide her red face.

Chikara looked a bit too dumbstruck to say anything, but glanced at Sarah curiously. And that was when he felt it. _Oh…. Is—is this what I was missing…? Was I missing Sarah…? Wow… Thank you, Fairy Queen! _Feeling his cheeks burn red, he pulled out his journal.

_Day 13_

_I think I'm in love… for real… I don't know, but when the Fairy Queen said something about flames falling towards me… I had a sudden flash of Sarah smiling at me… Amazing… How come I never noticed? It's wonderful… All I can think about is Sarah this and Sarah that… How did the Fairy Queen know what a wonderful elf Sarah is…? I owe her one, definitely… Aaah! I'm soo happy today:3_

_Chikara-chan, Spring of the Fairy Queen, 10:29 AM. Status: Affected by love///_

Emily smiled to herself. _Perfect… that was the trigger. Now, when Esibeth arrives, we'll make sure they fall into love forever! How lucky, though… _she thought suddenly. _How coincidental that Cyclos new that the Fairy Queen was 'someone vital to our adventure'… How coincidental that the Fairy Queen would point out Sarah to Chikara… Any elf will fall for whoever the Fairy Queen points out because they realize themselves that that the person the Fairy Queen pointed out was their ideal one… And if Chikara and Sarah… This is just too convenient… _

"Well, how do we get out of here?" asked Red Lions a few minutes later.

"_Oh, just play the song again," _said the Fairy Queen.

"Okay!" said Chikara cheerfully, and pulled out the Kaze no Takuto, playing the song again.

"_My, aren't we cheerful? Okay, get ready, this'll be another bumpy ride…"_

**Meanwhile, with Zelda, Lee, and Link…**

Lee stared at what he saw. "This… that—that girl, Zelda… she looks… she—"

"Looks exactly like me. I know…" said Zelda. "But how did this happen?" she asked, more to herself then to Lee.

"Well… Hey, Saria!" called Lee, before he could stop himself.

Both the girl and Saria turned to them. Saria smiled pleasantly. "Hello again, Lee and Zelda! I was just talking to Tetra here."

Tetra glared at Zelda. "So YOU are Princes Zelda?" she asked, her tone harsh.

"I'm fairy certain I am the Princess of Hyrule," said Zelda. "And you're Tetra… Do you know anyone who looks like Lee? You must have met my father, Nohansen, right? And Sarah and Emily?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Tetra. "Why should I tell you?"

"Tetra, listen to Zelda," said Saria. "She's the Sagess of Time. She can help us all out!"

Lee glanced at Zelda. "Should I go get the kid then?" he asked.

Zelda shook her head. "No, Lee… not yet. Now until our second descendent comes down here with Sarah and Emily…"

"You're name is Tetra?" asked Lee. Tetra glared at Lee. _Whoa… she has an 'I don't trust you' glare similar to the kid's… This is kinda creepy… _"So you're Tetra," said Lee with a cheerful smile. "Hi, I'm Lee!" he said, holding out a hand.

Tetra didn't shake it; instead she crossed her arms, body language saying 'stay away'. "Hello," she said stiffly.

Zelda turned to Saria. "So you've met Sarah and Emily," she said. "Did they have an elf named 'Chikara-chan' with them? That's what Aryll said on Tetra's ship."

"My ship! That little brat is still on my ship!" demanded Tetra.

Saria nodded, pretending not to notice Tetra's outburst. "He looked nice enough to me, Zelda. I don't think we need to worry… I met that kid's grandma. She said that his father, a Dark Elf, named him. Chikara, apparently, is half and half. Or a really mixed hybrid, if you look at his family. He's descent of you two, so that's Royal High right there. And if his father was a Dark elf… And I recall his mother was Night elf, I believe…"

"That really is a mix…" said Zelda softly, thinking.

"So…" said Lee. "What do we do now? Are we going to wait for this Chikara? What are you hoping to find out from 'Chikara'?"

Zelda glanced at Lee. "If I can see Chikara, then I'll know for sure what Time's plan is…"

Tetra and Lee exchanged glances. Tetra looked up at Zelda. "You know, Zelda… I could tell you a bit about Chikara… He's got Dark-Elf blood in him, but he's pure sunshine. I just now realized that he's my distantly related cousin."

Zelda smiled. "Yes, Tetra. That will be very helpful."

**With Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

"Alright, we're back here again," said Red Lions, "and now, we can rescue the Sage of Fire AND the Gorons! Go on, Chikara; use the ice arrows to freeze the flow of lava! See if it works!"

Still exceedingly cheerful, Chikara nodded, and pulled out an arrow with the right hand, so it's ice. "But what if we freeze the Gorons?" he asked curiously as he nicked an arrow onto the bow.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the Gorons," said Emily. "They're really tough cookies!"

Sarah nodded agreement, and Chikara couldn't suppress a smile as he fired at the flow of lava that was spurting out from the volcano.

"OHMIGODS!" screeched a voice from the top. "YOU NEARLY HIT ME!" scolded the female voice.

"Sorry, Esibeth," called Red Lions, and looked back at the trio. "All right, Chikara, Emily, Sarah. Go on in there and rescue the Gorons and the Sage of Fire! Worry not about their weight, I can support it. So…" Red Lions gestured with his head to Fire Mountain.

Chikara nodded, and the three of them jumped onto the surprisingly cool island ground of the island. "Well, do we just go to the top?" he asked, with a small hopeful glance at Sarah.

Sarah smiled at him. "Yes, up we go."

Emily looked between Chikara and Sarah. _Yes, yes, yes… _"Well, let's not stand here all day! Come on!"

So the trio walked up the hill, a spiral ascent. And when they reached the top…

"MY BROTHER! DIN KNOWS HOW MUCH WE GORONS MISSED YOU!" yelled Darunia, and he charged up to Chikara, giving him a big Goron hug.

"Gaah! Who-Who are you?" gasped Chikara.

Emily and Sarah blinked. "Uhm, Darunia… He's not Lee," said Emily.

Darunia paused, still holding Chikara in a Goron hug. "He's not Lee?" he echoed.

Sarah shook her head. "No, that's Chikara-chan."

"Chikara-chan?" Darunia looked down at Chikara. "Oh, sorry," he said, and put him down.

Chikara let out a huge gasp, panting for breath. "No-no problem," he assured Darunia. "A-And… you're the Sage… of Fire…?" he asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" declared Darunia, patting Chikara on the back, which, to Chikara, felt like a pound on the back. Chikara fell to the ground.

"Itaii…"

"Well, we certainly were waiting a while!" said Esibeth. "But… one question: How do you plan on bringing all of us Gorons back to Hyrule on that pitiful boat of yours?"

Chikara looked up. "Uh… Chikara-chan doesn't know…"

"Does everyone call you 'Chikara-chan'?" asked Darunia curiously. "Lee nor Link ever had nicknames like that…"

"Eh? Chikara-chan has always called himself 'Chikara-chan'…" said Chikara, looking confused, standing up.

"Oh. Well, if you're really Lee and Zelda's descendant, then that makes you a brother of mine! So I'll call you 'Chikara-chan' too!" he said cheerfully in his loud booming voice.

"….okay…" said Chikara, staring at Darunia blankly. "And for the Goron problem…" he added to Esibeth. "What _can_ we do? From what Chikara-chan has heard, Gorons are pretty heavy… No offense," he said hurriedly to Darunia and Esibeth.

Darunia shrugged. "That doesn't matter. We have a serious problem at hand here…"

"Ne, Sarah, couldn't you make Red Lions bigger again?" asked Chikara.

"No, I couldn't…" said Sarah sadly. "I didn't realize then that that Red Lions was really Nohansen. Remember how big and impressive he was? It was my magic at work… he really wasn't so big… Imagine what I could do to him if I make him even bigger…"

"Red Lions? You mean that sailboat of yours is really Nohansen?" asked Darunia.

"Nohansen as in _Nohansen, the King of Hyrule_?" asked Esibeth.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised that me and Sarah didn't sense him when he fist saw him… then again, maybe it's because we were reminded of Lee around Chikara, and couldn't notice his presence…"

"Hmmm… interesting…" mused Darunia.

Everyone stood thinking the problem over fir a little bit.

"Chikara-chan has an idea!" said Chikara. "What if we just took Darunia, then we came back here to grab the rest of the Gorons one by one?"

"Could we fit them in the sailboat?" asked Emily doubtfully.

"Then Chikara-chan could go alone…" suggested Chikara quietly.

"Alone?" repeated Emily.

"Are you sure?" asked Sarah. "Is that a good idea? I mean, what are the chances of you meeting Ganondorf at these seas? He could still be searching for Tetra, or even you, Chikara-chan…"

Chikara flashed Sarah a grateful smile. "Yes, Chikara-chan will be fine! Chikara-chan can do this! He wants to help Darunia and the Gorons!"

Emily and Sarah exchanged glances. "Well, if you say so…" said Sarah softly. "It seems like a plan. What do you think, Darunia?"

"Sounds good to me! Chikara-chan, nice plan! Well, if I am to repower the Master Sword, let's go! Esibeth, tell the Gorons to get ready for that special gift for Chikara-chan!"

Esibeth nodded. "Sure!" she turned to Chikara. "You're going to like it! It'll make you stronger!" Esibeth disappeared into the crater of Fire Mountain.

The trio along with Darunia hurried to Red Lions. "Whoa now!" exclaimed Red Lions. "All four of you can't possibly fit into the sailboat…"

Emily sighed. "Fine, I'll hop onto you head. Sheesh…"

"Oi…" muttered Red Lions. Darunia weighed a lot. "Well, go on, Chikara. South."

Chikara was already pulling out the Baton of the Winds. "Yes, south," he told Kaze.

"_Yep, yep, yep," _cheered the Wind Spirit.

They sailed south, and it seemed that even the wind found it hard to push such a heavy sailboat. Chikara looked over the edge of the sailboat, just now realizing how exhausted he was. _Phew… Chikara-chan wonders if he'll be okay… He isn't very strong without Sarah and Emily… Can Chikara-chan do it? Surely, with Red Lions here…_ But even as Chikara thought his plan over, he couldn't shake a feeling of foreboding…

**Few hours later…**

After they sailed into the light, Chikara, Emily, Sarah, and Darunia hurried downstairs…

"Zelda! Lee!" cried Darunia, and ran to both, crushing them both in a big Goron hug. "MY BROTHER AND SISTER!"

"Holy Ocean!" yelled Tetra. "And what in fudge are you?"

Zelda smiled nervously. "Y-Yes, Darunia, it's nice to see you again too…"

"Yeah," agreed Lee.

Darunia dropped them both. "So you three are already here, then?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes…" she glanced at Chikara.

Chikara and Zelda met eyes, and Chikara couldn't stop a shiver trembling through him. Zelda had a stare that was so penetrating… _It's as if she's reading Chikara-chan's mind…_ thought Chikara.

"So, you're Chikara…" said Zelda. "You certainly are the spitting image of Lee…" She looked at Tetra, then at Chikara again. "I see…" she said softly. "Yes, Lee, it's just what I thought…" she turned to Lee with serious eyes. "These two are just like the kid, Lee… Only different. They're reincarnations of us."

There was a pause. "…Reincarnation?" echoed Tetra faintly. "You mean…"

"Chikara-chan and Tetra… are you and Lee?" finished Chikara faintly.

Zelda looked up at the stain glass paintings. "I know this seems kind of sudden… but now that I see you both here… I realize that it's true."

Lee looked at Chikara. "He don't look like me much… My hair is more orange then it is blond…"

"Huh…" scoffed Tetra.

"And that's probably the reason why Ganondorf has returned…" she turned mournfully to Chikara. "The release of Ganondorf was beginning ever since both you and Tetra were born… But then you, Chikara… You pulled the Master Sword… I didn't think that anyone would come down here… I didn't think that anyone would find out about Hyrule."

Chikara looked back at the blue hilt, then back at Zelda. "…So, do we keep on repowering it then?" he asked.

Zelda nodded. "There's no time to waste… Lee, the kid, and I will remain here. And I have a feeling that the rest of the Gorons are eager to return home," said Zelda, changing the subject.

Darunia nodded. "Of course sister. Come on, Chikara-chan, let's repower the Master Sword.

"All right…" Chikara pulled out the Master Sword. He and Darunia held on to the Master Sword, to add Darunia's energy and some of Chikara's life. Chikara cried out loud. He wasn't expecting the second one to be more painful. He leaned onto the Master Sword. "Th-That's it…?" he asked.

Zelda placed a comforting hand on Chikara's shoulder. "Don't worry… You'll be just fine. Now go, the Gorons are waiting."

Chikara nodded wearily, and glanced at the Master Sword to see if it changed any. A small, topaz jewel appeared at the edge of the hilt. _Chikara-chan wonders what it means…_

"So, Darunia, after Chikara retrieves the rest of the Gorons, where should he and Sarah and Emily and Esibeth go next to find Ruto, Sagess of Water?"

Darunia turned to the stained glass painting of Ruto, and held out a hand towards it, as Saria had done. _So, Ruto, where are you…? _"Ice Ring Isle," said Darunia. "She, and her Zora's are on an island called 'Ice Ring Isle'."

"Ice Ring Isle…" repeated Tetra. "I think I saw an island of ice once, while sailing the seas… It was west of the Forest Haven…"

"Thanks, Tetra!" said Chikara cheerfully. "Chikara-chan will do his best! He'll be back… Sarah, you can count on that!" although he felt as tired as heck, he glanced at Sarah as he walked up the stairs.

Lee and Zelda turned to Sarah. "Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Zelda with a small teasing smile.

Everyone in the room turned to Sarah, who blushed. "W-What?" she demanded. "Don't stare at me!"

Tetra gave a small, noncommittal shrug. "Hey, take care of my itoko, okay?"

Sarah didn't say anything for a bit. Then she smiled up at Tetra. "You're itoko? Of course I will!"

Saria and Darunia exchanged glances. "Well, you can't deny that the Royal Family has good taste," said Saria with her special smile.

"Oh, you said it," agreed Darunia.

**With Chikara-chan…**

Chikara saw Link leaning against the 'Hero of Time' statue, a fierce expression on his face. "Uh… You're Link, right?"

Link glared at Chikara, who couldn't help but flinch under his cold glare. "Tell me what you think!" he snapped. "Not very bright are you?" Link asked, his voice razor-sharp.

Chikara looked down sadly. "…Sorry, if Chikara-chan said something to make you feel bad…"

"Huh," scoffed Link, and he walked away.

Chikara sighed sadly, his good mood disappearing. "What's his problem?" he asked himself, as he went to Red Lions. "Well, Chikara-chans ready to go…" he said, not realizing that Red Lions didn't answer as he sailed into the golden light…

Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? Liking it so far? I know I am! Once again, my Muses and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts! Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto**

**Disclaimer: **It's been about…1 year and…7 months…? Whatever. The point is, we haven't updated this fanfic in millennia.

**A/N: **Indeed we haven't…but I'm back! Hopefully, I'll be able to update this more often now that I have a free schedule! WOW! It's been forever…I hope you all are still following this fanfic! Ehehe…

**Chapter Nine: Search For The Sages Ruto, Sagess of Water  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Chikara looked at the horizon as he sailed along the Great Sea. _Chikara-chan hasn't sailed alone before…Well, Red Lions is here…_ "Ne, Red Lions, are we headed in the right direction?"

"…" Red Lions didn't answer.

"Sigh…It's all right to say you don't know, Red Lions," sighed Chikara, checking his map. "Lessee… Itoko said that Ice Ring Isle is somewhere west of Forest Haven…" he looked up. "So Chikara-chan has some ways to go! He'll get there, though! Chikara-chan has to rescue the Sagess of Water!"

**On Ice Ring Isle…**

The Sagess of Water in question was standing at the cliffside of the icy isle, shifting her feet to try and keep warm, looking into the distance. _Darkness has spread over this Great Sea…and I, the Sagess of Water, am needed to repower the Master Sword…_ she stomped a foot and yelled, "AND I'M STUCK ON AN ISLAND THAT'S FREEZING ME TO DEATH!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!"

"P-Princess Ruto, please calm down," said Ruto's latest fiancé, Amizu. "I'm sure a way will come to us. We've tried to swim down to Hyrule, but it's like Hyrule's an alternate world from this one."

"I know that!" snapped Ruto impatiently. "There is one clear path to Hyrule! But no Zora I sent has come back to tell me HOW to get there."

"Maybe Zelda or Lee are here," said Amizu. "Or some descendant of the Hero of Time. He'll show you the way to Hyrule."

"Who says it has to be a he?" asked Ruto irritably. "The Hero of Time could be a woman, you know."

"Right…sorry, Princess Ruto."

Ruto sighed and stared out to sea again. _Hyrule _is_ an alternate world from this one…but I wonder how that happened…_ she perked up at a Zora swimming quickly back to the island.

"Princess Ruto! Princess Ruto!" called the Zora.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ruto. "It better be good, for you to get this excited."

"It is good, Princess!" said the Zora. "I believe that I found the Hero of Time!"

"Hero of Time? You mean Lee?" asked Amizu.

"No, no, he looked much different then Lee," said the Zora. "He was much younger, but he had the Master Sword with him! And everyone knows that only the Hero of Time and his descendants can wield that sword!"

Ruto and Amizu exchanged glances. "I see…and where did you see this descendant?"

"He was sailing here. I'm pretty sure that he's on his way here!"

"What?! He's sailing to this island?" asked Ruto in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I am, Princess Ruto!" said the Zora. "Shall we tell everybody else about this great news?"

"Yeah, go tell my daddy about the news, and Amizu and I will be ready to greet the new hero!"

The Zora nodded and hurried inside the isle. Amizu turned to Ruto. "Princess Ruto, how do we know that this hero is a good one? What if he's dark or evil? He could bring about the end of the Sages…"

"You worry too much," scoffed Ruto with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I can feel the presence now…it really IS the presence of a descendant of Lee. And also…" she looked up. "I can sense that this is an entirely new person."

"Oh…okay, Princess. If you say so," said Amizu. "Then we'll wait here."

"I'll wait here, and YOU go get a fire started," corrected Ruto.

"Hah…! Right, I'm going!" Amizu scampered away to get some gathered driftwood to start a fire.

Ruto sighed, kicking her feet again to try and stay warm._ This hero…I wonder what he's like…? Will he be anything like Lee…or Link!!_ she thought with a happy squeal, hopping up and down. _Link, Link, Link, Link…_

**Meanwhile, over with Chikara…**

Chikara looked over the side of the boat. "Ah…! Chikara-chan sees something in the distance…" he checked his map. "Forest Haven, Chikara-chan can see that it's that-a-way…" he turned the map side-to-side. "So…Ice Ring Isle is not far from here!" he said happily.

"I'm glad you're finally learning to manage on your own," yawned Red Lions, blinking awake. "Ice Ring Isle, you say? Why are we headed there?"

"If you were awake, Red Lions, you would've heard Chikara-chan say that we're going to go to Ice Ring Isle to get Ruto."

"Ruto? The Sagess of Water?" asked Red Lions. "That is a relief…Once we get her and the rest of the Zora race to Hyrule, we'll be closer and closer to repowering the Master Sword to her former glory."

"Yes, that will be good," agreed Chikara. "Then…Chikara-chan will be able to relax, right?" he looked down. "But…Chikara-chan won't be able to go back home will he?"

"Chikara, we can think about that when the world isn't doomed," said Red Lions. "Focus on right now, put your energy into today."

"…right," agreed Chikara. "Chikara-chan can't be sad right now! He has to repower the Master Sword so he can save the Great Sea and Hyrule!"

Red Lions glanced back. _I wonder if he knows how much deeper this mission will go…and what he will lose when he saves Hyrule…_

**A half-hour later…**

Chikara pulled up on the island and hopped off Red Lions, looking around. "Wow… T-This island is pretty c-c-cold!" stammered Chikara, hugging himself to try and stay warm.

"Well, yes, _Ice_ Ring Isle," said Red Lions, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure there might be a way to calm these ferocious winds down."

"You mean…with t-t-the Batonnnnn…?" Chikara pulled out the Kaze no Takuto. "This?"

"No, no, try the fire arrows you got from the Fairy Queen," said Red Lions. "And shoot a fire arrow at the dragon head on top of the island."

"Oh…" Chikara looked up at the dragon head. "Okay…" he pulled out an arrow with the left hand, a fire arrow, and shot at the dragon head. And just like that, the ice cold wind stopped. "Oh…wow!"

"Hmm. I was right," said Red Lions.

"Eh?! What do you mean by right?!" screeched Chikara. "Oh…Never mind." Chikara walked up a path, and missed a step, slipping a little. "Wah…!" he gasped, his feet slipping, and he tripped and fell on his bum. "Ooh…! Ow…"

"Are you all right?" asked a voice.

Chikara gasped and looked up. "Ah..! A-Are you Ruto, the Sagess of Water?" he asked shakily, trying to stand up without slipping on the ice (which was much harder than it looked!) "You look like her."

"I am," agreed Ruto. "And just where have _you_ been?! It's been 1000 years, you know! When Lee and Zelda didn't show up, why didn't you?"

"Um…Chikara-chan wasn't around 1000 years ago," said Chikara. "He's only 12 years old…"

"Whoa…12?" asked Ruto. "That's something…" she looked up. "Well…I suppose you want me to come to Hyrule so I can repower the Master Sword, huh, Chikara-chan?"

"Yes. Right now would be good," said Chikara.

"Well, first, come get the rest of the Zora tribe," said Ruto. "Come on, follow me." with that, Ruto turned around and hurried inside.

"Ah! Wait!" Chikara slipped after her, tripping and slipping on the slippery ice! Soon, he made it inside the cave, and went over to where Ruto was. "Um, Ruto, Chikara-chan's here."

"Oh, good," said Ruto. "Daddy, see, I told you so."

Ruto's daddy, the Zora king (whom I'm gonna call Mizuoh) looked down his fat belly at Chikara. "Oh! He looks a lot like your original fiancé, Link!"

"I know," sighed Ruto dreamily. "Oh…Have you seen Link?" asked Ruto, looking down at Chikara.

"Link?" asked Chikara.

_**Flash: Link glared at Chikara, who couldn't help but flinch under his cold glare. "Tell me what you think!" he snapped. "Not very bright are you?" Link asked, his voice razor-sharp…**_

"Yeah, Chikara-chan saw him," said Chikara.

"Oh…Tell me, did he have a jewel with him? You know…like a little charm, or something?" Ruto looked down at Chikara intently.

Chikara thought about it. _Chikara-chan did see him with something…_ thought Chikara. _He was staring at something…Link had a fierce expression on his face…a fierce sadness…?_ Chikara nodded. "Yeah, he had a jewel with him."

Ruto sighed disappointedly. "Then he's still in love with that other girl he knows…Come on, why have that silly girl when you can have me?"

"You…You like Link?" asked Chikara, surprised.

"Oh, yes! It's a very romantic story!" sighed Ruto. "He…er…_I_ rescued him from the evil monster Barinade, and he gratefully promised that in return, he'd marry me. To prove our words, I gave him the Zora Engagement Ring, the Zora Sapphire!"

"That…is romantic…"

"But do you want to know what he did?!" demanded Ruto, looking livid now.

Chikara jumped. "Er…W-What did he do?"

"After all I done for him, he takes the Zora Sapphire and runs off with it. Were it not for my duty to Hyrule as the Sagess of Water, I'd SO tear him apart, limb from limb, to make him feel even an INCH of my pain!"

"Oh…uh…" Chikara blinked. _Chikara-chan thinks that story is a little far-fetched…but it'd be best if he didn't say anything. _"Okay. Now that Chikara-chan has greeted all the Zora tribe, can we get going?"

"Oh, okay," said Ruto. "Sheesh, I think my story was pretty interesting…" she looked around her. "Well?! What are you all waiting for?! Let's hurry on out of here! We'll follow Chikara to wherever the transport to Hyrule is!"

All the Zora jumped. "Yes, Princess Ruto!"

"Well, Let's get going, then, ne?" asked Ruto cheerfully.

"Right…" agreed Chikara slowly as he watched all the Zora tribe leave. He was about to follow when an unopened treasure chest caught his eye. "Oh…!" Being naturally curious, Chikara walked over to the treasure chest and kicked it open. And inside was… "A pair of boots?" asked Chikara, picking one boot up. And he fell over. "Ooh! Heavy boot!"

"I see you discovered the Iron Boots," said Ruto, who had gone back to see what Chikara was doing.

"Oh…!" Chikara shoved the iron boot off of him and stood up. "Er, yeah."

"If you want them, go ahead and take them," said Ruto. "And there's a trick to carrying them so they're not heavy. Pick them up by the metal part, not the boot part. Trust me."

"The metal part…?" Chikara glanced at the boot and picked it up by the metal. "Oh! It's as light as a feather! How did you know that?"

"Cause I made them," shrugged Ruto. "They're supposed to be light anyway you carry them unless you're wearing them, but I must have messed up somewhere. Anyway," she continued, " if you're done stealing, let's go now."

"Ah! Right! Sorry, really sorry!" apologized Chikara. "But is it alright if Chikara-chan keeps these?" asked Chikara. "He has a feeling that he'll need these one day."

"Eh, take them," shrugged Ruto. "They're no use to me."

"Thanks!" Chikara picked up the boots, by the metal part, and stuffed them in the delivery bag he got from Quill. "Okay! Let's go!" said Chikara, following Ruto outside.

"Okay! Now that we have the Sagess of Water, we can get back to Hyrule," said Red Lions.

"Oh! The sailboat talks!" exclaimed Ruto.

"Yes, that's because he's the King," said Chikara.

"You're the king!" said Ruto. "Wow. That's quite a transformation. Do you really feel comfy riding him, Chikara-chan?"

"Not this again," sighed Red Lions, shaking his head. "We already got past this! Now Let's just hurry on to Hyrule so we can power the Master Sword!"

"All right, all right, keep your pants on," said Ruto. She dived into the water and looked up at Chikara. "Me and the Zoras will be right behind ya, okay? Let's go!"

"Hai!" Chikara hopped onto Red Lions and pulled out the baton. "Kaze, which way do we go now? North, yes?"

"_North, that's the way we came from,_" agreed Kaze. "Conduct away, Wind Waker!"

Chikara smiled and nodded. _Chikara-chan has gotten so much better at this,_ he thought happily. _Chikara-chan just hopes he can keep up with everyone! He will do his best to save Hyrule!_

**When they get back to Hyrule…**

After Ruto made sure that all the Zoras had gotten home safely, she went downstairs with Chikara to everyone else. "Guys, the best Sagess is here!" she called cheerfully.

"That's a matter of opinion…" muttered Emily, who clearly favored Impa.

"I'm glad you guys got back safely!" said Sarah. "I was a little worried, but… No, I can see that you have gotten stronger, Chikara-chan!"

Chikara laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "N-Not really… Chikara-chan has gotten stronger because Sarah, Emily, and everyone else has helped him!"

"I'm glad to hear that," said Emily. "After all, you'd never have gotten started were it not for me. At least you give me and Sarah our deserved credit. I don't recall Lee or Link ever giving us credit."

"Because you girls are just the sidekicks," said Lee. "Whereas I'M the main hero. I'm the one being thanked, the one signing the autographs, the one with a million fan girls!"

"Not to mention fan boys…" muttered Link under his breath.

"Hey!"

"Enough now," said Zelda. "Come, Ruto and Chikara. We need your powers now. Let's do this."

"Very well, then," said Ruto. She walked to the center of the room. "Ready, Chikara-chan?"

Chikara took a deep breath and nodded. _It IS gonna be painful…But Chikara-chan has to be stronger! _he walked to Ruto and took out the Master Sword, and he and Ruto held it together, putting power and life into it. A sharp, painful jolt shot through Chikara, making him gasp out loud.

"Well, there you go!" said Ruto happily. "My power, and some of Chikara's life. We're closer now, we're much closer until the Master Sword regains her former glory!"

"Y-Yeah…" stammered Chikara, feeling a little shaky. _These life-draining things are becoming more painful…but Chikara-chan as to be strong_, he told himself again. He looked up at Zelda and asked, "Which Sage are we looking for next?"

"We'd be looked for Nabooru next," said Zelda.

"Indeed we would," agreed Ruto, holding out a hand towards the stained glass window of the Gerudo Queen Nabooru. "Windfall Island," she said after a few minutes. "She's on an island called Windfall." she glanced at Chikara. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, Chikara-chan does!" said Chikara with an eager nod. "He's been there a few times with Sarah and Emily, so he'll be okay!"

"All right, then," said Ruto.

"Come on, Sarah, Emily! We have to go get Nabooru next!"

A strange expresion came over Sarah for a second; then she smiled and nodded. "All right! I'm right behind ya, as always, Chikara-chan!"

"This Windfall Island is starting to become our second home!" said Emily. "Me and Chikara, this will be our 4th visit, and Sarah's 3rd. Can we buy a house there?" she asked as she and Chikara and Sarah left.

Zelda put her hands together all graceful like. _Hmm…I wonder…if Ganondorf is up to something… Why hasn't he made any moves at all…? For some reason, I'm worried that he's not making his presence any more known than it is right now…_

**With our intrepid trio…**

Red Lions was waiting for them. "Esibeth came by earlier," he said. "She said she wants to wish us luck, and that Sarah can rely on her help." he shook his head side to side. "Whatever that means."

Emily smirked mischievously. "I can think of a few reasons why Sarah needs some help. She's so helpless in some areas…"

"Ooh! Cut it out, Let's just go already!" stammered Sarah, blushing a little as she hopped in Red Lions.

Chikara smiled to himself as he and Emily followed her. _It's weird, that Chikara-chan suddenly likes someone…Chikara-chan wonders how deep their relationship will go…_ he looked up. _But Kokiri don't grow up…_

So they sailed off to Windfall Island, where the Gerudoes were now. What will become of our proud heroes? Will they be able to save the day when the time comes? Will Chikara become strong enough to win?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**To find out, just keep reading! …when I update again, of course! And I promise, you won't have to wait another 2 years for the next update! Really! I'll be able to work on this fanfic more often now, so it'll be all right!**

**I'm glad you're here, if you decided to come back…and I hope I didn't make you all wait TOO long… Really, this will be updated more often now as I work on it more!**

**With that said…Don't forget to review now! See you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto**

**Disclaimer: **Here we go. Carrying on like nothing happened. Whee!

**A/N: **Whee indeed! I'm glad to pick up this project again. Read on!

**Chapter Ten: Search For The Sages Nabooru, Sagess of Spirit  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
"So we're going to find the next Sagess… Her name's Nabooru, right?" asked Chikara as they sailed along to Windfall Island.

"That's right," said Emily. "Nabooru is the queen of the Gerudoes. They're a band of all-female, human thieves."

"Eh?!" cried Chikara in surprise. "A Sage of Hyrule is a human AND a thief?!"

"The Gerudoes were a part of Hyrule's history," said Red Lions. "And Ganondorf is their king. The Gerudo are all female…but once every 100 years, one male is born into the race, and he is to be their king."

"Oh…Then, Ganondorf is the Gerudo King?" asked Chikara.

"Nabooru, when we first met her, said she would never accept Ganondorf as their king." Sarah looked up to the night sky. "Having rule over the Gerudo Valley wasn't enough. He wanted Hyrule, too. I'm sure you've figured it out on your own."

"Mm…" Chikara looked down. "Chikara-chan has figured it out." he frowned. "Any man as evil as that has to be stopped. But what can we do?"

"We continue with our current plan, of course!" said Red Lions proudly. "We repower the Master Sword, strike down Ganondorf, and save Hyrule!"

"You make it sound so easy!" said Chikara, looking amazed.

Emily laughed. "He always does. And it ever is."

**Meanwhile, somewhere on Windfall Island…**

A human woman stood at the edge of the cliff, narrowing her eyes as she thought about her predicament. _To think, we washed up here all of a sudden…on a strange new world called "the Great Sea"…_

"Nabooru," said a voice of another Gerudo. "I've managed to calm all the girls down, but they still are confused. Have you figured out an explanation for why we're here, Nabooru?"

"No…but I have a feeling that we won't be here for long," said Nabooru, pricking up suddenly. "Hmm…" she turned around. "Try to find a place to stay on this island. I'll make a quick run around this island."

"Yes, Nabooru," said the Gerudo elite, and hurried off.

Nabooru walked along the island, looking left and right. _Maybe I should look for an elfin as to train for a Gerudo,_ thought Nabooru to herself. She turned a corner, and saw a blonde-haired girl looking around. She smiled to herself. _Fresh meat. This girl hasn't the first clue on how to be a thief…_

**Back with Chikara, Emily, and Sarah…**

"We're back," said Emily, hopping off Red Lions.

"Well, it wouldn't be that hard to find a band of female human thieves," said Chikara cheerfully. "All we'd have to do is go search around for them!"

"Eh, it wouldn't be so easy, Chikara-chan," said Sarah. "You know these aren't just common thieves."

"What does that mean?"

"Thieves don't make themselves easily seen," said Sarah.

"Especially at night," added Emily. "So we have to look extra hard." she nodded. "We need to split up."

"Split up? Again?" asked Chikara. "We split up last time, and the ending result of that nearly became a fiasco!"

"That's because we weren't prepared," said Emily, crossing her arms confidently. "This time, we are. And we're not facing an evil king and his minions. These thieves could kill ya if your not careful."

"Wow…that sound's tough," remarked Chikara meekly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't hurt us when they see us," said Sarah, putting a hand on Chikara's shoulder. "After all, the Hero of Time's descendant, Lee's descendant is here. Here to guide them back to Hyrule."

Chikara flashed Sarah a grateful smile. "Yeah…you're right."

Sarah smiled and looked up. "I guess…I'll go explore around those buildings inside."

"All right," agreed Emily. "Then I'll explore those buildings."

"Does that mean Chikara-chan is stuck searching the outside?" asked Chikara.

"You are," agreed Emily. "I'm glad you catch on quickly." With that, Emily zoomed off into shadows.

"Well, good luck, Chikara-chan," said Sarah, and she too hurried off to go search for the Gerudoes.

"Well…! Chikara-chan's off to find Nabooru and the Gerudoes!" said Chikara with a clap of his hands. He walked around and looked up and down. _Hmm… Chikara-chan wonder's how a whole band of human thieves can make themselves unseen so well…they must be good!_ Chikara walked up the path and crashed into someone.

"Ow!" said the girl he crashed into. It was Mila!

"Oh! Sorry, Mila!" said Chikara, rubbing his bum. When he looked up at Mila, he gasped in shock. "M-Mila! You're…uh…"

"Dirt poor, I know," said Mila, dusting herself off. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking around at night?"

"Huh…? Well, Chikara-chan--"

"Oh, shut up, I don't care," said Mila, waving her hand with a scoff. Obviously, her personality hasn't changed. "Go on, get lost!" she snapped.

Chikara blinked. _Mila's up to something suspicious…Maybe Chikara-chan ought to follow her…just in case._ "Hai, Chikara-chan will leave," said Chikara, turning around and leaving.

Mila gave a proud nod, and proceeded to her destination, the safe Zunari kept. She knelt down to the safe combo, trying to open it.

Chikara poked his head around the corner and gasped again. _Mila is trying to open Zunari's safe… She's trying to steal from him!_ he frowned determinedly. _Chikara-chan never thought that Zunari was a nice guy…but he DID give Emily and Chikara-chan the sail for free! Chikara-chan has to repay that somehow!_

So Chikara walks up to Mila and taps her on the shoulder. "…! What…?" Mila turned around slowly and backed up against the safe. "Y-you!" she stammered angrily. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Chikara-chan, Ally of Justice," answered Chikara. _Oh, why did Chikara-chan say that!?_

But Mila seemed to know what an "Ally of Justice" was. She clasped her hands together. "O Ally, please, don't think poorly of me! I have a perfectly good reason to be doing something like this! Please, I beseech you, PLEASE listen to my tale!"

"Please do," said Chikara, intrigued in spite of himself, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be searching for Nabooru.

"Very well." Mila took a deep breath. "My tale begins back when I was a blessed baby born into the world. I was destined for great things, I tell you…"

**30 minutes later…**

"…and then, before you know it, I'm dirt poor, like any other scum off the street," said Mila, crossing her arms. "And that complete PUG Maggie! She becomes the richest little debutante in town! And that was MY position, too! And…" she trailed off. "Hmm? Are you awake?"

Chikara's eyes were closed; Chikara was sleeping right where he was standing! He rocked a little, sleeping while standing must be hard.

Mila sighed. "That took care of that…Now, to the task at hand…" Mila turned around and began to work on the safe's dial again. "Oh, come on, work for me, you stupid little--"

CLICK

"…! It opened!" gasped Mila. She opened the safe door.

SQUEEAAAAK

The door made a loud squeak when it was opened. Chikara jumped and blinked awake. "Chikara-chan was listening, he didn't fall asleep," he mumbled, rubbing one eye.

Mila stopped in shock. _Oh, no! I've been caught by an Ally of Justice!_

Chikara noticed. "Ah! You can't steal from people!"

"And why not?" asked Mila angrily, turning around. "Do I deserve to be poor like this? No! I need the money to support my ailing father! He needs me to support him! Where can I get money from?"

"There are more honest ways to earn money," said Chikara brightly. "More honest than stealing. If you work hard, and make a living on your own, instead of stealing it, you'll feel so much better for yourself! Don't you agree?"

"Earn…my keep, you mean?" asked Mila slowly, as if she never understood the concept of "earn".

"That's right," agreed Chikara.

"Hmm…You're right!" said Mila happily. "Oh, what was I thinking?! To allow that petty human thief try and change ME! But now I see, Ally of Justice!"

Chikara missed a breath in surprise. _Human thief?_ he repeated silently to himself. _Oh, no! Wasn't Chikara supposed to be searching for a human thief…_ "Nabooru!" he gasped out loud.

"Yeah! That was her name!" said Mila, not getting the shock on Chikara's face. "She introduced herself as Nabooru, Queen of the Gerudo Thieves. But you can never trust a human, however rare and unusual they are! Right?"

"Right," agreed Chikara quietly.

"I am so glad I have talked with you, Ally!" said Mila, bowing. "I shall consider what you have told me, and make an honest living from now on!" with that, Mila cheerfully made her way back to inside the café.

"…oh, dear," said Chikara, putting a hand to his chin. "How could Chikara-chan forget who he was supposed to be looking for? Ooh, Chikara-chan, you're too honest sometimes!" he scolded himself, waving his arms frantically.

"Well, that girl certainly wasn't friendly when she met me," scoffed a voice. "It doesn't surprise me that she's not friendly upon leaving me."

"Wah!" Chikara whirled around and saw Nabooru there.

Nabooru was impressive. She stood tall and proud, with a toned muscular body, tightly-tied back red hair, skin darkened by the sun, and clothing that akin to desert people. She put one arm akimbo and looked Chikara up and down. "I can see you're the new descendant."

"Uh…Yes, Chikara-chan is the descendant," stammered Chikara, turning to face Nabooru fully. _For some reason, Chikara-chan thinks of Sarah when he sees Nabooru. Maybe it's because Sarah strangely enough looks a lot like Nabooru? Do all Gerudo look like this?_

"What's your name, boy?" asked Nabooru, tilting her head lazily to one side, though her eyes gave away a veiled threat, as if she was warning Chikara not to make a wrong move.

"Chikara-chan. Chikara-chan just said it," said Chikara.

"Chikara, is it?" asked Nabooru. "Hmm… Don't you know that 'Chikara' means 'Power'? Why are you called power?"

"Chikara-chan doesn't know, Chikara-chan's father named him," said Chikara sadly, looking down. "And Chikara-chan doesn't call himself 'power'. Just 'Chikara'."

"Then why not begin with using just 'Chikara' alone?" asked Nabooru.

"Just…Chikara?" asked Chikara.

"If you want to speak in the third person, go ahead," shrugged Nabooru. "It's not the reason why you're here, looking for me, is it?"

Chikara jumped. _Ooh! That's right! Chikara, you're losing focus once again! He has to stop that! _He looked up at Nabooru. "And where are the rest of the Gerudoes? Sarah and Emily went to look for them."

"Emily? Sarah? They're with you?" asked Nabooru, looking surprised. She looked around. "Strange…Are Zelda, Lee, and Link with you as well?"

"No, just those two," said Chikara. "Why?"

"Hmm…Nothing," said Nabooru. "I'm sure Sarah will tell you herself in due time. But for now, you're right. We have no time to waste. The evil king regains more power, so we have to regain power just as quick."

"You're right!" Chikara turned around, and there stood a whole bunch of Gerudoes, Emily and Sarah at the head. "Oh…"

"It looks like we're in a bit of a fine pickle," said Sarah. "All these Gerudoes. Red Lions cannot possibly fit them all."

"Maybe we can make another boat," suggested Emily.

"We're ahead of you, girls," said Nabooru. "We have a boat waiting already. It can fit all of us Gerudo. So all you have to do, Chikara, is lead the way."

Chikara nodded. "Chikara can definitely do that! We have to repower the Master Sword; there is no time to lose!" With that, Chikara hurried on over to Red Lions.

Sarah and Emily exchanged surprised glances. "Well…Chikara certainly looks more positive and optimistic," remarked Emily as she and Sarah followed. "I wonder what put Chikara in such a good mood?"

"I don't know, but it makes me happy to see him happy," said Sarah, smiling. "If he's feeling more confident, despite knowing what awaits him, then…I don't have to worry about him. I can…be okay."

"Heh. If you say so," said Emily. She and Sarah hopped inside Red Lions. "We're ready to sail, Kingy."

"First of all, don't call me 'Kingy'," said Red Lions testily. "Second of all, how are we going to get Nabooru and the Gerudoes over to Hyrule?"

"They said they have a boat ready for them," said Chikara. "Nabooru told Chikara to lead the way. So lead the way he shall! Let's get going, Red Lions?"

"Well…?" Red Lions looked confused as well, but shrugged it off. "Very well, then. We sail off back to Hyrule!"

**So they sail back to Hyrule…**

"And where is my fiancé?" asked Nabooru, looking around for Lee when she and Chikara came downstairs.

"Nabooru!" said Lee happily.

Zelda glared between Lee and Nabooru and hugged Lee's arm. "How about actually doing what you came here for, instead of getting distracted? We have a job to do, remember?"

"You know each other?" asked Chikara curiously.

"Oh, yes, Lee and I know each other," said Nabooru with a wink. "MORE than know each other, in fact…"

Chikara tilted his head, blinking cute innocent dark eyes.

"Before you continue any further, Nabooru, please resume your duty," said Saria. "We cannot allow any distractions."

Nabooru sighed. "If I must. Come on, Chikara. We have my power and your life to add."

"Oh! Hai!" said Chikara hurriedly, coming to the center of the room with Nabooru. He unsheathed the Master Sword and looked the glorious sword up and down. _Chikara has to take whatever he gets. _

"Very well, then," said Nabooru. She held up the Master Sword with Chikara, adding power and life to it.

A more powerful and agonizing jolt spread through Chikara; he winced a little, but was determined not to let it show all the way. _Just be stronger…be just a little stronger, Chikara…_

"There you go," said Nabooru, releasing the sword. "My power, and Chikara's life. Great job."

Chikara nodded, feeling exhausted. "Y-Yeah…"

"Now, to find the next Sagess…Impa…" Nabooru turned to the stained glass painting of Impa and closed her eyes. _So, Impa, where're you now…?_ She opened her eyes and turned around. "Impa is on a island called the Forsaken Fortress."

"…!? T-The Forsaken Fortress?!" cried Chikara. "But…that's where Ganondorf is! Oh, we have to hurry!"

"Ganondorf is there?" asked Nabooru. She whistled. "That'll cause some right problems, I'll tell you…"

"If Ganondorf realizes that Impa is there…" Ruto trailed off, biting a lip fretfully.

"Impa is a strong Shiekah warrior," said Saria. "And she has been watching over Zelda for so many years, has she not? We can't worry, worry changes nothing."

"Saria is right," said Darunia. "We know we can count on Impa."

"So we have to go right now!" said Chikara, looking at every sage in turn. "The sooner we can get Impa, the sooner we can…"

Zelda stepped forward. "Maybe you and Emily and Sarah should get a little rest. Especially you, Chikara. You're needed at full strength."

"But Chikara can't rest now…" Chikara's protest trailed off as he gave in to a yawn. He smiled sleepily and rubbed one eye. "Okay…maybe Chikara DOES need a little rest…"

"That's good," said Zelda. "Come with me, I'll show you to your rooms, and you two stay away from each other!" she added over her shoulder to Lee and Nabooru as she led Chikara upstairs.

"Does Chikara get his own room?" asked Chikara curiously, looking amazed and humbled. "Chikara has never stayed inside a castle before!" he looked up at the high beautiful ceilings. "Never once has Chikara imagined…" he stopped suddenly.

"Hmm…?" Zelda looked back. "What's wrong, Chikara?"

Chikara looked at his hands for a second, then looked up at Zelda. "Chikara… is a prince."

Zelda gave a soft gasp, then nodded. "Yes, you are, just like your cousin Tetra. You and her are royalty, prince and princess of Hyrule."

"Oh…that's cool…Chikara…is a prince…" And without warning, Chikara thumped on the floor.

"Oh!" Zelda ran over to Chikara. "Chikara? Chikara!" but Chikara just fell asleep; he was fine. "Oh…I was worried for a moment…" Zelda smiled and shook her head. "Let me help you to your room…" With that, Zelda lifts Chikara up and takes him to a room that isn't occupied. "Yes…this will be your room…" she set Chikara down on the bed and tucked him in. "Good night, Chikara…"

Chikara smiled and rolled over in his sleep, hugging a corner of the blanket. "Oka-san…" he sighed, snuggling in the pillow some more.

"Oka-san…? Mother?" repeated Zelda. "Oh no, silly, I'm not your mother…" Zelda fixed some of Chikara's hair. _You remind me of Link…and of Lee. At the same time. I can see Lee's bravery and cheerfulness, and at the same time, I can sense Link's loneliness and attraction to darkness…_ she looked out the window at the pale moon.

_Where will your heart take you…Hero of Winds…?_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ah. A great place to end off…if you're still reading. -sigh- If you DO read this, don't forget to review now, okay? Okay! See you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto**

**Disclaimer: **Hello, Atchika! Glad to see you again!

**A/N: **Yes, me too… Even though I feel bad about it… I felt like I forced you to read the updates… I hope it didn't appear like that, really!

Now… On with the fanfic!

**Chapter Twelve: Search for the Sages Impa, Sagess of Shadow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Chikara blinked awake, and sat up. "Oh…morning…" he mumbled sleepily to himself. He climbed out of bed, messing his hair up some.

At that moment, Zelda came in. "Oh…! Chikara, you're awake," she said.

"Ah, Zelda!" said Chikara happily. "Chikara was hoping to see you again! He wanted to thank you for letting him have a room here!"

"Tee hee… There's no need to thank me, Chikara," said Zelda. "It's your birthright, after all. And I think this room suits you; window, and a balcony, so you can open the window to let the breeze in if you like."

"Ooh…" Chikara hurried out to the balcony. "Oh! Sugoi! Hyrule is so beautiful…!"

"Oh, Chikara, be careful," said Zelda, hurrying to Chikara. "This is a long fall, you gotta watch it!"

"Chikara doesn't understand," said Chikara, looking out at Hyrule sadly.

"…don't understand? What?"

Chikara looked up at Zelda. "Ganondorf is a king, yes? And you and itoko are princesses…and Chikara is a prince. Aren't we all the same by status?"

"Yes, that's true," said Zelda, "but he's not a king officially anymore, not since he first tried to take over Hyrule over 1000 years ago…"

"Chikara has heard that royalty marry each other, they can share a part of a country they rule, right?"

"Right…" said Zelda slowly.

"What if Ganondorf had just asked for your hand in marriage?" asked Chikara. "He'd have some rule over Hyrule, and you'd have some rule over the Gerudo Valley. Then we'd all have peace, right?"

Zelda laughed and shook her head. "Ah, Chikara… I wish the world worked in such ways. But I could never be happy with Ganondorf at my side. He is cruel and vile, always has been. Even if he did have Hyrule under his rule by marriage, he'd never be satisfied with it."

"He was after Hyrule in the beginning, right?" asked Chikara. "If you won't be happy, then maybe itoko or Chikara can… Chikara for one would be happy to do that to bring peace to Hyrule."

"You're so innocent…" sighed Zelda with a smile. "A prince can't marry a king, silly. And Tetra would never accept that man. No, Chikara, that is just who he is. An evil man who must be stopped."

"There's no other choice?" asked Chikara. He heaved a deep sigh. "Chikara was hoping that there was another way to stop this all… What if Chikara asked Ganondorf himself? That Chikara is Hyrule's prince, looking for peace?"

"Oh, Chikara…" Zelda put a hand on Chikara's shoulder. "I know this is difficult for you to understand, but Ganondorf doesn't desire peace. All he wants is power, to make the world his. There is nothing we can do about that."

"There is…no other way?" asked Chikara. He looked down sadly. "Will Chikara have to…kill him?"

"If it comes to that, yes," said Zelda quietly. "Will you be able to do it, Chikara? Have you the courage?"

"…Chikara doesn't know…" said Chikara. He looked towards Hyrule. "Chikara's never been strong or brave before… He was…weak. Frail. It's because of Chikara that oto-san left in the first place… Not because of Aryll… but because of him…"

"Chikara…" Zelda knelt down and gave Chikara a hug. "I'm sorry…"

"…! Zelda…?" Chikara blinked in surprise. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I couldn't give you a better Hyrule…" she said quietly. "That I couldn't try hard enough to give what you and Tetra deserve… What all of my descendants deserve…"

"Zelda, Chikara wasn't blaming you," said Chikara worriedly. "Chikara will do whatever it takes to get the job done!"

"I don't want you to get destroyed in the process…" Zelda released Chikara. "What if we all lose you?"

"Chikara won't be lost," said Chikara brightly. "After all, he doesn't fight alone! He has Emily, and he has Sarah!"

"And he has me," said another voice.

Zelda and Chikara turned to the balcony doorway, and there stood Tetra. "You don't think your itoko would let you fight Ganondorf alone, do you?" she asked with her wink.

"Tetra…?" Zelda looked between Chikara and Tetra.

"I may not be able to wield the Master Sword, but I won't let itoko go in alone," said Tetra. "I'll find a way to fight at his side! You don't worry yourself, Zelda. We can handle it!"

"…" Zelda smiled. "I see. You two can do it. I guess it was wrong of me to doubt, huh?"

"It sure was," agreed Tetra.

"Zelda was just worried," smiled Chikara. "But Chikara has to be stronger! He has to do this! Even though Ganondorf if a bad man, Chikara will defeat him."

"All right then," said Zelda. "We're all counting on you, Chikara."

"Chikara will do his best," promised Chikara. "For Hyrule, and for itoko. And for everyone! Chikara has no choice but to do his best."

"There you go," said Tetra with a proud nod. "Now go with your sidekicks and go get those Sages. Then, I'll do my part, somehow. But you won't face him alone, itoko," said Tetra.

"Chikara's going right away!" Chikara turned and hurried out of the room and down the hall. If anyone had seen his expression now, though, they would have seen a reckless determination in his eyes; as if Chikara planned something that no other knew about…

**A few minutes later…**

Chikara looked up at the sky nervously as they sailed on towards the Forsaken Fortress. "Emily…Sarah…" he said quietly.

"Yes, maestro?" asked Emily.

"What will we do if we see Ganondorf again?" asked Chikara fretfully. "Chikara's a little afraid of him… And Impa, will she be all right?"

"Hey, Ganondorf's a guy to be afraid of!" said Emily. "But he's no match for Impa. She can take care of herself; you don't have to worry for her."

"Yes, it's true, Chikara-chan," said Sarah. "Impa's a great and powerful Shiekah warrior, and Zelda's bodyguard. She'll be fine."

"…if you two say so," said Chikara. "It's just…"

"You have the sword of evil's bane, Chikara," said Red Lions. "Even if it isn't at full power, it has most of the power restored. It'll be enough for a conflict with Ganondorf, if there must be."

"And you don't face him alone," added Emily brightly. "After all you have Sarah with her trusty staff, and you have me, who also happens to be a Shadow Shiekah Warrior!"

"Oh…" Chikara smiled. "Thank you, you guys… Chikara feels a little braver now… Maybe… he can do it."

"Not maybe," said Sarah determinedly. "You CAN do it!"

"Hai! Chikara CAN do it!" said Chikara.

"There you go!"

Emily looked to the distance. "We're not far from there… I wonder if Impa is there, and if she noticed Ganondorf…" she narrowed her eyes. _Or the other way around…_

**At the Forsaken Fortress…**

The Sagess of Shadow hid within what she was named for, looking over the corner. _This place reeks with evil…_ she thought to herself. _How will I ever get off this island… this fortress…_

"Grumph!" yelled a Moblin as he led a patrol of other Moblins to search and sniff around for Impa.

_Heh… try all you like, but you'll never find me…_ Impa crouched low and broke into a run, slipping past the Moblin patrol without being detected, easy work for her. _Now to search where the way out is…_

That was when something sharp poked her backside. "Rrnath!" snarled the Moblin.

Impa raised her hands up in an "I surrender" pose. _Let him think he's got me…_ she turned around slowly."Trust me, little Moblin… you don't want me to be your enemy…" she trailed off.

This Moblin wasn't threatening her; he was holding out a letter. "Rnaht…" he poked Impa again, and held out the note. "Is…it common…?" asked the Moblin slowly in common.

"…what's this…?" Curious, Impa took the note, a heavily perfumed piece of parchment.

_Dearest Moe,_

_I hope this letter reaches you! I have missed you soo much since the last time I saw you, when you handed me all those jewels ad such to present to my father… But, what of my love for you? Yes, my darling… I am in love with you!_

_You've done nothing but be nice to me, even when I was held captive. You defended me, and received beatings just for protecting me… If you cannot come to me, then I will come to you, Moe! I await your letter! Eagerly!_

_Maggie_

Impa raised an eyebrow. "Huh… a love letter…" she looked around. _This could be a real love letter… or just a trap for me to fall into…_

"From Maggie?" asked Moe, giving Impa another poke.

"Yes it is…" Impa knelt down to Moe. Not too close. "You are Moe, huh? Do you feel like helping me out as well?"

"Help you?" repeated Moe.

"Yes. I need to get off this island. And you can build me a sailboat," said Impa. "If you build one, we could get away, and go see Maggie."

"Ooh… Granga gro! Maggie!" said Moe happily. "Yeah yeah!"

"Can you do this…quietly?" asked Impa, looking around again.

"Quietly, yes!" said Moe. "You wait here, and Moe will go make sailboat! Then you can take me to Maggie?" Impa nodded. "Okay! Moe will go make the boat now!" Moe ran off happily.

"…" Impa stood up and crossed her arms. _Hmm… Maybe I've just gotten old, and have fallen into a trap… But he seemed sincere enough…_ she glanced out the window. _Hero's descendant is here…Who'll come find me first? Ganondorf, of this mysterious hero?_

**With Chikara…**

Chikara looked up at the impressive Forsaken Fortress, at the top of the tower. There, the Helmaroc King still stood in his perch. He narrowed his eyes. Mistaken or not, that was the same bird that had kidnapped Aryll in the first place… the same bird that was ordered by Ganondorf, the cause of all this…

"Chikara? Are you listening?" asked Red Lions.

"…? A-re?" Chikara glanced at Emily, Sarah, and Red Lions. "What?"

"Weren't…Weren't you listening, Chikara-chan?" asked Sarah. "We just finished relaying our whole plan…"

"Sorry…" Chikara stood up and hopped off the boat.

"Chikara?" asked Red Lions. "What are you doing…?"

"Chikara wants to go alone," said Chikara.

"What!?" cried Emily. "Alone?! Are you insane?"

"Chikara-chan, please rethink this!" said Sarah worriedly. "R-Remember what we said, Chikara-chan?"

"Chikara will do it, yes… But Chikara can't rely on Sarah and Emily forever. Chikara has to grow stronger! On his own, not with the help of his friends." he turned around. "Let Chikara go in alone."

"Idiocy!" hissed Red Lions. "It is foolish to try and go against Ganondorf alone! Don't try it!"

"Chikara is sorry… but he has to try!" without another word, Chikara turned and hurried up the stairs.

"Chikara-chan!" cried Sarah. "W-Wait!"

"No, let him go," said Emily.

"Emily…?" Sarah looked at Emily in shock. "You _know_ we can't let him go alone! Please…"

"Emily, are you letting Chikara carry on this foolishness?" demanded Red Lions. "You know it is futile!"

"It _is_ futile…" agreed Emily. She looked up at the fortress top. "But this is Chikara's calling. Let him go."

"But…" Sarah clasped her hands together. "If you say so, Emily… I trust you… and Impa is there, too… So he'll be all right, no matter what happens…"

Red Lions squinted to the top of the tower. _What'll happen to you now, Chikara…? What do you plan to do?_

**With Chikara…**

By some miracle, Chikara made it to the top without any problems. "That was strange… All those Moblins were gone…" he shook his head. "That doesn't matter… If they're out of the way, it makes things easier for Chikara…" he looked up at the Helmaroc King, who had continued to watch Chikara on his ascend. But there next to Helmaroc King, watching Chikara as well was… Chikara gasped out loud.

Ganondorf had stood at the top, and was watching Chikara, as well. _You've returned here, boy…somehow, I knew you'd try to come alone…_

Chikara shook his head. _What's this…? Ch-Chikara can hear you…?_

_Of course. This is only a small taste of my power,_ said Ganondorf. _But maybe you have grown some power, too? Would you like to face me?_

_Chikara has grown more powerful_, insisted Chikara. _Chikara will defeat you, and restore peace to Hyrule… Or that is what Chikara would like to say…_

_Is that so? _asked Ganondorf. _Were you perhaps hoping to… make a deal?_

_Yes,_ said Chikara with a nod.

Ganondorf chuckled evilly to himself. _I knew you'd say that… Aren't you here to find the Sagess of Shadow, aren't you? Come on up, you'll be sure to find her…_ he turned to the giant bird beside him and said something quietly. Helmaroc King nodded and flew off.

_Chikara is on his way…_ Chikara took a deep breath and hurried along the trail.

"Heh… What a foolish boy…" said Ganondorf to himself. "That Sagess is here, but I certainly don't have her with me…" he glanced at his left hand, where the Triforce of Power glowed faintly. _But with his help…and his name… I shall be able to return to Hyrule…_

A matter of minutes later, Chikara showed up at the top of the fortress. "Ganondorf… Chikara has come."

"Hmm. I knew you'd come," said Ganondorf, turning to face Chikara. "Now… about that deal…"

"Yes, Chikara has a proposition," said Chikara, taking a step towards Ganondorf. "He has no wish to fight you."

"…?" Ganondorf blinked in surprise. "Do you now…"

"Chikara asks for one thing!" said Chikara. "As a prince of Hyrule, and you as a king, we can talk it over. Offer you Hyrule, Chikara can! Just… All Chikara asks is that you don't try anything evil!"

"What are you saying?" laughed Ganondorf. "Are you offering yourself to save your pathetic Hyrule?"

"Yes, Chikara is!" Chikara walked up to Ganondorf. "Chikara begs of you! Please, let us not fight anymore!"

Silence followed his statement as an ominous wind began to blow. Finally, Ganondorf started laughing quietly, then burst out laughing. "What a foolish boy! Do you really think I want _peace_ for Hyrule?! Ha hah hah hah!"

"Please, Ganondorf!" said Chikara. "We don't have to-- Ah!"

"That's enough, boy," said Ganondorf, suddenly grabbed Chikara by his chin. "There's no such thing as peace for your family. All of Hyrule's royal family is doomed to evil, doomed to darkness. There is no light left for Hyrule!"

"T-That can't be…" gasped Chikara, trying to pull away. "It doesn't have… to be this way… please…"

"Once I regain my full power, you will understand that," said Ganondorf quietly. "And you can help me along… allow me to draw power from you…"

"No..! L-Listen to….aah…" Chikara's struggles weakened a she felt energy leave him. "Wha--What are you…"

"You have great power within you… this wind spirit within you will work just as well…" Ganondorf laughed to himself and dropped Chikara.

"Oof…! K-Kaze?" Chikara winced and looked up at Ganondorf. "You have Kaze…?"

"Kaze, and a whole bunch of your power," said Ganondorf. "Your name carries power, you know. Especially when your name means 'power'. And now, with your help, I am a little closer to returning to Hyrule…"

"…" Chikara tried to sit up, but fell on his back again. "P-Please, don't… there can be light for everyone…"

"That is something someone close to you tried to tell you," said Ganondorf. "Someone called 'Kaze'. Or should I say… 'Mikomi'?"

Chikara opened one eye, trying to sit up again. "O--Oka-san…?"

"When you had finally found her again, you lose her so soon. It's a sad world, isn't it?" asked Ganondorf. "Soon, you will truly understand…" with a wave of his hand, Ganondorf vanished into the night. _Soon, you will understand the truth cruelty of darkness…_

"No…w-wait…!" called Chikara faintly. He stood up shakily, but couldn't stand no more, fell down to the gray floor. _Ka-Kaze was…oka-san…? How could Chikara-chan have known… Oka… _he fell out cold onto the floor. _Oka-san…_

Impa came up the stairs. "…!" she gasped at seeing Chikara. "I knew I felt something…!" she ran to Chikara, putting a hand on his cheek. _He's warm…not dead…_ she looked up. _But Ganondorf, he used some kind of power on Chikara…_ She spat furiously. _That matters not… I have to get out of here, with the Hero's descendant… Moe will surely be ready by now…_ With that, she pikced Chikara up and hurried down the stairs, to where Moe waited with Red Lions.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**What a dramatic end! To think that all this time, Kaze was Chikara's mother Mikomi! What will happen now? Chikara has had his power stolen. Will he be able to repower the Master Sword with Impa? Will he find Raru? Will he save Hyrule and the Great Sea at all?**

**Heh heh. The only way to find that out is to read on! Look forward to the next update! Ja ne for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto**

**Disclaimer: **Want a long chapter, huh? Time to stop being lazy!

**A/N: **…right. XD I have been a little disappointing… no more excuses! I'll leave nothing out! …well, I won't goo extreme, but this won't be a baby chapter. I hope to not disappoint again, Atchika… You had such high hopes about this fanfic…

I will not let you down!! Onward to Chapter 13!!

**Chapter Thirteen: Search for the Sage of Light Raru and Sagess of Time Zelda  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
When Chikara came to again, he was back in Hyrule Castle, in his room. "…" He sat up and looked around. No-one was inside. "Where is everyone…?"

The door opened, and Sarah looked inside. "Oh! Chikara-chan, you're awake…" she walked over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Chikara's a little tired, but other than that, he's fine," said Chikara.

"That's good…" sighed Sarah. "I…I was worried, when Impa said she found you collapsed at the top of the fortress…"

"He's awake?" Emily came inside too. "That was quite an episode there," she said. "But now that you're awake, you can go downstairs and meet with everyone else. They want to know what happened."

"All right. Chikara will go now…" Chikara climbed out of bed and headed for the door a little shakily.

"Chikara-chan, maybe you should rest some more," said Sarah worriedly. "After all, you--"

"No, Chikara's fine." Chikara looked back at Sarah. "You don't have to worry."

"Chikara, Impa told us that Ganondorf stole power from you," said Emily. "How can you be fine after that?"

"…" Chikara didn't answer; instead, he kept on going.

Sarah sighed sadly. "What happened to him? Why did he start thinking that he needed to do this alone?"

"It happens to everyone who thinks they're not very strong," said Emily. "They start to feel too useless if they can't be any use."

"But Chikara-chan's very useful!" protested Sarah. "We never would have gotten as far as we had now if it weren't for…"

"I know that, Sarah. But that doesn't matter now. Let's go see what everyone else will say, to what Chikara will do."

"Okay…" Sarah followed Emily to the room downstairs.

"Girls, you're here," said Link. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Impa and Chikara just added power to the Master Sword, despite being weak as he is… I'm surprised he's still standing."

"Chikara, what happened between you and Ganondorf?" asked Zelda as Impa looked to the stained glass window of Raru. "What happened to your power?"

"Chikara doesn't know what happened," said Chikara quietly. "But he does know that Ganondorf stole some of his power…and Kaze."

"Kaze's gone, too?" asked Saria in shock.

"Ganondorf stole power, from you of all people," said Nabooru. "That's not good…it has made his regaining power much quicker…"

"Chikara, what were you doing going against him alone?" asked Zelda. "It was extremely foolish and fatal!"

"Chikara can't count on everyone forever, and he wanted to see if you were right." Chikara looked up at Zelda. "He didn't think that this would happen."

"You should have! You nearly destroyed yourself going it alone!" yelled Zelda.

"…" Chikara looked down. "Chikara did what he thought was right…"

"It's great that you want to be stronger, but you chose a the wrong way! You don't understand at all still, Chikara!" she threw her head back and yowled, "You could have thrown away all that we have done!!"

"Z-Zelda, calm down," said Lee. "I think Chikara gets it now…"

"Chikara may have lost Kaze, but he still has most of his power," said Impa, turning to face the group. "He'll be strong enough to find Raru and stand his repower. Raru is on an island called 'Greatfish Isle'."

"Greatfish Isle?" repeated Chikara. "Raru is there! We've been there once, we'll get there okay…" he looked up at Zelda. "And…well…"

Zelda sighed. "No… don't say anything, Chikara. I did mean to yell at you. I was just…very worried and concerned…"

"It's not the first time!" called Link from the stairs.

"So you'll go concentrate on finding Raru, won't you?" asked Ruto. "After Raru's repower, Zelda's will be next."

"Zelda…Sagess of Time, right?" Chikara nodded and smiled. "Chikara will go find Raru quickly! Even though Kaze's gone, Chikara has his own power to rely on."

"All right then…" Zelda looked up at the ceiling. "I'm counting on you."

"Okay." Chikara turned around and hurried up the stairs.

"Oh..! Chikara, wait for us!" called Emily as she and Sarah gave chase.

Red Lions heaved a huge yawn. "It's about time you all came back… Thanks to Chikara, we have to hurry faster than ever to find Raru. And that huge monster-bird that Ganondorf commanded is searching the seas for Raru."

"We don't have to worry about the lost power," said Emily brightly as she, Sarah, and Chikara hopped into the boat. "That power can easily be regained."

"It can? How?" asked Chikara.

"I'll tell you after we find Raru," said Emily secretively. "Sail away, Red Lions!"

"Hmm…okay then," said Red Lions. "Let's go now…"

After they returned to the surface, Chikara opened his sea chart. "Let's see… Greatfish Isle is somewhere southwest-ish from here…" he pulled out the Baton of the Winds. He closed his eyes, awaiting the voices of the wind. But without Kaze, he couldn't hear the voice.

_That is something someone close to you tried to tell you. Someone called 'Kaze'. Or should I say… 'Mikomi'…_

Chikara gasped. _T-That's right! Kaze…isn't she…Ganondorf said she was…!_

"Chikara-chan?" asked Sarah worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"…no…" Chikara conducted the Winds Requiem, deciding which way to go first. _We'll head…east… _"East!" he called, and the wind blew in said direction. "…" Chikara looked towards the ocean sadly.

"How did Raru get to be on Greatfish Isle, I wonder?" thought Red Lions out loud. "There, of all places…?"

"Don't know, boss," said Sarah. "But I'm sure he'll tell us when we arrive."

"Yes…maybe," agreed Red Lions.

**On Greatfish Isle…**

"Sigh… What dark times these are…" the Sage of Light sat against a rock, hiding underneath a tree from the rain. "There is no boat I can see nearby…and nothing here I can use to get off this island… alas, how will I return to Hyrule now?"

Some seagulls called overhead, flying against the wind, looking for shelter, too. "Scree, scree!!" they called.

Raru looked up. _Seagulls…_ he thought to himself. _Where would they go? They seem like simple birds…but what a beautiful cry they have._ A presence in the wind made his ears prick, and he looked towards the Great Sea. "…the Hero of Time's presence…"

"Caaaaaaaw!" screeched another bird. A huge bird's call.

"What in the name of Nayru was that…?" Raru looked around for the source of the sound, and noticed the huge bird, the Helmaroc King, flying towards the island. "What is that…? He reeks of Ganondorf's presence…"

The Helmaroc King landed on the island with a huge thud. It nudged Raru with his beak, then let out a high-pitched screech.

_Oh, dear… this bird is pretty hostile… _Raru held up a hand slightly. "Hero, you'd better get here soon…"

**Back with Chikara…**

Chikara stared out to sea while Sarah and Emily talked to each other. _Kaze was…oka-san all along… _he looked up at the night sky. _She was with Chikara the whole time…and he never noticed…_

"Hey! Greatfish Isle is ahead!" called Emily. "But that big bird is there, too…!"

"What?! You mean that bird that works for Ganondorf?" Chikara looked up to Greatfish Isle, and saw that the Helmaroc King was circling the island. "W-What do we do now? If we get too close to the island, he'll grab us and throw us to sea…"

"There has to be a way to defeat it…" said Red Lions quietly, coming to a stop. "But I don't think this bird is working for Ganondorf."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"The Helmaroc King is under the command of the evil king, but it is not his fault." Red Lions looked back at Chikara. "Something is controlling him, and I think you're the only one who can free him."

"E-eh!? Chikara's the only one?" repeated Chikara. "How do you expect Chikara to free such a huge bird?"

"Swim to that island," said Red Lions. "You'll see what I mean."

"Red Lions, you're crazy!" said Sarah. "He can't _swim_ over there! It's raining! He'll catch a cold!"

"He'll know…what to do." Red Lions glanced back at Chikara. "Do you understand, Chikara?"

Chikara looked shocked, looking between Emily and Sarah, than the Helmaroc King. "Ch-Chikara doesn't know… Do you mean…on Chikara's own power?"

"Yes," said Red Lions with a nod. _Show me the extent of "Chikara"…_

"Red Lions, you're crazy!" said Sarah. "Emily, tell him that! Chikara can't go alone!"

"I, actually, am quite interested in this," said Emily.

"What!?"

"Chikara does have some power that hasn't awoken. One that should awaken now that Kaze is gone," said Emily. She crossed her arms and frowned. "We have…to push that limit. Only Chikara can free the Helmaroc King; Red Lions is right."

"You're not serious," said Sarah in exasperation, shaking her head.

"Chikara, what will you do?" Emily turned her gaze to Chikara. "You may have lost Kaze and the power of your name, but…something else stirs inside you. Go awaken it." she nodded towards Greatfish Isle. "Free Helmaroc and retrieve the Sage."

"…" Without another word, Chikara dived off the boat and started swimming towards Greatfish Isle.

"Oh! No, Chikara!" Sarah stood up, and sighed. "What is going on here…? Emily, Red Lions, do you two know something I don't?"

"All will be made clear to you if it isn't clear now," said Red Lions. "Patience."

Sarah clenched a fist, and sat down. "I will figure this out…somehow…"

**With Chikara-chan…**

Having lived on an island all his 12 years, Chikara was trusted to be a fair swimmer; it's just he's never swam against stormy, rainy sea currents! _Chikara has got himself into a fine mess now!_ he thought as he gasped for air, clinging to a rock. He spat some water out. _We're not that far…keep going, Chikara!_ He took a deep breath and swam on.

Soon, he reached the island, which Helmaroc noticed. He screeched loudly and landed on top of the island. Raru looked over the edge of the island. "Oh, the Hero!" he said when he noticed the Master Sword.

"Yes, ah…" Chikara shivered and hurried up the hill to Raru. "C-Chikara is the descendant! But Red Lions said that Chikara has to take care of the Helmaroc King first." he looked up at the giant bird, he was eerily waiting.

"That is to be expected," said Raru with a scoff. "He's the king of Hyrule, is he not?"

"Oh! How did you know that?" asked Chikara, surprised.

"I'm the Sage of Light," said Raru. "I know many things about this world, and of Hyrule. I am alighted with wisdom passed down from the Goddesses themselves."

"Hmm…" Chikara looked up at the Helmaroc King. "Come, then… How will Chikara free you…? Do you have any ideas, Raru?"

"It is a test, young Hero," said Raru, closing his eyes. "Before I can be allowed to return to Hyrule, you must release your inner power."

_Inner power…_ thought Chikara to himself. _What inner power are they talking about? How can Chikara free the Helmaroc King…with his own power?_

Without warning, the Helmaroc King flew high in the air and swooped down, picking Chikara up by the talons.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Chikara wailed as he was carried high into the air. "O-Oi, put Chikara down!!" wailed Chikara, kicking his feet trying to break away from the Helmaroc King's grasp.

"Oh! Chikara-chan!" called Sarah. "What do we do now?!"

"We wait and see if Chikara can free the Helmaroc King," said Red Lions. "Chikara will know what to do if he searches within himself."

"How can he think when he's being carried off by a huge bird!?"

Chikara shook frantically trying to get away. _This-This is bad! What will Chikara do now!? What will the Helmaroc King do to Chikara? _Chikara looked around for an escape, and he saw it; the many tails of the Helmaroc King. _That's it! Chikara will grab onto that!_

"When Chikara releases the power, Sarah, he will be able to find the Triforce of Courage," said Emily. "After we rescue Raru, and find those other sages, we won't be able to return to Hyrule until we obtain the Triforce."

"The Triforce of Courage is that important?" asked Sarah.

"It is…very important," said Red Lions quietly.

Sarah bit her lip and looked up at the Helmaroc King. "Oh… Chikara's just grabbed onto the tail!!"

"Waaaaaaah!" wailed Chikara. "T-This is harder than Chikara thought it would be! Ooh… C-Chikara only has to climb up this bird to his head…" he gritted his teeth and reached out his hand to the other tail, taking himself a little closer.

_Red Lions…no, Nohansen, how much do you know?_ thought Emily to herself, glancing sideways at the sailboat's head. _You know that Zelda is suspicious of you… as am I. Whatever it is you hope to accomplish… I hope you don't use Chikara and Tetra for this…_

The Helmaroc King didn't like having Chikara climb up his tail feathers, and was flying around frantically, screeching loudly. "Wah…! S-stop moving!" Chikara clenched tightly onto the feathers on the back, looking around. _Something must be controlling him from the mask he wears…if Chikara can destroy that, then…_

Raru came down the island, waving over Red Lions. "I have a feeling that Chikara will be coming soon. It is safe to come over here now!"

"Right, Raru, I'm coming." Red Lions cruised over to Raru as Sarah and Emily moved over to make room for the bulky sage. Red Lions looked up. "How is he doing?" he asked quietly.

"His name is 'Chikara', and we all know that it means 'power'. What this boy holds is the key to a long-lost power in Hyrule." Raru sat down. "I'm sure you all know what I mean."

"He can control the Wind," said Sarah. "He's the 'Wind Waker'. Someone else we knew in the Royal Family had control over the wind as well, right?"

"If I remember correctly…" Emily climbed up to sit on Red Lion's head and put her hand to her chin as she thought about it. "He called himself a 'wind sorcerer'… sometime ago, right? He was connected by a line earlier than Zelda's…"

"I remember him!" said Sarah. "Vaati! He came on over sometime 1100 years ago! Zelda trusted him, though not fully."

"And Vaati the wind sorcerer can control the wind by the will of the Wind God," said Raru. "Vaati is descended from the Wind God, and since he's tied into the Royal Family, Chikara has somehow been granted the same power…"

"And he can use this power to free Helmaroc King, is that it?" asked Sarah. "Can he really…"

Emily looked up to check Chikara's progress. "I think he's doing a great job."

Though it took some time, Chikara slowly made his way to near the top of his head. _Chikara's nearly there… Chikara now needs to free the Helmaroc King… _Chikara clenched tightly onto the giant bird's head, and shielded his eyes from the other. "Calm down, Helmaroc…" he looked around. "Let Chikara free you… You don't have to live like this anymore!"

The Helmaroc King screeched loudly and fly around in a circle, trying to shake Chikara off. He flapped his wings hard, flying against the wind.

_…! There it is…!_ Chikara pulled a little closer, and saw a jewel embedded into the Helmaroc King's head. _This was how Ganondorf was controlling the Helmaroc King…_ Chikara tried tugging on it a little, but the stone wouldn't budge. _Maybe Chikara has to 'awaken his inner power' now… But…how?_

**Meanwhile, down in Hyrule…**

Tetra came downstairs to where all the sages had gathered. _I've had enough of this waiting around… I want to do SOMETHING to help…_ she walked over to Zelda. "Excuse me… Zelda," she said quietly.

"Huh? Oh…" Zelda looked down at Tetra. "Yes, what is it?"

"Is there anything I can do around here besides wander and explore the castle?" asked Tetra irritably. "I don't think it's fair that I'm stuck here waiting while Chikara and his two friends are out there risking their next for Hyrule."

"No, I'm sorry, Tetra," said Zelda, shaking her head. "But this place is safest for you. We don't--"

"Why is it more dangerous for me out there than Chikara?" asked Tetra. "I'm a pirate queen! I know how to defend myself, and I certainly know how to fight! My mother taught me all she knew, before she died. Don't try and tell me that it's too dangerous!"

"Tetra, what you have to understand is that Ganondorf has cursed the Royal Family," said Zelda, turning to face Tetra. "Whatever power you and I posses, it won't be enough without the Master Sword. Our power isn't enough."

"…" Tetra sighed and looked down. "I just don't like it… sitting here twiddling my thumbs like a…helpless princess." She spat furiously. "Which is exactly what I am! I need to do _something_ useful, or I'll lose my head! Please, Zelda!" implored Tetra. "Let me try something!"

Zelda crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Well…I suppose there _is_ something for you to do…"

"Huh? Really?" asked Tetra in surprise.

"Link!" called Zelda suddenly, uncrossing her arms and hurrying up the stairs. "Come on, Tetra!"

"What? Wait, what are you doing?" Tetra hurried after Zelda, who was heading outside the castle.

"Hey, Link, wait up!" called Zelda, waving to Link.

"Huh? Zelda?" Link stopped and looked back as Zelda came to a halt next to him. "What is it now? I'm doing what you asked, right? I was gonna--"

"I know that, but bring Tetra with you," said Zelda, putting a hand on her chest and catching her breath. "She…hah….She wants to help."

"Zelda, what was that all of a sudden?" asked Tetra, stopping next to Zelda. "Why stop to chat with him?"

"She said you wanted to help me out," said Link, with a sort of scowl at Tetra.

"Tetra, you and Link…should go check on the Earth and Wind Temples," said Zelda, standing up fuller now she had caught her breath. "Go and see if the Sages are still there or not."

"I'm sent on a scouting mission?" Tetra frowned in return at Link. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're not gonna be much help," scoffed Link with a slight shrug. "You'll just slow me down."

"What!? What do you mean, slow you down!?" demanded Tetra. "You really have no idea who I am, do you? You just watch your back…"

"Hey! If you two can't get along, then I won't send either of you," said Zelda. "Think about the mission at hand!"

Link and Tetra held each others gazes, then sighed. "All right, Zelda, if you say so," said Link.

"I'll show you usefulness…" muttered Tetra under her breath.

"Can I count on you two?" asked Zelda, looking between them. "Will you two be mature and respect each other? This is a very dangerous mission. Hyrule is not safe as it one was. Monsters roam everywhere, evil stings the air. You two, rely on each other. Watch the other's back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Zelda," said Link and Tetra.

"Very well then. Link, Tetra, head for the Lon Lon Ranch first. The way to the Wind Temple is there."

"All right," agreed Link, looking towards the ranch.

"After that, go to Kakariko Village's graveyard. The Earth Temple would be around there somewhere."

"A graveyard?" repeated Tetra. "Sounds neat! Let's get going then!" she turned and ran ahead.

"Ah! Wait for me, you don't know where to go!" called Link. He looked back at Zelda. "Wish us luck, then." he took off after Tetra.

"…" Zelda looked up at the watery sky of Hyrule. _For the Sages Laruto and Fado, I fear the worst… If they are gone, we have to somehow find their descendants…up there in the Great Sea…_ she looked down sadly. _Chikara… How much longer must I put you and Tetra through this…_

**Back up with Chikara…**

Not much time had passed, but Chikara was starting to lose his grip on the Helmaroc King. _Chikara can't hold on much longer now…_ he thought, clinging on with both hands. _How will Chikara release the Helmaroc King like this…? _Chikara looked up to the sky, then down at the giant bird.

"Screeeee!" Helmaroc tossed his head side to side, trying to shake Chikara off. He landed on the island, clawing at the island, giving out another high-pitched screech.

_Chikara MUST do something… To save him…_ Chikara gasped suddenly. _That's it! The power Chikara has within him is the power of the wind! That power is channeled through the Baton of the Winds!_ Chikara pulled out the baton. "This edge is sharp enough to pierce that jewel… And it is powerful enough to strike away that evil!" yelled Chikara to the wind.

_"_Ah! I think Chikara's figured it out!" said Sarah happily.

"Yes, he's one step closer…" said Emily, quietly though so Sarah didn't hear.

Still clinging to Helmaroc with one hand, Chikara raised the baton to the air. "Wind God, please come! Release the spell that holds to this creature!"

The wind picked up speed, and started to breeze around in many directions, surrounding Chikara and the Helmaroc King. Chikara could feel he power of the wind rising up within him; as if the power was there all along, not because of Kaze…

"Helmaroc King, you don't have to serve Ganondorf anymore! Your will is your own!" Chikara took aim, and tossed the baton at the jewel embedded in the Helmaroc King's head. The sharp tip hit dead on, and the jewel cracked and cracked until it shattered into many pieces.

"He did it!" cheered Sarah and Emily.

Red Lions gave a little proud nod as he wtched Chikara jump off of the Helmaroc King and wait. _Calling upon the gods to aid him in his quest… to awaken the power of the winds long dormant within him… He truly is worthy of the name 'Chikara'. No wonder Ganondorf stole power from that name…_ he narrowed his eyes a little. _Maybe…he is…_

Chikara smiled and waved a hand. "Helmaroc King, please, go back to where you came from. Your should be where you belong."

Helmaroc King bent down a little, shaking his head. The mask fell off and into the ocean, and the bird looked up at Chikara. He gave his head another tremendous shake, and the Baton of the Winds fell, and Chikara caught it.

"Yes… And… Chikara's sorry, for whatever hate he felt for you," said Chikara. He lowered the baton as the Helmaroc gave one last screech, and jumped high to the sky, flying off towards the horizon.

Red Lions whistled to Chikara. "Come!" he called. "Come, it's time to go! We have to bring Raru back to Hyrule."

"Hai, Chikara's coming!" called Chikara, and he hurried down the hill to the boat. "But…where can Chikara fit?" he asked.

"Squish here next to me," said Sarah, making some room for Chikara. "Then we can go to Hyrule."

"Okay." Chikara moved in between Raru and Sarah, looking to the ocean. _Chikara feels a little stronger all ready,_ he thought. _Despite how weak he felt when Ganondorf stole his name…_ Chikara looked at his hand. _The power of the winds was in Chikara all along… Not within Kaze…_

"Chikara-chan, are you okay?" asked Sarah worriedly. "You awoke a dormant power within you. You'll be strong enough to repower the Master Sword without any problem at all!"

"Yes, keep your head up, Chikara!" added Emily cheerfully. "Not everyday you truly inherit the power of the wind!"

"All power comes from within, young ones," said Raru, looking towards the Tower of the Gods. "How you decide to use it is what makes you who you are."

"…yeah…" Chikara looked up at the sky. _Chikara thought he could handle everything on his own… Chikara probably has to… not everyone will be around to help him…so…_

**When they return to Hyrule…**

"Raru, you're back!" said Saria. "Then Chikara and the others have returned as well."

"We can repower the Master Sword," said Zelda. "Raru, you first, then me."

"Wait, wait, Chikara has to do two repower in one day?" asked Chikara in shock. "S-Sure it won't be too much?!"

"With your new power, surely not," said Raru. "You must have faith in yourself." he walked to the center of the room and beckoned Chikara over. "Come, it is time."

"Right…okay…" Chikara stood in front on Raru, and pulled out the Master Sword. _…here we go…_

Despite his misgivings, this repower was not at all painful, just stung a little. Raru released his hold on the Master Sword. "My power and Chikara's life is restored to the Master Sword." he nodded to Zelda. "Now you, Sagess of Time."

Zelda nodded. "Right away." she walked over to Chikara. "Are you ready? With this repower, you will gain immense wisdom and knowledge. It might be a lot."

"Chikara is ready!" said Chikara. "But…what will he learn?"

"You will see," said Zelda with a smile, taking hold of the Master Sword with Chikara.

This repower was like being bolted by lightning; Chikara could feel many things; some were painful, some were nice. It was all the words suffering and hardship, and all of the world's happiness and light. And Chikara could bear it all. _Chikara can do it… He knows he can! Whatever he goes though,_ he thought with a blaze of determination, _Chikara will save Hyrule._

"When you charge that sword up, you'll perform an incredible move," said Zelda. "It'll be great for taking down numerous eneies at once."

Chikara nodded. Somehow he felt to awed to talk now.

"Well… Now to find out where Laruto and Fado have gone…" said Raru quietly as he turned to the stained glass window of a beautiful Zora.

"If they're not still in Hyrule," said Zelda, turning to a stained glass window of a blonde Kokiri.

Chikara looked between those two. _That Zora is really pretty… and that harp is nice, too… _he glanced at the Kokiri stained glass. _And a blue violin sure is neat._

"This is strange," said Raru. "The gods tell me that Laruto is at her post in the Earth Temple, yet at the same time, they whisper of a Dragon Roost Island."

"Dragon Roost?" repeated Chikara.

"Hm… I'm getting the same thing," said Zelda. "Fado has not left the Wind Temple, and yet, I am told of a Forest Haven."

"Forest Haven…?" Chikara looked between Laruto and Fado's stained glass windows again. "…! Chikara thinks he knows what that means!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"Chikara knows someone on Dragon Roost Island with a harp just like that!" said Chikara. "Medli did. And at the Forest Haven, Makar had a violin that greatly resembles Fado's. Maybe, somehow, they know about Hyrule!"

"Hmm… there's only one way to be sure of that," said Raru.

Before he could go into his theory, though, Lee hurried in. "Zelda! Zelda, bad news!" he called.

"What's wrong, Lee?" asked Nabooru.

"Nabooru… Zelda… everyone…" Lee sighed and pointed upward. "We have a problem…outside the castle. Or rather, what surrounds it."

"What do you mean? Show us," said Zelda.

"All right, follow me…" Lee turned around and hurried up the stairs.

"Come on, Chikara," said Zelda, as she and the Sages hurried upstairs after Lee.

"Oh…wait…" Chikara followed them, and Lee took them all just outside the castle.

"A barrier surrounds the castle. We can't get out," said Lee. To demonstrate, he picked up a rock and tossed it across the bridge. "See, nothing."

"Nothing, yes," agreed Darunia. "But I see nothing wrong, brother."

"That's the thing," said Lee. "Watch this." he took a deep breath and walked a few paces towards the bridge, and just as soon as he put one foot on the bridge, a faint image of a reddish force field appeared. "See."

Zelda gasped and hurried next to Lee. "A barrier…!? What is this…?" she tentatively put a hand forward, and instantly withdrew it as though bitten. "This can't be… Ganondorf can't have found his way to Hyrule already, could he?"

"He could have, after taking Chikara's name," said Impa, crossing her arms and studying the force field.

"Oh, this is terrible!" cried Zelda. "I sent Link and Tetra out there! What should I do now…"

"Itoko's out there!?" asked Chikara in shock. "What if Ganondorf _is_ out there?!" he looked down a little shamefacedly. _Because of Chikara…_

"We cannot dwell on this," said Saria. "Ganondorf isn't here in Hyrule; it is merely his presence trying to stop us." she turned to Chikara. "When you finish repowering the Master Sword, you can strike down this barrier."

"Really?" asked Chikara, looking up.

"But how will he get to the Earth and Wind Temples?" asked Lee. "This barrier will surely make it difficult."

"Not too difficult," said Sarah. She and Emily had just entered the scene. "Red Lions discovered the barrier," she added, "and knows how to counter it."

"We have to go to two islands that will lead us there," said Emily. "An island called Headstone Island, and another, called Isle of Gales. Those will lead us to Laruto and Fado."

"Okay!" said Chikara with a nod. "Chikara will go to those islands then."

"We'll come with you, yes?" asked Sarah. "We'll come, too."

"Just in case, you know," said Emily.

"Would you two?" asked Zelda. "That would be a big relief. While you three go search for Fado and Laruto, we Sages here will try to weaken the barrier so we can find Tetra and Link."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Lee. "But what can I do?"

"Go fix us something to eat," said Ruto, cracking her knuckles. "My fiancé is out there, and I will do all I can to save him! We can't save Tetra and Link without something to back us up."

"Sigh…all right," sighed Lee.

Chikara turned to Sarah and Emily. "You two ready to go then?" They both nodded, so Chikara lead them to Red Lions. "Red Lions, we have to hurry!" he called.

"Yes, I definitely know that," said Red Lions. "Hand me your Sea Chart, I know where those two islands are." After the three climbed aboard, Chikara handed the Sea Chart to Red Lions, and he marked the areas. "That oughta be easy enough to reach."

"Hmm! East of Outset Island, and north of Windfall Island," remarked Chikara. "Maybe we can get this done quickly!"

"Yes, maybe," agreed Emily. She pointed upward. "Let's move on!"

So Red Lions sailed into the light, and they returned to the Great Sea to search for Laruto and Fado, whatever fated awaited them. For Chikara's power has truly awakened now.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**That's a big monster update for y'all! Enjoy! Hope it met expectations!**


End file.
